Copilot
by Nameless2000
Summary: Desmond Riley, the copilot for the Slipstream had thought his close friend, Lena Oxton, had died in the Slipstream accident. Years later he finally moved on but when he visits the Overwatch Museum it gets attacked forcing him to face his past once more. Rated T for Language I don't own Overwatch. WidowmakerXOC in later chapters -ON HIATUS-
1. Prologue

**"Desmond!"**

Who's that? Why are they calling me?

 **"Desmond! Please Wake Up"**

Wake up? Am I dreaming?

 **"DESMOND!"**

* * *

"No!" I sat up sweating and breathing heavily. I took a couple minutes to calm down before scanning my surroundings. I was back in my ship's cabin. I sighed and got out of bed. I took a quick shower before getting dressed in my navy blue jumpsuit. As I walked out, I looked towards the clock

'6:23' I opened my cabin hatch and walked down the hall towards another hatch that led outside. As I opened it, the cold morning wind blew in waking me up. I took a moment to stretch before going up to the mess hall for breakfast.

Once I entered the mess hall, I looked around to find it nearly empty on about five guys eating and other two guy talking. I walked toward the ship's cook and grabbed a paper plate

"Mornin' Des!" He smiled at me while grabbing 2 sausages and hard eggs and dropping on my plate

"Morning John" I said tiredly, the cook, John, chuckled "Better get your energy up, today's a special day for you"

I grabbed a metal cup and filled it with coffee then looked at John with amused expression  
"Big day for her you mean, I'm just the copilot. Not really flying the damn thing"

John laughed "Maybe next time eh!" I smiled at him before sitting down on an empty table. I did my morning breakfast ritual: Sigh, take a sip of coffee, start eating. Today IS a big day. Not only for me but for my pilot also. Today is the day we're going to test fly the prototype teleporting jet called The Slipstream. Overwatch says the prototype should be safe to fly but my gut tells me otherwise. That dream that I had also didn't help the situation. I've had dreams like this in the past and it usually did end badly. The last time I had a horrible feeling in my gut was in New York, I was on a train headed towards Manhattan, I got off and a day later I found out the train had derailed into a river. No matter what specialist agent or Overwatch scientist says, teleportation is never guaranteed to be a 100% safe thing. The voice. In the dream it almost sounded lik-

"Didn't ya mum ever tell not to play wit' ya food" I felt the table shift slightly. I looked up and across from me was my Pilot, Lena 'Tracer' Oxton. She smiled at me "Mornin' love!" I smiled back her before looking back down. You see when it comes to Lena, you get to know her enough she'll know if something was wrong and unfortunately for me, she was my pilot and close friend.

"Somethin' wrong love?" I looked back at her to see she dropped her smile and looked at me with a worried expression. I sighed and smile

"No. Just agitated that i'm not hungry. Need this energy for today ya know" I kinda felt bad for lying today cause I knew she would never do that if our roles were reversed but it did seem to work, he mood instantly returned.

"Oh c'mon ya big baby, we'll just be flying a jet so don't worry abou' it, and take it from me, I'm chosen to fly the first eva' teleporting jet!" She yelled. I laughed as I got up and threw away the remain of my food along with my paper plate.

"The only reason they picked you was because you forced them by yelling at them, and don't forget I'm your copilot" I said with a grin as I walked toward the exit. Tracer ran up and poked me on the chest

"That is not true! I was chosen cause' they saw my potential" She said with pride, I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm going to get more shut eye, wake me up when it's time for our flight" She nodded her head with a salute

"Aye ay, capn'"

* * *

 **"Desmond"**

It's happening again.

 **"Desmond WAKE UP"**

I jerked instantly up in cold sweat.

"Ya alrigh' love?" I look to my left to see Lena in her blue flight suit with the scarf. I nodded and sighed as I pull the covers. I went to the washroom to change into my flight suit. Before I left I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

'It's time. It'll be alright. Lena and I will be both alright' A banging came on the other side of the hatch door.

"C'mon Des! The cap'n might cancel our flight if we're late!" I washed my face one more time before drying it and opening the hatch

"Ya all set?" I nodded. We left the cabin and headed to the flight deck. When we surfaced there were other crew members in a formation making a path for us and at the end was the Captain of the ship and behind him was The Slipstream. As we walked we heard some cheers and Lena happily returned them while I continuously tried to convince myself it'll be alright. That bad feeling was getting more intense as I walked closer to the jet. Lena nudged me, and looked up to see the captain was looking at me.

"Well Lieutenant?" He looked at me waiting for a response. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't respond so I simply said a robotic line.

"Yes Sir!" He nodded and smiled before moving out of the way to let us through towards the jet. We continued to walk forward until we reached the ladder up the cockpit. Lena got in first then I came and sat in the copilot's seat which was behind her seat.

"Ya alrigh' love? You seem out of it" She asked as she strapped herself into the seat and putting on her flight helmet. I did the same.

"Yea I'll be fine, what did the captain ask?" Lena turned her head towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"He asked if you think the Slipstream will have a successful flight" I sighed in relief "Why? Though' it was somethin' important?" She laughed as she powered up the engines. I sighed as I ran through the pre-flight checklist. We turned on our communication headsets.

"Engine status?"

"Hot and Ready!" I laughed

"Just like you" Lena went silent though the radio as I realized what I just said "That's not what I meant, you're not hot and ready. I mean you're not ugly either- What I meant was- you know what never mind" Lena giggled

"Fuel?"

"Full!"

"Flaps?"

"Up all the way! Well not all the way but ready for lift off!"

"Radios?"

"It's sthhsh not shjshhs, just kidding they work great!

"Alright last thing, is the teleportation matrix charged?"

"I uhh.. What?" I leaned forward next to her seat

"That glowing thing between your legs"

"So that's what it is!" You smiled and leaned back but you couldn't help but notice the bad feeling is stronger than ever

"Alright, I'll radio us in" I pressed a button on my helmet and started to speak

 **"Slipstream to Tower, Slipstream to Tower, engines are fired up and we are ready for take off"** I listened to the static waiting for the tower to respond

 **"Tower copies Slipstream, green light"** I turned it off and patted Lena on the shoulder in response she started to throttle up causing the jet to rise up in the air.

"Vertical take-off is working!" She yelled. I flinched as the static filled my ears "Oops, sorry!" I looked back at the ship before looking back at the screen which provided the status of the jet. Everything was green but still that bad feeling lingered. "

 **"Tower to Slipstream, full throttle, time to test the teleportation matrix"**

I moved my hand to pat Lena on the shoulder to signal full throttle but I hesitated. Lena didn't have access to long range comms so she didn't hear the Control Tower, it was my job to notify her but if I do this bad feeling might come true. If I don't I'll probably be removed from the flight program and they'll try it again. Lena noticed my hand near her shoulder and looked back at me

"Everything alrigh'?" I just looked at her

 **"Tower to Slipstream, green light full throttle"**

"Des?" Lena looked at me worriedly. It's just a feeling, everything will be alright. I nodded

"Full Throttle" She kept looking at me before turning around. I noticed she hesitated but pushed the throttle up. The matrix came to life and the jet started to violently shake. I heard a beeping in my headset and looked down at the status of the ship. Everything! it's all red!

"LENA CUT IT CUT IT!" She looked at me then realized something wasn't right. She reached for the throttle but as soon as she touched it the Maxtrix started to spark and an explosion was heard from the back. The back of the jet had an internal explosion, stress from the engine cause it to blow

"LEAN SHUT IT OF-" I was cut off when another explosion sounded and sent shrapnel into the back of the cockpit hitting my chest and neck. Lena's eyes widened and again reached for the throttle but it was too late the teleportation matrix ignited next her and she disappeared. The jet was having mini electronic surges shocking me. I moved my arm to the emergency eject but when I pulled it, it didn't work. I tried again and another explosion sounded. Hitting my arms.

 **"SLIPSTR-eggrr-, -fhfhd-ND BACK grehsehRGENCY CR-grdyiyt- -dhd-RE ON STAND BY"**

I couldn't speak, my arms couldn't move, and there was shrapnel inside my chest. Yep. I'm gonna die. I used my other arm and released my harness. I yelled or whatever that was and lunged forward. Landing on the pilot's seat, I re-positioned myself then pulled the throttle down and shut all engines off. I used the throttle to steer myself back toward the ship's landing tarmac. Without even releasing my landing gear, I landed the jet and it slid across the tarmac leaving jet fuel and parts behind. Once the jet stopped I heard banging and the cockpit canopy blew off. I heard yelling. Lots of yelling. The crewmen pulled me out of the jet and placed me on a stretcher.

With my throat damaged, I mumbled about Lena. The medic must have understood because he looked at me with pity.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright" That's a lie. It's what Doctors say when you know you're not going to be. I should've never gave that go ahead. I knew. I knew and I let it happen. Now, Lena's dead. I had the choice to stop it but I didn't. I just wish I could rewind time.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! This was just my darker-ish view on Tracer's accident. Although this was just a test I would be more than happy to make a second chapter of heck make this into a full story! I made some stuff up here just for the sake of story, like for example a copilot or just Lena disappearing when in fact the whole jet did. If this does turn into a full story just know The Slipstream will return! Possible some Iron Man suits. Maybe. That's not a bad idea actually.**


	2. Ghost of the past

**6 Years Later**

* * *

I walked towards my apartment door and readied my keys to unlock it. It was a Friday afternoon, around 3:50, the apartment complex was quiet only the jingles of the keys can be heard. I opened the door and stepped inside then closed it again locking it along with the deadbolt. I sighed as I dropped my backpack on the living room sofa then sat down. I relaxed for a minute looking around my apartment until my eyes wandered towards the window. It was sunny out, birds chirping, the sound of the city in the background.

It was perfect outside. I turned away and turned towards the TV, I grabbed the remote off the coffee table then hit the power button. I switched to the news channel to see if anything interesting was happening.

"It's a quiet day today for Los Angeles, looks like we'll be seeing this clear weather for most of this week, enjoy the sun out there L.A. Back to you Mike"

"Thank you James, now there has been rumors that the terrorist group, Talon, might be reforming and rebuilding. Now it's not confirmed but another rumor also say that they were the ones responsible for the assassination of the leader of the Shambali, Tekhartha Mondatta"

"I don't know about you Mike but rumors can't always be true"

"Well Jane, rumors could also be true but until then what we've heard is unconfirmed. The real question here though is if Talon really has returned, will Overwatch also return?"

"It se-" Click. I furrowed my brow at the word.. 'Overwatch'.Ever since that incident I never looked at the organization the same again. Not only did they put the accident down as 'Pilot error' but they didn't bother to put the slipstream program to rest, they rebuilt the jet and continued testing. I quit after that. Fortunately about a year later, they were shut down. After the accident, they managed to patch my arms up without needing to amputate them, I was grateful but the metal shards that pierced my chest were too far to do anything about. During the surgery, the shrapnel slowly moved towards my heart, they used a magnet to keep them from going any further but they couldn't perform they surgery correctly without puncturing any of my organs. For now, they placed this... Device in my chest that keeps the shrapnel from moving towards my chest. They called it an Arc reactor or something like that. I didn't bother to hide it from the public considering it just glows through whatever piece of clothing I wear and in L.A., wearing a snow parka or any clothing thick enough to hide it, is basically asking to get a heat stroke.

I looked at my window once again this time focusing on an oddly shaped building. It was the Overwatch museum. It was usually busy during weekends or Fridays because most people and kids did not have school or work or finished school or work. I usually visit looking at the various exhibits but mostly I look at the Slipstream which they made into an exhibit. I usually just stand and look at it thinking of how it all went wrong.

* * *

 **"LENA CUT IT CUT IT!"**

* * *

I closed my eyes, trying hard to forget the memory. I sighed and decided to visit once more but this time actually look at different exhibits. Maybe look at the new exhibit, the Doomfist Gauntlet. I stood up and because I was still dressed I just grabbed my pistol and keys then headed out the door.

* * *

Traffic was surprisingly light, making the usually 20 minute trip to a 10 minute trip. I parked my car and paid the parking meter before heading inside. As I entered the museum I felt the cool air from the vents wash over me. I looked around the massive building. Surprisingly it was empty with the exception of two kids looking at the new exhibit. I approached them, they turned their heads to me. I smiled and nodded.

"So this is the Doomfist Gauntlet?" I waited for a response as I looked at the gauntlet but received none. I looked back down at them, they were just staring at my chest.

"You're like Tracer!" The little one pointed at the reactor while the older boy just continued to stare. I looked at him confusingly.

"Who's Tracer?" The boy let out and exaggerated gasp before going into a un-understandstable rant, I looked at the older one who just smiled and shook his head.

"She used to be an Overwatch agent who could control her own time" I looked back at the gauntlet. Of course, only Overwatch would have that type of person. I'll probably hate her guts anyway.

"Yah yah, she also had a catch phrase, it went like 'Cheers love, the calvaries here'" I let out an amused 'hmph' as the boy excitedly expressed with his hand.

"You sure have a lot of energy. Kinda remind me of someone I know when I was in Overwatch" The boy stopped talking and looked at me along with the older one.

"You're an Overwatch agent!" The boy started to ask a barrage of questions, I laughed at this

"Yea I was a Pilot for them... But I quit before they disbanded though" As the boy stopped talking the older one stepped up

"You're Desmond Riley, aren't you? You're the one that got out of the Slipstream accident" I nodded but before I could reply, a loud bang was heard causing all three of us to look behind me.

A gorilla landed heading towards us but instantly got back up. There was a mist thing guy floating shooting at him. I reach for my gun but before I could touch it, the gorilla jumped in front of us

"Enjoying the Exhibit?" He grinned while grunting as bullets hit him. I looked at the kids... THE KIDS!. I quickly grabbed both of them and dragged them to cover. I quickly looked back, the gorilla was still taking bullets, I needed to help, I looked back at the kids with a stern face.

"Stay Here" They both nodded. I grabbed my pistol, it was an Atlas 45 modified to pack more punch, both the kids looked at it before I tapped the older one. I nodded at him before jumping out of cover and started to shoot the mist guy. He barely dodged the bullet as he turned his attention to me. Giving the gorilla time to recover.

"Come at me bro!" I fired more shots at him as I ran, dodged and did barrel rolls to avoid his bullets. He grunted in annoyance and started chucking mist grenade things. "Well fuck me sideways" I jumped out of the way as they exploded. He was about to start shooting before the gorilla grabbed him and threw him to the floor. I took this chance to reload. I got out of cover and pointed at the mist guy but then I spotted a purple clad girl, with a sniper rifle aimed at the gorilla. I shifted my aim towards her but before I could pull the trigger, another girl appeared next to her, causing the sniper to quickly disperse and rope down to the floor. The other girl then...Teleported? I shook my head and turned my attention to the two boys. I quickly ran to them sliding next to cover.

"That's Tracer!" The little boy peeked over and yelled causing the four who were fighting to shift their attention to us.

fuck me sideways

I gasped and quickly grabbed both of them as a sniper bullet hit near them

"SHHHHHHHH!" I quickly fired back causing her to back away. The other girl teleported and got the attention off of us. I sat back into cover. I looked around trying to find a way out. They were fighting right next to the entrance. I then looked at the Slipstream. It had laser cannons, so they couldn't have unarmed it. Unless they took the cannons off, but none the less it'll make a good hiding place. I looked at the kids and grinned.

"Ever flown a jet?"

* * *

"C'mon Winston!" Tracer was currently behind cover waiting for her Chronic Accelerator to recharge while encouraging her friend to fight harder. She was then brought back to cover when a bullet bounced near her

"vous avez termine" She quickly changed cover as more bullets began to rain down. As she ran, her Accelerator glowed indicating it was charged up

"Yes!"

Winston struggled as the mist guy threw grenade after grenade then shot after shot at him. A grenade blast knocked him back causing his glasses to fly away. The mist guy walked towards him but stopped, he looked down to see Winston's glasses. He grunted then crushed it with his boots.

Winston roared in anger and charged him and in response readied his guns.

* * *

"So... You know me, how about I know you?" I sat in the pilot seat looking at the dials and buttons while the kids sat in the copilot's seat. The older brother leaned of over and watched the battle going outside the jet.

"I'm Brian, my little brother's Jonas"(I don't know the name of the younger kid) Jonas leaned on the other side of the seat and watched me as I flicked dials and pressed buttons

"Hey, mister, what are you doing?" Brian turned his attention to me and away from the battle.

"I'm recalibrating the plane. I'm trying to get engines to work but it seems that they disabled it somehow" I continued to look over the manifest Engineers left just in case they needed the plane again. Brian leaned over.

"Have you tried holding the on switch, most vehicles these days are hold-to-activate" I looked at the power before trying his suggestion. After holding it for 3 seconds the soft whirring of the engine started. I bumped my fist with him in thanks. They removed the missiles and front cannons but knowing Overwatch, they would never leave a technology advanced fighter jet without any defenses, they didn't change the interface by much only added a couple buttons. I looked at a button labeled ballistic cannon and pressed. Instantly two twin miniguns rose from a hidden compartment under the cockpit.

"How'd you guys like to be heroes?" They brothers grinned at each other then nodded to me. I switch the flight mode to Vertical Flight and slowly rose the plane from the pad it was on.

* * *

"Winston!" Tracer was again back in cover, her Accelerator slightly damaged and uncharged. She yelled at her friend in worry as the mist guy, knocked Winston around. "C'mon Winston, git up!" She was suddenly kicked out of cover by the sniper.

"It's over, Tracer" The sniper raised her barrel at Tracer but before she could pull the trigger, the area arround the sniper was shredded as a barrage of bullets fire at her. Barely dodging any the sniper turned her attention to the source and instantly widened her eyes at the sight of a jet threateningly whirring two miniguns at her. The guns came to life once again causing the sniper to retreat. The mist guy pointed his shotgun at the jet and fire but it didn't even dent it. The jet turned towards him and fired it's guns.

"Shit!" He flew up to the sniper who was fleeing via grappling hook. They ran as more bullets rained behind them

* * *

The brothers cheered as they attackers fled from them, cheering.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT RUN!"I yelled and laughed as I fire the guns once again up at them. We stopped our celebration and turned the attention towards the two heroes below us

"How's bout we meet the people we saved?" They looked at me, smiled and nodded. I landed the jet and opened the canopy. Jonas instantly ran up to the two Overwatch agents.

"Hey, slow down!" Brian hopped off the jet and speed-walked toward them. I shut the engines down and jumped out, closing the canopy afterward. As I approached them I pulled out my pistol and reloaded it then holstered it once more before turning my attention to their conversation, I approached the gorilla, who smiled at me.

"You alright? You took a lot of hits there" He laughed and nodded

"Nothing, I can't handle. My name's Winston, and thanks for saving our butts out there" He held out his...Hand... I awkwardly shook it as I was bigger than my hand.

"Call me Des" We both turned our attention to the brothers chatting with Tracer, who had her back to us

"You know, the world could use more heroes" Wait... That accent. It couldn't be. "So which one of ya little heroes flew the Slipstream?" Jonas pointed at me

"HIM! He's The Legendary Desmond Riley! Look He Even Has A Chest Thingy Like You!" He yelled. Tracer suddenly froze and turned to me...

"Desmond?" I looked at her a realization slowly hit me

"Impossible" I whispered "You're dead... You disappeared!" Tracer took off her goggles and slowly walked toward me for a hug. In response, I backed up. My head was getting dizzy. It's like one part of my mind believes it's her and the other doesn't. It confused me. For the last 2 years, the event had haunted me over and over and this year I was able to finally move on after countless hours of therapy but seeing her back... Is like... Is like... I don't know! I'm too confused!

Tracer frowned slightly hurt that I, her best friend, just rejected her. "I-it's me! Des, it's Lena! Your pilot! Your best friend!" She once again approached me but once again I back up, I saw the brothers were shocked along with Winston but right now I was seeing my past. I was seeing a ghost. My mind continued to swirl until I couldn't take it anymore and It shut down. I fell back and the world began to grow dark.


	3. Filler: Hi! Nice to meet you

**"Lieutenant Desmond Riley, please report to Commander Morrison"**

I sat up from the couch and rubbed my eyes.

'What is it now?' I grumbled to myself as I stood up, I walked out the door and made myself toward the command center. As I walked towards that lead outside I could hear the busy sounds of Watchpoint: Gibralter. When the door slid open for me, I could see Overwatch agents walking, some carrying crates of supplies and some just talking among themselves.

"Hey Des, care to join our game partner?" I looked towards an agent playing go fish with two other agents. He kept his attention on his deck of cards but still somewhat showed acknowledgment.

"Not right now McCree, Morrison's calling me again" McCree turned his head towards me before turning his attention back to his deck

"What? Crash nother' one of those planes?" I grinned at him "Better get goin' partner. You know how Morrison is." I nodded and waved away as I continued to walk towards the command center. I entered the building and nodded at the guard who just nodded back. I walked over to the check-in counter and talked to the secretary.

"I was awakened from my slumber, where's the commander?" The secretary rolled her eyes and pointed towards a door labeled control room. I grinned and nodded at her. Before I could even talk a step towards the door, I was instantly knocked over by someone. I sat up seeing a chick rubbing her head. Who the fuck is this?!

"Sorry bout' tha' love" Jesus... She's British too? She stood up and offered me a hand while smiling down at me. I looked at her with raised eyebrows before getting up on my own.

"Watch where you're going dumbass" I patted my uniform and started to walk toward the door. The girl grabbed my arm before I could walk any further

"Oi, I said I was sorry and I even offered ya my hand!" I looked at her bewildered. "And anotha' thing, ya don't gotta be rude ta everyone ya know, I simply knocked ya over, no need to insult me!" She poked my chest with a finger to prove her point. The secretary laughed at this along with a couple more agents. I was shocked honestly. Usually, when I insult someone like that they don't take it to heart and retort back. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a whistle. I looked towards the door to see McCree grinning as he leaned on the door frame.

"Not even two weeks yet, and ya already found a new girl. I'm impressed Des" Now more agents have gathered to see the commotion and laughed at McCree's quip.

I sent him a glare before turning towards the girl who was smirking in triumph, she seemed to have ignored the comment. I pointed a finger at her while walking towards her.

"Listen here, you 12-year-old son of a bitch, I don't know who you're talking to like that you fucking cunt bag, I'm a god damn Lieutenant and by the looks of it, you're only a corporal and-"

"You continue that sentence Lieutenant, you'll be a lower rank than her" I looked towards the source and widened my eyes before saluting

"Lieutenant Desmond Riley, reporting sir!" The commander looked at the rest of the group causing them to awkwardly walk away. He then looked at me with a glare that could kill a whole army.

"Cut the formalities, Lieutenant" I sighed in relief before moving my arm down.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He nodded and gestured to a scientist behind him.

"This is Dr. Golmund, he's the head supervisor for a new project we're testing, he'll explain the details as soon as your partner gets here" Partner?

"Lena Oxton repor- YOU!" I gaped at the commander then at the girl then back at the commander.

"With all due respect sir, but that THING! Can't be my partner?!" The commander looked at me then Lena.

"She's not" I sighed in relief and I also heard Lena do the same "She's your pilot"

"WHAT!" We both said in unison. The commander grinned

"Is there a problem?" We looked at each other then at the commander.

"Yes, actually there is... Sir, I'm a Lieutenant, why is she the pilot, shoul-" Before I could continue the commander interrupted me with a stern voice.

"Rank doesn't judge your skill, only your achievements. She's the pilot because she's simply a better pilot than you" I could feel the girl's grin from behind but it was cut short when the commander also looked at her

"And you, just because you're the pilot does not mean you have more say than him, he is still your superior" It was my turn to smirk at her. "Now that this is settled, the Doctor will explain the project in the control room"

We walked into the control room, Lena and I stood next to each other with the obvious hatred in the air. The commander didn't seem to notice as he turned on a holo-projector that then projected an image what looked like a fighter jet. Dr. Golmund stepped up to speak

"This is the Slipstream. It is a prototype that Overwatch has been tinkering with for the last few months. You're probably not interested in the details so I'll just tell you your task. It's simple, just test fly the jet on our aircraft carrier to see if it works, however before you say anything, yes there is more. The jet is built to teleport when reaching the maximum thrust power. We did some tests on the matrix and we can confirm that teleportation should be safe" He looked at the commander. He stepped forward to speak to us

"You'll be moved to their aircraft carrier where the jet is currently being modified. You'll stay there until the flight test is finished. Now go pack, both of you are to meet at around 2 am for your transport, you're dismissed." Lena and I saluted before making my way towards the door. I made myself outside and shoved my hands into my pockets. I huffed.

'After all the things, I did some newbie lands the role as pilot while I sit in the back' My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. 'Speak of the devil' I frowned as Lena raised her hand towards me.

"I thin' we got off the wrong foot love, truce?" I looked at her hand before scoffing and walking away. Lena frowned "What's his problem?"

"Don't worry bout' it. You just embarrassed him in front of a lot of agents, I'd be mad too" Lena turned her to McCree then sighed before going to her quarters to pack

* * *

It was 2 am in the morning, Lena and I were waiting for the transport ship to pick us up, I stood while Lena sat on a boulder. Like us, the night was silent, only the sounds of crickets chirping and the occasional howling in the distance. Cold breeze passed by me, not really bothered by it but I could tell Lena was. My white scarf blew in the wind as the wind began to pick up. I turned to Lena who was hugging her body for warmth. I sighed and went into my bag. I pulled out a brown bomber jacket and took my scarf off. She didn't seem to notice me approach her. I grunted causing her to snap out of her trance then look at me. I presented the jacket and scarf to her, causing her took look at me confusingly

"Here, take it you're cold" She looked at me for a second hesitating "This is an order corporal" She smiled at me before taking the scarf and jacket

"Thanks love- I mean sir"I watched her put on the jacket and scarf before sighing.

"I don't know why you didn't pack warm clothing, we'll be on the ocean where it's going to be much more colder" I sat next to her facing away. I could see her smile from behind me.

"You can't alway prepare for everything" I turned my head at her with a raised brow.

"It's cold weather, I'm pretty sure you can" Lena giggled at this then yawned after.

"Why didn't you sleep more in the afternoon" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I wanted to explore... It's only my first day here and I'm already being moved" Well that explained how she packed faster than me "Why are you so worried all the sudden love? Wasn't it just a few hours ago that you hated my guts?" I sighed before turning towards her

"If you're going to be the flying, you'll be responsible for my life. We just met so I don't exactly know if you hold grudges or not" She didn't respond so I turned back around scanning the horizon for the transport ship. I heard her jump off the rock then walk around. She stood in front of me, holding out her hand with a big smile on her face. I looked at her confused.

"Hi! I'm Lena Oxton, I'm going to be your pilot when we fly the Slipstream, nice to meet you!" I looked at her scanning her eyes before smiling and shaking her hand.

"Hi Lena, my name's Desmond Riley, I'm going to be your badass copilot when we fly the Slipstream, pleasure to meet you" She giggled as we shook hands. We sat next to each other in comfortable silence. Minutes later I heard the transport ship approach the watchpoint.

"Finally... Took them long enough" I looked at Lena and noticed she had fallen asleep. I reached out to wake her but stopped when I decided to just let her sleep.

The ship landed on the pad. A crewman stepped out and asked for help. I motioned at the bags then picked up Lena and carried her into the ship. The crewman placed the bags inside and soon we took off towards the aircraft carrier.

I had a feeling that this was just the beginning of things to come.

* * *

 **This chapter served as filler while I brainstorm on the next chapter. It also shows how Des and Tracer met.**


	4. Deja Vu

**ALRIGHT! Before we get started, I'd like to say THANK YOU to Draconic King & dunnamjosh5! They're my first two reviews of the story! Now on to the story!**

* * *

Ever had a hangover? Or a killer headache when you wake up?

That's how I felt right now.

I groaned and put my hand on my head. I sat up looking around. I saw holo-terminals near the center of the room. I noticed one of the terminal had an Overwatch symbol flashing on it along with the word 'Recalled'

'This is certainly not my apartment' I walked towards the terminal while looking around some more. This place... It seems familiar. When I got to the terminal I looked at it's screen: It showed Overwatch agents who accepted the recall. I spotted McCree, he was in Las Vegas...Of course he's in Las Vegas. Then my eyes wandered and locked onto a specific agent's name

'Tracer'

My eyes narrowed then grunted as my head to hurt more. I looked at the map some more. If Tracer is here, which is highly likely, then I'm back in Gibralter. My eyes turned towards the door and decided to leave. I felt my belt for my pistol. I sighed feeling nothing.

'Of course they took it' The doors slid open, revealing the outside. It was a bit windy but the sun was out along with perfect blue clouds. I stepped outside hearing nothing and seeing neither Tracer or the gorilla... Winston! That's his name. I walked towards the cliff side and breathed, trying to get my head to calm down. I sat down on a rock as I watched the boats down below the ocean.

"Ever get that feeling of deja vu?" I knew who it was... I don't know why but I didn't bother turning around. Some people would be happy even celebrate if they ever found out that their friend just came back to life. I didn't respond, not knowing what to say I closed my eyes to think. I hear her walk towards me then step in front of me.

"Could you please look at me?" I opened my eyes first looking at the ground then at her. Her hair stayed the same. She wears goggles, which were currently hanging off her neck. She was wearing orange compression pants and a brown flight jacket. On her chest, she wore some sort of device, it glowed blue. She smiled before giving a small wave. "Good to see you're awake love, ya were always sleeping" I looked back at the boats below, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Why are you here?" That sounded kinda fucked up, but my brain couldn't think of anything more... Polite. She frowned before sighing and sitting down next to me.

"Kinda hurt love...Thought ya would be happy to see me" She brought her knees up to her chest. Wow. I felt like a total dick. I looked at her and opened my mouth to speak but another voice interrupted me.

"Nice to see you're on your feet, Mr. Riley" I looked behind me to see Winston... Walking? Skipping? I don't know, the gorilla went to me "When I realized who you were I was shocked. I never thought I'd ever met Lena's copilot" I turned towards the horizon

'She has talked about me?' Winston continued to talk interrupting my thoughts.

"But enough about that, I honored to finally meet the person who Lena could not stop talking about. Whenever I would work, she'd always find a way to turn the subject towards you" I turned to Lena who was blushing, she looked away. "So how are you two? Catching up?" I decided to speak

"Something like that" I hopped off the rock and dusted my hands "What I'd like to know, though is how you're not dead" I turned towards Lena and crossed my arms, I might have looked intimidating because she shrank under my glare a bit. Winston saw this and decided to speak for her.

"2 months after the accident, Lena reappeared but not without consequence, during the test flight the matrix malfunctioned and sent her all over time" I looked at him confusingly

"Time? What do you mean time? The damn thing was built to teleport, NOT TIME TRAVEL!" I said in an agitated tone. 'Is he bullshitting me?!' Lena flinched while Winston kept a calm face.

"That's what we didn't tell you, the Slipstream was made to be so fast that it rips through time making flights that take hours to minutes if not seconds. She suffered from a disease called 'chronal disassociation'. It desynchronized her molecules from the flow of time causing her to blink in and out of time" Taking the new information in, I turned back to the ocean behind me.

"I know it's a lot to take in love, but I promise you that I'm still the same old Lena Oxton you knew" I turned my head towards her thinking of a reply but instead grunted in response causing her smile to disappear. Now I feel even more like a dick. I thought back to what Winston said...

"Wait..." They both looked at me "Overwatch didn't tell me anything about the jet being able to rip through time... Why am I finding this out now, I would've denied the test flight" They both looked at each other "Lena...Did you know?" She looked at me and then at the ground. She hid the truth from me? Overwatch lied to me? Again.

"That's why I didn't tell you love" She approached me and put a hand on my shoulder "It was my dream to fly the slipstream... I... I couldn't let you stop me" I looked at her in disbelief

"They...They didn't ask me for approval why-"

"Commander Morrison signed for you... He believed you were...Expendable" I opened my mouth in shock. Anger. Shock. Sadness. All this was running through me as I processed the new piece of information. I pushed Lena's arm off my shoulder shocking her

"Fuck Overwatch" I pushed past her and walked back into the building I woke up in

'Expendable huh. After everything I said to her, Lena hid the truth. Now look at where that dream had lead her to'

I entered the building and looked around...I really needed to shoot something... Or hit something. I heard the doors open and saw Lena walk in.

"Love, I know you're angry but pl-" I started to chuckle

"Angry no... I'm furious" I gritted my teeth as I breathed in and out trying to calm down. I felt her arms wrap around me.

"You remember when we first met... How you were mad at me for stealing the pilot seat" I breathed in once more before replying.

"I wasn't mad" She giggled

"Yea ya were"

"Whatever" She giggled again

"Remember how you gave me a jacket and scarf" I looked at her jacket noticing it was the same one I gave her. She noticed this and smiled at me

"I didn't know you kept that?" She pulled away before nodding

"When I re-appeared, the scarf didn't come with me... This jacket is the only thing I have left that you gave me" I hmm'ed in response

"Paid good money for that scarf" She laughed as she sat down on a sofa. Patting the seat next to her, I sat down

"After Winston gave me the Chronic Accelerator, I came to my quarters and looked for the jacket"

"You didn't sniff it did you?"

"W-what of course not!"

"Yea you did"

"Okay maybe a little"

"Can't stand living without me huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it...When I found out you quit, I looked all over for you... I...I thought you would be happy when I finally did but instead...I triggered bad memories" We grew silent for a moment. Thinking of what to say next, I looked at her. Her eyes were glossy. I knew what that meant. Shocking her, I hugged her tightly

"When you see a ghost, your brain usually shuts down... To me, Lena died 6 years ago and right now I'm hugging Tracer but after finding out Tracer is wearing my old jacket and apparently likes to sniff it, I realized that Lena never died. I did" She looked at me confused. I looked straight ahead and continued speaking "After thinking she died, I suffered from nightmares about the accident. Nightmares on how I could've prevented everything. How I could've told Lena that I had a bad feeling and turn back but I didn't. I could've told the captain the matrix is unstable and none of this would happen. Now I live with a constant reminder that not only have I ruined my life but also hers. I have an arc reactor on my chest, the only thing keeping me alive but also the reminder of what I could've done to prevent this. I find out Lena is alive but now she suffers from a condition that without the Chronic Accelerator, she'd blink out of time. Instead of being happy, I want to run away from her. It was because of me that she suffers from her condition." Lena looked a me and hugged me even tighter

"Love...I would never blame you" She put her head on my shoulder.

I sighed and smiled "I know" We stayed like that for minutes before the door opened and Winston walked in.

"Am I...Interrupting something?" We pulled away. Lena stood up and smiled

"Nope! Need somethin' Winston?" He looked at both of us before talking

"Before anything, I'd like Desmond to first hear me out" I looked at him with a raised brow as I stood up "I know you hate Overwatch after everything we have lied to you about but know I'm offering for you to join us once again" I opened my mouth to reject but he interrupted "If you do join, there will be no more lies... I'll fill you in on everything from the beginning. This isn't going to be like the old Overwatch, this will be a new and more honest Overwatch...So Mr. Riley, will you join?"

I started to weigh the pros and cons. I looked at Lena "I say ya join love, the world could always use more heroes!" I closed my eyes then looked at Winston...

"Winston"

"Yes? Do you have an answer?"

"If we're going to work together, you better get used to calling me Desmond" Tracer jumped and cheered while Winston smiled and nodded

"Yes! We'll have lots of fun! We could catch up, we could gather more heroes, we could find old friends!" Lena grabbed my hands and jumped around.

"Speaking of which" Lena stopped and turned her attention to Winston "We're going to get our next agent"

"Who? Someone we know?" I crossed my arms with a serious face. Winston turned from his console then to us and smiled

"You should... Our next agent is McCree"

* * *

 **Should I change this to a romance genre story? It seems like it's leading towards it. I know Tracer is gay but it's called FanFiction for a reason. What do you think?**


	5. Jealousy

**Reading the reviews, the romance thing is conflicted so for now, I'll put a romance genre but keep things friendly between them... You'll see what I mean on this chapter.**

* * *

"So just grab him and run?" I sat on a rooftop looking at them casino across the street. It was a western-themed casino, there were cowboy dressed staff on the outside greeting guests coming in. Winston's voice came through my earpiece.

 **"Yes, in simple terms but looking at Jesse's record he won't come easy"** I grinned to myself.

"Yea but once he sees me, he'll know" I started to check my gear. I was wearing a black compression shirt and tan cargo pants. The lower part of my pants were tucked into black combat boots, the outfit gave me a mercenary type appearance. I felt my extra mags in my cargo pockets. I reloaded my pistol, it looked like one of those Glocks from the old times but this had a more sleek look.

"Right... Well, I'm going in" I grabbed rope I brought with me and slung it down an alley, out of sight from the public. As I roped down, I heard Winston talk.

 **"What about your gun? Won't they be suspicious?"**

"Winston...It's a western casino, c'mon. Besides Jesse would never come to a place where they take his guns" I heard Winston sigh. I dropped to the ground and walked towards the casino

 **"Well...Be careful, I'll have Tracer on stand-by just in case"** I switched off the earpiece and put it in my pocket. As I approached the entrance, the guards looked at me. I kept a straight face and walked in without any problems.

When I got into the main lobby, the loud noise of slot machines and the chatter of people instantly filled my ears. I looked around, the place was packed with people.

'At least making an escape will be easier' I walked towards the bar and sat down. The bartender looked at me as he wiped a glass cup.

"Margarita; on the rocks" He nodded and prepared my drink. After a minute he handed the drink to me. I grabbed his hand and slammed it on the bar. This caused some stares but those who did quickly went back to what they were doing. I slid a picture of McCree to him. He looked at it before nodding his head towards a man sitting in a booth with his hat covering his face. I let go of the bartender's hand, drank the drink then walked towards to the man. As I got closer, I felt something push up against my back. It was a gun barrel. Before I could turn my head he just nudged me forwards

"Don't look back, and keep walking" The voice wasn't gruff or soft. It sounded young, around my age and it had a British accent. I reached the table and sat down. The person sat next to me, the gun still pushed against my side

"I caught one the agents" The man with his hat covering his face moved his head to turn towards me. He sighed before fixing his hat. I grinned at him

"Long time no see McCree" The man chuckled before signaling the younger guy to remove his gun

"Rusty Des? Neva' thought you'll be ever caught by surprise" It was my turn to chuckle.

"It's been 6 years, haven't fired a gun until a couple days ago" He looked at me with a grin

"I knew it was you during that shootout in the Overwatch museum" I simply 'Ha'd' at this

"That was all Tracer and Winston" He put his hat over his face again before talking

"You and her...?" I nodded at him. I looked at the younger man beside me currently looking at the crowd

"He fresh blood?" McCree looked up and shook his head.

"Nah... Took him in 3 years ago. I think introductions are in order" The man smiled and shook my hand

"Name's James...James Latre don't bother introducing yourself, I already know your name" I nodded

"So?.. U.K.?" He laughed and nodded

"What gave it away? The accent?" I smirked before turning to McCree, he started to speak before I could say anything

"Lemme guess? Overwatch is back in town?" I nodded. He sat up and 'hmphed' "I'll go, along so will James but we got to deal with a problem right now, Talon has been taking out Overwatch agents and we're losing our numbers. They sent agents after me. We think they might attack very soon"

"Sorry about that mate, though ya were one of them" James gave an apologetic look.

"It's fine, I understand" I looked at McCree "So any idea when they might attack?"McCree chuckled and tipped his hat

"Yup" James cursed to himself and started to scan the crowd. I quickly got up and grabbed James, the area we were just sitting at exploded into a million pieces. James got up and pulled his gun out, I did the same as McCree walked to us. The casino was in a panic, using this to our advantage, we slipped through the back exit and ran away from the casino. As we ran McCree put his hand up. Bullets instantly rained down on us, James and I took cover behind a road barrier while McCree took cover behind a van. Talon agents quickly filled the streets, civilians ran away from the gun fight. I fire my gun hitting a couple of agents before going back into cover. All three of us repeated this process for the next 5 minutes.

"They just keep coming!" James yelled as he reloaded his gun. I looked to McCree who was currently shooting at Talon agents. I cursed to myself and got out of cover to fire back at the agents. When I stood up, I was instantly knocked back. Jame rushed to me and dragged me back to cover. I heard him curse as he looked at my chest

"Mate, I don't know if this is important but your device thing just took a hit" I widened my eyes and felt my arc reactor. I felt a bullet hole and looked at it. The previously glowing reactor now turned off. I can feel my chest start to close slowly. McCree kept the talon agents from coming when he reloaded he looked at me.

"I'm fine!" I got back up and continued to shoot agents.

"We could use some help!" I heard James yell. I realized I had comms with Winston. I went back into cover and pulled out the earpiece and turned it on.

"Winston! We need transport!" Instead of Winston, I heard someone else.

 **"Cheers love! The Calvary's Here!"** I looked back to see a ship approach and turn around. The back opened to reveal Tracer. She started to shoot at the Talon agents.

"JAMES GO!" He nodded at me and started to run towards the ship. I looked at McCree and nodded. He nodded back and started to walk back occasionally shooting back at the Talon agents. I fire shots from the ground. I couldn't get up as my heart was slowly being pierced by shrapnel. I grunted as I tried to get up again but failed again I cursed to myself before shooting at more Talon agents. My gun stopped firing.

"Shit" I threw the gun at them. I looked back at Tracer, McCree and James who were currently shooting at the Talon agents. I peeked and saw that they were slowly approaching me.

 **"Uh love?"** I looked at Tracer. She looked back. I smiled and shook my head. I saw her gasp to herself before blinking and appear in front. "Don't need ta do anything drastic, yeah?" She fired at the agents before crouching next to me. I grunted at her. My body was slowly beginning to feel weak. "Are ya alright, love?" She looked at me worriedly. I raised my arm weakly and rested in on my arc reactor. She gasped. She blinked to McCree. He nodded and ran to me.

"Hold on partner" He lifted me up by the arm and walked towards the ship. Tracer appeared in front of us and started to shoot the Talon agents. It felt like forever but we made it to the ship. Tracer blinked behind us and closed the ramp. We started to lift and fly away. McCree laid me down on a stretcher attached to the ship. Tracer came with Winston in tow he was carrying something in a box.

"Give him breathing room!" Winston gave the box to Tracer "Lena, you have to replace the reactor, his is currently damaged and my hands are to big" She nodded and looked at the reactor on my chest.

"Don't worry love you'll be fine" I closed my eyes. Not noticing, I slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up and noticed I was back in Gibralter. I looked around and saw the same room I first woke up in. Deja Vu

"You seem to have a knack of passing out" I turned to see Lena leaning on the door frame. I grunted and stood up. I was knocked back down as Lena started to hug me. "Don't do that again" I smiled and returned the hug.

"Yea next time, I'll just go back in time" She chuckled and pulled away.

"C'mon dummy, Winston has been waiting for you to wake up. He's working on a way to make your reactor bulletproof. I nodded and followed her outside. When we exited the building, I shielded my eyes from the sun's rays. Near the hangar, I could see McCree talking to a guy I never saw before.

"Uh... Lena who's that?" She looked to where I was looking at

"OH! That's Lucio, we got him when you were unconscious"

"That fast?" She looked at me curiously

"What do you mean, love?" I looked back at here even more confused.

"I mean, today we just got McCree, now another agent, I'm impressed" She frowned at me

"Des...You've been unconscious for 2 weeks, love" I froze. 2 Weeks? 2 whole freaking weeks? "The reactor really affected you. Winston expected you to be asleep for another week." We continued to walk to Winston's lab. When we arrived, I saw James talking to Winston. They turned their heads to us. What happened next shocked me. James ran up to Lena and hugged her.

"I was worried!" Okay. I'm going to be honest. I wanted to fuck this guy up, right now. Like really bad. I felt a nudge.

"Jealous partner?" I shoved McCree away as he smirked at me. I cleared my throat, the two looked at me. Lena rubbed the back of her head as James backed off

"I'll uhh... Let you talk" Lena motioned me towards a corner away from the others. I leaned on a crate and crossed my arms

"So...You and him?" She nodded "When?" She looked at James then at me before sighing

"When you were unconscious... James comforted me when I cried"

"You cried?" Lena approached me and hugged me

"Yea... I never thought I'd see my best friend again" That friend-zone though.

"I...See" She pulled away and looked at me expectantly

"So you approve?" I looked at her, I forced a smile onto my face

"Of...Course" She smiled and started to walk back to the others

"Where'd you go?" She looked back at me

"Pardon" I sighed before fully standing back up

"Where'd you go? He said he was worried"

"Oh! Yea, I just came back from another mission. I was looking for an agent, Soldier: 76 or something. I lost communication for a few days before returning. I couldn't find him though." I nodded. She smiled back and walked to James, they went outside as I walked back to the others. McCree walked up and patted my back.

"Howdy" I looked at him "Ya alright?" Winston and McCree both looked at me.

"I'm...Extremely...Livid" The two looked at each other. Winston decided to change the subject

"So your reactor, is it working fine?" I nodded at him "Good. Lucky for you, I went further into your agent database and found more of it. Right now you only have one left but I'm planning on making it bulletproof" He nodded at me before walking to his terminal.

"Well partner" I turned to McCree "You missed ya shot with Tracer, how's bout we head into town and drink our problems away" I sighed and nodded

"Sure...Why not"


	6. Change

" Hey! McCreeeeeeee!" McCree sluggishly turned his head toward me and smiled. "Y'know man, I never got to tell you that" I put a hand on his shoulder "I love you man...LIKE SO MUCH"

He laughed like a mad man "OUR FRIENDSHIP WILL NEVER BE BROKEN!" He yelled as I laughed slamming my hand on the table.

You're probably wondering what's happening right now and before you say it. No I'm not gay. After McCree's proposal for a drink we flew to Los Angeles and went to the most popular bar I knew. Right now, the place was packed with laughing men and women. Some drank for fun and some drank to forget about the world around them. I guess that's what I was doing, drinking all my problems away. We've been gone for about 6 hours and because Gibraltar is in a different time-zone to L.A. we planned to be here even longer as it was only 7 pm.

"ALL DRINKS ON ME!" I jumped up on my table and threw my glass cup at the floor. The whole bar cheered. After a couple more hours of drinking, McCree and I sat in a booth looking at the different women in the bar.

"That one... I like her" McCree sluggishly pointed at a girl in red tights and purple tank top.

"PHHHFFFFFFTTTTT! She looks like my grandma's grandma" McCree burst out in a high pitched laugh.

"HA...HA...ha" This caused me to choke on my drink causing me to laugh along with him

"AI AI AI AI HEHEHEHEHEHE" We laughed for a couple more hours before feeling the effects of alcohol 'SLIGHTLY' wear away. McCree sat with his hands behind his head, looking at the crowd while I had my head down, crying my eyes out. McCree patted my back

"There, there Winston, I'll get ya peanut butter" I instantly put up my head like none of it happened and started to laugh which cause him to laugh. And the whole process repeated until we left the bar at around 1 am in the morning. We stumbled, still drunk. We hand out arms on each other's shoulders

"YESTERDAYYY!" I sang as we stumbled walking in the empty street.

"ALL MY TROUBLES SEEMS SO FAR AWAAAAAAYYYY!" McCree sang along with me

"SUDDENLYYYY I'M NOT HALF THE MAN I USED TO BEEEEEE!" We neared the Overwatch museum, currently in repair. I spotted the Slipstream inside. It was still landed near the middle of the museum. I started to slap McCree.

"H-Hey, look..It's the stripper!(Slipstream)" McCree turned his head towards the jets before talking off his hat

"We'll I'll beeeee damnnnned...That's a nice stripper!" I laughed and ran inside and approached the jet. I turned to see McCree stumble towards me. He bumped into a display case. "Pardon me mam'" He stood next to me and looked at the jet... We stood there looking at the jet. I turned my head to McCree then at the jet.

"Let's steal it"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING!" We laughed and danced towards the jet. McCree hugged the landing gear while I jumped into the cockpit. As I stupidly smiled and pressed random buttons, I heard McCree's voice.

"Do we have eeeeenough fuuueeeeell" I laughed

"NO! WELL DIE!" McCree laughed

"HAHA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA THEN HOW ARE WE GOING HOME!" I laughed at him

"HOW DID WE GET HERE! JAHAHAHAHHA" McCree climbed into the pilot's seat and laughed. "I DON'T KNOW HAHAHAHHAHA"

"Wait. Wait wait." McCree stopped laughing and looked at me with an open mouth smile "We... Could time travel" He gasped

"WE COULD BE TIME TRAVELERS!" I nodded and closed the canopy. The jet's engines roared to life and we began to lift off

"TO NARRRRNIAAAAAA!" We laughed as the teleportation matrix started to light up. We soared through the sky in casual speed, not too fast to trigger the teleportation matrix. I directed the plane to Gibraltar. We kept doing our drunken antics inside the jet, laughing, telling stories and drank some more. McCree stole a couple bottles of whiskey from the bar.

* * *

I woke up with a major headache. I gripped my head and looked around me. I sat up and noticed clouds. And a blue sky

"Glad ya awake partner" I looked behind me to see McCree his hat covering his face. I sat back and groaned.

"Where are we?" I heard him open the navigation terminal on the jet "What time is it?"

"Right above London" I looked down to see nothing. "About 150 miles (141~ km) away from the ground and as for time it's 1 pm in the afternoon"

"Winston's going to kill us" He chuckled and sat back. I started to set the course to Gibralter. "Y'know, I remember something about time travelin', since ol' Winston gonna kill us anyway, how's bout we try it out" I looked at him, like he was crazy. "I know, I know, bad memories but ya friend still alive n' kicken', Tracer got it locked"

I turned and looked at the throttle.

'Lena' I sighed before turning back to him and sending him a grin.

"Hold on tight, Jesse" He returned the grin and strapped himself in. "Keep an eye on the jet's condition. If It's green, we're good but if it's red, tell me to cancel the jump" He nodded, I turned around and took a deep breathe.

"Let's Do This, Baby!" I pushed the throttle up and the jet started to violently shake. Suddenly the jet jerked forward and we instantly saw Gibralter in front of us. We we're both wide eyed. London was a long flight away from Gibralter and we got there in a matter of seconds. We saw Winston, Lucio, James, and Lena in the courtyard with wide eyes. They seemed to have found a new agent. It seemed to have been a female. Blonde hair from where I can see. Winston had dropped his peanut butter.

"YEAAAAA" McCree and I started to celebrate

"That's what I'm talkin' bout' partner!" I smirked and went back to the terminal. I guided the jet down to the hangar. I saw a button that read 'Recall'. Thinking it was an Overwatch recall signal, I pressed it. The jet was consumed in a bright flash of blue and we were instantly sent back to the position we were 3 seconds ago.

"What the blazes just happened?" McCree asked from the back.

"I have to fucking clue but that was awesome" We laughed. I landed the jet on the courtyard and opened the canopy

"YEAA!" I jumped out and started to fist pump the air as I stood on the jet's backside. McCree jumped out and chuckled. I watched the others run to us as McCree jumped to the ground.

"That was fresh! Where you learn that" Lucio said inspecting the jet. I grinned at him cockily

"Please... I'm the greatest fucking pilot in the world!" I yelled as I jumped down. Winston approached the jet looked at it while Lena climbed aboard the cockpit.

"Is this the Slipstream from the museum? How did you get it?" He looked at both me and McCree. I stiffened and looked at McCree hiding his face with his hat.

"Um... Love? Why are there some much alcohol bottles in ere'" I cleared my throat awkwardly. Lena blinked in front of me and smelled me only to hold her nose and cock her head back "Why do YOU smell like alcohol?! You neva' drink!" I back up and laughed awkwardly. James narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know Lena, I saw a report this morning that the Overwatch museum in Los Angeles Slipstream jet disappeared" Lena gasped and looked at me. I turned around and walked towards the jet while McCree walked towards the bar.

"Look at the time! HA HA!" I was about to climb in but then I felt someone grab me. I turned to see Winston with a very very 'upset' expression.

"YOU STOLE THE JET!" I laughed and backed away only to be stopped by James. I grunted in annoyance. 'I'm really starting to hate this guy'

"Well we were drunk so-" I felt someone shove me forward. My hand twitch to my holster but instantly pulled back.

"You flew while ya were wankered! Ya know how many lives you put in danger!" I looked into her eyes and saw a lot of things. Mainly disappointment, disgust and anger. You know after all the years I've known her, she never got under my skin. Today was a bit different. I grunted in response, which seemed to tick her off even more

"Of course ya would grunt! Ya do nothin' but grunt! You dismiss the fact so many people were in danger because ya were too busy being wankered in a jet with a lot of firepower!" I narrowed my eyes at her, I opened my mouth to speak but only to be interrupted by her "I used to look up to you! You never did anything to put anyone's life in danger why'd ya start today and to add insult to injury you stole a jet the GOVERNMENT NOW OWNS!"

James put a hand on her shoulder "Lena, he didn't me-"

"NO! James, I know you respect him but you don't understand!" Lena narrowed her eyes at me "HE just made Overwatch even more of a target! OUR LAST HOPE OF RE-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She stepped back from me in shook "JUST PLEASE... SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!" I grabbed my head as a headache started to form. I cursed silently before jumping into the jet. I powered up the engines and lifted off. I forcefully push the throttle to the maximum in anger causing the jet to start to spark before disappearing.

* * *

Lena stood watching the place Desmond disappeared from. She blinked away leaving James to looked for her. Winston sighed and shook his head. He looked towards their new agent.

"I'm sorry Angela...That wasn't how I imagined our first introduction would turn out" Angela smiled and looked at the place Desmond was before disappearing

"It's fine... I saw some feelings for Lena in Desmond's eyes even if he was angry...Were they a thing?" Winston shook his head as he motioned her towards the medical center.

"No, Desmond never made a move so when James came into the picture she was scooped away" Angela sighed. They entered the building and stood near the door to talk

"Such a depressing turn of events. Do you think he'll be back?" Winston looked out the window.

"He will return... It might take sometime to finally accept his feelings and when he finally does return, he won't be the same person we once knew but as of now he's done. Done with us. Done with Overwatch... Done with Lena." Angela sighed and started to look over her equipment.

"It's even more sad that Lena never knew Desmond loved her. I doubt they'll be the same when he returns"

Behind the door Lena covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. She blinked away before any could notice her.


	7. Change Part II

**Before I start the story, I'd like to thank everyone for leaving there views on the story, it has been nothing but help. To the ones that followed the story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! The reviews really do inspire me to write more and I always try to update everyday. Ideas run through my head throughout the day even during school so I'd probably update quickly. After reading several stories on Tracer, I noticed how UN-British I make her sound. So using the power of google and the knowledge of an actual British person my friend. Funny actually she cosplayed as Tracer once, kinda cute actually. And I'm nodding off. Sorry about that hehe now on to the story!**

* * *

 **12 am - Midnight**

A dark silhouette watched as a jet hovered above his hideout. He kept watching the jet for a few more minute, analyzing it if it's friendly or not. He reached into his pocket and took out a device. It looked like a small smartphone. He turned it on and the screen brightly came to life. On the screen it showed an Overwatch logo with text right below it.

 **RECALL IN PROGRESS: Accept?**

 **Yes or No**

The figure pressed yes and returned his gaze towards the jet.

* * *

Desmond sat up, awakened by beeping. He looked behind him and on the navigator's terminal, a blinking dot was shown along with a distance counter.

'What is that' He activated his terminal and switched to a radar it too showed the same blip 'It's not malfunctioning' He looked close and noticed the blip was actually an Overwatch insignia. It blinked in rhythm with the beeping.

'Is that an Overwatch agent?' Desmond sat up and placed his hands on both throttles and slowly descended. When he landed he kept the thrusters on and grabbed his sidearm. He opened the canopy and jumped out. He looked at his surroundings analyzing it. He was in a small clearing surrounded by forest. He raised his sidearm, suspecting it as an ambush. He walked forwards slowly listening for anything out of the ordinary. He heard nothing but the sounds of crickets chirping and the sound of an owl hooting. He looked to his left and saw a colony of fireflies. He holstered his sidearm and approached but stopped thinking he was too close and might disturb them. He looked at them when his thoughts started to wander towards somewhere else...To someone else...

'I shouldn't have yelled at her. Why didn't I admit I was wrong. I should go back. No. Yes. Overwatch doesn't need drama they need heroes. Am I a hero?' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a barrel pushed against his head

"If you get easily distracted by fireflies then you'd be already dead" A gruff voice said to him. He looked straight knowing how this usually worked.

"So why aren't I?" The attacker grunted.

"What are you doing here? Why were you hovering above the field?" I slightly turned my head and spotted the man had gray hair.

"I was sleeping in that jet... I woke up when it picked up an Overwatch agent in the area"

"You're pretty stupid" Desmond's expression changed to one of confusion "If I was a Talon agent, I'd know that there's an agent in the area and could easily use you to lure them out"

"But you're not Talon...Are you?" He lowered his gun and Desmond turned around to face him. He was wearing a mask with a red visor covering his eyes. He was wearing black combat pants with black combat boots. He wore a jacket that was a mixture of blue, white and red. "Wait...You're Soldier: 76!" He nodded and started to walk towards the forest. He turned his head towards Desmond. Feeling his glare Desmond shifted slightly from where he stood.

"You coming or not?" He said irritation in his voice. Desmond looked at him puzzled but jogged over to him, getting in step with 76.

"Where?" They walked in silence, Desmond waiting for a reply. 76 sighed and looked at Desmond.

"I heard what happened in Gibralter" Desmond raised his hand to talk but 76 interrupted him. "I had Tracer plant a bug inside Overwatch... The fool is too trusting..." Desmond smiled which quickly faded away.

"What does that have to do with anything?" 76 sighed once more as we continued walking

"I'm going to be blunt and say it... You're weak and I'm going to train you" It took a moment for Desmond to process it not sure if he should be honored or insulted. "You won't be coming back to Overwatch for sometime"

"Then I won't be trained" 76 stopped walking and turned his head towards Desmond

"And why not?"

"Because the world isn't ready for Talon yet! Overwatch needs every functioning hero!" 76 grimly chuckled

"Functioning? Really? If you think yelling, drinking, and acting like a big baby is functioning then Overwatch certainly has changed" Desmond looked at him with furrowed brows

"What's that supposed to mean, old man!"

"Exactly what it means...You drank because of a girl, you ran because of a girl! If you think that's being a hero, then I hope you're ready for the world to be set ablaze by Talon" Desmond froze. 76 grunted and walked towards the forest.

'He's right' Desmond turned towards the Slipstream then back to 76 "Hey old man!" 76 turned his head. Desmond pointed at his jet and smirked "Anywhere nice I could park this" 76 grunted in annoyance and walked towards the jet. They boarded it and flew towards 76's hideout.

* * *

They landed the jet behind 76's hideout. It was well hidden by some tress and bushes. 76's hideout wasn't a loft or anything special. It was a medium 1-story cabin. It had 3 bedrooms but only 1 bathroom. One of the bedrooms was turned into some type of armory by Sodier: 76 so in truth it only had 2 bedrooms.

When they entered, 76 went store his weapons away while Desmond looked around. The place wasn't meant for comfort living. It had a sofa and a t.v. guessing 76 only used it to watch news. The kitchen was practically devoid of junk food, the closest being salty crackers. Desmond looked at the shelf above the fireplace and noticed it held pictures surprisingly. He approached them and looked at each one of them. Most of them had been of John Morrison, the former commander of Overwatch but he died a long time ago. He noticed that one picture showed Angela and John Morrison holding each other close. He turned his head when he heard 76 come back.

"Was John Morrison close to you?" 76 grunted

"Something like that..." That wasn't cryptic. "Be ready tomorrow..." 76 started to walk towards his room.

"What's tomorrow?" 76 turned his head.

"Hell" He turned back and walked into his room.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

 **1:30 PM**

 **Watchpoint: Gibralter**

Overwatch has grown a lot in the past month more of the old agents have rejoined with the help of Soldier: 76 and his partner who were currently staying away from the Watchpoint. Reinhardt, Genji, and Symmetra joined recently.

Winston was currently working on a device he created. It was an old concept and has been tried several times in the past but needed more advanced technology. He was working on making a personal shield that could deflect anything and not break. His concentration was broken when he heard a giggling behind him. He sighed.

"What is it Lena?" Said girl blinked next to him and leaned on him

"What'cha workin' on love?" Winston focused on the device while talking to Lena

"I'm working on a personal protective field, It supposed to disintegrate anything that it comes to contact with. This include bullets, missiles, energy lasers, an-"

"Yea, yeah, how bout' ya' speak English, yeah" Winston sighed causing Lena to giggle.

"It's a personal shield" Lena smiled and hopped off

"See! Wasn't to hard! Anyway, I gotta jet love see ya!" Lena blinked away enabling Winston to resume working on the device.

"You better come back soon Desmond, this girl will be the death of me"


	8. Retrieval

"I'm tracking her now"

 **"Roger... I'm moving in"**

"I got you covered"

It was 2 pm in the afternoon. Soldier 76 and Desmond just picked up another Overwatch recall signal. They contacted Winston and flew towards the signal. It lead them to Egypt. When they arrived, Talon was already attacking the agent forcing Desmond and 76 to act quickly. Desmond is providing cover for 76 using a high powered ballistic sniper rifle(M82A1). Desmond followed 76 through his scope as he ran towards the agent.

"Specter, I'm taking fire from the left" Using Desmond's call sign, 76 took cover as bullets started to fly around him. Desmond turned his scopes to the left. He spotted 2 Talon agents firing at 76's position. Desmond fired a shot taking one out. The remaining Talon agent looked at his partner but wasn't given a chance to react when a bullet went through his skull

"Targets down" 76 continued to make his way towards the agent and entered a building. "Lost my eyes... Moving"

 **"Hurry up...The VIP is injured, we're going to extract through the north"** Desmond vaulted through blocks of stone he used for cover.

"The VIP? Oh the agent! Roger that...Give me second to get in position" Desmond laughed lightly and vaulted over more blocks. He put the rifle on his back and pulled out his pistol. He put on his mask (An M80 gas mask painted grey and tinted black) and pulled up his hood. He spotted a good vantage point to watch over the extraction. When he turned the corner to run towards the vantage point, 2 Talon agents ran into him. While they were shocked, Desmond shot one in the leg and pistol whipped the other. He finished them off with headshots before continuing to run towards the vantage point. Once he got up, he laid down and set his pistol next to himself. He pulled down his hood and took off the mask then took the sniper rifle off his back and shifted as he looked through the sights.

"Alright... I'm in position 76, ready when you are" Desmond picked off Talon agents to clear a path before 76 and the agent ran. He pulled the trigger to hear nothing but a click "Reloading!" He quickly took the magazine out and switch it out with a new one. "Set!"

 **"Moving now cover us!"** Desmond looked though the sights and saw 76 and the new agent. 'So that's Pharah huh...She's kinda hot'. The Talon agents started to retreat as 76 and Pharah cleared them out. As they ran towards the extraction point, Desmond shifted his aim when he saw black smoke following them.

"76 REAPER IS ON SITE!" 76 turned and saw the smoke. He raised his gun as Reaper materialized. Pharah turned and followed suit. Desmond aimed his sniper at Reaper's head. As he pulled the trigger, he was kicked making the shot miss. Reaper started to shoot 76 and Pharah while the two agents took cover. Desmond rolled back and stood up.

* * *

 **Desmond POV**

"Bonjour" I grinned as I pulled out my tac knife from my vest.

"Been a while Widow" I eyed my pistol before looking back at the French assassin.

"The same to you" She smirked and raised her gun towards me. I dived and grabbed my pistol and started to shoot at her. She dodges and takes cover behind a block of stone. "Vous avez cetainement change"

I took cover and reloaded my pistol. "I have no idea what that means but ok!" I stood up and fired more shots at where she was hiding. Or where I thought she was hiding. Feeling a gun barrel on my head I cursed to myself.

"Hmm... I see that reactor of yours still works after I shot it"

"So you were the one that shot me... Thought it was a lucky shot from one of the Talon agents" I hear scoff and push the barrel against my head.

"I feel insulted you though a Talon grunt can pull a shot like that...But flattered you acknowledge my marksmanship" I laughed at this making her push the barrel again

"I thought you didn't feel" She smirks and places her finger on the trigger.

"I don't" I closed my eyes waiting for the gunshot but seconds pass and nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked at Widowmaker who was still smirking at me.

"Aren't you going to shot me?" She lowers her gun and turns towards Reaper who was now losing to 76 and Pharah before back to me.

"Seems like that's my cue to leave... Sorry this date was cut short" I looked at quizzically as she walked closer. She places a kiss on my check which shocked me.

"Wha-" I was cut off when she placed her lips onto mine. My eyes widened as I try to figure out what the fuck is happening

'WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!' She pulls away and smirks at me before jumping off the vantage point and grabbing Reaper then make an escape through a Talon dropship.

'Widowmaker just made out with me... I don't even know her... Did I turn her on or something' I picked up my pistol and rifle then put on my mask and hood up. I sat down and watched as 76 called Overwatch for a transport ship.

 **"Get over here Specter, area's clear"** I got up and slowly made my way down towards them. My mind still on the kiss. 'What if she got turned on by my bullets' I looked at my sniper rifle and shook my head 'NAH... I have a feeling it's not going to be the last time I'm going to see her'. I approached 76 and Pharah, they both looked at me as I approached. Pharah stood up and saluted to me

"Thank you for you assistance sir!" I looked at 76 who nodded

"Don't bother asking" I smirked behind my mask before facing Pharah

"At ease" She returned to her normal stance and sat down. "How long till the transport gets here"

76 looked at something on his wrist device. "Now" As if on cue, a Overwatch dropship came into view and landed close to us. The back ramp opens to reveal Lucio and Tracer

"Waz up!" I sighed and sat on a nearby rock away from them and watched the interaction. 76 nodded to Lucio and introduced Pharah.

"Before we go I must get my suit. It helps me in combat" 76 looks back towards the temple before looking back.

"Why didn't you get it before" Pharah stood straight.

"I apologize, putting the suit on would take time and we did not have that at the moment" I looked up deciding to cut in

"Well we got time now" I looked at Lucio who was staring at me in curiosity "You... Go get it"

"Say what now!" Pharah stepped up

"I can get it" I sighed and waved them off.

"Fine fine, I just want to get outta here" Tracer looks towards me and smile.

"Cheer up luv! Egypt isn't that bad!" I looked away and stood up. 'no kidding'. "Y'know, I never got ta meet ya! What's your names luvs!"

"Soldier: 76"

"Specter"

Tracer frowns and pouts "Awwww... I meant your real names!" She blinks in front of 76 then to me. She narrowed her eyes "Hmmm... You look familiar" 'Oh shit'. I cough and shove her back

"Obviously... We're the ones helping you get your agents back" Her face lights up and she looks at me and smiles

"You're the two who's been helping us! Thank you luv!" She hugged me. I stiffened and grunted uncomfortably. I push her away and backed up, she looked hurt but quickly changed expression 'so she's bottling up emotions'. Pharah and Lucio return with crates probably her suit

"All set sir!" 76 nodded and walked towards me. They board the dropship as I sat back on the rock and 76 leaned on it. Tracer looked back at us smiling

"Aren't ya coming?" 76 shakes his head.

"No" She frowns

"Oh...Well... Take care!" She closes the ramp as the ship started to take off. I sighed

"Let's get out of this heat" 76 nods and we make our way towards the slipstream. 76 added a cloaking mechanism to it so when we retrieve agents we could leave it somewhere without the fear of Talon or a civilian finding it. I pulled up my personal terminal on my wrist and uncloaked the jet. It appeared and I opened a compartment on it's side to store out weapons in. I hop in the pilot seat and take off my mask and hood. 76 sits in the copilot's seat and closed the canopy.

We sighed in relief as the air-conditioning kicked in and filled the cockpit with cold air.

"Alright...who's next" I asked as I powered up the jet. 76 looks down at the navigator's terminal.

"We were originally going to get Hanzo but Overwatch got to him first...They seemed to have picked the rest up except... Roadhog and Junkrat" I scoffed

"Dumb and dumber...Great" 76 looks up.

"After that we return" I looked at my terminal thinking of something to say... "But...Well take another month to train you before we do" I looked back and smirked.

"Well then" I set the coordinates to where Roadhog and Junkrat were

"Las Vegas here we come...Again!"

* * *

 **I was very tired when I wrote this... Might get removed and redone if I feel like it.**


	9. Brotherhood

**I apologize about the last chapter, it was rushed and it had many spelling errors, but at the time the idea was still fresh in mind and in fear of forgetting I wrote it the posted it... I'm going to be honest...Widowmaker kissing Desmond wasn't really planned but it does open new doors on the story. This chapter, I try to make it detailed and longer so hopefully this chapter won't feel rushed.**

* * *

 **"Attention unidentified flying object, you are flying in restricted air space, please identify yourself"** During the flight towards Las Vegas, 76 and I switched places so I could get some sleep before confronting the two crazies. I sat up groggily and looked out the cockpit to see that we were flying above Nellis Air Force Base. A fucking Air Force Base. Out of all places we fly over, we fly right above a government controlled base.

76 turned his head and looked at me then turned around. "We got a problem"

"Really? No shit" He grunted as I took a headset and put it on. "Nellis, this is Specter, I apologize we went off course redirecting now" I waited for a reply, I was nervous remembering that I stole this jet from a museum. If they recognize it, things might go down south and we could get arrested. I spotted two fighter jets tail us from behind making my nervousness grow. 76 took notice at this and rocked the jet.

"Focus..." I nodded as the comms crackled

 **"Negative Specter, land on Nellis, our fighters will guide you"** Shit. One of the two fighter jets flew in front of us then descended.

"We can get out of here if you want... Roadhog and Junkrat can wait" 76 suggested. I shook my head

"I want to see what happens" He nodded and started to follow the jet. As we approached the Air Force Base we saw several vehicles armed with turrets pointing at our jet. The two fighter jets landed vertically and we followed suit. Soldiers approached the jet as 76 opened the canopy. "I'll talk, stay here" 76 nodded and I jumped out. An officer approached me and held out his hand

"Welcome to Nellis Air Force Base" I shook it in return. "We spotted your jet, Overwatch right?" I looked at him, thinking if I should tell him the truth or not. I looked back at 76 who was listening in. He nodded.

"Yes...Are... You going to arrest us?" The officer shook his head and smile

"No, the U.S. doesn't feel any hate towards Overwatch, we know you damn well saved the world" He motioned for the soldiers to stand down. The vehicles started to leave as well soldiers. "Sorry about the hostility, we didn't know if you were truly Overwatch"

I nodded in understanding then motioned for 76 to come over "It's fine" Once 76 got to us, the officer led us into the control tower. Inside he offered food and drinks which 76 and I gratefully accepted. As we ate the officer briefed us on the current situation. It seems Roadhog and Junkrat has made a name for themselves already.

"They have been taking part in multiple robberies, they don't kill anyone but they still do take money" He placed pictures in front of us, showing Junkrat and Roadhog driving away with money bags while laughing "We're pretty stretched out at the moment because of Talon but when we spotted your jet fly by, we thought you could help them being ex-Overwatch agents and such"

I gulped down water as he spoke while 76 silently listened to the officer explain "We're actually trying to rebuild Overwatch, we're finding old agents and bringing them back" The officer's face lit up when he heard that.

"Really?! That's amazing news! We could really use the help" I smiled at him

"At the moment we're short on men and supplies... We're not funded yet so hopefully we could get money rolling in to get the necessities" The officer started to think about something before starting to leaving.

"I'll be right back" I nodded then looked at 76

"What do you think?" 76 looked at me then returned his gaze towards the door the officer exited out of

"We could use the help" I nodded and looked back as the officer returned with another person. He looked young and in his prime somewhere around 36-39 years old. He approached us, smiled and held his hand out. 76 and I shook it and returned the smile. Well I did. Not sure about 76.

"Welcome, I'm colonel Kozak Demanson... Jax here told me that you need some supplies? And that you're also short on men?" I nodded

"Yea... Things have been a bit hectic for me and 76, we've been trying to find more agents to join Overwatch but with the Petras act, we can't even lift a gun in public without the government instantly butt fucking us" They laughed at this. Causing me to grin.

"Well, we're more than happy to provide... If you could take care of Roadhog and Junkrat" And there it is.

"Don't worry, we came here to recruit them anyway" They skeptically looked at me as I said that

"You're recruiting them" I chuckled and nodded

"They might be robbers now, but once they return to Overwatch they'll put it behind them" They nodded at me.

"Well as soon as you take them, come back here and well prepare men and dropships filled with supplies for you" They start to leave but the colonel turns around and faces us "Oh. We didn't get your names"

"Specter"

"Soldier 76"

He chuckled and nodded before leaving.

With the colonel's permission, we made our way towards the armory to get some ammo and weapons. Once we got there, a resource officer took our names down and monitored us, this was standard. I whistled at the range of ballistic weapons they kept.

"Seems the U.S. still loves it's traditional ways" I inspected a rifle that looked like the modern (2068) version of the Scar-H (If you'd like a visual of what it looks like search up SIA Scar-H, on google images it's the first one). I took a ACOG scope and a vertical grip . I attached it on the gun then attached a sling on it to carry it on my back. I looked at 76 who was talking to the resource officer, looking for pulse rifles. I turned back towards my weapon selection and grabbed ammo then a new side arm. It was a Glock Gen 60 (I made up the name. If you'd like a visual look up concept glock and on google images, it's the first on). I took some ammo for it before returning to where we came in from. 76 held a new pulse rifle as he waited for me to finish up.

"Done shopping?" I smirked a him then held out my new toys

"Sadly, it was a ballistic weapon wonderland in there" He chuckled as we walked out of the armory.

"I don't know why you like ballistic weapons so much, just seems like a disadvantage to reload every time"

"Grew up with them. My great, great, grandfather served in an old war called World War 2"

"World War 2? Really?"

"Yea, he brought home his issued rifle, the M1 Garand along with a few clips of ammunition. Before he passed, he gave it to my great grandfather, who in turn gave it to my dad, who then gave it to me...It's practically a family heirloom"

"Is your dad dead?" I looked down and shook my head

"Nah the old man is still kickin'. He's like 50 years old now."

"What happened to the gun?"

"I gave it back to him before I joined the Air Force... I think he's kept it hidden somewhere in the house waiting for me to take it back" As we walked 76 looked at me.

"Are you going to?" I exhaled

"Maybe... I don't know... After this whole mess is over, maybe I'll go back home"

"Not going to stay in Overwatch"

"No... I just want to settle down somewhere, maybe a family" 76 laughs and pats my back

"That's pretty far away" I smirk at him. A soldier walks up to us and salutes.

"Sir!"

"At ease" He returned to his normal stance.

"The convoy is ready" I looked at him confusingly then at 76 who just shrugged

"What convoy?"

"The convoy the colonel has prepared for you to ride to Las Vegas. 6 turreted armored trucks, each carrying 5 men each. Just in case Talon comes" I looked at 76 and grinned

"Might as well right? We can't let the colonel feel offended" He nodded then I turned back to the soldier "Lead the way"

* * *

Ever had the feeling like you could do anything?.. Like you're invincible? No? Well that's what I'm feeling right now!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I manned a turret, we we're speeding... We were fast... FAST AS FUCK BOI! When he said convoy, I expect the 6 trucks to like a normal military truck with armored glass but NOPE. The trucks were armored like fucking TANKS... TANKS! They were fast too for it being so armored! There we're two combat helicopters right behind us for air support. One of the tanks were blasting music as we rode towards Vegas, it was an old song called Fortunate Son, apparently it was made for the Vietnam war. We left a trail of dust as we roared through the desert

 ** _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no senator's son, son_**  
 ** _It ain't me, it ain't me; I ain't no fortunate one,_**

As I cheered, 76 looked towards the driver. "How long until we reach Vegas!?" The driver looked back

"2 minutes! Get ready! Reports say Talon is in the area!" 76 nodded and tapped my leg. I looked down with a smile.

"Talon already got there! Get ready!" I nodded as I put on my mask and hood up.

When we arrived, we instantly rode to the center of the city, where we spotted Roadhog and Junkrat behind cover as Talon soldiers engaged them. The convoy pulled up in front of them to provide cover. I turned the gun towards Talon and fired.

"GET SOME MOTHERFUCKERS!" I screamed and hollard as I fired at them, mowing down soldiers running AND behind cover. Other gunners grinned at me then followed suit

"GET SOME!" The whole Talon front line was cut down as we took them out. The combat helicopters started to engage Talon dropships, destroying them quickly.

76 jumped out the truck and walked towards Junkrat who smirked at him

"Ell' of a rescue mate!" 76 nodded as Roadhog stood up and joined the barrage of fire. Junkrat jumped on top on the truck I was on and started lobbing explosives while laughing. Soldiers poured out the trucks and started to push Talon back, joining the assault. 76 watched and narrowed his eyes at the black smoke heading towards them.

Reaper materialized and was instantly brought down to cover when bullets started to fly at him.

'Widow must be here if he's here' As I thought that, a soldier dropped dead in front of me 'Yep' I looked up and saw her crouched on a billboard. I turned my turret towards her and fired

"SNIPER!" Two of the gunners started to follow my tracers and fired at what I was shooting at. 76 pulled out his gun and started shooting at Reaper.

 **"Specter, this is Angel 1, ready for tasking"** The helicopters! I took out a strobe marker and shot it at Reaper. **"Target painted, fire for effect"**

One of the combat helicopters let loose of it's cannons at Reaper who seemed to have gotten hit. He de-materialized and started to retreat. Talon dropships started to fly in and drop more agents down. I aimed the strobe marker at a dropship and fire. Within seconds it was literally ripped apart as bullets penetrated it.

"'Murica! FUCK YEA!" I yelled. Talon agents ran to us trying to overwhelm us by using there numbers. " **Specter, this is Angel 1, RTB for rearming"**

"Roger!" I continued to fire at Talon grunts as they continued to come.

 **"Specter! This is Angel 2, we went down! Requesting evac! There's a sniper in the area!"** 'Widowmaker' I grunted. I went down and looked at the driver

"Locate Angel 2, they went down" He nodded and started to set coordinates on his terminal

"Got it!" He yelled. I nodded and went back up

"76, Junkrat, one of our birds went down, I'm moving to their location now" Junrat jumped off the truck and 76 nodded before resuming his attack on Talon agents. I patted the roof of the truck and we started to move. As we move farther away, it got quieter and quieter. I looked around noticing that there was no one in the road nor the buildings. I went down and looked at a soldier next to me.

"Where is everyone?" He looked at me to reply

"Evacuated most likely, the whole town has been on edge ever since Talon attacked a casino before" The soldier in the passenger seat looked back at us with a grin

"It makes shooting these fuckers easier now that we don't have to worry about civies" We chuckled at him.

"What's your names?" I asked. The soldier in passenger seat pointed at his helmet.

"If you can't read sir, it say Jones Burn" I grinned at him then looked at the soldier next to me.

"Names Redmond Alves. People call me red for short." I then looked at the driver.

"Sam Riley" I widened my eyes. 'Coincidence? This is starting to feel like a plot twist in a fanfiction'

"Are you Desmond Riley's brother?" He nodded without looking back

"He died last I heard... Crashed in a flight test for Overwatch" Well he seems to hate us.

"What if he didn't" I said as I took off my mask. He looked back and behind the shades he wore I saw his eyes widened.

"Des! What the fuck!" Before I could respond a bullet hit the windshield, thankfully it was bullet proof. It caught our attention, we saw the downed bird, it was near a fountain. It didn't crash, it was smoking but they seemed to have landed it. Sam stopped the truck

"Well talk later... Right now we need to find the pilots" He nodded along with Red and Jones. Spotting no one, I pulled out my communicator to contact them

"Angel 2, where at the helicopter, where are you?" I received nothing but static then it suddenly came to life

 **"Specter? Oh thank god! We ran into the building on the left, throwing smoke!"** I looked around and saw green smoke form around a cafe. I looked at the soldiers in the truck.

"Alright, I'm going to draw the snipers fire away, you get the pilots" Sam looked back at me

"Are you crazy!" I looked out the window and spotted Windowmaker aiming at us from a tall building across from us.

"Yes...Don't worry she wont shoot me" Red looked at me and grinned

"She? Ahhh, I see, angry ex" I looked at him and chuckled

"This is Windowmaker we're talking about... Sam i'll be fine" He sighed and nodded. I grabbed my rifle and checked my gear. Feeling and seeing everything was fine I opened the door and stepped out. I looked up at Widowmaker who was now aiming at me. Jones tried to get out also but his door was hit making him close it.

'Won't shoot me but will shoot the others' I looked back at them then looked back at Widowmaker. I slowly walked towards her. She used her grappling hook and rappelled down the building.

"Bonjour, mon cheri" I raised my gun at her as she did the same to me.

"Haven't I told you, I don't speak French" I looked at her with my best poker face. She smirked and seductively walked towards me shaking her hips as she did.

"And that's why it's more fun to toy with you" Red and Jones walked towards the pilots and escorted them back to the truck. One of them was injured so Red had to shoulder carry him. Widowmaker noticed this and aimed at Red. Before she fired I pushed her gun away. She fired and missed.

"RED MOVE NOW!" Sam ran out and helped Red out with the pilot. Widowmaker scoffed and slapped me before kicking me. As I fell, I pulled out my pistol to shoot but she kicked off my hand. I grunted in pain and stood back up.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Do you think I am dumb, Cheri?" I grimaced and pulled my rifle out and fired. As the bullets flew I forced her into cover. As my gun ran out of bullets, I quickly dropped the empty mag but before I could reach for a new one, Widowmaker stood up and fired at me. A bullet grazed my shoulder. I cursed and quickly took cover.

I reloaded then stood up and fired. Widowmaker used her grappling to wrap it around my gun and pull it but because it was attached to my sling, she pulled me with it. I released the sling and made the weapon fly faster towards her.

She dodged the gun but was knock into the wall behind her as I pushed her. I punch her in the gut and tried to connect another one but she blocked it and kicked me.

"You're more fun than last time, Cheri" I smirked and ran her for a kick but she caught it. I quickly pushed my leg forward making her stumble, I took this opportunity to tackle her. I pinned her on the ground. She looked at me and smirked, my sweat dropped on her cheeks as I breathed heavily.

"Having fun there?" I see Sam with a gun pointed at Widowmaker.

"That is his ex Sam" Red said as he took Widowmaker's gun. Jones handed me stun cuffs. I flipped Widowmaker over and cuff her.

"She's not my ex" I exhaled and wiped my forehead. Red just smirked at me then started to walk back to the truck. Sam used his barrel and led Widowmaker towards the truck. I followed with Jones in tow.

"We have 4 seats and a gunner's seat that can hold 1...5 seats, the pilots already taking 2... So who's going to stay on the roof." Red said getting into the driver's seat.

"I'll have Widow with me on the roof" I climbed on the roof, while Sam got into the gunner's seat and Jones taking the passenger seat. I looked down at Widowmaker who just smirked at me

"What? Hurry up and get up" She raised her hands as If asking to be carried. I scoffed and pulled her by the cuffs.

"OW! connard!" We started to move as I lay down and grappled her using my legs. It looked like we were cuddling but it was the only way to make sure she doesn't jump. If we put her inside, she would pose a bigger threat. She placed her head on my chest and sighed. I raised my brows but before I could talk Sam spoke

"So... Are you sure she's not your ex?" I glared at him causing him to laugh when his laughter died down he looked at me with a stern look "How long have you been alive?" I sighed knowing we we're going to talk

"6 years and 3 months since the last time I talked to you"

"Why didn't you call? Dad thinks you're dead" Widowmaker looked up in curiosity.

"And what was I going to say? How is he by the way?" Sam grinned at me.

"Still kickin'" I laughed

"Of course he is... Hey remember when we were kids and mom was still alive, she would yell at him to buy us ice cream at the corner store" We laughed.

"Yea...Remember when we went to that one party in high school, you threw your shoe and it hit your crush" I laughed

"Yea but the next day we hit it off...Why'd I throw my shoe again" Sam started to think.

"I don't know... I can't remember" I sighed.

"I want to be a kid again" Sam sadly smiled "We were inseparable. Now...Now it seems we don't even talk anymore" Sam looked at me in sadness. Widowmaker looked down.

"What have you been up to Des?" Sam said breaking the silence

"I re-joined Overwatch" Sam's eyes widened

"Overwatch?" I laugh softly

"Yea... They picked me up during my time in the Air Force, I quit after I crashed"

"The Slipstream accident" I nodded. The rest of the ride was silent as we drove back towards the convoy. When we arrived, I saw that Talon was no where in sight. The convoy was waiting for our return. The soldiers started to mount back into the armored trucks when they saw us roll in.

76, Junkrat and Roadhog boarded a different truck, Roadhog on the roof because of his size. We didn't stop until we reached Nellis.

When we arrived a medical team retrieved the injured pilots. Armed soldiers took Widowmaker to a holding cell. I continued to talk with the squad I met in the truck when 76 called me over. I took off all my armor, wearing only a tan compression shirt and black cargo pants stuffed inside black combat boots.

"Overwatch is going to pick up Junkrat and Roadhog" I nodded "Well come back tomorrow, the colonel is setting up the dropships and getting men assigned to the move"

"What about my training" 76 looked at me and sighed

"Well continue it on Gibralter" I paused and nodded

"Okay... I want Widow to come with us" He looked at me.

"what?"

"Okay okay, I know it sounds crazy but Talon basically abandoned her! So why don't we add her to our arsenal" 76 sighed and rubbed his temples "She'll be my responsibility... If she acts out, I'll leave Overwatch" 76 paused and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded

"Fine" We heard the Overwatch dropship approach and land. Junkrat and Roadhog walked towards the back ramp

"Thanks for the save mate!" I nodded as Winston walked out. He paused and looked at me.

"Of course you're with Soldier: 76" I smirked at him. He got closer to us and smiled "And I see you've grown up a lot in just a month" I nodded. "So what has happened that you needed to call me?" I decided to speak

"We got more agents for you... Like a small army" He looks at me shocked causing me to smile "Nellis Air Force has offered supplies and men. They'll be sending out 12 dropships. 6 for supplies and 6 for men. Each dropship holds 24 men each."

Winston took his glasses off still in shock. "That's 144 more agents and supplies."

"Yea. As in guns, ammo, food, water, technology, ect" Winston shocked even more

"Impossible... A single Air Force Base can't provide this" I nodded confirming it.

"Yea... That's why the U.S. government is providing for us" Winston dropped his glasses. "The U.K., U.S. and Russia, aren't as strict with the Petras Act, so I suggest making deals with them." Winston has seemed to have frozen. 76 sighed

"I'll deal with this. Go talk to the colonel" He motioned towards the Colonel walking towards us. I nodded and met with him

"Hey Sir!" I saluted and he nodded at me with a smile

"So you have a brother here huh?" I nodded "Well, his squad is going to be moved to your HQ. They're infamous in the base for being a reckless squad. Hopefully Overwatch can change that." I smiled and nodded

"Thank you sir" I shook his hand. I noticed something being dragged towards us, it was covered in a tarp.

"So it seems we found the Slipstream" I froze "We don't know who brought it, so we took the liberty to repaint in and improve it's cloaking technology" He winked at me. What? Oh. OHHHHHH

"Thank you... You don't know how much this really helps us" He laughed

"Don't worry about it." He motioned the engineers and they pulled the tarp off. Instead of white and gray, It was now black and orange. The compartments were outlined with orange along with the name 'Slipstream' The canopy had been tinted to a darker black, making it impossible to see through from the outside. The colonel patted my back before leaving to continue planning.

Someone whistled from behind me. I turned and saw Sam

"Sup bro" We bumped fists and stared at the jet.

"Ready to be transferred to Overwatch?" He nodded and smiled

"Are you ready to have Razor squad in Overwatch?" I laughed and nodded. Winston walked over to me and stared at the Slipstream.

"It feels good to finally get support" Sam looked at the gorilla curiously.

"Oh. Winston meet Sam, Sam meet Winston" They shook hands Sam still looking at him curiously

"Pleasure"

"Hello"

"Sam's my brother" Winston looked at me shocked.

"I'm going to go back to Gibralter. It seems everything will be just a surprise" I laughed

"Alright, stay safe" He nodded and walked back to the Overwatch dropship. Sam, 76 and I watched as it took off and fly out of sight.

76 looked at me "I didn't tell him about Widowmaker so it'll be your responsibility to explain when they see her" I nodded as he walked to the barracks.

"Well Sam...Ready for tomorrow?"

"No" We laughed. We headed to the barracks as the sun began to set and darkness began to take the land.

* * *

 **8 Am**

 **Watchpoint: Gibralter**

"So why'd you gather us here again?" McCree asked. All whole Overwatch team were gathered in the mess hall waiting for Winston to explain the new discovery.

He smiled as he looked over at the members. Tracer blinked next to him and leaned on him.

"Yea! Why'd ya bring us 'ere luv?" Winston cleared his throat, prepared to speak then closed his mouth. The others groaned. He had been doing this for the past 10 minutes ever since he came back.

"Just tell'm already mate!" Junkrat yelled

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so excited" Reinhardt laughed

"Winston? Excited? Something must have happened, eh" The others laughed.

"Yes something did. Not only will Soldier: 76 come back to Gibralter" They quieted down and listened when they heard Soldier: 76 "But Desmond is coming back! And he's bringing a whole army here!" The heroes were quiet as they processed the new information. McCree looked up.

"How many?"

"144 troops and 12 dropships"

"How many friends has Desmond made during his leave?" Angela pondered. Winston laughed

"A lot apparently... He even found his brother!" The others grew quiet. Once again. Lucio decided to break the silence

"Is it that Specter dude! He's chill" Winston shook his head

"He IS Specter, his brother's name is Sam" They once again went silent. Tracer looked at the ground then Winston then back at the ground. Winston noticed this.

"Something on your mind Lena?" She looked up and blushed

"W-What? Of course not...Maybe?" Winston laughed

"Why'd he hide his identity? I was standing right next to him when we picked up Torbjorn" McCree said hat hiding his face

"He was being trained by Soldier:76, one of those exercises was covert operations" McCree grunted in response.

"So that's all I know. You're all dismissed" They filed out of the mess hall until only Tracer and Winston remained.

"Do ya think he hates me?" Tracer looked at Winston who shook his head.

"If he did, would ya really think he'd return?" She thought about it before smiling and shaking her head

"Of course not! Thanks Winston!"

"Lena wait" She turned around to face Winston

"He's not the same anymore just know that" Her smile slightly fell "And you'll have to explain what happened with James" Her smile completely disappeared. She nodded and walked out of the door.

How was she going to explain that the man she though she loved used her for a one night stand

* * *

 **Longest. fucking. chapter.**


	10. Departure

"Hey...Wake up" I groaned as I felt a push. I covered my head with my pillow to block out the noise. I heard a grunt and I was pushed off the bed.

"What the hell!" I looked up to see Soldier: 76 with an unamused expression.

"Did you forget? We're returning to Gibraltar" I groaned as I stood up, my head feeling dizzy before focusing.

"Yeah, yeah" 76 grunted and started to walk out

"Hurry up and change, the dropships are ready to take off and the soldiers are waiting down at the tarmac" I nodded as I picked up my pillow and blanket. I stepped into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. (I'll let you picture how Desmond looks like). I washed my face then grabbed a toothbrush. As I brushed my teeth, I readied clothes I'm going to wear. I grabbed my bag and took out a black tank top and tan cargo pants. After I brushed my teeth, I decided to take a quick shower. After getting out I dried myself and put on my boxers then the clothes I picked. I tucked the bottom of the pants into a pair of black combat boots. I put on deodorant then grabbed my bag. I put it on and walked outside.

I looked around me and noticed stars were still out. It was also cold. Very cold. I took off my back then took out a white and black windbreaker. It had U.S. Air Force wings on the back. I hear footsteps next to me.

"Mornin' Des" I turned to see Red. He was in full gear: armor, uniform, helmet, goggles and backpack.

"Morning Red" He smiled and handed me a rifle. It was the same one I assembled yesterday.

"Colonel wanted you guys to keep you guns" I smiled and took it from him, I slung it on my back then put my backpack on. Red left to regroup with his squad, they weren't allowed to get out of formation so guys don't get left behind.

I hear the dropships start their engines. 76 approached me carrying a duffle bag and a back pack. I yawned as he motioned towards the Slipstream. 76 opened the compartment to store our bags in.

"I'm going to get us coffee, we're taking off in 20 minutes get the engines ready" I nodded and hopped into the pilot's seat. I yawned again as I held the button to start up the engines. I hear the soft whirring of the engines start up. I paused for a minute letting the engine warm up. I looked over to the tarmac and saw the soldiers sitting on the ground as they were being served breakfast. They were pretty quiet for the most part. I activated my terminal.

"Hey" I looked down to see Widowmaker. She had her normal attire except with a fur coat on.

"Morning" I looked back to my terminal calculating the time.

"Yeah..." I looked at her and yawned, covering my mouth.

"Need anything?" She shakes her head "Okay...Then why'd you come here" She looks down and mumbles "What?" She looks up and glares

"Thank you" She walks back towards her assigned dropship. I smiled slightly and continued to work on my terminal.

"Des..." I look back down to see 76 hold two cups of coffee. I jump down and take a cup

"Thanks" He nods and we drink in silence. I finished my cup and waited for 76 to finish.

"So if we leave at our assigned time of departure, without stopping it'll take us 16 hours" He nods "When we arrive, it'll be somewhere around 6 Am in Gibralter" 76 once again nods and finished his cup. He placed his mask back on then handed me his empty cup. I threw the cups away then came back. 76 was in the copilot's seat talking to Winston through the jet's terminal. I hop on and sat quietly listening to the conversation.

 **"So we should expect you here at 6am?"**

"Yes, according to Desmond the flight will take 16 hours if we don't stop anywhere, and where not planning to"

 **"Right, do we need to prepare?"**

"Prepare breakfast. How many rooms are there in Gibralter?"

 **"Don't worry, we have more than enough, I think around 250."** I give 76 a thumbs up as soldiers start to board the dropships

"Good. We're departing, I'll call you back when I got an update"

 **"Alright. Good luck"**

76 disconnected the call and strapped himself in. I did the same then closed the cockpit.

"You sure you want to fly? We're not going to be landing to switch, it's a one way flight" I activated the de-ice and nodded my head

"I'll be fine...Get some sleep old man, it's going to be a long flight" 76 nodded his head and sat back. We rose into the air as the dropships do the same. I put on my communicator and do a head count

"Slipstream, green"

 **"Eagle 1, green"**

 **"Eagle 2, all set"**

 **"Eagle 3, ready to go"**

 **"Green for Eagle 4"**

 **"Roger Slipstream, Eagle 5 is green"**

 **"Eagle 6 is green"**

 **"Eagle 7, green"**

 **"Eagle 8, everyone's set"**

 **"Eagle 9, ready for flight"**

 **"Eagle 10, green"**

 **"Eagle 11, ready"**

 **"Eagle 12, everything is a go"**

We started the long flight heading east towards Gibralter.

* * *

 **2 PM**

 **Watchpoint: Gibralter**

 **"Good. We're departing, I'll call you back when I got an update"**

"Alright. Good luck" Soldier: 76 ended the call. Winston walked towards his lab exit and quickly assembled the Overwatch heroes. They were in the courtyard this time as they waited for Winston, who was checking something on his terminal.

"Alright everyone" They looked at him "Soldier: 76 just called and they should be here in 16 hours. I want the rooms ready and breakfast cooked for the soldiers coming in. They should arrive by 6 AM in the morning. Does everyone understand"

They nodded. Winston pulled up his terminal "Alright, I'll assign the roles,

Lena, Genji, Lucio, your job is to clean the rooms and prepare it for the soldiers. Next we need to serve breakfast. Torbjorn, you're head chef, pick anyone to help you out"

"Hoho..I will make the best they've ever tasted! Symmetra! McCree! Quickly lads to the kitchen!" The groups left to do there assigned objectives. Winston looks at the rest of the heroes

"The rest of you, this place needs to be cleaned up! We don't have all day let's go!" They groaned and started to clean the whole watchpoint.

* * *

 **Nellis Fleet**

 **14 Hours to Gibralter.**

 **"Hello?"**

"Dad?"

 **"Who is this?"**

"Dad it's Desmond"

 **"Desmond? I thought you were dead?"**

"No. I'm fine, Sams with me too"

 **"Sam? How is he?"**

"He's fine... Doing pretty well, still gets in trouble"

 **"Haha... When are you coming home?"**

"I don't know... Maybe this Christmas if I'm free. Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go...Work's calling"

 **"Haha...Of course, stay safe son"**

"You too" I end the call and place my hands on the throttle. 76 was sleeping behind me, the quiet hum of the engine being the only sound I hear. I look at the other ships around me.

'Kinda jealous they have room to move around. I'll be sitting for 14 hours straight' I sigh and set the plane to autopilot and lay back. I looked at the now blue sky as we fly through clouds. I hear my terminal suddenly beep. I looked at it and saw I received a message

 **"Hey ;)"** I raised a brow. I sat up and began to type a response

"Widow?"

 **"No it's Patrick, who else would this be?"** I smirk and typed

"This could be Red pulling a prank"

 **"vous estes stupide, cherie"**

"Ok this is definitely Widow...What do you want"

 **"Well be flying for 16 hours Cheri, I need entertainment"**

"Go fuck Sam... I'm trying to sleep"

 **"I would...But there isn't any privacy ;)"**

"I'm going to stop responding now"

 **"Connard"** I close the terminal and lay back, I watched the clouds pass and listened to the soothing sound of the engines humming. Sleep captured me as the minutes pass.

* * *

 **6 PM**

 **Watchpoint: Gibralter**

Winston walked around inspecting the rooms. They were dusted and cleaned. The covers were washed, some were still being washed, and the lights in them were fixed.

"Everything's ship shape, cap'n" Tracer mocked a salute before giggling.

"Good" Winston nodded and looked down at his checklist. He made himself towards the mess hall. It was currently being prepared, Symmetra was setting up the cutlery while Torbjorn and McCree made their own style of food.

Winston checked off his checklist then made himself out the mess hall. The hangar was cleaned up and trash was picked up. The watchpoint looked clean. For the first time in 6 years.

Darkness began to fall as the Overwatch team all met up in the mess hall. It was around 12 Midnight.

"Good job everyone! Torbjorn, is the food stored away?"

"Aye!"

"Tracer, all the rooms ready?"

"Yup haha!"

Winston sighed in relief. "Alright, get some shut eye, try to wake up at 5:30 or earlier. Torbjorn, McCree, Symmetra, try to wake up at 5 am. You guys need to heat the food up. The trio nodded.

"Alright everyone...Time to sleep"

* * *

 **10 Hours to Gibralter**

 **Nellis Fleet**

I woke up as I felt turbulence shake the jet. I stretched with the limited space I had then looked back. 76 was now awake, he was on his personal terminal doing something. I looked up to see the dropships around me. I sat up and looked around. It seems that we're above water. I lay down and open my terminal to see I received several messages while I was sleeping. Surprisingly none were from Widowmaker. It was a group chat labeled 'Razor Squad'

 **"You're dumb"** I looked at the message

 **"Shut up"**

 **"Red...Are you admitting defeat?"**

 **"NO!"**

"What's up?"

 **"(Red) Hey Des."**

 **"(Jones) Red said that Gibralter was part of London"**

"Gibralter is part of the U.K. so is London"

 **"(Jones) I told you"**

"Why are you guys talking in a group chat?"

 **"(Jones)Red went to a different dropship, Sam and I are on the same ship"**

"Why'd you go to a different ship?"

 **"(Red) They assigned me to watch Widowmaker"**

"I'm very sorry"

 **"(Red) Ahh it's fine...She's hot though"**

 **"(Jones) Really..."**

 **"(Red) DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T LOOK AT THE BOOTY"**

 **"(Jones) I didn't say that..."  
**

 **"(Red) EXPOSSSEEEEDDD"**

 **"(Jones) You have stupid logic, you looked at it too!"**

 **"(Red) Yea but I admitted it, you didn't"**

 **"(Jones) I never said I looked at it"**

 **"(Red) BOI! I can still see the message you sent!"**

 **"(Jones) I said 'I didn't say that' where in that sentence I admit I looked at it"**

 **"(Red) Bro stop trying to play Mr. Innocent"**

"You guys are weird"

 **"(Red) Says the guy who grappled her during our ride back to base"**

"She enjoyed it... Doesn't make me weird"

 **"(Jones) Did you enjoy it?"**

"No"

 **"(Jones) Lies..."**

 **"(Red) Lies..."**

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep"

* * *

 **3 AM**

 **Watchpoint: Gibralter**

Waiting is a tedious task.

Waiting is can be boring but to Lena Oxton, waiting is torture. After Winston notified the Overwatch team that Soldier: 76 and Desmond were going to return to Gibraltar along with a small army of soldiers, Lena could not wait for them to come.

Drinking warm milk, running around the Watchpoint, counting sheep, Lena could not sleep.

The excitement was to much for her to just wait around. She decided to sit on top of the Watchpoint, watching the horizon for any sign of dropships or the Slipstream. She sighed as she swung her legs.

Waiting is now her number one enemy.

* * *

 **I was going to write the arrival in but it got late so I decided to make this a two part thing. I'm tired. Goodnight.**


	11. Arrival

I slowly opened my eyes, the sky was a dark blue no stars in sight. I sat up and looked above me like I usually do. Yep, dropships are still there. I looked back at 76 who was sleeping. I turned my terminal on and checked where we were.

'We were above above London. It was 3:57 in the morning' I grabbed my communicator and decided to update the fleet.

"Nellis Fleet, this is Slipstream, we have approximately 2 hours left before we reach Gibralter, how copy?" I waited for a response.

 **"Slipstream, speaking for the whole fleet, we're tired and excited the food better be good"** I laughed at the reply.

"Can't promise you that"

 **"Well shit... Too late to turn around now haha"**

"I'll leave you alone, good morning by the way"

 **"Thanks Slipstream, same to you"**

I deactivated the communicator and placed it back in its compartment. I decided to check my messages, during my sleep, the Razor Squad chat seemed to have more people in it. The group chat was alive, there was constant replies given. I looked down and saw Widowmaker sent me a message.

 **"Good Morning"** It was sent 38 minutes ago, I shrugged and decided to reply

"Morning" I sent it and closed the chat box. It was instantly opened back when Widowmaker replied. I raised my brow, not even 10 seconds and she replied already.

 **"You shouldn't keep a woman waiting, cheri"** I chuckled softly and began to type

"I was sleeping Widow, not my fault you're obsessed with me"

 **"I AM NOT OBSESSED"** I grin. Before I could reply she sent another message

 **"How long before we reach your little base, cheri"**

"About 2 hours... You ready to face Overwatch?"

 **"Oh you mean thrown into a cell as soon as we arrive? Yes"**

"Don't worry about it... I'll tell them I recruited you"

 **"Did you? Or did you just want me all to yourself ;)"**

"No, we could use a good sniper. I mean it's not like anyone other than me can subdue you"

 **"Are you sure about that?"**

"Yep"

 **"Hmm... You know, if I didn't find you cute, you'd already be dead. This fleet wouldn't even exist."**

"Is that a threat?"

 **"Pas mon cheri"**

"Why do you bother talking to me in French if I don't understand?"

 **"Like I said before... You're fun to toy with"**

"So i'm just a toy to you" I was joking. If you couldn't tell.

 **"Yes but you are my toy, cheri"**

"Creepy but flattering"

* * *

 **5 AM**

 **Watchpoint: Gibralter**

Winston woke up and activated his terminal.

"They'll be here in an hour" He sighed and walked towards the mess hall. Symmetra was there waiting with Reinhardt. "Morning, Torbjorn, Symmetra"

They turned their head towards him.

"Good Morning"

"Mornin' my friend!" Winston looked around looking for the missing cowboy.

"Where's McCree?" They heard a crash from behind. They turned to see said cowboy on the floor slightly drooling.

"C'mon' McCree, they'll be ere' soon, wake up ya wanka!" Tracer blinked next to him and tried to drag him. She sighed seeing no progress. She looked at Winston and smiled "Winston! Could ya help me wake this bloke up?" Winston sighed and walked towards McCree. He picked McCree up by his poncho and roared in his face. McCree's eyes lit up and struggle to get free as saliva hit his face. Tracer laughed as she watched him flinch.

"Alrigh' Alrigh', I'm up!" Winston smiled and dropped him. McCree wiped the saliva of his face and stood up narrowing his eyes at Tracer who just stuck her tongue out. Winston cleared his throat, all heads turn to him.

"They'll be here in an hour. I want all 160 dishes you made to be hot and ready for them. Expect a lot to sleep, it's been a long flight for them. Also expect a lot of movement than you're already used to, it will be a really busy morning as soldiers will be walking around." McCree leaned on his hand as he listened to Winston.

"It'll be like when this place was filled with Overwatch agents" Winston nodded at him.

"Yes, but it's been years since it was, just know that it will be hectic" They nodded. "Alright... Lena, can you help them set the food?" She smiled and nodded

"Good." Winston left and they instantly got up and heated the food.

"Hey... Lena" Tracer look over to McCree as they put the food on the table. "What are you going to do when Desmond get here" She looked up at the ceiling thinking for an answer

"I don't know... Hug him maybe?" McCree carried more plates of food towards the mess hall.

"You sure he'll return it?" Lena stopped and frowned at him. McCree cleared his throat and continued to work "Sorry bout that, partner. Forget I said anything"

Lena sighed and continued to bring the food "It's fine..."

* * *

 **10 Minutes to Gibralter**

 **Nellis Fleet**

I looked back at 76 and began to wake him up.

"76... 10 minutes" He quietly groaned and sat up. Nodding at me as he opened his terminal. I got quiet as he started to call Winston.

 **"76? Is everything alright?"**

"Yes. We're 30 minutes early, we'll be there in 10 minutes"

 **"What?...Hmm okay, the food is still being set up, we expected you to be here at 6. Don't worry well get everything done"** 76 nodded and ended the call.

"Give the fleet the heads up" I nodded and picked up my communicator.

"Alright listen up. We're 10 minutes away from Gibralter. I want the first 6 dropship to drop off the men, next I want the supply dropships to drop the supplies from the back of the watchpoint, I'll have someone help in delivering them. The Hangar can fit 10 dropships, I want Eagle 11 and 12 to landed on the outside, were 30 minutes early so give them time to set the food up. We had beds set up, if you want to sleep ask someone to show you the quarters. If you got any questions I'll be helping out with the transition. Does everyone understand"

 **"We copy"**

"Right, Welcome to Gibralter gentlemen" With that said I turned off the communicator and put it back. I turned off auto-pilot and took control of the throttles. The dark sky was filled with the hums of several ships as they passed by.

"76, you ready?" He nodded and prepared his stuff. I saw the watchpoint in the distance. I turned my communicator on and put it on.

"Alright, begin descent" The fleet began to descend towards the watchpoint, we saw the lights of the watchpoint as we grew closer "Alright, we're going to land first and clear up some room. Everyone get into a holding pattern around the watchpoint"

 **"Copy that Slipstream, going into holding pattern"** I descended down towards the watchpoint and landed. 76 pressed the button to open the canopy. We were greeted by Lucio, Reinhardt and Zarya.

"Yo Desmond, wazzz up" I smiled and bumped fist with him. I nodded at Reinhardt and Zarya. I noticed the other Overwatch members were watching and smiling at us. Winston approached us and smiled

"Where's the fleet" I grabbed the communicator and look at him

"I set them in a holding pattern. Zarya, Reindhardt, the supplies need to be delivered off of the dropships, can you help?" They nodded. I looked at Winston. "Where do you want them" He pointed towards the barracks.

"There" I nodded and pressed a button on my communicator

"Listen up, all supply dropships go to the back and start dropping the supplies off. Put them in a big white building. Zarya and Reinhardt will help with the move. I want all transport ships to drop the men off now, how copy?"

 **"Loud and clear"** The dropships start to descend towards the watchpoint. The Overwatch heroes widened their eyes as the dropships flew overhead, filling the once silent night with the hums of their engine. The transport dropships landed in front of us and opened the ramps. Men poured out of the dropships and filed into formation.

"I'll be darned..." McCree took off his hat in amazement as he watched the soldiers.

"This...This...This is..." Mercy struggled to find the words as she watched the dropships fly above.

"The calavary's ere'" Tracer smiled and watched the soldiers pour out. I looked at their reactions and laughed. Winston broke out of his trance and looked at me.

"The food is still being set up but they should be ready to hand them out" I nodded and looked at the soldiers.

"LISTEN UP!" They grew quiet and turned their heads at me. The heroes did the same, some surprised at my commanding tone. "Welcome to Gibralter gentlemen" They cheered and grew more quiet as I raised a hand "Now a lot of you are tired, if not hungry. They are still setting up the food but they're ready to feed you sons of bitches" They laughed "If you're tired we had beds ready, sadly there aren't women here that would be interested in your ugly mugs. Or I already took them" They laughed louder, some heroes laughed with them. "Anyway. Winston here" I motioned to the gorilla who nodded at the soldiers "will show you to the mess hall if you'd like food. McCree" I motioned towards the cowboy "Will show you to your rooms. Does everyone understand?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Any questions?"

"SIR NO SIR!"

"Out-fucking-standing! Now break!" They cheered and either followed Winston or McCree. I turned towards 76 who was grabbing his backpack and duffle bag from the jet. He threw me my backpack.

"Thanks...You going to sleep?" He nodded and walked off towards the barracks. I took off my jacket and put it inside my bag. I heard a whistle next to me.

"Have you been liftin' luv?" I turned towards Lena and softly smiled before inspecting the jet for any mid-flight damage

"Hello Tracer" Lena frown

"Ya know you could call me Lena" I chuckled.

"Of course... It's been a month" Her smile returned and looked at the Slipstream. She blinked into the cockpit.

"You repainted her?" I nodded and opened the compartment where we stored our weapons. The remaining heroes watched our interaction in curiosity as Lena fiddled her thumbs together in an awkward manner. I pulled out my rifle the colonel gave me and checked it's condition. I saw ice had formed around its trigger because of the long flight.

"Sooo..." I looked up at Lena with a dull expression. She cleared her throat.

"You alright?" I asked her. She nodded her head still trying to find words. "O..kay"

"Yo bro!" We turned our heads and saw Sam and Widowmaker approach, she was in cuffs. Tracer blinked in front of me and raised her gun at me. The remaining heroes did the same, catching the attention of some soldiers who stayed outside

"WHA' IS SHE DOIN' ERE'!" Lena yelled. Sam looked at me as I shook my head. I approached them and grabbed Widowmaker's cuffs. I removed them and she smirked at Tracer who widened her eyes along with the rest of the Overwatch team. Widowmaker turned her head to me then slapped me.

"That's for being stupid" She then grabbed my tank top and placed my lips on hers. She pushed me away and smirked "That's for being cute" She walked away shaking her hips towards the mess hall. Red and Jones whistled as they walk towards me.

"Working that charm again?" I sighed and shook my head

"I'm regretting my decision"

"Which I would love to hear about" I looked at Tracer as she frowned at me. Red leaned towards me.

"Hey is that your ex?" Tracer blushed as Red and Jones laughed. I smirked and pushed them.

"No, never even dated you idiots" I looked at Tracer "And that's our new sniper"

"You recruited her?" Mercy stepped up. I looked at her and nodded

"Yes. She's useful" Red leaned on my shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows

"That and she got phat ass" I started to laugh as did the rest of Razor squad "Too bad she's only spreading for Des" Jones said as he laughed. I smirked at them and decided to humor them

"What can I say? I got them hook ups" They laughed. Tracer frowned as she put away her weapons.

"Are...You two a thing?" We turned to her. Red and Jones nudged me as I shook my head.

"No, Widow just likes to flirt...Are you jealous?" Tracer blushed as I smirked at her while the others laughed. "Oh... Lena I'd like to introduce you to someone" I pulled Sam next to me "Sam this is Lena Oxton, Lena this is Sam Riley" They nodded at each other and shook hands

"Nice ta meet ya, luv!" Sam groaned already disliking her bubbly personality causing me to laugh.

"Hey chums, let's go eat" I said as I walked towards the mess hall.

"We're going to our rooms to take off our gear, we'll meet you there" I nodded, Tracer blinked next to me and smiled. I turned my eyes at her then looked forward.

"Sooo... How ya been luv!"

"Eh... Traveled the world. I guess that's exciting" She playfully punched my arm as we entered the mess hall. McCree and several other agents secretly listened in

"C'mon! That's it!" I sighed as I took a plate.

"I killed people" She frowned

"Not really an accomplishment luv" She grabbed a plate and returned to my side

"C'mon something must've happened!" I started to think. I snapped my fingers

"I slept with Widowmaker!" Several agents widened their eyes. Tracer frowned. I looked at her and laughed.

"You wanka'!" She hit my arm as I continued to laugh.

"You should've seen your face!" Tracer pouted as I grabbed some chicken. "In all seriousness though I found out that the U.S. isn't strict with the Petras act"

Tracer grabbed sausages and smiled at me "I forgot to thank you..." I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She looked away from me her cheeks turning red.

"For everything. You brought back a lot of agents and now you brought even more and supplies along with it" I chuckled taking eggs.

"It's fine" She looks into my eyes, we stared at each other. I raised a brow as her face started to grow closer. I backed up a little bit.

"Cheri, could you pass the salt?" We broke contact and looked at Widowmaker smirking at me.

"Uhhh... The condiments are over there, There's only food here" I pointed at a table in front of the mess hall.

"Oh... Apologies cheri. Could you... Show me" She grabbed my arm and started to pull me.

"Excuse me? But I was talking to i'm'"Tracer grabbed my other arm and pulled me back. Oh jeez, it's one of those situations.

"Widow you can find them on your own, it's literally right there" I pointed at the table again then faced Tracer "I'll talk to you later, Lena" I walked away from them and sat down on an empty table. I sighed as I ate. Sam then sat next to me, and Red sat across from me with Jones.

"Hey bro. This food looks amazing" I smiled and ate listening to Red and Jones bicker back and forth. I talked about the past with Sam and reminisced on the good memories.

* * *

"I was so close!" Tracer face planted with the table as Mercy patted her back. "Then stupid Widowmaker had to interrupt" McCree laughed at her.

"What makes you think he wanted to kiss you?" She put her head up and glared at McCree "The guy was backing up, but I feel like you didn't notice that" Tracer frowned and groaned "Besides I'm pretty sure Widowmaker has him around her finger" She looked towards Desmond's table and saw Widowmaker leaning on him. He talked to his brother not even bothered by her. The scene almost broke Tracer's heart as she watched them but Mercy thankfully turned her away

"Hey how about we watch a movie tonight!" She sighed.

"Ok."

* * *

 **2 PM**

 **Watchpoint: Gibralter**

I was currently working on the Slipstream. Soldiers were chatting among themselves filling the air with laughter and chatter. It felt like I was back here from 6 years ago. I smiled to myself as I cleaned the jet's compartments.

"What'cha doin' luv?" I turned to see Tracer. She was wearing tight short and a sports bra(Summer Games Skin). I smiled and nodded at her.

"Just cleaning her up" She blinked in the cockpit and started to look at it.

"Wow... They've really changed it. She looked at the matrix then touched her Accelerator. "Say luv?"

"Hn"

"Did they fix the matrix?" I cleaned the grime off my hand then looked at her.

"Don't know... I only used it twice and that was month, after our fight I think" I started to take off the panels covering the cloaking device.

"You say that all casual like" I grunted

"Eh... It happened" She blinks out of the cockpit and next to me. I went under the jet and started to taking panels. "What are ya' doin' luv?"

"I'm trying to find the cloaking device so I could configure it" She bent down and looked at me.

"Cloaking?" I nodded at her.

"Yea. 76 attached once but it was weak, anything touches it the cloaking would disable but the Nellis colonel upgraded it for us" I looked back at her and noticed the soldiers behind her staring. "Lena... I think your booty is catching some attention" She blushed and stood up straight covering her butt. She glared at the soldiers and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Wankas'" I laughed as I started to put the panels back.


	12. Amélie Lacroix

**I apologize if the Frenchis incorrect, I'm unfamiliar with the language so I use Google Translate**

* * *

When we landed in Gibralter we were approached by Widowmaker. Lena narrowed her eyes as Widowmaker approached me with a seductive smile.

"Hey Widow" I smiled at her "Need something?" Widowmaker chuckles and places an arm around my neck

"A lot of things, amour" I chuckled and pushed her off. Lena's left eye slightly twitched at the sight "Your gorilla friend has a mission for us cheri, he was waiting for your arrival" I opened the compartment on my jet and pulled out my gear

"Just us?"

"Mmhmm...Just you and Moi" I nodded then looked at Lena who was currently looking at Widowmaker with narrowed eyes

"Well duty calls, Lena... I'll talk to you when I get back" She softened her expression as she turned to me.

"Okay...Be careful ya goof" She gives me a quick hug then I leave with Widowmaker to Winston's lab. As we were walking, I saw dropships transporting troops coming back from their short little vacation. Some passed by and nodded at me which I returned. I looked at Widowmaker who had kept a straight face as we walked. I cleared my throat which caused her to turn towards me.

"So...How's Talon?" She scoffs

"You kidnapped me how should I know...Besides, I am an Overwatch agent now, amour" I chuckled and looked straight

"True... Though, I was expecting a bit more resistance" She smirks at me

"C'est à cause de toi que j'ai rejoint" I stopped and looked her in confusion. She stops and smirks at me

"Widow...C'mon, you know I don't understand" She widened her smirk and continued walking. I sighed and ran towards her.

Once we reached Winston's lab, I put my gear down and looked around. It was cleaned up a bit, the extra terminals were stored away along with the boxes. Winston swung down towards us

"Desmond, welcome back" I nodded "I know you just got back but I managed to find another old agent" I looked at his terminal and saw a picture of an old woman with a hood on.

"Who's that?" Winston enlarged the picture

"This is Ana Amari" I raised a brow

"Amari?" Winston looked at me and nodded

"That's right...This is Pharah's mother" Widowmaker's eye slightly widened. I looked a Winston

"Did you tell her?" Winston shook his head

"No...No one knows except for us. I don't know if she's even alive, someone in Talon could've found her locator and activated. I'm sending you two in, as you're the most skilled behind the scope of a sniper" He looked at Widowmaker who returned a cold gaze "And as for you, loyalty is a big question mark, it's hard to believe you were captured without a slight bit of resistance. The other agents may not be willing but I decided to give you the benefit of a doubt. Don't disappoint me" She didn't bother responding and just nodded. Winston turned his gaze to me

"Keep an eye on her" I nodded

"Alright, now that's settled let's begin" He pressed a key on the terminal and it projected the globe. It zoomed into Egypt. "She somewhere in Egypt. The locator's signal is jammed so it's sending signal everywhere. I managed to narrow the results and it ended up on Egypt. I don't know where she precisely is but I would start your search Cairo, where her old base used to be. Be careful when asking questions, it can attract the bad kind of attention. That's all I have, I'll have a dropship transport you. Unfortunately when you extracted Pharah, it caught the attention of a private security called Helix so you'll have to jump out and use jump packs to land. Any questions?"

I shook my head as did Widowmaker. Winston nodded "Good. Now try not to get caught" We left and walked towards the armory.

We saw McCree on guard with Zarya. McCree turned his head towards me "Howdy, partner" I smirked at him

"Hey McCree" I looked at Zarya "Zarya"

"Hello friend" She said in a thick Russian accent.

"Anyways, I need to grab a high-powered sniper care to move" McCree nodded and turned his head towards Widowmaker

"She'll need to stay out here. Her weapons are in a locker called confiscated if you're going to get it" I looked at Widowmaker who kept a stern gaze towards McCree. I shrugged and stepped inside. I grabbed a sniper labeled Longbow and grabbed ammunition for it. I then approached the locker with Widowmaker's equipment and put it inside a duffle bag I grabbed from nearby. I walked out and tossed Widowmaker the bag and nodded towards McCree who returned it.

I grabbed my gear and walked towards the dropship Winston assigned us to and entered it. Widowmaker seated herself while I walked towards the pilot

"How long will this flight take?" He looked down at his terminal then turned to me.

"8 to 10 hours sir" I nodded and patted him on the back then took my seat across from Widowmaker.

The ramp closed and the ship started to take off. The first ten minutes of the flight was quiet, until I decided to break the silence. Like always.

"What's your name?" Widowmaker opened her eyes and looked at me with a raised brow

"Quelle?" I chuckled slightly

"Your name... Your real name, I'd hate to call you Widow everytime I see you" She chuckles softly before looking out the window. I waited for a couple minutes. She seemed to have been conflicting whether to tell me or to not. She then looked back at me.

"Amelie...Amelie Lacroix" I snapped my head towards her direction with wide eyes

"Lacroix...As in?" She nodded and looked down.

"You...Remind me so much of him...As if he never left" I looked at her with a solemn expression. I stood and sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" She scoffs and pushes me off

"I didn't ask for sympathy... Mercy was right about you... Always blaming yourself for something you had nothing to do with" I looked at her then smiled.

"You talk to Mercy?" She nodded

"She seemed to have been the only one willing to trust me... The only one willing to trust me other than you, why do you trust me?" I looked out the window

"The others may not see it, but there's still good in you" She laughs

"It's too late for that, amour" I turned and grinned at her

"Then why are you here?" She smirks and scoots closer to me

"Parce que tu es là mon amour" I frown and sigh

"I've got to learn French" She smiles and rests her head on my lap.

"Yes...Yes you do. Alors vous comprendrez mes sentiments"

* * *

 **Does anyone actually translate the thing Widowmaker says in French? Cause she be dropping a lot of hints. Anyway this chapter was I guess a filler before the main story chapter. Thanks for reading and goodbye!**


	13. Tears

**Hello! Sorry about the 2-day hiatus but I wanted to relax and try to come up with more chapter ideas so you don't have wait longer and I can post daily. Finals are coming up and yes, I am still going to update. Fuck finals, really fuck'em. Anyway,** **to say sorry for the late post, I made this kinda long. And keep those reviews coming! They're funny and inspiring!**

* * *

The dropship had transported Desmond and Widowmaker and landed one hour ago. They were currently on a rooftop relaxing while they waited for Winston to contact them. Widowmaker was looking down at the streets with her sniper rifle. Desmond was sitting on the floor with his back on the wall cleaning his rifle.

"When is he calling? I'm getting impatient" Desmond said as he re-holstered his pistol. Widowmaker scoffed still looking down in her scope

"Patience, chéri. To be the best assassin, you need the best patience" Desmond sighed and walked over to her then laid down next to her.

"We're not here to kill anyone. When Winston said Cairo I expected to be landed at her old base. This better be worth it" Widowmaker turned her head to me smirked

"Why? Missing your girlfriend already?" Desmond looked at her with a raised brow

"Girlfriend? I'm pretty sure I'm single" Widowmaker laughed and looked back into her scope.

"Pas pour longtemps, l'amour"

"Of course you'd pull that French shit with me" Desmond sighed and got up.

 **"Desmond? Widowmaker?"** Desmond's face lit up and quickly reached for his communicator

"Winston! The fuck man! You sent us to look for a master sniper in a huge ass city!"

 **"I apologize, I forgot to tell you about that little detail"**

"Little?"

 **"Okay slightly important detail but that's ok because I managed to finally narrow her location down"**

"Alright! So where is she?"

 **"She's being held captive in a nearby Talon base"**

"...What"

* * *

"Of all the bad things that can go bad, this happened! And NOW! I'm fucking bait!"

2 Talon guards watched as a man approached them while yelling. They looked at each other and raised their guns at the man

"FREEZE!" The man looked at them and yelled

"WHAT!"

"uhh...Who are you?"

"I'm Desmond fucking Riley bitch!" Desmond pulled out his knife and threw it at one guard's leg and pulled out his pistol and shot the other in the head. Desmond approached the injured guard who was trying to run from him.

"Don't run! You'll only die tired" The guard quickened his pace but Desmond had already grabbed him. Desmond threw him down placing a foot on his chest then pointing his pistol at the injured and frightened man

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? No of course not" The man slightly relaxed "I'm going to kill you" He started to panic and tried to kick Desmond

"No! Please, I'll tell you anything!" Desmond smirked

"Good... Where's Ana Amari?" The guard froze

"I...I don't know" Desmond sighed when he was pushed out of the way

"That is not how you do it, chéri. You need to 'persuade' them" Desmond rolled his eyes and sat on a fallen tree.

"Be my guest, Widow" Widowmaker pulled the man up and hugged him.

"Please excuse my dumb friend. He was not loved as a child" Widowmaker rubbed his back causing the man to relax. Widowmaker put a finger on his lips and caressed his left cheek "Where is Ana Amari, homme mort?"

"I...Can't.." Widowmaker gently let her lips brush against his

"Where is she, homme mort?"

"She's in a holding cell inside...Inside the great Pyramid of Giza" Widowmaker smirked and turned towards Desmond

"In a pyramid? Of fucking course" He pulled out his pistol and shot the man in the head. His blood splattered on Widowmaker's face

"toi idiot!" She pushed the guard's lifeless body away and wiped her face. Desmond smiled in satisfaction as he pulled out his communicator

"Winston. We got Ana's location, she's inside the great pyramid"

 **"That old thing...Hmm that does seem like a logical place to put a base considering it's the last place we would ever look"**

Desmond holstered his pistol before replying "Yea...That and it's a tourist attraction. If Overwatch showed up and destroyed an ancient building like a great pyramid, the public would hate us even more"

 **"That's why I suggest not using explosives while you're in there"**

"Don't worry...Hey, do you mind if I call the Slipstream over? I prefer not to walk nor waste the dropship pilot's time when I got a jet that can teleport anywhere in a matter of seconds"

 **"Of course, If anyone asks anything I'll cover for you"**

"You still haven't told anyone?"

 **"No, and I'd like to keep it that way until you get back. We still don't know if that's even the real Ana Amari"**

"Got it. This mission is off the record"

 **"Thank you... Now about the pyramid, it's best to assault it when it's dark and there are no civilians near you. Once you get her try to get back quickly and quietly, I won't be able to provide support because like you said, it's off the record"**

"It's fine. Widow and I are enough"

 **"Good...Be careful out there Desmond and good luck"** The call ended. Desmond opened his personal terminal and called the Slipstream to his location.

"How long will it take for it to get here, chéri?" Desmond looked back at Widowmaker with a pondering expression.

"Not long probably. If the matrix doesn't malfunction that is" Widowmaker rolled her eyes

"How reassuring"

* * *

 **6 PM**

 **Watchpoint: Gibralter**

The Overwatch heroes and soldiers were currently outside enjoying a barbecue that McCree had set up. The air was filled with laughter and the smell of steak and hot dogs being grilled. Winston walked out of his lab with a banana in one hand and peanut butter in his mouth. Lena laughed at him as he sat down with the group

"Ya know that stuff ain't healthy right, luv?" Winston grunted in response as he spat out the cap for the peanut butter.

"She is right, gorilla man. To get healthy body you must eat healthy food" Zarya said as she took a huge bite off her steak

"This is healthy" The group laughed. Sam approached the table with a plate in one hand, they turned their attention towards him

"Any of you seen Desmond and Widowmaker?" Lena looked up from her food and smiled at him

"They left for a mission! Don't worry luv, Desmond will alrigh'!" Sam chuckled

"I know he can take care of himself, I was hoping to talk to him more. I have a lot of questions left that I haven't asked yet" Lucio smiled mischievously at him

"Speaking of questions, how about you tell us some juicy stuff about Des bro!" The others looked at him and smirked while Angela just shook her head

"No, we must respect Desmond's privacy" Lena leaned over and put her arm over Angela's shoulder

"C'mooonn, don't ya want to hear Desmond's juicy secrets?" Angela gave her a stern gaze

"Yes, I do... If Desmond chooses to tell us, and he is not even here" Lena groaned and sat back to her seat. Sam laughed at this.

"Don't worry doc, I'll only tell stories of our childhood together, no secrets or deep stuff" Angela sighed in defeat

"Fine" They cheered as Sam got a chair and sat next to Lucio.

Sam told them about their childhood and soon they were joined by Red and Jones who shared Sam's embarrassing moments during their time at Nellis.

"Red! Shut up!" The whole table was laughing as Red told them about an incident with Sam inside the bathroom stall at Nellis.

"Ya alright mate, all in good fun" Junkrat said as he banged the table. They were interrupted when the loud whirring of the hangar doors opening caught their attention. A mechanical pulley pulled the Slipstream out causing some of the soldiers to move out of its way. It stopped at the end of its tracks

"Spooky" Lena got up and blinked near the jet. The others along with curious soldiers also approached the jet.

The jet's lights suddenly lit up and soon the engine started to start up

"What's happening" Pharah readied a missile. Winston put his hand up signaling her to stand down

"It's fine. Desmond is probably calling it to him" They watched as a glowing blue light flickered inside the cockpit. The jet then glowed blue and disappeared. After a couple of minutes, all the onlookers returned to their table. As the others sat down, Winston put a hand under his chin.

"He designed the Slipstream to be able to use the matrix when being called" The others looked at him curiously "The matrix is the device that lets the Slipstream manipulate time allowing it to rip through time allowing it to instantly reach its destination" They nodded slowly at him.

"So that thing is basically a jet with Lena's abilities?" Winston nodded and looked at Lena who looked like she was thinking.

"Well, the Slipstream is what gave her those abilities in the first place"

* * *

"There she is!" Widowmaker looked up to see the Slipstream descending towards them.

"About time" Widowmaker stood up and grabbed her rifle while Desmond climbed into the jet's pilot seat. She walked towards the jet and hopped into the copilot's seat. "I've never been inside a fighter jet before... It's...Interesting" Desmond smirked and closed the canopy.

"Well, then I hope you have your seatbelt fastened" Desmond pushed the throttle up quickly causing the jet to boost up suddenly causing Widowmaker to let out a small squeak. It was quiet for a few seconds before Desmond started to burst out laughing. Widowmaker blushed and scowled at him

"Je vais te tuer quand nous irons" She crossed her arms and looked out the cockpit. His laughter died down as he charged the matrix.

"Strap yourself in this time, we're going to teleport near the pyramid" Widowmaker did as she was told and nodded towards Desmond. He pushed the throttle all the way up and the jet started to violently shake. Widowmaker closed her blinked and instead of small suburban houses she saw the desert and the great pyramid.

"Quelle?" She looked around confused. Desmond chuckled and activated the cloak for the jet.

"We're landing" Desmond looked outside" We're far enough that civilians can't accidently run into the jet but close enough we won't need to sprint to get to the pyramid"

"Now we wait, chéri. Something you're not good at" Desmond grunted and leaned back.

"Wake me when it's time" Widowmaker nodded as Desmond took his nap.

* * *

"Wake up, idiot" Desmond groaned as he rubbed his eyes of sleep

"That's not very nice"

"Shut up, it's time to move" He opened the cockpit canopy and jumped out then stretched. Widowmaker stood on the back of the jet as she grabbed her rifle along with Desmond's "Here" Desmond turned and caught his rifle as Widowmaker threw it towards him. She jumped down and check her rifle before nodding at him.

"Alright, let's go" With the cover of darkness the pair made their way towards the entrance of the pyramid. Widowmaker used her recon visor to scan the room before going in. Desmond followed Widowmaker as they walked through the cold stone walls of the old building. Desmond turned around to check if someone had followed them then turned back seeing no one reached the end of the hallway which led into a room. It had been emptied out not even exhibits. Widowmaker disabled her recon visor and looked around. Desmond knelt down and scanned the floor for any dust prints of boots or footprints. He sighed seeing nothing

Desmond turned around to check if someone had followed them then turned back seeing no one had.

They reached the end of the hallway which led into a room. It had been emptied out not even exhibits. Widowmaker disabled her recon visor and looked around. Desmond knelt down and scanned the floor for any dust prints of boots or footprints. He sighed seeing nothing

"For a tourist attraction, this place seems pretty...dull" Desmond said as he stood back up "Seems like we hit a dead end, guess that guard lied. Let's head back" Widowmaker activated her recon visor and put a hand up

"Not just yet, something about this place is off" Desmond shrugged and sat down as Widowmaker started to press on the wall. Desmond chuckled

"That's not going to work" She kept pressing bricks on the wall but nothing had been a button. She stepped back and started to think. "Amèlie, let's go. We'll come back tomorrow night"

"Hold on, chèri. I'll do this tonight, not tomorrow" Desmond smiled at her before leaning back.

"Fine" Widowmaker let a small smile slip out before returning to her thoughts. She smirked and reached up towards the brick near the roof of the room. In the dark, it looked normal but in her visor, it was very very slightly discolored that she almost couldn't see it. She pressed it and it worked. She heard a click and the wall in front of her began to separate. Desmond's eyes widened and smiled

"Alright, I was wrong" Widowmaker smirked at him and disabled her recon visor. Desmond stood up and looked at the new hallway they uncovered. Widowmaker uncovered. Desmond raised his rifle and started to walk in, Widowmaker following behind. The hall was going down and soon the stone walls had turned to metal.

Once they made it to the end, the hall had led them to a metal door.

"Cover" Widowmaker nodded and raised her rifle towards the door as Desmond cautiously walked towards it. He gripped the handle and took a deep breath. He opened the door and saw a Talon guard who had his back towards him. Quietly Desmond opened the door and crept towards the guard with a knife out.

In one quick motion, he pulled the guard back out the door which Widowmaker closed after him

"Over-!" Desmond punched him in the throat and took off the guards helmet to reveal a fairly young looking man. Desmond put a hand on his mouth and neared the knife to his throat

"Scream, you die. Capeesh?" The guard nodded furiously, fear evident in his eyes. Desmond slowly took his hand off but kept the man pinned. "You look like you just got out of elementary, so let's make this less painful for you and less of a headache for me. Tell me where is Ana Amari?"

"She's in C-30 holding cell, i-it's down the hall t-to the l-left" Desmond looked at Widowmaker, who shrugged, then turned his head back to the guard.

"Show me" Both Widowmaker's and the guard's eyes widened

"What!" Desmond looked at her curiously.

"Chèri, I get you're crazy but I never though you're crazy enough to walk into a base full of Talon agents and expect to walk out alive. How do you know you can trust him to take you to Ana and not into a room full of Talon" She pointed to the guard. Desmond looked a the guard who shrunk under his gaze before looking back to Widowmaker

"If he does, I'll kill him and the rest of the Talon in the room. Trust me on this" Widowmaker glared at him before sighing.

"Fine" Desmond dropped his rifle next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before pointing his pistol at the guard

"Go" They both left and walked back into the base

"S'ilvous plaît rester en sécurité,l'amour"

* * *

There was an air of nervousness coming from both the guard and Desmond. The latter not showing any weakness while the former slightly shook in fear.

"How much further"

"J-just around t-this corner" Desmond kept his hand near his pistol as they rounded the corner. The guard wasn't lying about the holding cells were just a left turn but what he didn't say was that it was guarded by a squad of Talon soldiers. The frightened guard looked back

"I- I didn't know t-they would be here. They u-usually keep it unguarded" Desmond looked at him then the soldiers

"Pretend I'm a new prisoner. Keep calm or I'll kill you" He nodded and breathed in. Desmond put his hands behind his back as the guard pushed him forward. As the they neared the door towards the holding cells, the squad of soldiers looked at them approach.

They were about to enter when one of them blocked them

"Who's this?"

"He's a n-new prisoner"

"Who Is He" The soldier glared at Desmond then at the guard "Let me see your identification" The guard nodded and slowly pulled out his key card. The soldier took it and gave it to a soldier near a terminal. He scanned it and the screen glowed green. He gave it back to the guard and nodded

"Alright, you may proceed" The guard nodded and pushed Desmond forward. Once they were inside the door closed. Desmond pushed the guard to the wall and pointed his pistol at him

"I said to calm down. Not draw attention, now they'll be watching us."

"I-I'm sorry" Desmond scoffed and looked around

"Where's Amari"

"C-cell C-30, i-it goes by a-alphabetical and numerical order" Desmond smirked and looked down the hall.

"Thanks...But you're a liability" Desmond pistol whipped the guard and dragged his body into an empty cell then closed it. He walked down the hallway looking at both sides of the wall.

 **A-20**

He noticed all the cells only go up to 30.

 **B-10**

He pulled out his pistol

'Something's not right'

 **B-30**

Desmond raised his pistol

 **C-10**

His footsteps echoed as he walked down the metal hall

 **C-20**

This is it.

 **C-30**

Desmond opened the cell and widened his eyes at the contents inside the cell

* * *

Widowmaker sat near the door and waited for Desmond.

"Qu'est-ce qui le prend si longtemps" She looked at the door hoping it would open and Desmond would step out with Ana Amari.

"Peut-il avoir été capturé?" She shook her head "No, of course not, Desmond is too stubborn to accept defeat" She was bothered by her feelings. She was made to be an unemotional assassin by Talon themselves so why does she feel so close to her enemy.

She snapped her head up as she heard a loud explosion inside the base.

"no" She whispered and stood up and ran to the door. As soon as she opened it, the blast of trapped fire erupted and blew her away. "No, no no!" She reached for her communicator

"Desmond?! Desmond, you idiot respond now!" She heard nothing but static. She put her hand to her head and noticed her face was wet. This wasn't sweat. These were tears. Another explosion erupted from within the base and shook the ground. She picked up her sniper and Desmond's rifle and ran towards the exit. As she ran the halls started to collapse around her. Once she reached the entrance, the pyramid had

Another explosion erupted from within the base and shook the ground. She picked up her sniper and Desmond's rifle and ran towards the exit. As she ran the halls started to collapse around her. Once she reached the entrance, the pyramid had begun to collapse. She ran towards the Slipstream and dropped the rifles in the pilot's seat then jumped into the pilot's seat. She watched as the pyramid fell into the sand below.

Widowmaker placed her head down. She felt hurt like someone had stabbed her and kept the knife inside. She sat up and wiped off tears from her face. Tears. It seemed to foreign. The last time she cried was when she visited Gerard's grave.

She opened Desmond's terminal and called Winston

 **"Ah, Desmond we were just talking about you, how is-"**

"He's dead" There was silence

 **"What?"**

"Desmond...Is dead"

 **"W-where...How?"**

"Talon knew we were coming...It was a trap. They blew up the base...And...And Desmond was inside" Another moment of silence

 **"Are you okay?"**

"No...I...I just need help getting back, I don't know how to fly his jet"

 **"Press the white button with the power sign on it then the red button to charge the matrix...When it's fully charged, just set your coordinates to Gibralter and push the throttle"**

Widowmaker did not bother replying and ended the call. She did as instructed and was now waiting for the matrix to charge. More tears began to fall down her face causing her to wipe them away. She hated crying. It showed weakness. She looked back at the terminal and noticed that a chat box was opened. She tapped it and it showed the messages they sent to each other during their flight to Gibralter.

More tears fell

 _ **"Hey ;)"**_

 _ **"Widow?"**_

 _ **"No, it's Patrick, who else would this be?"**_

She hated tears

 _ **Why do you bother talking to me in French if I don't understand?"**_

 _ **"Like I said before... You're fun to toy with"**_

 _ **"So** **I'm just a toy to you"**_

 _ **"Yes but you are my toy, chèri"**_

Tears made her look weak

 ** _"What's your name?"_**

 ** _"Quelle?"_**

 ** _"Your name... Your real name, I'd hate to call you Widow_ _every time_ _I see you"_**

 ** _"Amèlie...Amèlie Lacroix"_**

But she didn't care.

The jet beeped 3 times, snapping her back into reality. The matrix has fully charged. She accessed the world map and located Gibralter.

The jet violently shook and de-cloaked then disappeared in a flash of blue. Leaving nothing but the ruins of the great pyramid.


	14. The Past

Soldier: 76 crossed his arms as he waited for his partner to arrive.

'Where is the damn boy. We need to get back on his training' He sighed and started to walk back to his room inside Gibralter.

'I feel like I'm going to wait a bit longer'

* * *

"Press the white button with the power sign on it then the red button to charge the matrix...When it's fully charged, just set your coordinates to Gibralter and push the throttle" The call then ended. Winston took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

'I should've known' He growled and threw his chair across the room.

"Winston. Are you alright?" A voice said coming from the terminal. Winston looked up to see it was his AI companion.

"No Athena. I am not. I just got one of our closest friends killed. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" He slammed his large hand down on his terminal. He sat down and put his head down using his hands as support.

"You couldn't have known. It's alright" Winston scoffed.

"I could've"

"Are you going to notify the others?" Winston looked up and stared at the world map. It showed all the Overwatch agents currently active. One was missing. He sighed and stood up.

"Yes...They deserve to know" He swung down towards the double doors and landed in front of them. He took a deep breath and walked out instantly feeling the cold evening air. He could still hear the laughter from the soldiers and the heroes as he made his way towards the courtyard.

Lena had been the one to notice him approach and smiled "Winston! Got ya peanut butter?"

"I need... You all to go to my lab...We need to talk" The heroes looked at one another before looking back at Winston

"Is everything alright?" Angela said as she stood up

"No...No everything is not alright... Please, just...Just go" They shared a look of concern before standing up and walking towards his lab while Winston followed behind.

Once they were all inside, some stood up while others sat down on the crates. Lena looked around before turning her attention to Winston.

"What's wrong luv? Finally realize peanut butter and bananas aren't healthy" This cause the whole room to laugh while Winston cringed, anger slightly rising.

"LENA. ENOUGH!" The whole room grew quiet. All their faces showed a look of shock as they stared at the gorilla who was usually calm. Winston sighed and sat on the floor. "I apologize for that. The situation is...Touchy." They nodded in understanding. Taking a deep breath, Winston began to tell them what had happened

"As you may all know, Widowmaker and...Desmond were sent to Egypt for a recon mission" They all nodded "To be truthful, it wasn't just a recon mission. It was a search and rescue mission"

Pharah raised a brow at him "Who is the person they are rescuing?"

"Ana Amari" Pharah's eyes widened "Your mother" They all widened their eyes.

"Why...Didn't you tell me?" Winston sighed and turned to his terminal.

"We didn't know if it was truly her" Pharah furrowed her brows at him as she took a step forward

"But I still deserve to know! She's my mother!" Lena grabbed her shoulder to calm her. Lena looked at Winston worriedly

"Winston...What happened?...Why are you telling us?" Winston closed his eyes to think. "Winston?"

"Don't bother asking" They turned their heads to the door and saw Widowmaker walk in with her sniper in one hand and Desmond's rifle in the other.

"Widowmaker" Some of the agents quickly put their hands on their weapons as she neared. Winston looked at her as she looked down. She dropped her rifle and carefully placed Desmond's rifle as if it's a fragile object.

"I'm sorry, Widowmaker. I thought I-" He was interrupted when she put a hand up

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute" She didn't bother looking at the others and walked out of the lab.

"What's going on?! Winston _,_ what's wrong with Widowmaker?" Angela said approaching the gorilla

"he's dead" They all froze and looked at the gorilla. Lena looked at Desmond's rifle then at Winston. Upon realization her eyes became glossy tears on the verge of escaping.

'No. It can't be'

"W-who's dead?" Angela asked hesitantly. No one wanted to hear the answer.

"desmond..." Winston said quietly. Lena shook her head and smiled

"No he can't be! He's probably just fakin' ya know!" She blinked next to Winston and pushed him "C'mon ya big lump, let's go find 'im yeah?" The others looked at her in pity.

"Lena...He-"

"La La La La! I can't hear you! Gonna have to speak louder than that!" Lena put both hands on her ears as tears began to fall from her face. Winston frowned.

"Lena-"

"Oy! Winston! We should go to-"

"LENA! STOP!" Pharah grabbed her and slapped her. "He's dead, Lena! He's gone! You need to accept it!" Lena collapsed to the floor and sobbed quietly

"no he can't be...He just can't...I...I loved him..." The group couldn't take the sight and decided to leave to mourn on their own. Winston sighed and let Lena grieve.

* * *

Soldier: 76 stared at Angela who had broken the news about the Desmond.

"I-I'm sorry, Jack" He sighed and looked out of the window.

"It's fine...The kid is a tough bastard, I'll cheer that it took Talon a whole base just to take him down" Angela sadly smiled at her long time friend.

"I didn't think of that" 76 took his mask and visor off before smiling at her.

"People are too caught up in grieving that they forget to celebrate everything the deceased has live for" He then looked back out the window. "For Desmond, it's his friends. The boy has helped Overwatch more than I could've in a year" He chuckled. Angela looked at him curiously

"I find it interesting that he hated you before in the past. Now you both had a father-son like relationship" Jack chuckled

"More like brothers-in-arms" He smiled "And yes he did hate me. When he found out my identity, he flipped out" Angela laughed softly

"We've got time. Mind if you tell?"

"Not at all"

* * *

 _When I first picked up Desmond, he was a mess. I heard about the fight between him and Lena, I guess he was having an internal conflict._

 _76 aimed down his sights and found his target._

 _"I've got you in my sights" He pulled the trigger. Silence followed after._

 _"OOOWWWWW" Birds flew away from the source of the sound. 76 smirked behind his mask and dropped off from the tree he was on. He walked over to Desmond who had a big red splash of paint on his head._

 _"You were sloppy. Talon would've heard you from a mile away" Desmond scoffed and got up "I've noticed that you've been distracted. Something on your mind" Desmond walked back towards the cabin, limping slightly_

 _"A lot of things. I doubt you'll understand" 76 heaved his gun then followed_

 _"Try me" Desmond turned his head and sighed._

 _"Fine...Let's go back inside first" 76 nodded and walked towards the cabin leaving Desmond behind "Aren't you gonna help? Kinda hurt!" 76 turned then continued walking_

 _"Walk it off"_

 _"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!"_

 _"Then walk faster"_

 _"FUCK...YOU!" 76 laughed and quickened his pace. "BITCH!"_

* * *

 _Desmond sat across from Soldier: 76 as he glared at him._

 _"I'm waiting"_

 _Desmond sighed "I...Feel like I'm not enough" 76 stared at him not really knowing his expression Desmond gulped slightly. 76 got up and punched him. Desmond flew to the ground and got back up_

 _"What the fuck!"_

 _"You just proved yourself wrong" Desmond paused and looked at him quizzically_

 _"What?" 76 sighed and sat back down_

 _"If you're not enough, then why'd you get up from the punch"_

 _"Because it's instinct to-"_

 _"Exactly. It's human instinct to always get up when knocked down even though your body says no. The human mind is the strongest shield you'll ever get. Some are easily broken because they set their mind to do less. If you feel like you're not enough don't get up. You're weak already why bother fighting" Desmond furrowed his brows at him. 76 slowly took off his mask and visor. Desmond's eyes widened as he realized who 76 was._

 _"You...YOU BASTARD" Desmond charged at him and threw punches which 76 caught. 76 pushed him back to the ground_

 _"I'm disappointed Desmond. If you were strong enough maybe you could've save Lena" Desmond's head snapped up in anger then he sprang back up and tried to punch 76 in the gut. Once again 76 caught but this time he punched him in the stomach two times before pushing him to the ground._

 _"This is why I thought you were expendable. You're weak" Desmond tried to get up but gave up. 76 lowered his guard and stared as Desmond struggled to get back up._

 _"why" Desmond turned his head to him "You knew something would go bad, why didn't you stop it?" 76 sat and sighed_

 _"Yes, I knew something would go bad. Did I have the power to stop it? No" Desmond looked at him in slight hate and slight curiosity "I didn't trust anything to do with time travelling, especially not a jet that has the ability to rewind time. I voiced my concerns to the U.N. who funded the project at the time, but they didn't listen. They said to go through with the test" Desmond looked down and clenched his fist. He looked at his reactor._

 _"Look. Kid, I know you're angry but, is it really wise to just keep it all inside? I tried to provoke you so you could let it all out but I can tell you're still holding a lot in." Desmond looked up at him and sighed_

 _"I'm angry. Angry at myself. I could've stopped it-"_

 _"Stop" Desmond turned his attention back to him "What happened, happened. No use in trying to fix the past. Could you have stopped it? Yes but would it have made a difference? No. Overwatch would just go back to testing the jet. Kid, all you're doing is looking at the bad side. Not the good side. If the accident never happened would Lena have these powers that let her protect people? Would she have met Winston, who helped her with her chronal disassociation?" Desmond looked down and thought for a moment._

 _"I...Guess not" Desmond looked up and smiled. He stood up and approached 76. He stood their for a moment before throwing a punch towards 76 who was knocked back as Desmond's fist connected with his face._

 _"What's the matter old man, can't get back up?" 76 smirked and threw punches, some of which Desmond had blocked. They continued to spar for two more hours before deciding to stop._

 _"You know..." 76 looked up at Desmond as he drank water "I learned a lot today" 76 nodded_

 _"Good... Never forget you're worth more than you think you are"_

* * *

"I was expecting you to hug" Jack looked at Angela and smiled

"We were to proud for that" Angela smiled and looked at the clock on Jack's wall.

"Oh my, Jack it's been great catching up but I need to get to bed. Tomorrow will be a hard day for most of us" Jack nodded and Angela left the room. He stood up and opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a picture.

It was a picture of the flight squadron. He was standing in front of all of them with a proud smile. Next to him was Desmond, who had been throwing up two fingers.

'God damnit, Desmond. Why'd you have to go and die'


	15. The Slipstream

McCree slowly walked down the quiet hall while looking out the window, watching the sun rise.

It was 6 in the morning in Gibralter and it has been a whole year since Desmond's death. The watchpoint was still lively considering most soldiers did not know him at a personal level but they still paid their respects. Soldier: 76 and Sam mourned in private, Sam was somewhat used to Desmond being dead but still mourned for his brother. The rest of the heroes have tried to make everything normal again for their little group though it was slow they were recovering. Widowmaker barely left her room only coming out when called for a mission or to get fresh air. She isn't as flirty as she was before and kept a professional tone when talking to other agents.

The one person that seemed to have changed the most was Lena Oxton. She was still cheerful and witty but it wasn't as much as she used to. Like Widowmaker, she doesn't leave her room much but she does go out to do anything. Sometimes she would bring out the Slipstream and just sit in the pilot's seat with the canopy closed. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was still mourning.

Jesse sighed and looked forward. As he walked he reached the mess hall and peeked inside. It was empty except for one person.

"Mornin' Widowmaker. Fancy seeing you here" Jesse approached the ex-Talon agent and sat across from her.

"Hn..." Widowmaker replied as she ate her food. He eyed her clothing and noticed she was still in her sleepwear, A white shirt and gray sweatpants.

Jesse looked towards the kitchen to find it empty.

"Where'd you get the food?"

"Fridge. Left overs from last night" Jesse nodded, Widowmaker probably didn't see it or chose not to as she continued to eat. Jesse opened the large metal fridge and grabbed a slice of pizza after looking at the available options. Not the healthiest breakfast but it was better than eating sludge Reinhardt made. He sat back down and began to eat the cold pizza. He looked up at Widowmaker and opened his mouth only to find no words coming out. Widowmaker noticed and sighed

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" McCree raised a brow at her.

"I...Uh don't speak French" Widowmaker softly chuckled causing McCree to grow ever more curious. Widowmaker. Laughing.

"He used to say that whenever I teased him" McCree never knew how close Widowmaker and Desmond were but looking at Widowmaker's behavior he got an idea of it. "He was going to learn..."

"Pardon?" Widowmaker looked down

"French...After the mission. He was going to learn" She sighed and got up. Grabbing her tray, she threw away the contents then placed the tray into the kitchen sink. Before leaving she turned back and nodded at him

"bonne conversation" McCree stared at his pizza and began to ponder before continuing his breakfast.

'You think you know people'

* * *

Lena walked through the watchpoint, smiling and waving at the passers bys' some raising their brows at her. She reached the hangar and approached a tarp covering something beneath it. She dropped her smile and took a deep breath. Pulling the tarp off, she stood in place and stared at the jet before her.

The Slipstream.

The more she looked at it, the more the memories comeback. Memories of her accident. Memories of Desmond. She had always been a strong willed person but looking at the jet before her made her feel weak. Like it was the cause of all her pain. She opened the canopy and blinked inside.

The soft familiar whirring of the jet played as it came to life. Most of its system no longer worked because of the lack of maintenance it received, the matrix no longer glowed and the copilot's terminal, comms, and controls no longer worked.

The jet was nothing but a ghost of its former self. That held a lot of meaning to Lena. The owner passes and now the jet slowly deteriorates but interestingly enough, the pilot's area seemed to be the only thing left working. It still turned on but the engines did not work only the internal computers and terminals.

She opened the terminal and looked through all of Desmond's messages. She felt like she had done this a million times, maybe it's because she probably did. Once a week she would come to the hangar when no one is around and just sit in the cockpit with the jet active.

"This isn't healthy, Lena" Snapping out of her trance, she turned her head towards the door she came in to see Winston with a disapproving look.

"And eating bananas with peanut butter is?" She put on her best fake smile but she knew Winston saw through it. He always did.

"Lena. I know it may be hard but, please stop this. You're doing nothing but hurting yourself even more" Lena frowned and sighed. This was the first time Winston had talked to her about it. On the second month after his death, she had given up trying to argue and just accept defeat.

She turned it off then blinked out of the jet and next to Winston hugging his big arm.

"I miss him" Winston sighed and looked at the jet.

"I know. We all do" Lena sighed again and began to cover it but Winston grabbed her arm. She looked at him confused. "I have an idea" He smiled and approached the terminal controlling the hangar doors. He press a button and a pulley locked onto the jet. He pressed another button and the hangar doors began to open. As they did so, the light from the sun seeped through, giving the Slipstream sunlight for the first time in a whole year. The pulley began to drag the jet out slowly. As it did, the jet creaked and moaned as it moved.

Lena smiled a genuine smile at Wiston and blinked outside to watch the jet and soon Winston followed. As it moved outside some of the soldiers watched as if the jet was a long lost legend.

Sam, Red and Jones smiled as the jet passed through them. As it reached the end of it's track, the heroes who were outside watched in awe.

"Hey! Ain't that ol' Des's jet?" Junkrat asked as he pushed some soldiers out of the way.

"I thought they destroyed it" Pharah replied as she moved for the jet to pass through. McCree watched from the corner of his eyes and smirked watching it pass through.

With a loud 'Thunk' the pulley stopped as it reached the end of the track. It detached from the jet and returned to the hangar.

In the sun, the Slipstream looked like it had seen better days. The black paint had faded revealing the old white it used to bore. The glass cockpit was cracked along with its left wing.

The thing basically looked like shit.

Lena blinked next to it and smiled "Ain't this a nice view"

Winston chuckled and stood next to her.

"I would have never though this jet would be so meaningful to you. Lena"

"It's more than just a jet, love! This IS Desmond Riley's jet, the greatest pilot who ever lived!" Winston smiled at her as she stared at the jet.

* * *

Widowmaker watched the scene from her bedroom window. She might've not been eye-to-eye with Tracer, but over the course of the year respect grew between the two both sharing the same pain.

"J'aimerais que vous soyez ici pour voir ce Desmond"

With a small smile, she closed the blinds of her window and retreated to her bed. Sleep soon captured her shrouding her vision with darkness.

Maybe it is more than just a jet.

* * *

 **This was just a little filler chapter I made as I continue to write the main story chapter. This idea popped into my mind when I remembered what had started this whole chain of events.**

 **The story went through a huge time skip (1 Year). Most of the Overwatch had gotten over Desmond's death not counting a select few.**

 **Well. Don't really know what else to write. Oh maybe I'll answer some of the questions you guys asked.**

 **It's not really a question but**

 _ **Unknown and PsYchRoxx**_

 **Q:** **suggested to pull a winter soldier.**

 **A: Hmmmm...**

 **Oh! Before I go, you guys know I read the reviews and I've been noticing this user who had been a supporting ass supporter. So I'd like to thank**

 ** _Draconic King_** **(It's even bolded AND Italicized)**

 **For being a real MVP. After posting my previous chapter, I check it after an hour and I see he's/she's the first review for the chapter. I recognized his/her name. I scroll down and see a lot more reviews from him/her. It's Crazy!**

 **I do apologize if you did review and I missed you but this was like a rough draft, I'd like to interact with my readers more so expect the next chapter to be more...**

 **Neat.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading the story. If you did read this authors note, you're a real 1/2 MVP. Don't forget to vote!**


	16. Filler: Vacation

**It's a fucking filler chapter.**

* * *

 **1 Year Earlier**

"Get up" Darkness. That's all I saw. I felt...I think I felt something hit me.

"GET UP!" I feel like I should be panicking right now but I can't feel anything. It's weird. I can't feel warmth nor coldness. I tried to open my eyes but felt nothing move. It was like they were frozen shut. At this point the logical part of my brain was screaming to react and I did. Or at least I thought I did. I tried to move but to no avail. No jolts, no stirring, not even a twitch of a finger.

I could only listen.

"I think he's dead, cabrón"

"Shut up"

"Okay, okay, jeez no need to be rude" *crunch* "Are you sure that the explosion did not kill him?"

"Yes. It was a controlled blast"

"Controlled? It took out a whole pyramid, how is it controlled?"

"*Sigh* I think he died"

"..."

"Was it just me or did his finger slightly move"

"This is Reaper. Get me a dropship, the target is still alive"

"Sooo...What're you going to do with him"

"We're going to break him. Break his will. Break his body"

"That's not dark at all"

"It isn't. That's phase one"

"What's phase two?"

"*Chuckles* You don't want to know"

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

"She shoots, she scores!" Lena yelled as she stood up and cheered.

"BULLSHIT! I WASN'T READY!" Red threw the controller down as he grabbed his head in frustration. Sam laughed as he took a seat next to him

"I'm pretty sure you said the same exact thing for the previous ten games you guys played" Red scoffed and sat while crossing his arms. Lena smiled and took a seat next to him

"Yea. Whatever I let her win, I felt bad" Lena and Sam laughed at him as his face got red. "I'm bored. Talon hasn't shown their ugly mugs in weeks! I wonder what they're up to."

Lena shrugged and stood up "Just enjoy the peace while ya can, Overwatch will probably kick their arse again like we always had" Sam and Red chuckled. Lena sighed and sat down

"Yep...Bored" The three sat in silence trying to think of something to do to pass the time. Sam looked up at Lena and spoke

"Is Overwatch still illegal?" She nodded her head causing Sam to sigh and sent him back to thinking. The sliding doors slid opened causing the trio to turn their heads towards it. Widowmaker walked in holding her head, she was wearing her normal sleepwear. Sam and Red smiled and waved

"Sup Widow!"

"Yo!"

She looked up at them with a dull look. "Where is the coffee?" Sam and Red looked at each other and shrugged

"Uh... In the back. It's a weird time to drink coffee, Widow"

"And why would that be?" Widowmaker replied as she walked towards the back room.

"It's 2 in the afternoon and it's hot outside, don't people normally drink coffee in the morning or at night?"

"Ne soyez pas stupide, mon amour pour la caféine ne sera jamais arrêté par une chose stupide comme le temps" Sam raised his brow while Red laughed.

"What?"

Widowmaker chuckled as she grabbed a mug and placed it on the coffee maker "You're hopeless with other languages...Just like your brother" Sam laughed and leaned back into the soft sofa

"He used to take a French language learner class back in high school. He switched out saying that it was a complicated language" Lena turned her head towards him in curiosity.

"Really?" Sam nodded his head and chuckled

"Yea... He was a lazy bastard, I had to sometimes do his homework cause he was to lazy to do them" Widowmaker sat down next to him and sipped on her mug. Red switched the TV to watch shows that were on.

"Desmond? Lazy? I never would've guessed" Lena smirked at Widowmaker

"You should've seen him back then, the bloke wouldn't get up and miss briefings. I had to fill him in every time" Sam smiled and turned his attention towards the TV. He saw an ad about a resort come on. As Lena and Widowmaker talked, he kept his eyes on the ad

 **"It's the perfect time of the year! So come and visit** **ClubHotel Riu Buena Vista! Has one of the best views out of all the other resorts and provides the best necessities, from fitness to food Vista has it! Call now and get one member price free!"**

"Guys" Red, Lena and Widowmaker turned their attention towards him "I know what we're doing today"

* * *

Convincing Winston to agree on the trip wasn't hard, he too felt that they needed a vacation. Red and Jones decided not to come so they could run the base while the heroes we gone.

They were currently in a dropship heading towards the resort. They were chatting among themselves until Winston cleared his throat. He wore a blue hawaiian shirt, armor off and sunglasses on his forehead, completely useless since he still wore his father's glasses. Despite his amusing get up, the gorilla could still pull an air of seriousness.

"Alright, we're close to the resort, but before we land I want to make one thing clear. No one, I repeat, NO ONE is to pull any weapons out while we are on this trip. We are here to relax and throw away all our problems, the last thing we need is the U.N. to come rushing in and arresting all of us. That means, no guns AND grenades or any type of explosive devices" He said the last part while glaring at Junkrat who sheepishly smiled in return "To make sure you follow this," Winston grabbed a nearby crate and opened it, "Place all your weapons in here"

Though they hesitated they did what they were told.

Soldier: 76, wearing khaki shorts and a red flower hawaiian shirt with his mask and visor still attached, muttered curses as he let go of his rifle. With a satisfied smile, Winston rolled the crate back into place.

"If we ever need it, it'll be here so don't worry"

The ship landed on a isolated part of the island and then cloaked itself.

They all entered the hotel and looked around while Winston checked them in.

"Whoaaa! Look at that view, luvs!" Lena pointed out the large glass window. The others looked at the glistening ocean in awe before Winston cleared his throat.

"Alright listen up. We have top floor suites. Girls will take the left wing suite and the guys will take the right wing suite got it?" They nodded and went their separate ways. The girls went up to their suite to change while the guys did their own things.

McCree went to the bar

Junkrat and Roadhog bought balloons in the gift shop

Lucio and Sam went to the pool area

Soldier: 76, Winston, Zenyatta, Hanzo and Genji all went up to their suite

Torbjorn and Reinhardt went to the diving board challenging each other

"This place is awesome!" Lucio yelled as he jumped into the water. He resurfaced near a group of girl and smiled at them "Hey there ladies" Sam laughed and sat on a beach chair.

He put his hands behind his head and laid down. He was suddenly jerked upwards and thrown into the air

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Enjoy the water!" Reinhardt laughed as he easily picked the smaller man and threw him into the water. Sam resurfaced and glared at him. Lucio laughed at him

"DIGGY DIGGY HOLE!" Sam looked up to see an object falling towards him

"fuck me sid-" He didn't get to finish when said object fell on top of him

"I win!" Torbjorn yelled as he laughed. Sam resurfaced and flipped them both off

"You know what... I don't care you broke your elbow"

"No one br-"

"I GOT YOU IN MY SIGHTS!" They turned to see 76 with a huge water gun. He fired and sprayed Torbjorn in the face

"Tango down!" He rolled behind a beach chair and pumped the water gun. "I'm reloading! Cover meeeee!"

Sam sighed as he got out of the pool "Who in the hell would-"

"ROGER DAT!" McCree barrel rolled and knocked Sam back into the water

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" McCree drew his six shooter water pistol.

"IT'S HIGGHHH NOOOON!" He shot Sam in the face six times before rolling into cover

"ARE YOU 12 YEARS OLD?!" They laughed at him.

"Those are not guns" They turned their heads to see Zarya with a WATER CANON "This is" She held the trigger as water shot out of it hitting it's surroundings. Sam submerged into the water, 76 crouched down behind a beach chair, McCree jumped into the water, Reinhardt used an umbrella as a shield while Lucio and Torbjorn stood behind him.

"WERE PINNED DOWN!" Reinhardt yelled

"I KNOW!" 76 replied

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Lucio yelled

"WAR...WAR NEVER CHANGES" 76 yelled back

"This is water it isn't gonna hurt" Lucio stepped out of cover

"LUCIO NOOOOOO"

He smirked but then was blasted into the pool when Zarya started to shoot him

"whoa" Torbjorn scooted closer to Reinhardt for more cover

"Cheers luv! The cavalry's here" Lena giggled as she ran next to Zarya and started shooting at the guys with twin water pistols

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO HELP US!" 76 Yelled

Lena giggled "Sorry luv but, I rather be on the winning team. I saw what happened to Lucio" Sam poked his head out only to be hit on the head.

"One shot, one kill" Widowmaker smirked

"OH THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sam jumped out of the water and grabbed an umbrella

"Where'd you get the water guns!"

"They were selling them in the lobby!"

"BULLSHIT!" Just when they thought all hope was lost. An angel came from the heavens above

"CHEERS MATE! THE CAVALRY'S HERE!" Junkrat and Roadhog jumped from the diving board and started to lob water balloons at the girls.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Junkrat handed some to Sam before continuing his onslaught. Sam smirked and started to chuck some at Zarya. The girls cursed and jumped into cover

"We're doing it! We're winning!" Sam cheered as he threw more balloons

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE"

"oh shit"

* * *

The Overwatch team was currently back into their designated suites as they planned on what to do next. After the water fight they, the guys called it quits, much to 76's dismay.

"Let's go to the carnival. There are some fun games over there when it gets dark, we'll eat out at a nearby 5 star restaurant" Sam suggested pointing at a map of the island.

"Hmm... Not a bad idea, can you go ask the girls if they'd like this?" Sam smiled and nodded

"Yea sure" He stepped out of the suite and walked to the door across. He knocked three times and waited for it to open. The door opened to reveal Lena in a black tank top with the british flag on it and white underwear on.

"Hiya! Need somethin'?"

"Winston and I planned to go to the nearby carnival and play games there. We'll have dinner outside in a 5 star restaurant, you down?"

"Definitely! I'll tell the others" Sam nodded and went back to the suite he resided in. When he entered, the guys had been on the large sofa watching the TV or were using their phones. Winston looked up from the tv and glanced at him

"So?"

"Lena said yea... We should get ready" They all nodded and started to dress to go out. Hanzo, not really the flashy type, went down to the main lobby to wait for the others. Once he made it down he saw Widowmaker sitting in the in-door cafe, sipping on coffee.

"Greeting, Widowmaker" She looked up and nodded towards him. He sat across from her and looked at the time

6:48 PM

"How are you?"

"Fine"

"You say that but your voice lies" She looked at him with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about, monsieur?" Hanzo looked away towards the elevator noticing it was going down

"Desmond Riley"

"..." Hanzo looked back at Widowmaker, who now had her head down.

"I know how you feel. The regret. The pain knowing you could've done something" She looked at him with a glare

"Do you really?"

"Yes... My brother Genji, even though I had tried to kill him twice and succeed he still forgives me. Though I cannot say the same for myself. It was because of me that he is the way he is today"

"That's a bad thing? He seems to be a pretty strong warrior" Hanzo closed his eyes

"Yes... But he also can no longer feel the object he touches. He can no longer taste his favorite dishes. He is strong both physically and mentally" There was a moment of silence between the two.

The elevator dinged and the other heroes had began to pour out.

"Let's go"

"Right... Hopefully you're addiction to coffee shop AU fanfiction will cease along with the caffeine addiction"

* * *

"It's high noon somewhere in the world" McCree twirled the water gun before placing it down on the booth. He along with Tourist: 76, Widowmaker and Hanzo decided to play the water gun race as soon as they arrived at the carnival.

Hanzo eyed him with curiosity

"Why do you say that" McCree slightly turned his head towards Hanzo's direction

"Say what?"

"The high noon thing? It's not even high noon" Widowmaker rolled her eyes and walked off somewhere 76 following her

"I...Just say it" McCree says as he flips a coin towards the booth owner before turning towards Hanzo "Why do you yell ryu what's it go fuck yourself?"

Hanzo cocked his head back with a glare

"It is not ryu go fuck yourself, it's ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau" McCree shrugged and picked up the water gun as did Hanzo

"Sounds the same"

"THE SAME?" McCree widened his eyes as Hanzo readied himself

"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!"

* * *

Widowmaker and Tourist: 76 walked in silence as they passed by the flashy booths of the carnival.

"Weather's nice"

"Yes"

"..."

"Ever seen the movie Vertex. The main character is a sleeper agent who kills her husba-" 76 stopped talking remembering who he was talking to. Widowmaker looked at him with a glare

"No, no continue" 76 gulped

"She...Uh kills her husband...Hehe...You know all about thaaaaa...Fuck" Widowmaker narrowed her eyes and punched Tourist: 76 making him stagger. Widowmaker huffed and mutter curses

"vous avez de la chance que je ne couper vos boules off et vous nourrir avec eux"

* * *

Sam sat on a bench near the entrance of the carnival. 2 hours had passed and to him the carnival had been a bore.

When you get shot at on a daily basis, a rollercoaster loses its thrill. He sighed and looked at his wrist watch

"Sam?" He turned his head to see Mercy walking to him

"Hey Angela. You done with the games and rides?" She smiled and nodded taking a seat next to him

"You seem bored" Sam chuckled

"That's an understatement, none of these are fun when you're used to being shot at" Mercy laughed softly

"Yea, well I'd rather have this than risking my life to Talon agents" Sam smirked

"The risk is the thrill" She rolled her eyes at him

"You sound like Lena. The girl is practically married to danger" Sam laughed and looked up at the night sky before sighing.

"You think he's watching us?" Mercy softly smiled looking up at the night sky

"Of course...You know before Overwatch picked me up, an old and wise man said to me that even those who are gone are with us as we go on. You can wish to be young but will never get it. You can wish to be old and soon regret it"

"That's pretty deep" Mercy chuckled

"Yes, it is pretty 'deep'"

After another hour of waiting, the whole group finally came back and they soon left towards the restaurant they chose. The rest of the night was uneventful and they all soon went back to the resort.

"Man I am BEAT!" Lucio yelled as he walked inside the elevator.

"Was that a pun, luv?" Lena leaned on the elevator wall as the others piled in.

"Yes and no" Sam crossed his arms as the elevator ascended. He turned to his left to see Junkrat being carried by Roadhog as the former drooled and snored

"Lucio's right about one thing for once... We're all pretty tired" The rest of the ride up was silent. When they arrived to the top, they went to their respective suites.

Winston yawned and stretched his arms "Well. That was a vacation well spent"

Sam dropped a passed out McCree down on the sofa before sitting down himself and sighing

"Yup...Then it's back to the old grind"

"That may be but, at least we were able to have a day off" Sam shrugged and went to his room. Winston sighed tiredly and sat down on a big bean bag laying before falling asleep.

* * *

 **I apologize it took me 3 DAYS to do this one chapter, I am a very busy person but everything should be back to normal. Hopefully, but don't worry I'll be posting another chapter tonight and it's actually part of the main story. Heads up! The next chapter will be the last one before I lock the polls for the pairing votes.**

 **Yes. You WILL see 76 VS Desmond. I mean, if Winter Soldier didn't make it more obvious.** **If you have anymore concerns, feel free to share them. I'll be more than happy to answer.**

 **Anyway that's it for today!**

* * *

 **I heard...Read that PsYchRoxx adopted the** _'The Man Before The Nexus'_

 **That's a hella good story and easily is one of my favorites. It is sad the original Author discontinued it though but either way good luck PsYch! I'm hoping you'll update it frequently**


	17. Ghost

**You wanted Ana? You got Ana**

* * *

A dark silhouette stood on top of a cliff overlooking a bright city. His eyes glowed in the dark as he watched over the city.

 **"Ghost...Are you in position?"** The figure moved his arm to towards his ear. He pressed on his communicator to reply.

"Yes...Awaiting orders" He said in a dark emotionless voice

 **"Perfect...Begin the assault, we expect you to complete this without error"**

"Understood" With that he removed his hand and put on a helmet with a bandana covering the mouth area then put up his hood over the helmet. Armed with a sniper rifle and a pulse pistol and dressed in all black combat armor, he jumped off the cliff heading towards the rock hard ground. (For a visual on the helmet search up 'rogue 4.5.3 destiny' It should be the first one to appear on google images)

Before he hit the ground he activated his jump-pack and softly landed on the ground. He stalked towards a large skyscraper with the text 'Helix Security' on the very top of the building lit up.

He crouched down as Helix vehicles passed by him but was undetected because of the darkness that seemed to have consumed him. He reached up to his helmet and pressed a button, suddenly his visor glowed red showing data across the visor. He pressed another button and his visor began to scan the area around him. Once it completed, it highlighted several bodies around him in a 10 meter radius. He noticed a guard walking down a path towards him. He turned his visor off and moved back into the darkness and waited for the guard to get closer.

"This is pointless. All we do is walk in circ-Umfff" Ghost grabbed him and used his tac knife to slice the guard's throat open. He dropped the guard who began to roll on the ground choking. Ghost then stabbed him through the head with his knife. Using the guard's uniform, Ghost cleaned his knife of blood before sheathing it back.

Confirming the area was clear, he ran towards the building and stopped at the wall. He placed his sniper rifle and aimed his wrist at a office balcony and shot his grappling hook. When it snatched on the railing, it began to pull him up. Using his feet to climb up, Ghost reached the balcony ledge quickly.

He gripped the railing and used one hand to reactivate his visor. The scan showed four guards walking around outside the office he climbed up to. He pulled himself up and detached his hook from the railing.

He pulled out his rifle and slowly walked towards the office door. Not bothering to look around for intel. I didn't matter. That wasn't his mission. He gripped the door handle and waited.

A guard was passing by the door. He leaned his rifle on the wall.

As soon as the guard pass, Ghost quickly opened the door and dragged the guard inside.

"Hey wh-" Ghost cracked the guards neck and dropped him on the table. He then grabbed his rifle and walked out closing the door behind him.

He walked down the corridor, searching for a stairwell. The building was dark, the only lights were the dim lights on the corridor walls. The corridor themselves were empty.

* * *

"So are they actually doing the deal?" A guard bearing an assault rifle said. The guard next to him nodded.

"Yea they-...What the? What's that?" They both looked down the corridor to see a red light coming closer to them. They raised their rifles and nervously waited for the light to come closer but before it reached them it disappeared. One of the guards hit a button making the lights turn on and lighting the corridor. They turned and saw nothing in the corridor both then eased up and laughed

"Geez...This place must have ghosts or something"

"Hehe...Ye-ugh'" Before the guard could finish his sentence a knife was thrown at his head killing him instantly. Before the other guard could react, his head was cracked.

De-cloaking, Ghost walked over to the guard and unlodged his knife from the guards head. He turned to see that the guards were guarding an elevator. Ghost pressed the call button.

When the elevator arrived he stepped inside and pressed the button for the top floor.

He annoyingly growled as he listened to the elevator music.

*Ding* Top Floor

He walked out and performed another scan. It showed no guards. Perfect. He made his way to an office, the office overlooked the courtyard. The courtyard was part of his mission.

He stepped out into the office balcony and cloaked himself.

What was ON the courtyard was his mission. He positioned his sniper rifle and looked into the scope.

Below him was an Overwatch dropship and standing in front of it were four Overwatch agents: Winston, Widowmaker, Tracer and Soldier: 76. They were speaking to the head of Helix Security, John Mayers. He moved his arm away from the trigger and onto his helmet

"This is Ghost...I have a shot"

 **"Take it...We'll be watching"**

"Understood" He move his hand back to the trigger and held his breath.

* * *

"You guarantee that Overwatch will help Helix with Talon?" Winston nodded while smiling at the head of Helix.

"It a promise. Talon has been a problem on our backside for some time and we could use the assistance"

John looked at the gorilla's companions. He then laid his eyes on Widowmaker. He glared at Winston.

"Isn't she Talon?"

Widowmaker stepped up and shook her head

"No, monsieur. Not anymore, I used to but there was an issue" John looked at her skeptically looked at her.

"How can I b-"

*FFTPH*

John Mayers body dropped with a bullet on the head. The Helix guards started to yell and run towards his body. The Overwatch agents took cover and looked at the rooftops. Soldier: 76 looked at the Helix soldiers panicking and yelling and yelled

"TAKE COVER THERE'S A SNIPER!" They did as told. He then looked towards Widowmaker

"You're an expert at assassinations, where would you be if you took the shot" She activated her goggles and looked at the surroundings. She spotted nothing in her googles. Even if the assassin was cloaked she would still spot him.

"There...Is nothing here"

Tracer looked at her with curiosity "Nothing? Can't those goggles of yours detect anything?"

"I know that you fool, I'm as confused as you are" Tracer stuck her tongue out at her. Widowmaker rolled her eyes at her. "You are sooo mature"

"Oh, shut it ya wanka. Maybe he left, yeah?" Tracer began to stand up. Winston widened his eyes

"WAIT LENA!" When she stood up nothing happened.

"See what I tell ya! The assassin left" Widowmaker rolled her eyes and stood up as did the others.

"And what if he was-" Widowmaker dropped to the floor as another shot rang through the air.

"Widow!" 76 cursed and slid over to the ex-Talon agent. He reached for her but as soon as his arm went out of cover another shot rang through the air.

"AGH" 76 pulled his arm back and groaned in pain.

"Widow! Soldier!" Tracer gripped her twin pistols. Winston shook his head at her

"Lena, don't do anything stupid. Stay put!" She bit her lip and nodded

* * *

Ghost exhaled as he watched the scene below him.

Two agents both injured, one critical, one not.

He still needed the data which the head of Helix had on his body.

De-cloaking, he tightly wrapped his grappling hook on the railing and started to rappel down towards the ground. Once his boots hit the ground, Helix soldiers fire at him.

He cloaked again and made his way through them. He took out a grenade and lobbed it next to the soldiers, instead of exploding the grenade vaporized the soldiers.

Winston and Tracer's eyes widened at the sight of the soldiers all turning into dust. Ghost decloaked and Tracer moved to intercept only to be held down by Winston.

"Winston, did you not see what this guy said!" She yelled-whispered

"Exactly, if he can hide from Widow's visor and take both her and 76 out, he could easily kill you at point blank range" Tracer groaned and sat back down. They watched as Ghost pulled out a date chip out of John Mayer's dead body. Ghost stuffed it inside his gauntlet pocket and stood back up. He turned his head towards Tracer and Winston's cover. They leaned back in hoping he didn't see them

Ghost walked towards their cover slowly with his gun pointed towards them.

Tracer prepared herself to fight. Her heart beated rapidly. For once in her life she was scared. She looked at Widowmaker who had passed out and Soldier who was still clutching his arm.

Ghost pointed his gun at 76 but before he could fire a shot rang through the air. The bullet went straight towards Ghost's head. It hit nothing.

Tracer sprang up from cover and began to shoot at Ghost who had now been looking at where the shot came from. Her bullets went through him

"What the hell!" Ghost looked at her and aimed his gun and pulled the trigger

She screamed in pain and slid down to cover. Her body glowed blue as she began to recall. She sprang back up and aimed at...Nothing.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

Ghost looked at Tracer from the balcony then turned his attention to where the shot that would've killed him. He unwrapped his grappling hook from the railing and climbed to the next rooftop.

He scanned the area. It showed a hooded figure running away from the area. Ghost aimed his gun at her and shot. She grazed her leg and she fell. Ghost cloaked and made his way towards the fallen figure.

The figure struggled and stood up groaned in pain

"You move. You die" The figure jumped slightly and turned around. Ghost stared the the figure before reaching towards his helmet

"This is Ghost. I found Ana Amari"

 **"Did you get the intel?"**

"Yes"

 **"And killed Mayers?"**

"Yes"

 **"Alright. Your mission is done, let her live...But leave her a parting gift"**

"Understood" Ghost reached for the trigger and shot Ana in the gut.

"AGHH" She held her gut in pain as she started to bleed

Ghost activated his signal for extraction. As he waited he watched as Ana squirmed in pain. Rain soon started to fall from the sky.

Ghost grabbed her dragged her back to the Helix courtyard. Another Overwatch dropship had arrived containing Mercy, Genji and Reinhardt. At the moment Mercy was tending to Widowmaker. Soldier: 76's arm was being wrapped in bandages with the help of Genji.

Tracer turned her head and saw Ghost approach. She raised her gun

"Stop!" They all looked up and watched as Ghost slowly approached them. "I said stop!" Reinhardt readied his hammer.

Ghost only got closer. Tracer stepped back. She didn't know why she was so scared but she was. She could feel her heart pound in her chest. Winston huffed as he got in front of her.

Ghost slowed his steps and then came to a stop. He threw Ana towards them. Mercy widened her eyes and ran to Ana.

"ANA!" She knelt besides her and inspected her wound. She looked up at Ghost. "Thank you"

Ghost raised his pistol and shot at her, the bullet hit Reinhardt's shield. Reinhardt raised his hammer and swung only to hit air.

"What the?!" He turned to see Ghost pointing his pistol at his leg. He fell to the ground screaming and rolling. Genji prepared to slice him but to only see nothing. Only rain and mist.

* * *

A black Talon dropship soared above the rain clouds at lightning speed. Inside Ghost sat in silence next to Sombra who had come back from a different mission.

"Sooo, how was you first mission? Ooh I heard you shot and injured like four Overwatch idiotas"

Ghost stayed silent. Sombra smirked at him

"Ahh the silent but deadly types. What changed Desmond?" Ghost grabbed her by the neck and slammed her onto the ships walls. Several Talon agents watched but didn't do anything to stop him. They know it would be a fatal mistake.

"Don't call me that. Desmond is dead." He growled gripping her throat even harder. She struggled for breath and tapped his gauntlet.

Ghost let her go and sat back down. Sombra rubbed her neck and looked at Ghost with slight fear.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side"

Ghost stood up and started walking towards the cockpit

"You already did"

* * *

 **If you guys are confused with Desmond's(Ghost) new abilities i'll explain it.**

 **He has 2 main recon abilities: Cloaking and his Visor**

Cloaking: It lasts for 5 minutes and can be disabled at will. It's invisible to any recon visors like Widow's visor.

Visor: It can show the condition of a person (like injuries) It can also scan the area around the user in a 10 meter radius

 **His main ability is Ghosting. I know not very creative.**

Ghosting: For 20 seconds, the user cannot be touched and cannot touch anything other than the items on his person. It's not a power, it's a device he carries. It is stored inside his jump-pack.

 **Throwables: Diffusion Grenade**

Diffusion Grenade: When it detonates, it releases a deadly amount of radiation so strong it can burn off the skin. It has a 5 meter radius.

 **He also has a grappling hook similar to Widowmaker's.**

 **That's about it. If he's too OP I'll change some of his abilities.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have. Have a good night/day! And thanks for reading!**


	18. Fear Of Ghosts (Re-upload)

**I'm An Idiot. lol**

 **I accidentally reposted 19 instead of the actual chapter.**

 **Thank you for pointing it out guys!**

 **I really have to start reading what I post. Lol anyway here's the actual chapter.**

* * *

 **1:43 PM**

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

Sam looked at Tracer like she grew another head

"So you're telling me some random guy critically shot Ana and Widowmaker, then injured both you, Reinhardt AND 76? That's sounds a bit far fetched Lena" He and McCree were currently in the medical wing with the injured Overwatch members, when he saw the two dropships return he didn't expect to see four of the most skilled agents of Overwatch and a legend like Ana Amari to be wounded. Especially by one guy.

"I'm telling you luv, it's true! For once in my life, I never felt so scared. It was like that guy was...Was a ghost or something" Sam leaned on the door frame and began to think. McCree flicked his hat up and spoke

"If Lena got scared by this one guy, he must be a real threat." He turned his head towards Widowmaker who was currently passed out. "And if he could take out the second best sniper we have, then this guy might be a bigger problem to us"

Sam nodded his head turning to 76 and Reinhardt

"76 and Rein are two of the strongest agents we have. He easily injured them with a measly pistol" 76 stayed silent while Reinhardt chuckled.

"Our new opponent is strong yes but young Lena's idea about him being a ghost might not be too crazy" Tracer smiled triumphantly.

"What I tell ya! He was a ghost!" Sam sighed and crossed his arms then turned his attention back to Reinhardt

"What do you mean Ghost?"

76 grunted and sat up, still feeling the pain from his wound. "The person we faced could cloak himself and he has a power to...I don't know how to put it so I'll just make it simple, when we shot at him all the bullets went through"

Sam and McCree's eyes widened "Wait. You're telling us you faced someone that had the ability to be impenetrable?" Tracer, Reinhardt and 76 all nodded. Sam exhaled

"If we do face him again in the future, how can we beat him?" Sam looked at all three of them hoping for an answer. None did. "Were basically fucked if we face him?" They hesitantly nodded.

Winston approached them and sighed "That's why i'm sending a 'Flee on Sight' order. If anyone ever encounters this person, they need to run or hide. Until we find a way to beat him we cannot fight back."

"Running is for cowards" 76 stated as he stood up. Winston looked at him

"Then tell me, how do you expect to beat something we can't even touch" 76 sighed before facing all of the people in the room.

"We study him, I won't fight. I'll know i'll lose but I can study him, see how this ability of his works. Everything has a weakness, we just need to find it" They all looked at each other then back towards 76. Winston stepped up to speak.

"Fine but this is only for Overwatch agents not Nellis soldiers, they'll be slaughtered" Winston turned his head to Sam "That includes you" Sam widened his eyes

"Wait what?! Winston I-"

"I know you can handle yourself but, and I mean this without any offense, your training isn't anything close to this...This Ghost. He was an unemotional weapon." Sam groaned in defeat.

"Fine. Do you know who he worked for?" Winston put his hand under his chin and began to think

"We don't really know. He's a new player, maybe he's Talon"

"Or he could've been a merc. Why would he kill the head of Helix" 76 suggested.

"Yes. I saw him take something out of John Mayer's dead body, he knew about the deal." Sam looked at Winston and spoke,

"But how? I thought you guys kept that between the agents"

Winston nodded at him before replying

"There are two ways he could've known. We have a mole or Talon told him" McCree raised a brow at him.

"Why would Talon know?"

76 stepped up to speak

"They have a new agent that goes by the name of 'Sombra'. She is Talon's newest I.T. person. She could hack through anything. They must've hacked through our data streams and found out about the deal"

"Yes that could be a possibility" Winston looked up and faced them

"We can worry about this when Widowmaker wakes up. I managed to locate another agent for us"

"Great who is it, luv?"

"It's a Bastion unit, from the war"

76 stepped up "One of those death machines! Are you serious?!"

Winston put his hand up "It's not activated but it's close to waking up. If we could reach it in time, we could reprogram it to out side. We could use another defense agent"

"Fine. I'll lead this one though" Winston shook his head

"Mercy won't let you, you know that. You're injured."

"Then I'll lead this, luv!" 76 growled and sat back down.

"Alright...Talon might've picked up the signal too, so get there quickly. Lena, take McCree, Genji and Pharah with you."

"I'm on it, luv! Don't ya worry!"

"Let's hope our new friend doesn't work for Talon"

* * *

Ghost gripped the handle as the Talon dropship rocked. His communicators staticked as a voice came through

 **"Reaper, Sombra, Ghost. We just learned Overwatch is heading for the Bastion unit as we speak. Play with them but do not forget the mission"**

"Don't worry, jefe. We won't disappoint you"

 **"Good. You better not. HQ out"** Sombra smirked at Ghost

"Great news, fantasma. We're going to see you're old friends"

Ghost stayed quiet and kept his gaze forward. Reaper grunted at her.

"I don't know why you even try to conversate with him. He's our weapon not our social worker" Sombra shrugged and leaned on the dropship wall

"Hey, I like making powerful friends, Ghost is a powerful person" Reaper nodded and faced forward.

The copilot looked back towards them "We're here! Get ready to drop!"

Sombra stood up as the rear ramp began to open. Across the field they saw the Overwatch dropship, it was already empty.

"They got here first? Great!" Sombra said as the three Talon agents stepped out.

"Doesn't matter, keep moving" Reaper growled as he walked to where the bastion unit should be.

"Fine, fine" Ghost looked at the Overwatch ship. He threw a charge at the ship and then followed Reaper and Sombra.

"Leaving them a present?" Ghost pushed passed her and walked ahead. "Jeez, just asking"

It was a 10 minute walk before they came in contact with the Overwatch team. They had reached the bastion unit and have activated it.

Sombra, Reaper and Ghost stood behind the cover of the trees as they watched the Overwatch team interact with the omnic.

"Ghost, get in position" Reaper watched as Ghost nodded and cloaked. He then turned to Sombra.

"Try to hack that Bastion unit" She shook her head

"Not a chance, amigo. I want to see how our new friend handles this" Reaper quietly growled and stood back into cover.

* * *

Ghost used his grappling hook and climbed up towards a higher branch that could hold his weight. Once he got into position, he pulled out his sniper rifle and used his knees as support. Looking into the scope, he saw Tracer waving towards the Bastion unit. Pharah stood guard with Genji, while McCree amusedly watched Tracer.

'One of them is dying today. But who'

Ghost looked at each one of them, sizing each of them up, which was a bigger threat which was not. He decided to aim towards Pharah. He held his breath and aimed towards her head. Her helmet could stop the bullet but it can also knock her out. Whiplash. If she goes down, there won't be any fire support for.

He decided and pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot echoes through the forest then the sound of metal hitting metal sounded. Pharah survived but he was right. The helmet had blocked the bullet but not the force, It knocked her out and fell dropping her weapon.

The agents' huddled together with their weapons out. The bastion unit's eye light turned red. Not hesitating, Ghost shot it through the eyes before it could turned into a devastating turret. The bullets ripped its head apart and it feel violently down.

He dropped down towards the ground and put his sniper on his back. He uncloaked and approached the Bastion unit's body. McCree saw him and aimed his six shooter towards him.

"End of the line, partner" He shot his gun but stopped when he saw that the bullets did not hit the intended target. "What in the?" Ghost paid no attention and crouched down next to the Bastion unit. He looked at the agents and pulled out a device. He triggered it and the agents could hear an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Tracer kept her guns aimed down at Ghost as he darkly chuckled.

"Wow, so you laugh at them and they didn't even tell a joke" Sombra came out of cover and aimed her submachine gun towards the overwatch agents. Reaper came out next while aiming both his shotguns at the agents.

"Is it still useful?" Reaper motioned towards the bastion unit.

"Yes. It can be reprogrammed and repaired."

"Good" Reaper reached for his signal but quickly dodged as bullets flew towards him. Sombra ran for cover followed by Reaper. Ghost stood still as the bullets just went through him

"You weren't kidding, partner! He is a ghost" McCree yelled as he focused his fire towards the two other Talon agents.

Ghost aimed his pistol at him and fired multiple shots. A bullet grazed him on the shoulder causing him to drop back into cover.

"Damn it... He's a real problem!" He hissed as he felt his wound

"We must retreat. We cannot win this!" Genji yelled deflecting Sombra's bullets.

"No! We can still save the bastion unit!" Tracer blinked next to the bastion unit only to be kicked in the face by Ghost

"Agh!" She hit the ground hard. She blinked to somewhere else in the forest trying to recover from the kick.

"Ow..." She rubbed her chin. "Bloody hell" She heard the gunshots in the distance. She stood up and looked around her. She was in a small clearing similar to the one they found the bastion unit in. She heard a twig snap and on reflex she point her guns towards the source to see nothing. Not even animals.

A feeling of dread washed over her. She felt the same fear again when she had first encountered Ghost.

She felt a sudden pain on her stomach and fell to the ground holding her gut. Ghost the decloaked before her. Her eyes widened and began to crawl back she raised her guns and started to shoot him. Like the previous time, the bullets just went through him.

"What the bloody hell are you!" Ghost stared at her for what felt like a whole hour when in fact it was a couple seconds. The silence coming from him unnerved her, her heart was beating a million times a minute. Ghost reached for his pistol and raised it towards her. She gasped and tried to move but the fear kept her in place like a deer in the headlights. She waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing came

"What ar-" Ghost then pulled the trigger and hit her accelerator. She was knocked back from the shot. She gripped her accelerator and started hyperventilate.

"No no no!" Ghost aimed his pistol at her head but his arm was brought down by Reaper. He shook his head

"The best way to make her suffer is by letting her suffer" Ghost nodded and began to walk away. Reaper looked a Tracer as she glared at him.

"I should thank you"

"For what" She hissed at him, voice full of venom

"For giving us Ghost" With that he laughed and turned into his wraith form and flew away. Genji jumped towards her.

"Lena! They destroyed the dropship. Are you going to be alright?"

"Y-Yea... I think" Genji nodded and lifted her by the shoulder.

"McCree has called the HQ for another dropship but Talon took the Bastion unit, Pharah has woken up also. We have faced a defeat." Tracer looked down.

They soon regrouped with McCree and Pharah both had sat down on a boulder. Pharah ran to help Genji with Tracer

"I apologize, I could not help"

"Ah it's fine luv. Ya know I could walk right?"

"But what about your accelerator"

"I'll be fine, this happened to me before and the first rule is to try to never panic"

McCree looked at her "Did you learn anything about this Ghost guy?"

Tracer nodded "Reaper said we gave them Ghost"

"Really? So Ghost was a former Overwatch member?"

"I think that was what he was implying"

McCree sighed and looked up at the sky "I now see now how dangerous this guy is"

"Yes. I admit I was skeptical when you told me he could not be shot but after seeing it with my own eyes. It...It's frightening to think that there is someone against us who we can't even eliminate" Pharah said.

Tracer leaned back on the boulder sighed

"We just need to find his weakness. Everyone has a weakness and that includes Ghost"

* * *

 **So that's all I got for today. I might upload another to night depending on the mood.**

 **Lol I know 'Ghost' is a cheesy name but I found it fitting considering his abilities he has. I did find the idea for a winter soldier to be interesting though.**

 **As for any battle damage, I haven't come up with anything, he will have scars considering a base blew up with him inside it.**

 **That's all folks!  
**

 **Today is the last day for the polls**


	19. Doubts

**Before we begin, I'd like to clear up a couple of things.**

 **Yes, Talon did the same thing they did to Widowmaker, and might've kinda 'erased' 'some' of his memories and 'added' 'new' ones so he doesn't turn like Widowmaker had.**

 **No he does not have a metal arm. He does have a cyborg heart because the old one was fragile and weak when the explosion critically damaged his reactor, so he no longer has that reactor on his chest. His left hand is metal though! Only up to the wrist. He uses his hook gauntlet to cover it.**

 **Now onto the pairings. Now some might be a little disappointed that Widow did not end up with him considering he's facing the same thing she had only worse but, don't stress about it. Whenever I make a fillers, i'll include some Des X Widowmaker.**

 **I also changed the NAME OF THE GHOSTING ABILITY TO THE PHANTOM FORM. So it might sound even more cheesy but hey. Better than Ghosting.**

 **Hopefully that's all but if I missed some make sure to review it to let me know, now! Onto the story!**

* * *

'Who am I'

'What is my purpose'

Those thoughts would constantly run through Desmond's mind whenever he had nothing to do.

He had been told that he was a project Talon created. A weapon and only a weapon. He believed them. Every single word that they spoke, he had believed.

But then, the dreams started. Dreams that seemed so real, that at times Desmond woke up thinking he was still living in it. So real in fact that they almost felt like memories.

These dreams would sometimes include an old man or even a gorilla. A fucking talking gorilla. Yeah he doubted his mind with that one. Sometimes, though, it would be a woman with long purple hair and often would be a woman bearing orange goggles smiling at him. It would all be a blur before he wakes up.

It hurt his head.

He knew worrying about this was pointless and decided to just throw these dreams aside just as the doctor had said the first time he brought them up. Pointless. Stupid. All part of his imagination.

He shifted his posture as the Talon truck began to rock as it ran over speed bumps. He grunted in annoyance before looking at the person sitting next to him.

Sombra.

The girl was a total mystery to Desmond. Or Ghost as he goes by now. 'Desmond' brought a weird ache to his chest, whispers of echoed words ringing in his ear calling his name. Sometimes teasingly, sometimes fondly, and sometimes in a way that made him wish for something he couldn't place.

Sombra glanced at him and smirked.

"See something you like, fantasma?" Ghost grunted and looked straight. Sombra laughed and continued to surf through the data floating in front of her.

They had been sent to assassinate the head of Volskaya Industries, Katya Volskaya. Talon had rumbled with her in the past, but she had escaped. Or so Sombra has reported. They had sent Ghost along with Sombra to finish the job. Talon believes that Overwatch might interfere so instead of a easily detectable dropship, they sent an armored personnel carrier. Or APC.

It rolled up near a checkpoint and stopped. Russian military approached the truck and aimed their rifles at it.

"Hands up!" One said in a heavy russian accent. The driver of the APC put his hand up.

Some of the Russian soldiers moved towards the back of the APC and slowly opened the armored door. The opened it instantly and pointed their guns inside.

"Nothing is here!" They closed the back door. Just as it closed, Sombra and Ghost had reappeared. Sombra had used her invisibility while Ghost used his cloaking tech.

After a few moments the APC began to move and soon approached a huge mansion. It had guards along every balcony and spotlights on every corner of the building.

Ghost and Sombra re-cloaked and quickly jumped out and into bushes as the APC continued to move towards the building.

Ghost's earpiece crackled to life

 **"I told them I was here to pick up ammunition, I won't be here to extract you"** Ghost turned it off and crushed it before turning towards Sombra shaking here head

"Now how are we supposed to communicate with them" Ghost walked past her and walked towards the direction of the building. Sombra rolled her eyes and followed "Nevermind, fantasma"

They stealthily moved towards the building and stopped once they reached the wall of the building. Ghost looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear before using his grappling hook to climb up the building.

He tugged on it twice to make sure it was stable. He then proceeded to climb up only to be stopped by Sombra

"hey! What about me amigo!" She whisper-yelled. Ghost stared at her before continuing to move up

"go around" He simple said as he continued to climb. Sombra groaned and moved to find a different way in.

Once Ghost reached the ledge of the balcony he had hook onto, he performed a scan before entering the room. There had been five guards waiting for him.

Still cloaked he climbed up and crouched and made his way behind the guards. He pulled out his pistol, aimed at one of the guards. As he was about to shoot, the door open and a figure stepped in.

"What are you doing"

Zarya.

Ghost cursed inside his head and holstered his pistol. Attacking her now would be pointless, the target would escape and he would be stranded in a mansion full of Russian soldiers and possibly Overwatch.

One of the guards did a quick salute before speaking.

"We saw a device of some sorts attach itself onto the balcony ledge, we think it's a intruder but they haven't come up yet" Zarya looked towards the balcony and approached the grappling hook still attached to the balcony ledge.

She inspected it before looking back at the guards.

"They're not out here" The guards sighed in relief "They're already inside the building"

They stood in shock before scrambling out the door yelling for a lockdown of the area. Zarya threw the hook away and looked around the room. She moved towards the corner of the room and began to reach out.

Ghost de-cloaked with his pistol pointed at her head, she reacted quickly and reached for the gun, Ghost reacted faster and activated his Phantom tech. Zarya's hand went through him.

"Какого черта!"

She pulled back instantly but received a kick to the gut. She stumbled back towards the door and fell through and hit the wall hard knocking her unconscious. Good, Zarya could've easily have beaten him had he not acted fast enough. Ghost then walked out to be meet with guns pointed at him.

It was a mix between Russian and Overwatch troops. In the crowd of soldiers was Katya Volskaya, Ghost raised his pistol at her only to hear the clicks of guns around him.

"You must be Ghost" He turned his head and saw the Winston walk towards him, behind him was Genji and McCree. Ghost turned his gun towards him causing the gorilla to pause. He sighed and looked at Ghost with a stern face. "Look...We both know you could kill everyone in this room in this room without even trying, so please...Just hear me out"

Ghost stared at him before lowering his gun. Winston smiled slightly before clearing his throat

"Thank you, so...Ghost...We, Overwatch, would like to extend our hand to you for a chance to join us" Ghost chuckled and raised his gun towards Katya and fired a shot.

Her body fell making a loud thump when it hit the floor.

The russian soldiers fired at him but it was useless. All of it had went through him.

Then suddenly, all the soldiers dropped to the ground. Ghost holstered his pistol as Sombra de-cloaked next to him and smirked at the Overwatch agents. McCree had his pistol out and Genji had his katana unsheathed.

"Looks like we got our self a stand off" McCree said threateningly his hat covering his eyes. He spit out the cigar in his mouth and tilted his head up and looked at Ghost "But I can't call it fair now can I. So how's bout' we relax and talk it out"

Sombra chuckled and brought up her hack tool before looking back at the Overwatch agents "Maybe next time, culo"

The building shook as a Talon dropship flew overhead and dropped rope down. Sombra grabbed it and tugged it and soon started to pull her up.

"Hurry up and grab the drive!" Ghost didn't reply and walked over to Katya's dead body. He found the data drive for the mechs Volskaya possessed. All while he was doing this, Winston had called for an Overwatch dropship.

Ghost picked up a rifle off a soldier and started to walk out.

The Overwatch agents tailed him until he reached the courtyard. Ghost saw the Talon dropship approach and waited

"Surrender" Genji called out. An Overwatch dropship appeared and descended towards them, it had started to shoot at the Talon dropship making it back off

 **"Hold on Ghost! We're going to recover then come back. Deal with Overwatch"** The Overwatch dropship landed and the rear ramp opened. Out came Soldier: 76 along with Tracer and Mercy

"Is anyone hurt?" Mercy asked as she ran towards the trio. Soldier: 76 raised his pulse rifle and aimed it at Ghost. Tracer blinked next to Winston and put her hands on her hips

"Well look who it is, the legendary Ghost!"

Ghost stood still and just stared at them. He reached for his pistol, only to have 76 start to shoot at him. He growled in annoyance seeing that the pulse beams did nothing. The Talon dropship came back and began to fire at the Overwatch dropship damaging it.

The Talon ship landed and opened its rear ramp. The Overwatch agents raised their guns only to be motioned off by Winston.

"Who are you? I know you're not just Ghost. You had a name. A real name" Winston called out as Ghost turned and began to walk towards the dropship.

"We could help you!" Tracer called out. Ghost paused and turned his head towards her. Even though she couldn't see his face because of the helmet, Tracer still felt chill as she felt his eyes pierce her. She swallowed and stepped up. "We have a friend. Her name is Widowmaker, she used to work for Talon, somehow our...Old friend had convinced her to leave Talon but now she lives a better life! Just give Overwatch a chance!" Ghost stared at her for a few moments before turning back

"It's too late for help. I don't even know who I am" Ghost continued to walk towards the dropship and walked in. It flew away seconds later and disappeared in the night sky.

Winston saw as Helix vehicles started to appear. He sighed.

"Great...Another mess we have to explain to Helix"

"Why would they just leave Katya open like that! Idiots" Zarya yelled as she walked out of the building, rubbing her head. Mercy approached her and inspect her head

"Are you alright?" While they talked Winston was thinking to himself. Tracer blinked next to him and leaned on his large arm.

"Ya alrigh' luv?" Winston looked at her then looked at the Helix trucks

"Yes...I been thinking of what Ghost said before he left" Tracer raised a brow

"What ya mean? That it's too late to help him?" Winston shook his head

"No. He doesn't know who he is. It could mean several things but, judging by his behavior, he isn't the type to be cryptic with his words"

"So you're sayin' he REALLY doesn't know who he is?" Winston nodded. Tracer closed her eyes before jumping up

"I've got an idea!" Winston looked at her before deciding to humor her

"I'm all ears"

"Great! How's bout' we invite Ghost to have a nice little chat with us"

"What?!"

"I know it sounds crazy but we could set up a fake assassination contract! Ya know?!" Winston put his hand under his chin and began to think over her plan.

"Hmm. You know how dangerous that is right? Ghost is still a serious and dedicated Talon agent" Tracer nodded and smiled

"Of course!"

"So you want to set up a fake assassination contract and then have a chat with a heartless killer that has killed two big names?"

"Yep!" Winston sighed

"Then it's only fair to have you targeted"

"Yea- Wait wot?!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Какого черта - What the hell!**

 **Not a very good chapter but for a guy with a headache and sick feeling it's not THAT bad.**


	20. Discovery

**London, United Kingdom**

 **8:23 PM**

Desmond's breath emitted mist as he breathed. The cold London wind washing over his unmasked face. He watched the busy streets before him as he continued to emit more mist from his mouth. He was in London waiting as he sat on top of the Big Ben clocktower.

He then went into his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a picture.

 **Leonora Ontario**

 **Age: 28**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Bio: Normal civilian.**

 **Affiliations: None documented**

 **Last know location: London, St. Stephen's Tavern.**

 **The picture had shown a young brunette woman with long hair.**

Desmond scanned the page for what seemed like the fifteenth time. It was an assassination contract, like usual Talon gave him the old fashion paper document but, what seemed off about the hit was that it was just a normal civilian. Normally Talon would accept high paying jobs and a high value target. The job was high paying, like really high.

Whoever issued the hit offered a really high price to just take out a normal person. None the less, money was money and it was a hell of a good way to earn money.

Desmond stuffed it back inside his pocket and put on a balaclava with a covered mouth, followed by goggles then his hood. He had decided to leave the Talon issued armor to blend in better with the citizens of London not counting the balaclava, he wore digital camo pants on and a black windbreaker. He had a backpack on which had contained his phantom tech and ammunition for his weapons. He slung his sniper rifle on his back then used his grappling hook to descend down the clock tower while cloaked.

Once he reached the roof of the building attached next the tower, he unhooked the grappling hook and wrapped it back up. He walked over to the ledge and dropped down to the ground using the window ledges as support, he landed in a alley way that was currently empty. Once he reached ground level, he looked around him and uncloaked. He took his rifle off and proceeded to disassemble it before putting the parts inside his backpack. He took out a long white scarf and wrapped it around his neck before putting the backpack on and walking into the busy streets.

After he exited the alley, he watched as hover-cars passed by and a large amount of pedestrian push past him. He spotted the bar his target should've been in and proceeded to walk towards it. As he approached he could hear the laughter inside the bar along with the loud music that came from it.

He approached the dark wood door and opened it. As soon as he stepped inside, the once muffled laughter and the once muffled music had cleared up and got louder.

He made his way towards the bar counter and sat down. The omnic bartender walked towards him. Desmond looked up.

"Just water" The omnic nodded and slid down a cold glass of water. He sipped the drink at the same time tried to find his target. After ten minutes of waiting he decided to look somewhere else but first finish his drink.

As he began to sip it all, the door slammed open and four guys walked in banging tables with their bats they had on them. The four guys approached the counter and sat down while they laughed.

The omnic hesitantly approached them. The one that seemed to have been the leader glared at the omnic.

"Why is there a fucking omnic here! I ain't ordering nothin' till he gets out!" He yelled. The omnic started to back off.

"I apologize sir!" The leader only glared more

"Better be you fucking piece of junk" A human bartender approached and took their orders. Desmond decided to let everything play out and see what happens. Minutes later the omnic returned to serve them the drinks. It seemed to have annoyed the leader, he pushed the omnic causing it fall down and spill some water on the leader's boots.

"Look what you've gone done!" He grabbed his bat and raised it. Then slammed it down onto the omnic's arm causing it to crackle slightly with electricity. The others stood up and cheered the leader on. The leader smirked and raised his bat to hit it once more.

"Take this you bucket of bolts!"

He slammed the bat down. It didn't hit its target.

"huh?"

Desmond had one hand in his pocket and one hand on the bat. His scarf covered his mouth as he looked at the leader with a dull look.

"Who the fuck are you!" The leader backed off and readied his bat. The whole bar had now turned their attention towards them. The leader smirked at the attention. "Doesn't matter! I'll beat you down!" He swung his bat only for it to be caught again by Desmond.

The leader pulled back again and this time swung horizontally. Desmond stepped back and threw a punch towards the leader. He leader fell back and groaned. The bar erupted in laughter at the leader. The leader growled and got up and threw a punch towards Desmond.

Once again he was knocked down. The bar erupted in more laughter

"FUCK YOU!" He got up once more and swung his bat blindly.

Desmond scoffed and tripped the rage filled man. He hit the floor head first with a loud thud knocking him unconscious. The bar cheered and continued its normal routine.

Desmond left a couple of paper bills on the counter and made his way towards the door. Once again feeling the cool air of the London night, he walked down the street.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked behind to see the same omnic he had defended running back waving the bills he paid with. The omnic came to a halt. "I wanted to thank you, h-here the drinks are free as a thanks for saving me" Desmond stared at the omnic before turning and continued to walk forwards.

"Keep it. It's my tip"

* * *

It had been two hours since the bar incident and Desmond had finally tracked his target. She was sitting on bench alone, the sidewalks were nearly deserted with just a couple drunks and the occasional car passing by.

'No compromise'

Desmond took off his backpack, he put on his balaclava, goggles and pulled up his hood then pulled out the parts of his rifle. He kept looking back towards his target making sure she doesn't move. He was currently on top of a roof of a small one story house leaning on the ledge for support.

He completely assembled the rifle and aimed down at his target. He held his breath and placed a finger on the trigger. He then felt a tug.

He turned to see the ex-Talon assassin Widowmaker smirking at him. She blew a kiss towards him then kicked him off the roof.

He grunted and braced for the impact. He hit the hard ground back first.

He groaned and reached for his rifle only for it to be kicked away by McCree who now had a pistol aimed at him.

"We'll it actually worked"

Widowmaker descended down the roof and smirked "Like a fly caught in the web"

An Overwatch dropship then decloaked and approached the empty street, it landed and Winston walked out of the rear ramp. He walked to them and looked at Desmond.

"Ghost...We meet again" Soldier: 76 approached Desmond and cuffed him. Widowmaker threw Desmond's backpack towards Winston. He pulled out the phantom tech and inspected it. "And this little device must be the same thing that allows you to be invulnerable"

His 'target' appeared in a blue flash next to Winston and looked at the device

"So he wasn't an actual ghost? C'mon!" She pulled off the wig she had been wearing to reveal it had been actually Tracer. Surprising.

"Lena, if ya actually believed he was a ghost, you deserve a smack to the head" McCree said. Tracer stuck her tongue out at him

"Oh piss off, ya wanka'!" Winston looked at Desmond.

"So...The big reveal. Who is the Ghost?" 76 stood him up and made him face the gorilla. Tracer leaned in, in curiosity while Widowmaker shifted slightly and McCree looked at him.

Winston reached for his hood and gripped it. He then pulled it back and then placed a large hand on his goggles then removed them. Desmond closed his eyes as Winston removed his goggles.

Tracer shook with antsyness and groaned "BLOODY HELL!" She gripped his mask and pulled it off.

"SO HE'S-" She froze and looked at Desmond. The rest of the agents grew quiet. McCree dropped his gun. Widowmaker and 76's eyes were wide open. Winston dropped Desmond's tech and backpack.

"D-Desmond..." Desmond opened his eyes and looked at them with a dull look. Tracer dropped the mask and backed up while covering her mouth. "You...You're dead!"

The others stood in place still trying to process the information. Desmond used this opportunity to grab his tech and backpack. The others took a second before they scrambled to stop him

"Wait! Desmond, it's us!" Desmond grunted and grabbed McCree's pistol off the ground before firing all six shots at them. He threw away the pistol and grabbed his sniper rifle before cloaking.

Tracer shook her head and looked at Winston "That couldn't have been him? He...He died" She whispered the last part. Widowmaker rubbed her temple in frustration.

"I saw the pyramid blow up with him in it. He couldn't have survived!" She said.

Winston grabbed Desmond's mask and looked at the skull imprint on it.

"One thing we now know" He turned back and looked at the others.

"Desmond is Ghost. He had killed the head of helix and Katya" Tracer widened her eyes and looked at him

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying"

Winston huffed and looked at the mask then at the others.

"Desmo- Ghost is our enemy. The flee on sight order is still active. He will be more careful with his device now that he knows we know how his invulnerability ability works"

"But Winston! It can't be his fault, the Desmond we know will never do any of this!" Tracer yelled at him

"I know Lena...I know. It's possible that they may have done the same thing they did with Widowmaker. We have to be careful. His identity will only be known by the four of us here. No one else needs to know until we find out why he's doing this. Understood?"

They all looked at each other then back towards Winston and nodded.

"Good. Let's go home" They proceeded to walk toward back to the ship quietly.

Widowmaker sighed and looked up at the moon

"S'il vous plaît revenir à nous, Desmond"

* * *

 **Getting a little better. So the big reveal happened. Thank you for all the support you're all showing even though I haven't been writing to my best ability as I have been haven't been feeling well.**

 **Translations:**

 **"S'il vous plaît revenir à nous, Desmond" - Please come back to us, Desmond.**


	21. Diversion

**I had to wait a while before uploading this chapter, or it'll not appear to have updated. Apparently FanFiction marks it as spam if you update too quickly within a 24 hour period and it won't show the story updated. So for example I updated a chapter 21 hours ago. If I uploaded a new chapter, it'll still say I updated it 21 hours ago because it's marked as spam.**

 **I found this out yesterday, so if you guys got confused you might want to check out the previous chapter before reading this one.**

* * *

 **"You're back...Did you complete your mission?"** An omnic wearing a dark hood watched as Desmond entered the dark office (Imagine Ultron wearing a cloak with a hood)

Desmond sat back on the soft office chair facing his boss. With a expressionless face Desmond looked at the dark figure.

"No"

His boss sighed and stood up then walked toward the large glass window behind him. He put him hand behind his back.

 **"Why not? This could tarnish our reputation of having the most effective assassins in the world"**

Desmond crossed his arms and glanced towards the paintings hanging on wall

"It was an Overwatch trap. They set up the hit to I guess try and capture me" His boss turned his head sideways to look at him

 **"Capture you?"**

Desmond nodded before throwing his backpack on the boss's desk

"They found out about my Phantom tech" The boss turned back and looked at the backpack then faced Desmond

 **"We'll make a smaller version for you. Did they tell you anything?"**

Desmond closed his eyes and paused. The boss sat back on his chair and waited with his hands on the desk. Desmond slowly opened his eyes and glared at his boss

"Who am I? Who is Desmond Riley?"

The boss looked at him. They glared each other down before the boss opened his drawer and pulled out a file. It had a big red Classified stamp on the front and had sub text which read

'Project Ghost'

He slid it on his desk before placing his hand back on the desk. Desmond leaned forward and took the file, he pulled it towards him and stared at the cover.

 **"Sooner or later you were going to learn the truth. Might as show you who you truly are"** Desmond didn't look back up at his boss and he slowly opened the folder.

The first thing he saw was a picture of a woman and two younger boys next to her. Behind them was a large husky man. They all had big smiles attached to their faces.

His boss walked behind him and looked down at the picture

 **"That is your family. The woman is your mother and the man behind her is your father. The boy on your mother's left is your older brother, Sam. You are the boy on the right"**

Desmond scanned the picture before taking it off the folder and holding forward. This picture triggered those feelings again. It was in his chest, in his stomach it felt good. It felt peaceful.

"Where are they?" The boss sighed and walked back towards his desk. Desmond furrowed his brow before standing up causing the folder and the files along with it to fall down.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" The boss kept a calm expression on his robotic face and motioned Desmond to sit back down. Hesitantly Desmond sat back down and returned to his expressionless and cold face.

 **"Do you really want to know?"** Desmond nodded. **"Your mother is dead. Your father recently died. The only one alive is your brother"**

Desmond stood up and stuffed the picture in his pocket

 **"I know what you're thinking. You want to go see you only family left. You can't"**

Desmond looked at him "Why not?"

 **"He's Overwatch"**

Desmond looked down and balled his fists.

"Why does it matter if he's Overwatch. He's my only family left"

The boss's optics narrowed at him

 **"Why do you care? We made you so you shouldn't care"**

Desmond glared at him "You didn't make me, all you did was try to brainwash me"

 **"No. We saved you"**

"What?"

 **"We. Talon. Saved you"**

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

The boss stood up and walked towards the glass window and looked out again.

 **"Overwatch is nothing but reckless idiots that endanger lives around them "** He turned his head towards Desmond **"They are an evil organization that do nothing but destroy cities. When questioned they just say it was to protect others. The world believed them. They portrayed them as heroes. When we stepped in to show the world what Overwatch truly is, they labeled us as terrorists"**

"What does that have to do with me" Desmond sat back down and crossed his arms.

 **"Overwatch were the ones that killed you mother"** Desmond paused and looked at him, processing what his boss just told him. **"You can't trust anyone in Overwatch, including your brother"**

"..." The boss turned to face Desmond

 **"Sam...Your brother tried to kill you in the past. He killed you father in fact"** Hearing this made something boil inside Desmond. He felt angry. He felt furious. He felt extremely livid. Desmond clenched his fists.

 **"If you ever see an Overwatch agent. Make sure you bring justice to your parents deaths"** Desmond didn't reply. The boss placed a device on the desk and it projected a city. It looked familiar. Desmond stared at it and then looked at his boss.

"What's this?"

 **"This is you next mission"** Desmond stood up and crossed his arms and began to study the hologram while his boss continued to speak **"As you know, Talon was able to confiscate Katya's arsenal of mechs. To be truthful we weren't after the mechs, we had them destroyed as soon as our forces reached them"**

"Then why did you take Volskaya Industries?"

His boss opened another hologram and pressed it. The projection of the city turned into a projection of a giant mech.

 **"Our goal was this. The Titan. It is the largest mech Katya and her company has ever built."**

"Am I supposed to be amazed? I can easily take it down" His boss chuckled

 **"Can you take it down without your little toy"** He motioned at his backpack containing the Phantom tech. Desmond shook his head **"This is will help us in destroying Overwatch for good."**

"I get it. You want to destroy Overwatch. What does this have to do with that city? Is Overwatch stationed there?"

 **"No. Unfortunately. That city is Los Angeles. Your home state to be precise"**

"That's why it looked familiar. What are we going to do there?"

 **"Simple. We destroy that stupid Overwatch museum and try to catch there attention. You will cover the mech, not that it needs it but we need to be sure. While this is all happening, Overwatch, if they come that is, should send most of its troops to L.A. and leave their base with low security. Sombra was able to locate their base but it was way too heavily guarded for a frontal assault "**

"I see. While the other is somewhere else, we'll be attacking the coop"

 **"Precisely. There is tech that we want and we don't want Overwatch to have"**

Desmond nodded in understanding "Who's joining me?"

 **"Solo on this. Sombra will be inside the giant mech with other agents And Reaper will lead the raid on their base. We have the mech ready to be deployed in the ocean, they're just waiting for you"** Desmond nodded and grabbed his backpack.

 **"Oh and Ghost"** Desmond turned to look at his boss **"If Overwatch does show...Don't hesitate"**

Desmond began to walk towards the door

"I won't"

* * *

The Overwatch team was currently on a dropship quickly heading towards the city of L.A.

"So your sayin' a huge robot thing just climbed out the water and started to attack the city?" McCree said

Winston sighed and nodded "Yes. For the last time yes! This is serious McCree, this isn't like any other omnic we've seen before. We can't confirm if it's Talon but I have a hunch it is. That's why I brought everyone"

The dropships, upgraded by Winston himself, were fast enough to travel quickly around the world and arrive in just hours. They don't compare to the Slipstream but they were fast.

He had left fifty soldiers in Gibralter and sent six dropships full of Nellis soldiers and Overwatch agents. In the dropship with him was McCree, Soldier: 76, Sam and Tracer.

Sam turned to look at Winston "Do you know if our new friend, Ghost, will be there? Been itching to shoot the motherfucker" Winston looked at 76, McCree and Tracer who all shrugged at him, 76 not even responding. Winston looked back at Sam

"We don't know. Like I said, we don't know if this is Talon's doing but if it is...Don't try to engage him. That goes for all of you" Winston looked at the others when he said the last part. They all nodded.

They arrived in LA and opened the rear ramp as they flew over.

"What in the hell is that thing!" Sam aimed the dropship turret at a gigantic robot walking over a small building.

"Wait! Don't fire! It might attack us!" Winston held Sam's shoulder back. The man looked at the gorilla as if he was crazy

"I don't know if you see but there is A FUCKING ROBOT STOMPING A HOUSE!"

"I know! But what use are we if it shoots our dropship down" Sam opened his mouth to retort but closed it back and turned

"Fine"

Soldier: 76 activated his communicator

"All dropships, we're landing at Los Angeles International Airport, the UN has revoked the Petras Act temporarily while we deal with the giant omnic. Ground vehicles and fighter jets will be present in the battlefield, so watch your fire"

As 76 made the call, Tracer watched as the giant omnic destroyed national guard vehicles and buildings.

McCree walked next to her and watched the destruction below unfold.

"Think he'll be here?"

Tracer glanced at him before turning her gaze back towards the giant omnic

"I know he'll be here...He's got hell to pay after this" McCree raised a brow at the unusually serious Brit.

"What make you think he won't kill you...The dude already murdered two of the biggest names out there" She froze and looked down. McCree sighed and placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it. He watched as the omnic approached a very familiar building.

"Hey...Ain't that the Overwatch museum?"

* * *

 _"Look into my eyes, you will see, what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there you'll search no more. Don't tell me it's not worth trying for. You can't tell me it's not worth dying for. You know it's true. Everything I do. I do it for you"_

 **"In your feelings there, fantasma?"**

Desmond watched out of his old apartment as the omnic began to demolish the Overwatch museum. He sipped on his mug of coffee before reaching up to his communicator.

"Shut up and work"

 **"Aanndd your back...Already on it boss"**

The speaker shook as the song continued to play. US national guard helicopters shook the building as they passed overhead. He looked up and saw that Overwatch dropships arrived. On dropship landed across the street from where he was.

 _"Look into your heart you will find there's nothin' there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life._  
 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice. Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah."_

He sipped his in his mug. He put his feet up on the coffee table and laid back. Some of the dirt on his boots fell onto the coffee table. He heard footsteps coming from the outside of the door. They echoes loudly in the hall outside of his apartment door.

 _"Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you."_

'Sam said his apartment should be somewhere here... It'll provide a good vantage point and safe house' He heard deep voice say.

'Found it! Here! #416' He grabbed his pistol off the coffee table and continued to watch the omnic destroy the Overwatch museum. He pointed his pistol at the door as the knob began to shake.

'Got it!'

 _"You can't tell me it's not worth dying for I'll be there. I'd walk the fire for you. I'd die for you. Oh, yeah. I'm going all the time, all the way."_

As soon as the door opened, Desmond pulled the trigger of the gun and he heard a body fall.

"Red!" There was a moment of panic before a grenade was thrown into the room.

Desmond watched it roll onto the couch next to him.

It didn't explode.

"This is Razor 1! Red's dead! We got a man down!"

Desmond took the grenade and inspected it. The pin wasn't even pulled. It was also old. Like very old. Desmond threw it back out.

"SHIT! Grenade!" Desmond stood up and cloaked. He walked outside to see three guys on the floor. One was dead, a bullet hole on the head. He uncloaked and the three other soldiers looked at him. They froze. One reached for his radio.

"THE GHOST! HE'S HE-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a bullet went through is head. The last two guys panicked and started shooting at Desmond. He shook his head and pulled out his diffusion grenade. He dropped it on the soldiers before walking back inside his apartment and closing the door.

He heard the two soldiers screams as they were disintegrated by the intense amount of radiation cause by the fusion grenade. Soon silence, apart from the explosions and gunfire from the distant battle, reigned his apartment.

* * *

 **"THE GHOST! HE'S HE-*Static*"**

Tracer widened her eyes and looked at Winston "He's here!" Winston snapped his head up and looked back at her

"Where?" Tracer blinked next to the pilot.

"Could ya trace the past call out?" The pilot opened a terminal and pressed on a few indicators before looking back at her

"S Fuller, Ave. Beverly Hills. You want me to change course?"

"Yes! Please!" The pilot nodded and changed the direction they were flying in.

Soldier: 76 looked at her "Where are we going?"

Tracer blinked next to him "Ghost is here" He nodded.

Winston approached them "I'll drop you off Lena... The rest of us will go into the main battle. The National Guard needs our assistance" Tracer nodded and exhaled.

She was about to meet her ex-best friend forever. Two things can happen. She gets lucky and escapes or he kills her but, either way. She going to try to bring Sasuke back. I mean Desmond back.

"Need my help?" She turned and faced Sam. She smiled and shook her head

"I've got it under control" Sam looked at her skeptically.

"Whatever you say" The dropship began to descend and soon it rocked as it reached the ground. The rear ramp opened and she stepped out. After she was out, the dropship flew away leaving her alone.

She felt chills as she looked around to find nothing in the streets. Only abandoned cars and empty homes. The gunfire from the distant battle could be heard but other than that. It was silent. Ghostly silent. I'll stop.

She walked towards the building where the last transmission came from before it went dead.

She approached the door to the apartment building to find it open. She took out her pulse pistols and slowly made her way up towards the second floor. When she reached the objective floor level she to cover behind the corner.

She peeked and saw four bodies near a door.

She gasped and ran towards the dead bodies. Her heart sank when she spotted someone familiar.

"Red" She crouched down and closed her friends open eyes. Tears fought to break out but she held them in. She looked at the other bodies and also recognized one of them.

She knew him when he asked if she could introduce herself to his kids and wife. They were ecstatic when they met her and after that they became friends. She tightly closed her eyes keeping the tears in.

She clenched her fists and looked up with an angry expression. She scanned the closed door before standing up.

"you monster" She whispered and broke the door down. She started to fire inside, catching Desmond, who was in a call with Sombra. He cursed and reached for his pistol only for it to be shot away

"YOU MONSTER!" Desmond flinched slightly.

'The fuck was that' He then realized he didn't have his phantom tech equipped. He looked at it and saw it was on the coffee table. He didn't expect more visitors so he took it off.

Tracer reloaded, shot, reloaded and repeated the process. Desmond sat behind the cover of his couch, how none of the bullets pierce the fabric and hit him he did not know but, he didn't care. There was an angry British person shooting at him.

He began to realize the pattern and waited for her to reload.

She stopped shooting. Desmond got up and ran for the pistol.

Desmond saw her smirk

'Shit'

She fired a shot and hit him right in the stomach. He dropped to the floor and groaned at the new feeling. Pain. Tracer blinked next to him and kicked him on the wound causing him to yell in pain.

Why did this hurt so much.

Tracer placed a foot on his wound, threatening to press down if he tried anything. She reached for her communicator

"Guys...I've injured Ghost. He's ready for capture" There was silence on the comms.

 **"Are you being for real?"**

"YES! Hurry up and get me a dropship!"

 **"Lucio, get a team and get to her location"**

 **"On it! Hold on Lena, we comin' soon!"**

"Thanks guys" She smiled before looking back down at Desmond.

He was groaning like a stupid injured puppy.

"Not so fun when you get shot at now huh" She slightly pressed down on the wound causing him to wince. Desmond growled in anger and grabbed her foot. She tried to press down but to no avail.

"What the?" He began to grip her foot harder. She fell down and began to yell in pain. "S-Stop!" He smirked as he felt her foot begin to crack

"Please!"

Desmond's eyes widened and he let go of her. He stood up and watched her roll and grip her foot. As she touched it, she winced.

"o-ow" She whispered. She looked at Desmond, eyes now rid of confidence and now full of fear "why do you do this?"

"What? Break your foot?" She glared at him

"Is this just a joke to you? Are these people nothing but toys to you? Is this who you truly are Desmond?" He froze at the name again. He shook his head and grabbed her arm

"Let me go you wanka!" He groaned as he picked her up. She thrashed to try to get off his hold. He grunted and dropped her on his couch.

"Hold still" He gripped her foot and quickly twisted it. It didn't look weird now but, she still yelped in pain. He grabbed his Phantom tech and then walked to his pistol.

'ugh' He placed a hand on his gut as he bent down to pick up his pistol. Tracer saw that her pulse pistols were still on the floor. She didn't try to pick it up knowing it would be useless now that he had his Phantom tech back on.

He groaned as he sat on the other side of the couch. He grabbed his mug of coffee and continued to watch the destruction. Tracer watched also but in concern for her teammates and friends.

"It's funny isn't it" She turned to Desmond who now was looking at his mug as he twirled it causing the coffee inside to ripple.

"Wha'? That my friends are being attacked by that thing? They're your friends too!"

Desmond stopped swirling the mug and looked at her "I don't have friends. Especially not in Overwatch. Not after what they've done"

Tracer looked a him confusingly "What do you mean?"

Desmond didn't respond and continued to watch the mech destroy the city. Soon a dropship flew over and landed on the roof.

Tracer got up and ran to the door.

"Oh and Tracer" She turned around to see Desmond pointing his pistol at her "Have a goodnight"

He pulled the trigger and she fell backwards as it hit her Chronal Accelerator. He shot her one more time in the stomach causing her to yell in pain.

"Lena!" Lucio ran down and kneeled down next to her. He looked at Desmond, who now had his mask and hood on.

"Ghost!" Desmond jumped out his window and shot his hook towards the roof. He propelled upwards and was sent to the roof.

He landed on the cockpit windshield. The pilot yelled and reached for his gun but it was too late. Desmond pumped him with lead.

Desmond then broke the windshield and jumped into the pilot's seat after moving the dead pilot's body. He powered up the engines and started to fly away.

He heard the Overwatch communications radio come to life

 **"This is Lucio, Lena's down! I repeat Lena's down, she's critically wounded! Red and his squad are all dead, my dropship pilot was just killed and Ghost took the dropship! I need some help here!"**

 **"Got it! Mercy and 76 are on their way, hold on Lucio!"**

 **"Winston! Oh thank goodness!"**

 **"Lucio, this is McCree do you know where Ghost went?"**

 **"No I jus-"**

Desmond switched the comms off and focused on flying. He turned his own communicator on.

"Sombra. We're done here. Blow the mech up"

 **"I was just having fun, oh well. Come pick me up, fantasma"**

Desmond turned the dropship towards the the mech.

* * *

Winston watched as the mech suddenly shut down and leaned forward.

"It stopped!"

He turned his head to see a dropship hover near the head of the omnic.

"This is no omnic...It's a mech!" A figure exited the mech and entered the dropship. The dropship then flew away as the mech's core started to glow red.

"EVERYBODY BACK AWAY, IT'S GOING TO BLOW!"

* * *

 **It's a wrap. Got nothing to report.**


	22. Homecoming

This place kinda brings back memories.

I gripped my stomach as the wound started to once again hurt. Sombra and I had arrived in Gibralter in time to see Reaper finish the raid on the base. They were currently placing explosives in the barracks and loading technology onto Talon dropships. There were bodies of dead Nellis soldiers on the courtyard, some Talon agents were still engaged in a firefight.

Once we landed Reaper approached us.

"I'm guessing it was successful. I just received news of a giant explosion in Los Angeles" Sombra smirked and nodded. Reaper looked at me then pulled out a small device. "They were trying to replicate your Phantom tech. We destroyed other prototypes and kept this one. Boss says he'll make use of it but he needs your phantom tech"

I nodded and gave him my Phantom tech. He stored both devices away and looked down at my hand which was still covering my stomach area.

"Are you injured?" I nodded. He darkly chuckled "What do you know. Guess Ghost isn't invincible after all" I scoffed as Reaper motioned for a medic. The medic approached me hesitantly and sat me down on an ammo crate. I took off my hood and helmet and breathed in the cold ocean air. The Medic inspected my wound before reaching into his bag and pulled out some type of gel like cream. He rubbed it around the wound before bandaging it up. He nodded at his work and stood up

"Pulse injuries don't really pierce the skin, though if hot enough it can pierce through like human flesh was paper" He turned to me after closing his bag "But you're lucky to just received burn damage. If it did pierce through, you'd be dead" He nodded at me and walked off.

Reaper, who had been waiting, approached me. "Take a look around. Talon's leaving soon so don't take too long"

I raised a brow at him "We're not blowing this place up?" He shook his head.

"No point in wasting charges, they'll just move from this place now that we know where it is so blowing it up will serve no purpose. Also, there is a straggler left in the lab, I think you know him. If you want, you can...'Chat' with him"

I nodded and he walked away. Sombra patted my back as she followed him. They both boarded a dropship and it began to fly away, some agents were starting to leave and some were finishing off remaining agents.

I stood up and made my way to the lab, it wasn't hard to spot considering it had a name plate in gold with the text

'Winston's Lab'

I approached the door to find that it wouldn't open. I reached for my communicator and contacted Sombra.

"Sombra, the lab doors are locked. Can you open them?"

 **"Say the magic word"**

"Fuck you"

 **"Close enough. I'll have it open in just a sec, boss"**

I waited for a few seconds before the door slid open.

 **"Your welcome"**

I turned off the communicator and headed inside. It was pretty dark, there didn't seem to be anyone there.

"This...This is Jones. Does anyone copy" I looked up and saw there was a wounded man leaning on a terminal.

 **"Jones? This is Sam, Overwatch is making their way back now hold on!"**

"I...Tried they took all the technology, Sam...All my men...Are dead"

 **"It's alright... Don't worry, helps coming. Just hold on"**

"Roger that.." I quietly climbed up the stairs. The bright light from the terminal showing me his exact location. He didn't notice me.

"Sam...Reports are...Saying that there was an explosion at Los Angeles...Is everyone alright?"

 **"Pharah and Torbjorn were injured but it was nothing Mercy couldn't handle...You should rest. Just wait for us."**

I crept towards him pulled out my tac knife.

 **"Ya luv! You should listen to him"**

"Tracer? You're on this channel?"

 **"Everyone is luv, don't worry the cavalry's coming!"**

Jones let out a weak laugh and turned around. His eyes widened as he spotted me

"Desmond? Y-You're alive?!"

 **"Desmond?"**

 **"He's there!"**

 **"Wait...What?"**

 **"Jones, Do not! I Repeat Do Not Trust Him!"**

I smirked and slowly walked towards him.

"Hey Jones...Been a while." Jones gripped his pistol on his holster.

"Y-yeah...A while"

I knelt down in front of him "How's bout' we reminisce?"

"W-wha-huhgug" I pushed my knife into his chest. He tried to struggled but was to weak to fight back "De-Desmon-No...Sto"

"Shh" I covered his mouth and pushed the knife deeper. He became limp and his arms feel to down. I removed my hand from his mouth and pulled out my knife. I used his uniform to wipe the blood off as I stood up and faced the terminal.

It was still on the call. I looked at the map and saw that the agent trackers were closing in towards Gibralter. I cursed silently and ran out of the lab.

'Shit I took too long' The Talon dropships had left the base leaving me stranded on the base.

I ran into their hangar to find no ships there.

'Oh...I'm fucked' I ran back outside and spotted a broken fighter jet.

Memories started to flash before my eyes...Slipstream...Accident...Slipstream...Reactor...I opened my eyes and looked at the jet.

"The Slipstream" I ran to it as I heard the Overwatch dropships approach. I opened the canopy and jumped inside. Using my memory, I flicked buttons to try to make it fly.

None of it worked. I slammed my fist on the console in frustration.

"Y'know...I would think seeing it back with its owner would be a happy sight but I guess I was wrong" I looked up and turned to see McCree with his peacekeeper pointed at me. I cursed and then looked at the matrix. After a few moments I looked back up and jumped out of the jet. There were several Overwatch agents and Nellis soldiers surrounding me.

Soldier: 76 walked out of the crowd and approached me. He stared me down and before I could react he used the butt of his gun and hit me right on the fucking wound.

I fell to the ground. I growled in anger and glared at him.

"Get up"

I stood back up and reached for my pistol but, McCree saw this and shot at my hand. Good thing it was robotic or it would've hurt like shit. The bullet penetrated the palm.

'Tsk' I knew I was beaten. Without my phantom tech, I saw no way of escaping this.

Tracer pushed through the crowd and ran towards me, behind her was my...Brother. I looked at him the turned my attention back to the British woman.

She was about to slap me. I narrowed my eyes and easily caught her arm. As I held her arm, I saw she didn't have her goggles on and her eyes were teary but they also contained hate and anger.

"Jones...How could you? He had a family...He had a son!" She yelled at me. I let go of her arm as Sam pulled her back. He glanced at me with sad eyes. Soldier: 76 turned me around and cuffed me. He turned to Winston who had sat down and looked at the base in sadness.

"What do we do with him?" Winston turned his gaze to 76 then at me.

"I...Put him in a cell...I want a squad of Nellis soldiers to escort him. Zarya, Reinhardt, could you also escort him?"

"My pleasure" Said the Russian agent as she glared at me. Reinhardt walked towards me and stood by.

"Good...The rest of you, we need to clean this place up...We're going to send the bodies back to their families. It's the right thing. I want Overwatch agents and Sam to report to my lab, we're going to be discussing some issues"

As they all began to do their assigned objective, Reinhardt pushed me forward and led me towards the holding cells, Zarya and a squad of five Nellis soldiers following behind. As we walked, I looked at the destruction created by the Talon operatives. There were bodies behind walls and crates. There were shotguns scattered across the ground.

It looked like Reaper's.

When we arrived to the holding cell, Reinhardt pushed me into a maximum security cell. He approached a terminal and pressed a few buttons. Lasers and metal bars started to surround me.

"I don't think you'll be able to escape this" He demonstrated by throwing a rock towards me. Once the rock hit the lasers it instantly evaporated. "Now stay here...Don't worry Desmond...We'll help you, we...We still have hope"

I decided to not respond and closed my eyes. I heard him sigh. Him and Zarya left my cell and the Nellis soldiers stayed and stood guard.

* * *

 **"Did he get captured?"**

"Yes"

 **"Good...Is the tracker on him?"**

"Yes...I made sure the medic applied it"

 **"Excellent"**

"Tell me... What is the point of doing this? We could have him kill them all, he doesn't hesitate when it comes to killing his old friends"

 **"I know...That's why he'll be useful in the future"**

"That doesn't really answer my question"

 ***sigh* "If must know...Overwatch has a base with a super weapon called 'EXO'. It used to be in their Switzerland base but when Overwatch collapsed it was lost. I have a hunch that Winston knows about this super weapon and I have a another hunch that he'll move to that base"**

"What's this 'EXO' super weapon? Is it a gun?"

 ***chuckle* "No...It's an army"**

"An army? Of what?"

 **"Omnics... More powerful omnics. They were supposed to be deployed to counteract the bastion units in the Omnic Crisis but they defected and attacked Overwatch. The project was disbanded by the UN but, Overwatch didn't believe in wasting resources so they had their black ops branch 'Blackwatch' experiment more on the 'EXO' project"**

"How do you know this?"

 **"That's not important... That's all I have to say, have Sombra keep and eye on Desmond. He might murder everyone."**

"I almost forgot... He's beginning to show emotion"

 **"Hmm...Is he now? I still want him to be monitored...If he does begin to have remorse, pull him out and well erase his memories again"**

"I doubt erasing his memories will keep working... He'll be around familiar reminders of the past"

 **"Well see... Here" *throws small device* "Give this back to him...Also brief him on the mission but don't give away too much just in case they do bring him back."**

"Understood"

 **"Good...Your dismissed"**

* * *

"So what are we going to do with Desmond?" Genji asked as he leaned back on the wall. Winston sat on his chair, clearing blood off his terminal. They had moved Jones's body into a body bag and laid it next to Red's outside.

"I don't know...He might be gone and even if we do bring him back, he still committed crimes"

Widowmaker shook her head and looked a him "So did I, the UN forgave me"

Winston looked a her "You assassinated Mondatta yes, but the UN, as harsh as it sound, were not too keen on omnics. Desmond however, assassinated the head of helix and Katya Volskaya who had been supporting the UN with mechs"

"He also was an accomplice to the bombing of Los Angeles" McCree added. Widowmaker looked at Tracer who was looking down at her hands while she sat crossed legged on the floor.

"What about you, chèrie? You still have hope don't you?" Tracer looked up at her

"Of course luv...It's just...He's killing his friends without any hesitation, it's beginning to get more and more difficult to have faith in him. I wish I was there in Egypt, I co-"

"Lena. No. We already discussed this, there was nothing you or anyone else could've done to save him" Winston firmly said.

"I...I know, it's...It's complicated alright..." She sighed and looked back down.

"How about you go and try to see if you can open him up a bit...We're just going to discuss the move" Tracer nodded and left the room, void of any of her usual cheerfulness

Once the doors behind her closed the four remaining agents in the room sighed

76 decided to speak first.

"Where are we relocating to?"

Winston turned and accessed his terminal map. It zoomed into the mountains of Colorado.

"Watchpoint: Grand Mesa...The place you stole the pulse rifle from"

"Doesn't Helix run that?"

"Not anymore...Ever since the head of Helix died, Helix began to pull out of different countries and regroup in Egypt. We managed to make a deal for the place"

McCree crossed his arms "And what of the UN?"

Winston smiled and turned "Overwatch is now legal"

Widowmaker looked up in disbelief "Vous plaisantez"

"Are you being serious?" McCree said not believing Winston.

"Yes...After the bombing of L.A., the UN is now aware that Talon is back and after L.A. they realize Overwatch is once again needed. So until Talon is dealt with, Overwatch activities is now no longer considered illegal"

McCree smirked

"Bout damn time"

* * *

Desmond was currently in his cell thinking. About everything.

The girl, Tracer, had a convincing tone when she said that they were his friends. This thoughts were interrupted when a pink digital signature began to materialize into his cell.

"About time Sombra"

Sombra laughed at him as she began to disable the lasers.

"Oh my gosh, they actually caged you" Desmond scowled as he began to stand up. Sombra sat on the little bed the cell had and threw a black box at him.

Desmond eyed the box suspiciously

"Relax, fantasma. It's a present from the Boss to you" Desmond opened the box and saw it was a new gauntlet. It was black and slim. It still had a grappling hook like his old one but now it had a new slot.

"Oh.. I almost forgot" She threw him a small device "It's the Phantom Tech V2. Small and compact, your neural implants should easily link to it, it can slide into that small slot on top of you gauntlet" Desmond took the new tech and slid it into the new slot. It clicked in.

He tried it out and both the cloak and phantom form worked perfectly.

Desmond looked at her "Let's get out here"

Sombra shook her head "Not today, amigo. Boss has a mission for you"

Desmond sighed and sat down on the floor "Let me guess, stay with Overwatch until something happens"

Sombra smirked "Almost right. Boss wants you to go with them when they relocate to the new base. Once there try to use a terminal to send Talon the location"

"Why can't I just use a signal locator? And what's in the new base Talon's so interested about?"

"Signal locator's are jammed in Overwatch Watchpoints. I've tried. The boss wants something in the new base, didn't tell me, but it's important. Try to gain Overwatch's trust so that way it won't be as hard"

Desmond nodded, taking all the information in. Sombra stood up and pulled up a security camera on her hack tool "Looks like you've got a visitor" Desmond saw that it was that girl again

Tracer.

"That's my cue to leave" She closed her hack tool and waved at Desmond "See you on the other side, boss"

As his cell doors opened, Sombra disappeared.

Tracer walked in and paused "Oi! What are ya doing out of your cell!"

Desmond looked around then looked at Tracer "I am in my cell"

"No I mean who disabled lasers!" Tracer had her pulse pistols ready just in case. Desmond shrugged and laid down on the little bed. Tracer narrowed her eyes at him before sitting across the room. Desmond closed his eyes as Tracer watched him.

A few minutes passed by before Desmond broke the silence. That seems so familiar.

"Are you just gonna stare at me? Or are you here for something?"

Tracer opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she though of nothing

"Stare it is"

After a few more minutes, Desmond heard Tracer take a deep breath. His eyes still close, he heard her approached him.

"Hey...Desmond?" He opened an eye and looked at her. "Do you remember our time in the aircraft carrier? When we were sent to test fly the Slipstream"

"No" He said bluntly.

Tracer frowned and sat back "I knew you don't. It was worth a try"

There was silence once again.

Two hours passed by and Tracer made two more attempts at a conversation but only received a one word answer the first time and received no answer the second.

The cell doors opened to reveal Winston.

"Would you like to join us for briefing, Lena?" Tracer sighed and nodded

"Sure...Why not" She stood up and began to walk out the cell. Before she left she glanced at Desmond

"I'm not giving up on you...Even if the others have"

* * *

 **Wow. Two slightly long chapters in a row? That means I've got that creative juice machine running overtime.**

 **I've got one thing to explain and that's about it.**

 **This is concerning the Petras Act. In canonverse Overwatch, the Petras Act was basically an international law that considered any act by Overwatch illegal. In my story, when there's a fucking gigantic mech attacking a high populated city are, you'd usually send the best. Lol. I was going to make a chapter on how Winston offered deals to Helix and then after the UN but, I sent the page back by accident and it erased everything I wrote. So basically, the UN allowed Overwatch to counteract Talon but after that, the Petras Act will once again be valid.**

 **Translations:**

 **Vous plaisantez - "You're kidding"**


	23. Making Friends

"Hey...Wake up"

Desmond had his back facing away the door, he slowly began to open his eyes as he heard a feminine voice with a french accent laced with it. He sat up and turned at the figure standing in the doorway. Widowmaker looked at him with no emotion, he rifle in her arms ready to shoot him down if he tried anything.

"Winston wants to see you" Desmond sighed and got up, stretching as he walked towards the French woman. Desmond stepped out of his cell and looked down the dark corridor before turning back towards Widowmaker.

"Let's go" She started to move towards the exit with Desmond following behind her.

When they stepped out, Desmond covered his eyes as they adjusted to the bright rays of the sun. Once he focused, he saw soldiers doing their daily activities, playing sports, training, or just talking among each other.

The base had an air of liveliness like it had seven years ago.

Desmond stopped walking and looked at his surroundings, he never felt the air safety when he was at the Talon base. He was never one to be messed with but still, Talon usually had an air of tension throughout the base.

"You done enjoying the scenery, chèrie?"

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Desmond looked at the assassin who now had an amused smirk on her face. Desmond took one more look around before continuing to walk.

As they walked, Widowmaker kept glancing at him. She was checking out her arms as they showed the effects of severe training in Talon. He had definitely gained more muscle than the last time she had saw him. Her eyes wandered down to his left hand. She raised a brow at the robotic hand.

"Chèrie, when did you get a metal hand?" Desmond glanced at her from the corner at his eyes then looked down at his left hand. He opened and closed the hand then continued to look forward

"It's not important"

The rest of the walk was silent after that. They entered Winston's lab to see the gorilla on his terminal. He turned his head when he heard them approach.

"Widowmaker, Desmond. Good to see you both" He stood up and swung down towards them. He nodded at Widowmaker who returned the nod and walked out of the lab. Desmond looked at the Winston grab a banana and a jar of peanut butter. Winston spat out the lid and looked at Desmond

"How are you liking the base?"

Desmond shifted his stance and crossed his arms "What do you want".

Winston swung back towards his terminal "Straight to the point I see" Winston began to type before motioning Desmond to come closer.

Winston pointed at the screen of the terminal. It was L.A.

Desmond narrowed his eyes at Winston before looking at the screen.

Half of the downtown area of the city had rubble and several skyscrapers that used to stand tall now lay on the street below destroyed. There were several helicopters and military vehicles providing aid for citizens below. There dead bodies laid down on one section of the interstate.

 **"These are the devastating effects of the mech explosion hours before. It's been confirmed that Talon had been the one responsible for the attack. Overwatch has now been legalized to deal with the rising threat and with the help of the UN forces, they plan to take Talon down for good. I'm Jane McCreamy and this had been channel 118."**

Winston turned off the news and turned around and looked at Desmond.

Desmond leaned on the nearby wall and sighed "What? You think I feel bad about that?"

Winston glared at him and sighed "I suppose you don't...Look Desmond, we're going to help you. We ca-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Heard that a million times already, I know you want something so spit it out and say it"

Winston turned and typed on the terminal. A picture of a little girl showed up on the screen. Desmond narrowed his eyes at the picture

"Katya's daughter"

Winston nodded and opened up camera footage.

In the video, it showed gang members harass the daughter and her guards. Then the gang members opened fire at the guards and take the girl. A dark van pulled up and the gang members entered. They left the scene.

Once the video finished, Desmond looked at Winston "Snatch and grab...Why are you showing me this?"

Winston crossed his arms and looked at Desmond with a stern glare. "You're going to help rescue her"

Desmond darkly chuckled "Are you serious? Yea let's send the man who killed her mother to rescue her, brings back great memories. Besides, what could the girl possess that's so important"

Winston turned to his terminal and once again typed in it. He pulled up and image of a bulky device popped up. Desmond narrowed his eyes at the device

"Is that my phantom tech?"

Winston nodded "Yes...We sent it to be analyzed by our Russian allies, and the best way was to give it through Aleksandra, her daughter"

Desmond sent an angry glare at him "And now you want me to clean up your mess"

"Yes...Look you know the device better than anyone, and you know what would happen if gang members acquired something that...OP"

Desmond quietly growled "I don't give a SHIT what they do to the other countries, I'm going to retrieve MY device"

Winston sighed and nodded his head

"Fine... It's better than nothing. I'll have Tracer accompany you, non negotiable. You're are still an Overwatch prisoner. Until we could trust you, you're not going off base without and escort"

Desmond nodded.

"Good. Go have breakfast while I ready up a dropship for you, I'll give you the details later. You know where the mess hall is right?"

Desmond nodded and started to walked away.

Winston sighed and turned back to his terminal.

"We have a lot of work to do"

* * *

Desmond shoved his hand into his pants as he walked towards the mess hall. He received looks from passing soldiers but they dismissed him though still cautious.

Once he got to the building containing the mess hall he entered and instantly felt the warmth. He walked towards the mess hall entrance where there had been laughing and chatter emitted from.

He walked in and looked around the cafeteria. Some Overwatch agents spotted him and carefully watched him. He looked at the breakfast line and grabbed a tray.

He cut the line, the soldiers didn't argue as he did. Grabbing eggs and bread he exited the line and made his way to the exit only to be stopped by Tracer

"Where ya goin' luv! Ya can't take food out there, ya know" Desmond turned to the girl. She blinked behind him and started to gently push him forward towards the table where she and the other Overwatch agent sat.

Desmond growled but none the less sat down next to McCree. Tracer blinked to his left and sat down.

"Alrigh'! Let's eat" said the bubbly Brit as she began to chow down on her food. Some follower and some looked down and glance at Desmond from the corner of their eyes.

Soldier: 76 cleared his throat and looked at Desmond, who looked up at him

"So...Been training?"

Desmond scoffed and looked back down at his food "You tell me old man, didn't I injure you?"

Windowmaker snorted and began to laugh. Desmond turned to her and glared

"And why are you laughing? I remember you rolling like a little bitch when I shot you" She closed her mouth shocked at his words. She then glared at him before looking down at her food.

"Please...We could easily take you down if you didn't have that little tech of yours" Desmond turned to Zarya

"Wanna bet on that slick" He said threateningly. Zarya hit her fists together as she stood up.

"Let's go, tiny" Desmond jumped up and threw the tray at her which she easily caught. She laughed "Is that all y-" She was knocked back when she was struck in the gut.

"Disappointing... No wonder Katya died. She had a shitty bodyguard" Desmond taunted as he crossed his arms. The other heroes watched in shock as Zarya growled and charged at him.

Desmond readied his fists.

"ENOUGH!" Zarya stopped her charge and looked at the mess hall entrance. Winston looked at her with a glare. "How do you call yourselves heroes when you get irritated by the littlest things"

The whole mess hall had turned quiet. Winston approached the agents and shook his head.

Winston turned his head towards Desmond, who sat back down and continued to eat.

"Desmond... The dropship will be ready in an hour, it's fueling up at the moment" Desmond nodded without looking at him. Winston began to exit the mess hall and turned one last time before leaving "And try not to pick fights...Especially ones you'll lose"

It was quiet for a moment after Winston left. Then there was a snicker.

"He just burned ya luv!" Tracer laughed as others joined in. Lucio walked to him and patted Desmond's back as he laughed

"Oh my goodness! He just aghh!" Lucio's face met the metal table. Desmond slammed him down and twisted his arm back. The mess hall grew quite again.

Desmond glared at him hatefully and turned to the others

"I'm not your friend, so don't you EVER try to fuck with me. I can easily kill you all like I did Red and Jones" Sam and Tracer flinched at the mention of their close friends "So don't you EVER mistake me as an ally. I'm here because of you Overwatch idiots" He turned his gaze to Tracer who shrunk a little at the glare.

"And you... Try to pull that shit again and I'll make sure you won't survive the next time I shoot you especially when you carry around a big target on your chest" Tracer gripped her accelerator as Desmond let go of Lucio and began to exit the mess hall.

After he left, Tracer felt her pound in her chest as she looked at the others who had been quiet. Some soldiers left the mess hall and others began talking among themselves again. She sat back down next to McCree, who had continued to eat his food. Widowmaker stood up and left the mess hall.

McCree looked at Tracer then back at his food

"Ya'll need to realize that he's not the same Desmond we used to know"

* * *

Desmond looked at the Slipstream.

It was a ghost of its former self. He began to plan to repair it and maybe bring it back to Talon once he finishes the mission. He climbed up on the back and began inspecting the engine that allowed him to take off vertically. It wasn't broken. That much. Some of the rotors had a few cracks that could be dangerous to fly with and had began to rust.

He jumped off and went behind the jet to look at the main engine. It was the same condition as the other engine; cracks and rust. He silently cursed and walked to the front of the left wing. He inspected the crack that had began to form on it and touched it.

This is in desperate need of repair. He then approached the jet intakes and inspected it. They were fine in fact better condition that he had expected.

"Planning to bring her back?" Desmond snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Tracer standing behind him. She sheepishly smiled and waved nervously.

Desmond nodded and turned around to continue his inspection on the jet. "Maybe...If I have the time" He turned to the cockpit and opened the canopy before jumping in and activating the jet's terminal. Tracer blinked to the copilots seat and leaned forwards to watch what he was doing.

"hmm..." Desmond began to tinker around the configurations of the jet. He closed the terminal and began to flick some switches and pressed buttons in a certain order.

"What're ya doin'" Tracer asked even more curious than before

"I'm trying to route some power into the vertical flight engine and the hover jets. I wanna see is she can hover at least" After a couple of more switches, the jet began to groan and shook slightly as it began to hum to life. Some of the LEDs in the cockpit lit up as the jet powered up.

Tracer smiled at Desmond as he snapped his fingers.

"Wow...Ya actually did it!"

"yea...I'm surprised neither you or the gorilla have fixed this up. It was extremely easy"

Tracer rubbed her head "Well we didn't want to mess with our dead friend's baby"

Desmond glanced at her with a frown before turning back to his work. Tracer gulped nervously noticing the frown. As Desmond looked through some of the jet's working features, Tracer fidgeted in her seat trying to come up with something to say to him.

"Hey, luv?" Desmond slightly moved his head. "Sorry about earlier...I thought you'd y'know...Take it as a joke"

Desmond scoffed at her "Yes very smart of you... Insult the person that shot you several times and killed your friends" Tracer frowned. Desmond stopped what he was doing and turned towards her

"That reminds me, why do you keep bothering me? Like I said, i've shot you, killed your friends, i've done all this and yet, you're still trying to make me remember who I am. Who I used to be"

Trace sadly smiled at him and looked out the cockpit "I keep trying to reach Desmond but usually Ghost would come out but, I know I haven't lost Desmond yet. Widowmaker was able to reject the brainwashing, then I believe Desmond can to"

Desmond chuckled darkly "You're a naive and foolish girl" Tracer sighed and frowned "If you really think, I would betray Talon because you say I'm this great hero you talk about then you're mistaken. If what you say is true, that I was an Overwatch agent, I would not care. Not after everything Overwatch has done."

Tracer furrowed her brows at him "Why?! What has Overwatch done to deserve that? You hated Talon!"

"Yet, they were the ones to actually look for me after the explosion"

"We thought you had died! Talon is only using you as a weapon, luv!"

Desmond smirked and clenched his fist "I know. I'm their weapon and look how powerful i've become"

Tracer shook her head and sat back into the seat.

"You're wrong...The Desmond I know is ten times as strong"

* * *

Sam walked through the empty halls of the sleeping quarters in the Watchpoint. There had been so many thoughts running through and all of it had been about his brother.

'How could Talon have broken him so easily. Desmond would never break' He was broken out of his train of thought when he spotted Widowmaker looking at the ocean below through the large window.

"Widow? What're you doing here?" The woman turned towards Sam and softly smiled

"Bonjour, Samuel" She looked back out the window "I'm just...Reminiscing" Sam walked next to her and looked through the window

"About?"

Widowmaker chuckled "I'm sure you don't want to hear my bantering...It's no good to dwell on this" Sam smiled at her

"Try me"

She sighed and smiled "Well if you must insist, cheri" She shifted and turned to face him

"When I first got here, the same night we had arrived. Desmond and I had talked here on the same spot where you and I now stand"

* * *

 _Cliche Flashback_

 _Desmond walked through the dark hallways, the moonlight guiding him._

 _He spotted Widowmaker leaning on the rail running across the large windows of the corridor._

 _"Widow?"_

 _She turned to him and seductively smile_

 _"Bonjour mon amour" (Hello my love) Desmond's expression turned to one of confusion_

 _"Uhh...What?" Widowmaker giggled and looked back out the window._

 _"Come here" Desmond shrugged and did as he was told. He stood next to her and watched the glistening ocean below._

 _"Wow...Beautiful view"_

 _Widowmaker smirked at him "You weren't talking about the ocean were you?"_

 _"No, I was. I mean look at it. It's shiny"_

 _Widowmaker laughed at his obliviousness "_ _Vous êtes si inconscient, chéri" (You're so oblivious, darling)_

 _"Yea whatever, cheri to you to" Widowmaker laughed at him. Desmond quickly covered her mouth. She looked at him questioningly. Desmond put a finger on his lips._

 _"The guys are exhausted, let's try to not wake them" Widowmaker nodded and Desmond removed his hand. They stared at the glistening ocean below the both in comfortable silence._

 _"Hey Widowmaker"_

 _"Qui?" (Yes?)_

 _"You're purple" Widowmaker slapped her forehead._

* * *

Sam laughed as he slid to the floor clenching his stomach.

"Are *laugh* You serious!" Widowmaker looked at him with a straight face

"I am very serious. After that I went to my room"

Widowmaker got no response as Sam just continued to laugh. She shook her head and walked down the hall to her room leaving Sam to his own.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to write. Homework just kept being slapped at me me and they all seem to take until 1 Am in the bloody morning to finish, I haven't been inspired to write as of late and I am in the process of writing another chapter as you read this**

 **Anyway that's all I have! Thanks for reading and have a good day/night!**

* * *

"Waffles"

Desmond looked at Sam with curiosity. Sam looked at him and made hand motions in the air

"Waffles! Think about it, waffles everywhere, waffles for everyone! My story will be the best!"

Desmond shook his head and looked back down at his phone "Wow... You have no creativity left"

"Just like the author of this Fanfic"

Desmond looked back at him with a stern face

"Stop breaking the fourth wall...It's not healthy"


	24. The Rescue

**"Once you land, you'll be greeted by the head of Russian security for Aleksandra, he'll fill you in on the whereabouts of her location. Your job is simple; The Russian security will infiltrate the compound she is held in, Tracer will accompany them and you, Ghost, will provide sniper cover for them. We've given you your gear back, Ghost, but know that there are trackers on it so if you try to leave the mission area, we'll instantly fry your devices. If you do gain our trust, maybe just maybe i'll have it taken off but for now the device stays on. Do you both understand your mission"**

"Yep!"

 **"Ghost?"**

"Don't think you can cage me like a dog. I'm here for my device, I don't care about the Russian security or the girl. Do YOU understand that?" Tracer frowned at him.

 **"*sigh* Just please at least try to help them"**

There was a long pause before Ghost decided to reply

"Well see..."

 **"Better than nothing... Good luck you two, Winston out"**

Ghost and Tracer were inside a dropship on its way towards Russia. They had been told when they land, Mark Petrovec, the head of security of Volskaya Industries.

Tracer was standing up, holding onto the hook that hanged off the dropship's roof. She frowned at Ghost as he put his mask on then put up his hood then looked up at her

"Get ready. We're almost there" He stood up and began to check his gear, making sure everything was where it should be. Tracer turned and faced the rear ramp, sighing as she did.

"Are you really only doing this for your gear?"

Ghost scoffed and grabbed a hook "Don't be stupid. Do you know what the Phantom Tech could do if it fell into the wrong hands?"

Tracer shook her head "That's not what I meant...And the Tech already fell into the wrong hands. You've killed so much people with it"

"Oh yea sure, Overwatch will definitely be more responsible with the device. They'll probably kill as much as me" Tracer turned and pushed him

"Overwatch has save more people than you could ever DREAM of! I don't know what they told you but it's not true! You've killed so many people with families and I can't help but lose more faith in bringing you back!" She said with slight venom in her voice

"Are you fucking serious?" He leaned closer to her face, his helmet almost poking her goggles "Do you think the Talon agents you kill on a daily basis don't have families?"

Tracer stepped back "What?"

"Oh that's right, Overwatch doesn't think before they shoot. Talon agents have families too, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons , daughters. When YOU kill an agent you take away someone's father, mother, etcetera. They believe they're serving their family. They believe they're shaping their children's future. So don't act like you're an angel with a halo on your head. Your just as bad as me"

Tracer didn't reply and turned around

The pilot cleared her throat, witnessing the argument. They both turned to her as she held up one finger

"One minute. Get ready!"

Ghost did one final gear check while Tracer stood waiting for the ramp to open.

The dropship began to descend and the ramp opened.

Once they landed, a husky man with a red beard approached them

"Welcome! My name is Mark Petrovec. Your gorilla boss has informed me of the mission, follow me. My men our ready to move" He said in a thick Russian accent. He eyed Ghost.

"You...Look familiar. Have I met you?"

"Highly unlikely... Let's go" He nodded and proceeded to walk towards to two transport vehicles. One vehicle carried a maximum of ten soldiers while the one in the front carried around six.

Mark jumped on the back in the one of the front. He offered a hand to help the two agents up. Tracer took it while Ghost just climbed up by himself. They took a seat while Mark motioned the driver. Soon both vehicles began to move. Mark sat down and looked at the agents.

"We're five minutes away from the compound they're holding the girl in. I assume you know your roles?" He said looking at Ghost and Tracer. They both nodded.

"Good"

* * *

Ghost was laying on a high cliff over looking the compound. He aimed his sniper at the Russian soldiers approaching the compound. He activated his visor and enabled his thermal vision.

Heat signatures started to mark in red as it scanned the compound. He moved his sniper and aimed at one of the gang members. Before he could pull the trigger, someone had de-cloaked next to him laying down.

"Sombra?"

The girl smirked and looked down at the compound "What brings you here fantasma?"

Ghost looked back at the compound through his scope. "I'm here to get my tech"

"Oh you mean this?" She pulled out a small device and placed next to him. Before he could reply she spoke "I'm the one the kidnapped the girl, I'm somewhat their boss. When I found out they had your tech, I acted quickly and took her"

Ghost sighed and sat up. "And you didn't tell me? I'm your team leader"

Sombra smirked at him and stood up "Where's the fun in that...Besides. The fireworks are about to start" Ghost smirked at her and looked back at the compound. It had a huge garage door which now had started to open.

Coming out of them were mechs. Volskaya mechs.

Ghost sighed and turned to his second in command.

"You know I have to help them right?"

Sombra laughs "Of course, fantasma. Now go in there and be a badass, I'll be watching" She gave a final wave before disappearing in a pink flash.

Ghost lays back down and scopes into the battlefield below.

 **"Desmond! We could really use some support right now!"**

He aims towards one of the mechs and started to find weakspots for it. All the joints and the frame had looked like they had been reinforced by steel. It would be difficult to try to take the mechs with only a sniper rifle.

 **"Desmond!"**

He shifted his sights to foot soldiers and started to pick them off. One by one, the gang members had started to fall down. The mechs turned their guns towards his location.

'Shit'

* * *

Tracer dodged and weaved as bullets from the mechs flew over head. She blinked to the left, out of sight from the mechs but wide open to the gang members on foot.

They didn't hesitate and began shooting at her, she cursed and blinked towards where the Russian soldiers had been. She saw one of the soldiers get hit on the shoulder and blinked to him.

She dragged him into cover and ran out of cover to blink to where Mark had been. Her Accelerator bleeped.

"uh oh" Her eyes widened when a mech had targeted her. Before she could react the mech's legs had exploded and then it toppled over. She turned to see Ghost running, he slid over a crate and took out two gang members while at it.

He used his jump pack to gain air and land on the second mech. He punched the glass cockpit and threw his grenade inside then jumped off, the grenade had begun to melt the pilot. He looked over at the fallen mech and saw that the pilot was crawling out.

He aimed his sniper rifle at him and shot.

Seeing the mechs destroyed, the gang members began to retreat inside the building. Ghost stood over the dead body of the pilot and looked down.

He had something in his hands. Ghost crouched down and a hand to open the deceased pilot's.

It was a picture. Of the pilot and his family. Ghost stared at it then stared at the pilot. He had taken away someone's father and husband.

"Hey" He snapped his head up to see Tracer looking at him. "You alright?" Ghost stood up and began to walk towards the building.

"Get moving" Tracer looked at him then at the pilot's body. She crouched down and saw the picture. She sighed and stood back up then followed Ghost.

Mark hugged the wall along with his soldiers. He saw Ghost approach and smiled

"Hello there! I see that sniping thing didn't work out." Ghost leaned on the wall next to him "The girl is inside this building but, they are ready to tear us all apart"

Ghost used a hand and reached up to his visor. It activated, he began a scan on the building. He saw that all the gang members had taken cover and had all their weapons pointed at the door. In the far bar, there was a girl bound to a chair and with her were four guards.

"I'm going to create my own door" Ghost looked at the roof then at Mark "Do you have charges?" He nodded and handed him controlled charges

"Are you planting it on the door?"

Ghost smirked inside his mask "Something like that" He shot his grappling hook up and he ascended towards the roof. Once he was on the top her laid the charges down and set the timer to five seconds.

It ticked.

He activated his Phantom Tech and became invulnerable.

Once the charger exploded, the debris passed him and descended down.

The front door was kicked down and the Russian soldiers began to pour in and attack the gang members while they were distracted at attacking Ghost. Once Ghost's boots touched the floor, he pulled out two pistols and began to shoot the gang members.

Tracer blinked to the end of the hallway and breached the door.

"Stop!"

She paused. Aleksandra had been taken hostage, the gang members had their weapons pointed at Tracer while one of them held Aleksandra with a gun to the head.

"Don't move!"

Tracer lowered her weapons and began to think of a way. She felt a breeze past by her and the gang member holding Aleksandra dropped to the floor.

Ghost uncloaked and shot the remaining gang members. He slammed Aleksandra to the wall and put her hands behind her back.

"What are ya doin', we're here to rescue her!"

Ghost pulled Aleksandra back and pushed her towards Tracer.

"Sorry about that luv...My friend her plays too rough sometimes"

Aleksandra smiled and winced in pain "It is fine...Thank you"

Tracer smiled back "Don't thank me yet, we still need to get you out of here" She escorted Aleksandra out to the courtyard. Aleksandra's eyes brighten when she saw Mark

"Mark!" She ran to him and hugged him

"Aleks! I'm so glad you're safe haha!" Tracer smiled at the sight. She turned to look for Ghost. He was no where in sight. She hummed and began to search for him. The she heard voices coming from the back of the building.

"Wow...You didn't need to kill everyone of them you know"

"They got in the way"

Tracer recognized his voice but not the other persons. She turned the corner to see Ghost talking to a girl with brown hair with purple highlights.

"Still, you could've spared a few, jefe (boss)"

Ghost shook his head and placed his sniper rifle on his back

"That's less people you've got to pay, Sombra"

"true" Sombra turned her head and spotted Tracer "We'll look who it is"

Ghost turned towards Tracer who drew her guns and pointed at Sombra

"Who is she Desmond!"

"You almost kill me for calling you Desmond but, not her? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Tracer narrowed her eyes at Sombra then looked at Ghost for answers.

"Dropship is coming soon..." Ghost began to walk towards the front of the compound "I'll contact you when I can"

"See you later, boss!" Sombra disappeared leaving Tracer confused. She blinked next to Ghost and fell in step with him.

"Who was that? Why'd she call you boss?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Is she Talon?...Is that your girlfriend"

Ghost stopped and growled at get "DON'T. WORRY. ABOUT. IT. UNDERSTAND?"

Tracer gave up and nodded

"Good" With that, Ghost continued to walk towards the Russian soldiers.

Tracer looked at him in curiosity

"You truly are a mystery, Desmond"

* * *

 **Sorry this was a short one. Kinda busy with projects and homework.**


	25. Filler: Progress

Desmond pulled down his hood then took off his mask. He places both objects down next to him and sits back into the seat.

He was currently in a dropship heading back to Gibralter and it would be a good amount of hours before they arrive, he decided to use this time to relax and ease all the tress out.

He shifts trying to get comfortable into the seat. He grunts and begins to take off his armor, leaving him to only wear a tank top. His Talon holotags hanging on his neck.

He sits back. There was still a lot of tension on his back. Sighing he leans forward and give up.

"Hey" He turns his attention towards the entrance of the cabin.

"Do you need something, Tracer?"

She smiles and sits across from him "What? Can't I have a chat with my fellow Overwatch agent?"

Desmond huffs "I'm not an Overwatch agent"

He leans back once more trying to get comfortable "Besides, i'm trying to relax before we arrive back to base... You interrupted me"

Tracer watches as he cracks his back and shift around his seat.

"Hmm..." She gets up and sits besides him "Turn around please"

"What? Why?" Desmond looks at her with a raised brow

"Just do it, luv. Trust me" She smiles at him. Desmond shook his head but, turned around.

"I don't know why- HEY!" He feels her hands grip his shoulder, Tracer leans in

"Shh...Just relax, you need a way to release all this tension"

"Sex?"

Tracer's face grew red then slaps Desmond's back "NO! I meant a massage ya bloke!"

"Oh..."

She sighs and continues to squeeze his shoulders. Then she moved her arms down to his back

"Goodness, luv. Your back is as hard as a rock, you're really in need of a massage"

Desmond exhales in bliss as Tracer used her thumb and pressed it down while rotating it in a circular motion. "Talon doesn't give vacation days...Limited rest...Too much missions"

"You wanna lay down?"

"...Sure, why not" Desmond lays down on the soft rows of cushioned seats. Tracer kneels next to him and began to massage his back.

"So...Who was that girl I saw you with?"

"Why are you so interested in her?"

"Just tell me!"

"ugh...Fine, that was Sombra, my tech specialist and second in command"

"For Talon?"

"What do you think" Tracer scrunches her nose and roughly presses down on a muscle causing Desmond to grunt in displeasure

"Watch your attitude"

Desmond mumbles something but Tracer dismissed it. It was silent for a couple of minutes as Tracer moved her hands down to his lower back. Finding it difficult to find knots in his lower back, she gripped the bottom of his tank top

"Can I take your shirt off?"

"Yea, sure just make sure you don't try to...Touch me"

Tracer's face grew red once again "I won't..." She pulled his top of to reveal his back. It had some scars on it but, she decided to ask another time fearing that Desmond will grow cold. She was surprised that he even let her massage him but, either way, she was happy that he wasn't trying to murder anyone or her.

Once again, the cabin grew quiet. A few minutes passed and Desmond had began to slowly grow sleepy as Tracer's soft hands massaged his tense back. Soon he blacked out on the soft cushions of the seat.

Tracer saw that Desmond had fallen asleep and stopped her massage. She stood up and stretched being in the same spot for a some time had stopped the blood flow in her legs. She yawned noticing she had grew tired also.

She took her accelerator off and sat on the next across from Desmond's sleeping form. She watched him as his body rose up in sync with his breathing. It wasn't long before sleep had caught on with her and soon, both the Overwatch agent and the Talon operator had blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **Sorry this was short but, I'm really tired and I wanted to at least post a new chapter.**

 **Sombra will not be the next Widowmaker, we still have ole' Widow that likes to make kinky and weird** **innuendos. Unless of course she dies... That and it doesn't really mix well with Sombra's personality, she's just closer to 'Ghost' than Reaper is.**

 **This was for the Guest that reviewed his...Review. Yes, Sam will confront Desmond, 76 will fight him in the future and he will slightly open up to those around him. I trying to slow down a bit and try to build up relationships before the next actual events. Basically, there will be a shit ton of fillers before the the actual storyline.**

 **That's all for today, Thanks for reading!**


	26. Filler: The Fourth Wall

"The fuck's a AU"

Sam sighed and turned his office chair to face his younger brother

"Alternate Universe...It's when you take a story and change the outcome of certain events creating you own timeline...Basically you're making another branch in said story when you alter it in any way"

"Alter? Like change" Desmond said as he crossed his arms and leaned on Sam's desk

"Yes...For example, let's say a character dies and you make a story where that character DOESN'T die, therefore it creates another branch in the timeline ultimately and whole new universe. Altering a story doesn't have to be a change in events, heck adding a whole new character that never existed in the story can create a whole new branch"

"So in this story of yours...Overwatch are a bunch of emotional douche bags? Why am I a villain? Does Soldier: 76 know you cal-" Sam quickly stood up and covered his mouth

"Ok, ok! Can you be a little bit more quiet? Please?" Desmond slowly nodded, Sam sighed and sat back down on his office chair. Desmond uncrossed his arms and began to walk towards the door

"I'm going to the mess hall, talk with McCree or something"

"Ok...I'll be here" Sam said twirling back towards his computer screen. Before leaving, Desmond turn to his brother for one last question.

"Oh one more thing" Sam turned towards him "Is your story gonna have oranges?"

"Oranges?" Sam faced his whole body towards his brother

"Yea...You know, the...Naughty scenes?"

Sam tilted his head in confusion "You've murdered several people...What's there that's not naughty?"

Desmond smacked himself with a hand "Sex...I'm talking about sex you fucking virgin"

"SEX?! Why would I need to include sex in my story? It already has a T rating for Kinky Widowmaker and swearing!"

Desmond leaned on the door-frame and shook his head "Bro, you had ME smell fucking Tracer's panties! ME! The bloody hell do you mean there's no sex scene, that must've unleashed a whole load of hormones into the air"

Sam waved him off and turned towards his computer "Whatever dude"

Desmond smirked and shrugged "Hey, just a friendly suggestion. Anyway see you 'round, Trooper" Sam waved a goodbye without turning around. He heard the door slide close.

He continued to stare at the computer screen as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"hmm...Lemons huh? Not a bad idea actually" He smiled and placed his fingers onto the keyboard

* * *

"IT'S HIIGGHH NOOON!"

"NOOOOO" Dva screamed as she stood up, looking at the T.V. with intensity. She gripped the controller, which was wet from her sweating palms. Her concentration was broken when a voice spoke next to her

"Was that me? How do I activate my ultimate again? Can I change to Hanzo? I like that little yelling thing he does" groaned as she died...Again...In the fifteenth time in a row. She turned to McCree, who was just pressing random buttons on the controller.

She had challenged McCree to a game of Overwatch in a 1v1 custom game, thinking she'll win, she kept calling him 'noob' which to much of dismay did not affect him. McCree had killed her fifteen time and she had only killed him twice.

"How are you winning! I'm the best player out there! Even better than McCreampie or whatever his name was!" She groaned and leaned on her hand while McCree smirked and pointed to himself

"Well shoot, I'm the best now if I beat you that easily"

Dva rolled her eyes "Please...You just got lucky"

"Sup' chumps!" They bother turned to see Desmond wave towards them

"Howdy, Des" Desmond jumped over the couch and sat in between them

"Hey, Jesse...Are you playing Overwatch?" McCree looked at the screen and nodded

"Yup...Just beating 'best' here" He said air quoting. Dva glared at him. Desmond looked at her then at McCree then at the T.V. screen

"wait...You beat Dva... The master of video games?" McCree smirked at him and proudly nodded.

"That's right"

Desmond looked at Dva who was pouting. He slowly started to chuckle. The chuckle turned to a laugh and then the laugh turned into hysterical fits of laughter

"HE! HAHAHAHA BEAT YOU! MCREE? THE NOOB! HAHAHAHHAHA!"

Dva growled and snatched the controller from McCree and threw it at Desmond. She smirked at him and started a whole new match "Let's see how you are"

Desmond smiled nervously and scratched his head "I...Uh...Don't know how to play"

Dva's smirked grew wider "Then prepare to get rekt noob"

* * *

"HOW!"

Dva stormed out of the big recreation room of the Overwatch tower. She pushed pass by Tracer and Emily.

"Dva? What's wrong love?" Tracer said in curiosity

"Buzz off you butt monster!"

Dva turned the corner disappearing. Both Tracer and Emily looked at each other then towards the door of the rec room. They entered the room to see Desmond and McCree playing a game.

"Ello' loves!" Tracer said waving at them. She received no response. Both men were busy MLG qckscoping noobs on Overwatch. Tracer sighed and stood in front of the T.V.

"I said, ello' loves!" They both leaned to the right to look at the T.V.

"Yea, yea, move it poster girl" Desmond says as he sticks his tongue out in concentration. Tracer frowned and groaned. She walked towards the console and unplugged it causing both men to yell

"HEY!"

"Dagnamit , Lena! I was doing good!"

Tracer shook her head and took a seat on the couch followed by Emily

"She said hello, be good boys and say hello back" Emily says.

Desmond made a loud grunt as he stretched while McCree just stood up and walked towards the bar.

"Yea sure. Wassup" Desmond said dully earning him a slap on the head from Tracer "OW! You fucking bitch!"

Tracer smirked "Ah, ah, ah! Language!"

Desmond rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head "Oh shut up"

Emily smiled at both of them then turned towards Desmond "Why was Dva mad?"

Desmond chuckled and put both hands on his head and leaned into the soft couch "She tried to 1v1 us on Overwatch, McCree and I pawned her like fucking bosses"

"Dva? The gaming legend? By you noobs?" Emily said disbelieving.

"Yup! Want an autograph?" Tracer laughed

"Please, I already get enough autographs from you if you know what I mean" She said and winked. Both Emily and Desmond looked at her weirdly

"What?"

Tracer sighed "It's an TracerXOC fanfiction don't forget that"

Desmond cocked his head back

"TracerXO- SAM! You motherfu-!" Desmond jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going love! Let's have rough butt sex!" Desmond froze and looked at her. He jogged slightly looking at the hall leading to Sam's room and at Tracer. He bit his lips as he though of a decision.

"AH! Fuck it!" He ran down the hall towards his brother's room"

* * *

"and he rubbed her-"

"SAM!"

Desmond barged into the room and glared at his brother

"What?"

"Why does Tracer want to have surprise butt sex with me!"

Sam looked at him weirdly "I...What?"

"TracerXOC fanfiction? Really? There's a million of those already, why are you writing another!"

"I don't know why Tracer wants to violate you anus in surprise but, I'm making a TracerXOC fanfiction because the people want it" Desmond threw all the items on Sam's office desk down.

"FUCK THE PEOPLE!"

"Desmond! Don't say that!"

"NO! FUCK YOU! FUCK THE POLICE AND FUCK THE PEO-"

* * *

 **Get deleted bitch...**

 **See... S'wat happens when you mess with the fourth wall, crazy shit happens and people start to reference a total new different story.**

 **You know, in this fucked up Universe, Sam actually wrote _Copilot._ Yea...Imagine how fucked up that story is. It's probably as bad as Widowmaker's Coffee Shop AU. **

**Probably as bad as Overwatch r34...Actually never mind... Nothing's worse than r34...**

 **If it exists, there's porn of it...**

 **Where's the _Copilot_ porn at? **

**Exactly...**

* * *

 **I recently found out Club Penguin is shutting down. Damn, so many childhood memories.**

 **I remember back in 2012, all the hot penguin chicks I would 'date' in the pizzeria...**

 **Ah. Those were the days.**

* * *

 **Did you like this filler?**

 **Would you like me to make more fillers like this? They'll be short and quick because I won't have much time to work on the story because of school.**

* * *

 **To that on guy named XD...**

 **Fuck You...**

 **JK... Love you, lol. Sorry if I seemed pissed last chapter, I was tired and I just wrote down my thoughts without any exclamation like this! 8==D O:**

 **See how happy that smiley face is?**


	27. Update: Not Gone Short : Schedule

Desmond was currently working on the Slipstream in the cockpit when he saw a soldier and Winston walk out of the lab. Desmond raised his head and looked at Winston and a soldier...They seemed to have been disagreeing on something.

"Sir! Please, my kid is sick could I just please get at least one day off?"

Winston shook his head and looked at the young man in pity. "I'm sorry but we can't send anyone out...Because of Talon, our resources are low along with our security. We can't afford to send anyone out especially when Talon knows of this base"

Desmond looked back down on the terminal that showed data of the jet. He closed his eyes then jumped out the cockpit and started to walk towards the gorilla and soldier.

"Your kid's sick?" They both turn to Desmond. The soldier nervously looked at Desmond, who now had his piercing eyes on him

"Y-yes sir...He's sick with a terrible flu and its been months since I saw him"

Desmond looked towards Winston who sighed

"I'm sorry but we can't sp-"

"Pack your bags" Desmond said looking at the soldier

"What? Desmond, I jus-"

"I know what you said...I'll fill in for him" Desmond said looking at Winston. The soldier hopefully looked at Winston. He sighed and nodded his head

"Fine... Get your bags ready Kyle, I'll have a dropship ready for you" He turned towards Desmond "I'll have Kyle's schedule sent to you"

Desmond nodded

"Thank you, Desmond!" The soldier, Kyle, said. Desmond glared at him.

"It's Lieutenant Riley, Private"

Kyle widened his eyes and saluted "Y-Yes Sir! I apologize sir, I didn't know yo-"

"Don't you have bags to pack"

Kyle paused and scrambled towards the sleeping quarters. Winston looked at Desmond curiously.

"What?"

Winston smiled and took off his glasses "That was out of character...Lieutenant"

Desmond scoffed and started to walk back to the Slipstream "Don't get used to it"

Winston smiled at his retreating form "Hmph...Lena was right. You're not gone after all"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know you might hate me right now but, I have a project to work on tonight for my history class but I won't bore you with that. I though I'd make this quick chapter to update you on my new schedule.**

 **Yep...I'm having a schedule so I don't stress my self out trying to juggle work and writing chapters.**

 **So I've decided starting today, I would only post every other day.**

 **Ex. I posted a chapter yesterday, so today I would be my 'rest day'. Then it would work like that for the rest of the week. It applies for the weekends also.**

 **If your still confused I made this little schedule thingy majig for you:**

Monday: Update

Tuesday: Rest Day

Wednesday: Update

Thursday: Rest Day

Friday: Update

Saturday: Rest Day

Sunday: Update/Rest Day

 **You might notice that Sunday is both a rest day and update day, I put it like that so it would even out a few things because Mondays are update days.**

 **Well I hope you guys understand and like always thanks for reading! I really appreciate the support you guys give to the story and it does inspire me to write more.**

 **If you got any questions, feel free to ask.**


	28. Defend Watchpoint: Gibraltar!

It was a windy and peaceful night in Gibralter. Most of the soldiers were sleeping in their quarters aside from Winston who usually stays up. The only agents on base was Winston and McCree, the rest had gone to a meeting with the UN to discuss terms on supplies.

Sam leaned on the railing overlooking the ocean and breathed in the cold air.

When he exhaled, mist came out of his mouth. It had been a whole week since his brother came back from the dead. He has yet to speak with him but he knew the time would come soon. Really soon.

"Sam..."

Sam turned his head to his left to see Desmond leaning on the wall behind him. Half his torso was covered in darkness, only his legs were visible. Sam turned his body and looked at his brother.

"Desmond..."

The two brothers did not move. Desmond exhaled, mist coming out of his mouth. He stepped into the moonlight and leaned on the railing next to Sam. Sam looked at him then turned around and leaned on the railing.

They kept a tense silence around each other while Sam tries to find a topic to talk about. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Desmond.

"Why'd you kill our father" Desmond said, his voice monotone. He kept his gaze fixated on the ocean below him. Sam cocked his head back

"What?"

Desmond sighed and turned to his brother "Talon...My boss told me that you, along with Overwatch, killed our father"

Sam gritted his teeth. All the lies they had fed his little brother made him angry "Desmond, don't be so stupid. Talon has lied to you! Our father died of old age. He died thinking you were dead and you come back and accuse the very organization no accuse me of killing him? Open your eyes...Everything Talon told you was a lie"

Desmond closed his eyes and turned his head towards the sea "Lies...Maybe...But I owe Talon for saving me, so if an order ever comes that I need to kill you...Don't think our blood relations will save you"

Sam chuckled "Please, I'm your older brother...You can't do shit"

Desmond shook his head and kept quiet. Sam felt the air around them lighten a bit causing him to smile and lean back onto the railing "I heard you filled in for a Nellis soldier yesterday? Was that true?"

"He had a sick son...I had nothing better to do anyway"

Sam smirked at him "Really? I thought you were going to fix the Slipstream?"

Desmond growled in annoyance "I was...Then I had something to do something"

Sam laughed and patted Desmond "Sure, sure whatever"

It was silent for a few moments while the brothers looked at the dark and glistening sea below them until Sam had decided to speak. He looked at his brother and smiled

"Hey, you remember high school when you got into that fight with the senior? Your were a freshman I think?"

Desmond scoffed "No. I don't"

"C'moon I know you remember your ass beating" Sam playfully punched him on the arm

"No. Talon erased my memories"

"If Talon erased you memories, you wouldn't know me, c'moonnn I know you remember!"

"*tsk* Fine. I do, you stepped in and helped me so what" Sam smirked and looked back at the sea

"Nothing...It just means you're not gone"

Desmond began to think about his words.

'It just means you're not gone'

Had he really been in Overwatch? Was he truly a hero?...Had Talon been lying to him?

Desmond raised his left hand and looked at his bionic hand. He closed his fist and opened it.

Sam stared at his hand before speaking

"I never asked...How'd you get that? Was it from the explosion?"

Desmond looked at him and nodded "Talon amputated my old hand and replaced it with this new one... It's much more stronger and can easily break bones"

Sam shook his head "Life's not just about fighting you know...You have to experience life to the fullest and in our line of work, today could be our last day"

Desmond looked at him quizzically "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe after this whole Talon mess, when Overwatch disbands again, you should get a wife and raise a family. You're not going to be in war forever" Sam said as he looked at the ocean.

Desmond looked back and though about his words. He still has a mission to carry out. For Talon. For himself. Yet these feelings kept getting in the way. The feelings he gets when he stares at the enemy's dead and pale faces. The feelings he gets when the agents look at him with hope.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his personal terminal beeped. Sam looked at him curiously

"Someone calling?" Desmond nodded and raised his left arm and opened the mini terminal.

"Sombra?"

Sam looked at the ID "Who's Sombra"

"My partner" He accepted the call

 **"Fantasma?"**

"What do you want"

 **"Okay listen, we don't have much time left, the boss is dead, Reaper is coming to you with a whole battalion of Talon agents!"**

"What? What about the mission?"

 **"Forget the mission! Reaper is coming to KILL YOU!"**

"What?" Sam said "I'm going to inform Winston!" He ran inside.

 **"Listen, i'm going to do whatever I can to help, boss. When this is over, meet me in Dorado. I want to talk with you"**

"Sombra, why is the boss dead? Who killed him?"

 **"We have new players in the game! He doesn- *BANG* *BANG* mierda! (shit) I gotta go, boss. I'll see you in do-*Static*"**

Desmond cursed and scanned the horizon. There were no Talon dropship in sight. He fast walked inside and headed towards Winston's lab where he had kept his gear.

* * *

The once quiet Watchpoint had became a yelling fest as soldiers scrambled around the base. Winston had set off an alarm to alert the soldiers, they had begun to board wounded on dropships to transport them to a safer place and other soldiers had began to arm themselves and set up their guns for the attack.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the others? A battalion is a lot. There's only around a hundred men here" Sam asked Winston as they walked through the base helping soldiers get ready for the upcoming attack. Desmond, who was know in full gear holding his helmet, followed close behind with McCree

"Yes... This UN deal is very important, I'm sure we can handle an attack or at least hold out until the others get here" Winston says as he handed a shield to a pair of soldiers

"Are ya sure, partner? Reaper is with them. This could get really ugly" McCree says as he looks at the soldiers passing by.

"Yes...For the last time. We can handle this"

Sam sighs "I got a bad feeling about this" Winston sighed and turned

"Sam, McCree, we can take them. Now the better question is, why are they going to kill one of their own" He said looking at Desmond.

Desmond narrows his eyes at the horizon "I don't know that myself. One way or another, I'll find the answers"

"Okay...Another question. Are you going to help?" Desmond looked at his brother. It took a moment but he nodded. Winston smiled.

"Great! We could always use another hand" A soldier approached them.

"Sirs!" He quickly saluted

"At ease. Need something?"

"Sir, we have no more dropships. All the wounded have been evacuated but there won't be anymore for us to escape"

Sam stepped forward and put a hand on the soldier's shoulder

"We won't be retreating"

The soldier stiffened. They moved on forward leaving the soldier who stood frozen.

* * *

First there was one. Then four. Now over a hundred.

One hundred dropships. All Talon. All filled with soldiers with the intent to kill.

McCree exhaled a shaky breath before turning to Sam.

"My god...There's so many"

Winston placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the soldiers behind them. Some shook in fear, some had begun to cry. They knew they had to fight. It wasn't a choice, there was no way out.

Sam climbed up on a rock and pointed his pistol into the sky.

*BANG*

All the attention was on him now.

"Listen up! Talon is coming. There's nothing changing that. What we CAN change is the outcome of the battle. They may out number us 10 to 1 but we have an advantage. Those motherfuckers are in flying metal targets. You want to live? You want to go home to your family? Then FIGHT! Fight so you can live another day! Fight so you can see your wives, your fathers, mothers! Fight so you can go home!There's no such thing as rank in the battlefield, only the soldier next to you! WE'RE ALL SOLDIERS NOW! WE'RE ALL EQUALS FIGHTING TO LIVE!"

This gave the soldiers a moral boost as they cheered and readied their weapons. Sam smiled and jumped down.

"That was a hell of a speech. You sure you only a Captain?" Desmond says as he puts his helmet on. Sam looks at the Talon dropships approached. The sun had begun to rise.

"In my book. Experience outranks everything"

"Not today...The strong outrank everything" Desmond readied his sniper and aimed at a dropship.

*BANG*

The high caliber bullet entered the dropship's intake and blew the engine. It began to crash with black smoke coming from it.

"AIM FOR THE INTAKES!" Winston yelled. Soon the air was filled with bullets from the Anti-Air guns on the Overwatch along with shots from the soldiers. The hundred dropships was cut down to ninety and soon it became eighty.

It wasn't enough. Several Talon dropships managed to land and began their assault.

Desmond tackled a Talon agent and shot him with his pistol. Dropping his sniper, he pulled out two twin pistols.

"I'll go secure the left flank! McCree come with me!" Desmond yells as he took cover. McCree leaned up and fired six shots, all of which took out six Talon agents.

"I heard ya loud n' clear, partner" Desmond nodded. He performed a scan on the area and the hidden Talon agents showed up.

"Follow me!" Desmond activated his Phantom Tech and ran towards where the agents were hiding. Some shot at him but his bullets only went through.

"Damn it partner! I can't do that!" McCree yells as he takes cover.

"Then stay behind cover until I clear this out!" Desmond takes out the agents behind cover. As he finished off the last agent, more came from dropships. He aimed his pistols at the soldiers but was knocked back.

"What the?" He sits up to see Reaper. Desmond looks at McCree who was busy with the Talon agents pouring out of the dropships.

"Get up" Reaper taunted aiming his shotguns at him. Desmond grunted and stood up. Reaper shot his shotguns as Desmond quickly turned invulnerable. Reaper smirked inside his mask and threw a punch at Desmond.

It connect.

"What the hell?" Desmond felt chest. Reaper chuckled and held up his fist. It was glowing blue.

"The new Talon leader has made sure your tech won't be a problem. You're no longer invincible, Ghost. You can die. Just like the rest!" Mist began to surround him. Reaper chuckled and began to shoot his shotguns. Desmond cursed and ran into cover.

More and more Talon soldiers had begun to press forwards. Winston sent the order.

"FALL BACK! THERE'S TOO MANY!" Many soldier started to run back to the hangar, where they'll make the final stand.

"Let's go part-UGH!" As McCree was about to run back he was shot on the chest. Desmond stood up and started to fire at the approaching Talon agents.

*BANG* *BANG* *CLICK* *CLICK*

He had ran out of ammo.

"Shit!" He grabbed McCree and carried him on the shoulder.

"Agh!" He was shot on the leg. He fell to his knee but quickly stood back up and continued to walk towards the hangar. Sam saw Desmond and quickly ran to his side providing cover.

"I got you! Keep moving!"

Winston ran out and start to lob grenades. They exploded and set several Talon agents away but not kill them.

Desmond made it inside and dropped McCree near a medic. Winston began to close the hangar doors, Sam shot a few more before the large metal doors closed.

Winston pressed a button and the lights turned on, he walked towards Desmond who was wrapping his leg in a bandage.

"Is it bad?"

Desmond looked up "Nothing I can't handle..."

Sam walked to them and stood next to Winston "How long do we have until they break the door down?"

Winston looked back at the large metal doors then at Sam "I'll give us two hours... It won't be long until they break it down but it should be thick enough to give us some time"

Sam nodded and looked at McCree "How's he doing?"

The medic looked up at him in hesitance "Not good. The bullet penetrated four inches away from his heart, we need to give him proper medical attention or he won't make it"

Sam looked at Winston "We need to contact the UN. This is out of our hands" Winston nodded and walked over to a nearby terminal. Sam looked at Desmond who had spaced out.

"Desmond, you alright?" Desmond looked at him and stood up.

"No...Talon apparently has a new leader. They found a way to counter my tech" Sam cursed

"Damn it...I was thinking that could be our trump card"

Desmond looked at the soldiers around him. There wasn't much of them left, only around sixty. There were at least over a thousand Talon soldiers out there. Sam patted his shoulder

"Sit down. Rest the leg while you can" Desmond sighed and complied

"We're fucked..."

Sam nodded and sighed "Yea...Our only hope is one the other Overwatch members"

Desmond didn't respond and stared at the large hangar doors.

"I'm going to check on our men" Desmond nodded as Sam went over to the Nellis Commander. He was shot on the arm.

"Commander? Sir, are you alright?" Sam said saluting the man. He chuckled

"I'm pretty sure you outrank me, Riley. Yea i'm alright. Just a graze, i'm Commander Cole by the way" Sam went on one knee so he's eye level with the downed commander and shook his hand.

"How's everyone holding up?" The commander sighed and looked at his men.

"We're down on moral, we need a miracle to make it out of this. These bastards are better than the usual, hell they even injured an Overwatch agent" He said gesturing at the unconscious McCree.

Sam sighed "Overwatch or not, we're all as skilled"

The commander chuckled "You'd make a good general. Not many higher ups look at mere soldiers as equals" Sam smiled at him then turned to the medics who and been working on injured soldiers

"Commander, how many soldiers can still fight and how many can't"

Cole looked at his men "We did a head count, we have seventy men left. Fifteen are injured"

Sam's hopes on survival decreased slightly. Cole turned to Sam

"How many Talon are out there?"

Sam sighed and looked away "We think it's over a thousand, somewhere around there"

Cole's eyes widened "Are you serious? We took a number of dropships out"

"Their dropships carry around twenty-four men. There were around sixty left." Sam closed his eyes as Cole did the math.

"1440"

Sam slowly nodded. The commander deflated slightly. Sam patted his shoulder and stood up.

"If you need anything, Commander. I'll be with Winston" He nodded and looked down. Sam took one look at the hopeless man before walking towards Winston.

The gorilla nodded at him before turning his attention back to the terminal

"You getting anything?"

Winston shook his head "No...Talon jammed communications, there's no way to contact the outside"

"Can't we send someone down to the city below?"

"No...There's no way down other than the dropships...Besides, Talon have probably invaded the town" Winston continued to try to contact the UN. Sam lays his gun down and sat on the floor.

"How are we going to get out of this..."

"I don't know, Sam...I don't know"

* * *

 **12 AM - Midnight**

 **United Nations Headquarters, New York City, New York**

The Overwatch team had just finished their deal with the UN and are now trying to contact Watchpoint: Gibraltar for transport

"Come in Gibraltar. This is the UN, requesting transport for Overwatch"

"Why can't we just take a U.N. dropship?"

"Patience Lena, the U.N. does not need to waste their resources when we were the ones that requested the meeting" Soldier: 76 said.

Tracer sighed and tugged on her collar "I hate suits, it makes me feel...Limited"

Ana smiled and sat next to her. "You'll be fine, dear. Just a few more hours"

"Watchpoint: Gibraltar, respond. Overwatch team is requesting transport" 76 went up to the communications officer and looked at the terminal

"I can't reach them sir. Something is interfering with the signal"

"76, is something wrong?" Mercy asked in slight concern. 76 turned to her then back at the terminal.

"I don't know Angela...It's not like Winston to just refuse to respond"

"I'M GETTING SOMETHING!" The communications office turned the volume up on his terminal

 **"Do-one copy! THi-IS GIBRA-HEAVY TALON-ATTACK- WOUNDED-DOES ANYOn-*STATIC*"**

"Damn it I lost them!" Another beep sounded on the terminal. It was a medical facility near Gibraltar.

 **"Hello, is anyone there?"**

76 stepped up to speak "This is Soldier: 76 identify yourself"

 **"OH THANK GOD! Sir, I'm Corporal Jax Connors, head of the medical division. I called to notify you Gibraltar is under attack!"**

"WHAT?!"

"By who and how large is the assault force!"

 **"Talon, Sir. The wounded were evacuated before the fighting started, but Lieutenant Desmond Riley predicted it to be in the thousands...We've tried to contact the Watchpoint but received nothing and the town of Gibraltar is being seized by Talon agents. I- WAIT WHO ARE YOU! WAIT WAIT*static***

"Jax! Jax!" 76 slammed his fist on the terminal "DAMN IT!" He turned to the Overwatch agents. Lucio stood up and looked at him

"What are we going to do? Rescue mission time?" 76 growled and pushed him down on his seat

"This is serious! Your friends could be dead!" 76 spat coldly he faced the rest of the team "We're going to take Gibralter back...I'm not going to promise that Winston or Sam or any of our soldiers survived but, as heroes we must push on and liberate Gibraltar"

They all looked at each other then looked at 76. They all nod.

"Let's go"

* * *

 **Well well well...Surprised it's not filler?**


	29. The Price of War

**6:43 AM**

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

Desmond and Sam looked at a holographic map projection of the whole Gibraltar base. Winston had managed to find it after digging into old files hidden deep inside the hangar's terminal.

"Here" Desmond pointed to a giant air duct "This duct could be our way out. It connects from here to the command center, we might be able to escape from there"

Winston rubbed his chin and looked at the air duct "That could be a way out but, what about the Talon soldiers outside"

Sam nodded and spoke "Not only that, well also be moving slow because of the wounded. Even if we do manage to get pass the Talon soldiers and carry the wounded out, how are we going to escape the base? The only way down is through dropship transport, which we no long have"

"We could always steal one from Talon" The trio turned their heads to see Commanded Cole walked to them while holding his injured arm. Desmond looked back down at the map

"Depends if they landed the dropships"

Sam looked up to him "They probably did, those ships carry ammo and medical supplies right?" Desmond looked at him and nodded

"Yes"

Sam smiled and leaned back on a crate "Then if I were them, I would land and take care of wounded and rearm my soldiers" Winston took his glasses off and crossed his arms. He then looked up at Sam

"This is just a hunch?" Sam nodded slowly "Then how are we going to see if they did land their dropships"

"I can take care of that" They looked towards Desmond "Did you forget I can cloak?"

Winston's face lit up with hope "That's right! How could I forget, Desmond do you mind?"

Desmond shook his head "I can see what we're dealing with out there and see if we have a way to escape" Sam looked down at his bandaged leg

"And your leg? You sure you can do this with that?"

Desmond turned and grabbed his pistols "Don't worry about it, I've had worse"

Sam nodded "C'mon, I'll boost you up the duct" He walked to the air duct that they had seen on the holo-projection. Sam leaned back on the wall and crouched down then looked his fingers together. He nodded at Desmond who then began to run, Desmond stepped onto Sam's hands and jumped up, he managed to grab the edge of the open duct and climbed inside.

Sam looked up at him and waved "Watch yourself out there" Desmond left without replying.

A medic approached Sam and tapped him "Sir!" He did a quick salute then showed Sam a tablet with information. Sam looked at it confused

"What is this?"

"Sir this is McCree's vitals, his wound had begun to swell. We believe it has an infection. If we don't get out of here soon, he's good as dead" Sam grabbed the tablet and stared the the screen. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them then looked at the medic

"Just try to fight it, keep him breathing. We'll be out soon." He handed the tablet back to the medic who left afterwards. Sam looked back up at the duct

"I hope we're out soon"

* * *

Desmond walked through the giant duct quickly and as quietly as he could. He saw that the duct had began to grow narrower and narrower forcing him to start crawling

'I must be getting close' Just as he predicted, he was close. The only problem was the duct leading to the command center was blocked by a vent plate. He cursed and crawled closer to the vent plate and looked inside the room.

No one had been there. He looked at the screws on the vent and tried to open it but to no avail. He stopped and took a deep breath.

'Alternatives, alternatives' He snapped his eyes open and grabbed a diffusion grenade from his best and looked at it. He crawled back to gain distance away from the duct and triggered his grenade. It rolled towards the duct and it exploded releasing toxic gas. It had began to disintegrate the vent plate and after a minute, it dropped off and soon the toxic gas disappeared. He crawled back and looked around the command center.

No one had heard it. He jumped out and crouched down to the floor. Looking around he spotted a terminal and fast crouch walked towards it.

Desmond turned it on and accessed the communications logs. He was denied access.

'They locked us out'

Suddenly the command center's doors swished open and two Talon agents walked in

"I swear I heard something here"

"You're going crazy. There's nothing here"

Desmond cloaked and waited by the door for them to pass.

"Let's go back, the Boss will have our assess if he finds out we left our post"

"Yea...I can't wait to kill these Overwatch fuckers"

"haha, me too"

The door swished open as they walked out, Desmond quickly went out before they closed. He didn't want to alert soldiers when they see a door randomly open.

They were ready. Ready to kill the remaining Overwatch agents. The Talon force had posted up near the door, there were explosive specialists planting charges on the large hangar doors.

Desmond looked around to see that most of the Talon force had left the base. He heard gunshots in the distance.

'They're invading Gibraltar' He began to look for any ground dropships. There were only two. He crouch-walked towards them and began to inspect them, not wanting to trigger anything, he kept his distance from the dropship. They were empty.

Discovering this, he turned around and began to go back in.

"They killed the old Boss?"

Desmond stopped. He narrowed his eyes at the Talon soldiers conversing.

"Yea... Apparently this new Boss of ours has a elite team protecting him, some of the men have started to call them 'Hunters' because they can take down an Overwatch agent without even trying"

"Seriously? Who's the new boss?"

"Nobody knows... Some say it's a she and some say it's an omnic. I don't care as long as I'm paid"

"hehe amen to that"

"HEY! GET BACK TO WORK"

They jumped up and quickened there pace walking past Desmond.

'So we do have a new player in the game'

* * *

"He's back!"

Winston and Sam looked up to see Desmond jump down the air duct

"Desmond!" They rushed over to him as he dusted himself. "So are there any dropships?"

Desmond sighed "Yes..."

Commander Cole walked over and frowned "I don't like how you said that son, is there something else"

Desmond nodded slowly "There are only two dropships, there are 70 of us and they can only carry 24 not including the pilot."

"So? We can just come back, can't we" Sam said. Winston shook his head

"I'm afraid it won't work like that. Talon would definitely notice the dropships and wouldn't give us any chance of returning" He looked at Desmond "Is there anything else you learned?"

Desmond nodded "Talon is invading the town below. There's only a small amount of soldiers here, most of them went down to Gibraltar. Also, on the hangar doors are charges. They're going to blow the door open, we need to be ready"

Commander Cole nodded "I'll have anyone who can fight armed for battle. We need to push them back to reach those dropships then load the wounded"

"And what of the rest of us?" He looked at Winston

"We see when if we actually get to that point" Winston nodded. Commander Cole did a quick salute "Well then, I'll let you handle the rest. I'm going to relay the orders now"

Sam nodded at him and turned to Desmond "Any idea when those charges will set off"

Desmond shook his head "No idea...That's why we need to get ready now"

"Good job, Desmond. When this is all over, i'll buy us all drinks" Sam smiled while Desmond turned towards McCree's unconscious body. Sam turned his head

"Doc says he might not make it if we don't leave soon" Desmond turned to his brother. He then put a hand on his shoulder

"More reason to keep fighting" With that said Desmond walked off. Winston turned to Sam.

"He changed pretty quickly...I'm surprised"

Sam smiled "Yea...Probably cause of Lena"

Winston chuckled "I doubt it...It feels like all they ever do is argue"

Sam smirked at him "Just like they did before Talon took him" Winston smiled and turned to the doors. His smile slowly diminished.

"When those doors blow open, there's going to be no way out" Sam turned his head towards the large hangar doors. The barriers that protected them from the coming threat. The very thought of it being brought down sent shivers down his spine.

"It's best not to think like that...We'll make it out of this" He put a hand on the gorilla's shoulder

"We always do"

* * *

Silence reigned the dropship.

Widowmaker, Soldier: 76, Ana, Pharah, And Mercy had volunteered to be the lead squad for the mission to take back Gibraltar. Along with them were 19 U.N. soldiers.

They were the squad that is going to be sent to the Watchpoint, the others are going to the town to secure it. They didn't know what they might find; bodies of their friends or bodies of Talon soldiers.

Only the whirring from the dropship can be heard.

The pilot turned and faced the silent crew

"We arrive in one hour!"

76 nodded in acknowledgement. The pilot turned back around.

Silence continued to reign the dropship.

* * *

*BOOM*

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE DOOR!"

Gun shots erupted from both sides, Desmond quickly jumped behind cover and started to shoot his pistol.

"EVERYONE FOCUS FIRE ON THE GRENADIERS!" Yelled Commander Cole as he sat into cover next to Desmond. Desmond sat down and looked at him.

"Let's start moving forward, Talon will fall back the more force we give them"

Desmond nodded and stood up and shot more Talon agents. Commander Cole stood up and fired his assault rifle

"PUSH UP! LET'S GIVE TALON A REST TO NOT MESS WITH THE 501st!" The fighting Nellis Soldiers yelled as they advanced.

It worked, Talon had began to fall back. Sam slid next to the Commander

"Keep up the good work, sir. Winston and I are going to help in boarding the wounded, can you cover us?"

"Like you were my own bottom, get going. Desmond and I will keep them away" Sam smiled, he looked at Desmond and threw him a rifle.

"Here...Something we kept for you, bro. Stay safe" Sam waved and ran back.

Desmond recognized this rifle. It was the rifle. The rifle... The rifle from somewhere... It was from...It was FROM NEL-

"Desmond! Let's go, the boys are having all the fun!" Desmond stood up and followed the Commander as they ran towards the main firefight.

They took cover behind a gun crate and started to shoot down Talon. The Commander turned to a corporal

"Corporal! Casualty check!"

The corporal sat back into cover "None so far, sir!"

The Commander nodded "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE'RE GOING TO PROVIDE COVER FOR THE MEDICS, THEY'RE GOING TO BE BOARDING THE WOUNDED ONTO THE DROPSHIPS! KEEP TALON BACK WHILE THEY'LL DO SO!"

Desmond aimed down and took down more Talon soldiers.

"ALRIGHT, PROVIDE FIRE NOW!"

The Nellis Medics, Sam and Winston came from behind and started to make their way to the dropships, they carried 5 stretchers with wounded on them. The soldiers advanced with Commander Cole and Desmond.

"It's working! They're going to do four more trips!"

"I read you" Desmond said to the Commander as he shot more Talon agents.

The medics did three more trips.

On the fourth trip, a Talon dropship had appeared and began to drop down reinforcements.

"Sir! INCO-ACK" The corporal dropped to the floor as a bullet pierced his head. Desmond cursed and went into cover. Commander Cole was grazed on the shoulder then instantly took cover.

"Shit, these guys are the same guys that led the attack, they're way too skilled to be a normal Talon agent"

Desmond flinched as a bullet whizzed by his head "No kidding"

"DESMOND!" He looked down to see Sam signaling "WE NEED COVER! THIS IS THE LAST TRIP!"

Desmond nodded and activated his Phantom Tech. He stood up and began to fire at the new Talon soldiers. He expected the bullet to go past him, but he was knocked back.

"AGH!" Commander Cole dragged him into cover

"I thought you were supposed to be invulnerable"

Desmond gripped his chest. There was no bullet hole. It was an EMP round. It was designed like Reaper's fist that deactivated his Tech. It was designed just for him, it had fried his Phantom Tech.

"Bad news, I won't be able to provide any distractions. They fried my tech"

"It's Fine! EVERYONE LISTEN! THE MEDICS NEED ONE MORE TRIP, ADVANCE!" Commander Cole jumped up and vaulted over the crate and ran forwards. He was followed by his men and Desmond.

Talon had reached the edge of the Watchpoint. In one direction was the Nellis Soldiers and the other direction was the rocky ocean below. Sam and the medics took this chance to board the dropship.

Sam ran out and joined the gunfight. He took cover next to Desmond.

"We're all set!"

"Then fight!" The Commander yelled as he shot more Talon agents. As minutes pass, more Nellis and Talon soldiers fell. Winston ran out of the dropship. He took cover next to the Commander

"I managed to get in contact with Overwatch! They're coming to Gibraltar, they'll be here in 30 minutes!"

"We can't wait here, these soldiers need immediate attention! Talon will be all over this place and well be back in square one!" Yelled Sam

Commander Cole sat back into cover and looked at Winston "You guys go, me and my men will cover you"

"I'll stay with you" Desmond say firmly. Cole smiled and nodded

"The more the merrier!"

"Are you sure you want us to leave you here?" Asked Winston

"Yes! NOW GO! BEFORE MORE COME!"

Winston looked at Sam. They both nodded to each other and ran to the dropship.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE, HELP IS COMING BUT WE CAN'T LEAVE THE WOUNDED HERE THEY'RE GOING TO GO TO A MEDICAL FACILITY WE NEED TO COVER THEM!"

The dropship had began to lift up and instantly, Talon began to shoot at ti

"COVER THEM!"

Desmond pulled out a diffusion grenade and threw one at a cluster of Talon soldiers. It exploded and began to disintegrate them.

The dropship descended and disappeared from the line of sight

"ALRIGHT! GOOD JOB! NOW LET'S FINISH UP THESE SCUMBAGS!" Commander Cole began to push up. Slowly the Talon soldiers were brought down. "THIS IS IT! WERE ALMOST TH-AGH!"

Commander Cole dropped to the floor as a bullet hit him. There were two Talon dropships coming, they began to shoot their front canons at the Nellis soldiers.

"TAKE COVER!" Yelled Desmond as he dragged Commander Cole with him. "STAY DOWN!"

It was too late, the remaining Nellis soldiers were picked off by Talon soldiers or by the dropships. Desmond cursed as he kept shooting at the Talon soldiers that slowly approached his location. He sat into cover and cursed.

"Desmond..." He looked at Commander Cole as he sat himself up "You gotta get out of here...I can...I can fight"

"No" Desmond said firmly. The Commander gripped his stomach. "It's just a gut wound, Mercy will fix you up" Desmond says firmly as he reloads his rifle.

"Not this time...25mm round...Not gonna survive"

Desmond looked at him then peaked up. The Talon agents we still firing at his location. He chucked a grenade over in hopes to push back away from him. The Commander pulled out a pistol, it was one of those antique pistols.

"This is a Desert Eagle... 50. Cal...All in all kickass gun" He handed it to Desmond, it was black and it had a skull on the grip (For a visual look up 'wicked grips desert eagle. It should be the 4th picture on google images)

Desmond hesitantly took the pistol away from the dying man.

"Bear it with pride...I never seen anyone with so much courage before" Desmond looked at him in pity. The Commander coughed out blood and smiled "A lot of of my men called me crazy because of the tactics I use...You though, you didn't hesitate. You followed me"

Desmond nodded at him in respect "Good soldiers follow orders"

"Better soldiers find their own path" The Commander said as he put a hand on Desmond shoulder "Son, I can tell you're lost. You don't know who you are or what you purpose truly is..."

Desmond looked at him

"I know that look...I used to be like that, I *Cough* I was lost... You just need...Need...Need To know...who...you...are" Commander Cole's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to his side.

Desmond sighed and looked down at the pistol he was gifted.

'Who I Am'

He turned to look at his rifle. The rifle.

Memories flash... It was the rifle he made when he first went to Nellis Air Force Base... With Soldier: 76...With Jack Morrison, then

he...he returned...

Widowmaker...

Amelie...

Lena...

Desmond...

Slipstream...

Egypt...

Sam...

Brother...

Red...

Jones...

James...

McCree...

It was all coming back...Everything is clear... Everything...

Tears fell down his face...He was a monster...

Death...

Red...

Jones...

Los Angeles...

Home...

Prisoner...

Lost...

Weapon...

Desmond opened his eyes, tears fell down from them...

"JONES! RED! ARRRGGGGHHHH! AMELIE! LENA! HOW COULD I!" He was angry... At himself... Grabbing his rifle, he jumped out.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Desmond screamed and began to unload his rifle at the Talon agents. He used a free hand to grab the Desert Eagle and began to shoot Talon agents.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Desmond's eyes were filled with rage

"Fall back!" Talon soldiers continued to drop

"DON'T RUN! YOU'LL ONLY DIE TIRED! AAGHHH!" Desmond screamed more rage filling him.

A dropship flew overhead and began to take down the Talon agents.

"Desmond!" He looked up to see Mercy waving down at him from the rear ramp. The dropship landed and the heroes stepped out.

"Get off my lawn!" Soldier: 76 began to fire at the running Talon agents.

"All these fallen soldiers will have their JUSTICE!" Pharah flew into the air and began to fire down a barrage of missiles. The UN soldiers began to fire at the Talon soldiers as more Talon began to drop from arriving dropships

"Are you well, Cherie?" Widowmaker says looking at Desmond's red eyes. Ana and Mercy turned their heads at him. He huffed and looked at the Talon soldiers in anger

"No... I'm not...It's not the place for this...Let's kill these motherfuckers" He reloads the Desert Eagle. Ana looks at it with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

Desmond looked back at the fallen Commander, Ana followed his gaze and frowned seeing the Commander..

"I...See...I'm sorry"

Desmond nodded "It's fine...He died as a warrior..."

Mercy sadly looked at him then looked at his body "Desmond! You are injure! Sit!"

"what?" Desmond looked down and noticed that he had been hit on the waist. Blood dripped down his armor. Mercy pushed him down on a crate and began to heal him

"Doc, I'm fine...I need to help out-"

"Shut it, no one gets injured on my watch...You'll get plenty of action when we regroup with the main attack force"

Desmond sighed then looked up "Wait? Main attack force?"

Ana nodded "That's right... The UN sent a task force to help with the liberation of Gibraltar, the others should be fighting down below"

"What about Sam? Winston?"

Widowmaker put a hand on his shoulder "Do not worry, cherie. We had intercepted them and had them all medically treated"

"Yes...If not for you, McCree could've died" Mercy says as she began to wrap his wound with a bandage. Desmond frowned and looked back at the Commander

"It wasn't me...It was Commander Cole...The bravest man I ever fought with" Mercy looked at the fallen hero and smiled

"He is in a better place now... And it seems he passed down something very dear to him to you" Desmond looked at the Desert Eagle. He sighed and smiled.

"It's good to be back"

Widowmaker and Ana look at each other.

"What do you mean, cherie?"

Desmond smirks at her "What do you think, Amelie?"

"..."

"Desmond...YOU...YOU REMEMBER!" She drops her loved sniper rifle and hugged Desmond. Mercy scrowled

"Widowmaker, don't fraternize with my injured patient" Widowmaker blushed and pulled away

"Oh...Um yes...Désolé (sorry)"

Desmond laughed and holstered his pistol. "Am I clear to move, doc?"

"Yes...But not too much, your wound is still getting being repaired" Desmond nodded. He saw that 76 and Pharah had finished off the last Talon agent and decided to walk to the edge of the cliff overlooking the town below. His leg had caused him to limp towards the cliff

There were several explosions going off. Buildings were on fire and gunshots from the battles below could be heard.

"Desmond" He turned to see 76 "Were regrouping with the main force...Let's go"

Desmond nodded.

The UN soldiers were beginning to gather the bodies of every Nellis soldier and began to bag them, he saw the Commander being carried and gently laid down on a black bag.

Desmond gripped the pistol in his holster. He watched as the zipper closed from the fallen hero's face. Desmond smiled and began to walk towards the dropship.

'A lot of lives were lost... I hope it was all worth it'

* * *

 **There you go... Chapter 33, hope you guys enjoyed it! Nothing to report!**

* * *

 ** _"We must be prepared to make heroic sacrifices for the cause of peace that we make ungrudgingly for the cause of war. There is no task that is more important or closer to my heart."_**

 **— Albert Einstein**


	30. For Those Who Fight

**"THIS IS ANGEL 2! WE'RE GOING DOWN, I REPEAT ANGEL 2 IS GOI-ANFF"  
**

"We have a dropship down? Shit!" Soldier: 76 hit the metal walls of the dropship he was in. Desmond looked at Pharah.

"Where are we landing?"

"Near the Nellis Commander, Grey"

Desmond checked his gear and spoke "Nellis? They're here too?"

Soldier nodded at him "Yea, I had them bring some extra support. Their the ones that supplied the fast dropships here"

The pilot interrupted their conversation "Hold onto something! We've got a hot landing zone!"

The dropship shook as bullets hit the armored hull.

"SHIT! ROCKET! HOLD ON!" The dropship rocked and yawed to the left sharply causing the agents to almost fall.

Mercy held onto the seats and looked at the others "Is everyone alright?"

"Yea...We're fine, get ready we're landing" 76 says as he readies his pulse rifle. Desmond stands up straight and readies his rifle. As they decreased their altitude, the dropship's rear ramp opened.

"On my signal we jump!" 76 holds his hand up. Desmond scoffs and begins to walk forward but Widowmaker Pharah stops him

"What are you doing? We need a plan of attack first" Desmond smirks and puts his helmet on.

"I do have a plan" He puts up his hood as he slowly neared the end of the ramp he then looks at the others.

"Attack" He turns and jumps out of the dropship not hearing the cries of protest from the others.

Nearing the ground, Desmond saw UN soldiers fighting off Talon agents, he activates his jump-pack and softly lands on the ground. He began to join the UN soldiers and fired at the Talon agents. He looked to his left and saw that their was a medic tending to an injured soldier.

Desmond continues to shoot Talon, while he slowly made his way towards the medic.

Said medic notices him "Are you with Overwatch?"

Desmond shakes his head "No but, i'm one of the good guys"

The medic sighs in relief "The more help the better" He looks up and his eyes grew with hope. The Overwatch dropship neared the bottom and out came, Soldier: 76, Pharah, and Widowmaker. They spot Desmond and run towards him. Widowmaker sets her sniper up next to him and began to shoot down Talon agents

"Idiot...What were you thinking"

"It's all in the past now, Amelie. Where's Mercy and Ana" Desmond says. Widowmakers sit back into cover to reload

"She decided to stay back and tend to the wounded. They're all held at the local hospital at the moment"

76 motions at Pharah, who flew in the air and started to shoot missiles at Talon, he then looked at the medic

"Who's squad are you with, son?"

The medic wiped sweat off his brow and began to bandage the injured soldier he was tending to "I'm in Commander Cole's battalion sir. We got separated when they evacuated us off the Watchpoint" He turns to Desmond. "Weren't you with him, sir?"

Desmond grimly nods "He didn't make it"

The medic had a brief look of shock "Damn it...I knew we should've stayed"

Desmond stands up and fires towards Talon soldiers then sits back down and sighs.

"He died for his men... Because of him, all the wounded made it out"

The medic sighs and looks at the injured soldier. Desmond looks at 76 who had received a call.

"News?"

76 nods "Yes, that downed dropship has survivors, they're setting it as a secondary objective while we focus on taking back Gibraltar"

The medic looks up in shock "What? Secondary? Those are men out there! They might be injured!"

76 grunts as bullets hit his cover "I know! But the priority here is Gibraltar, not soldiers!"

Desmond looks at the medic "Who's your CO now that Cole has passed"

The medic turned to Desmond "You" 76 and Widowmaker look at the medic in shook before going back to shooting Talon.

"What?"

The medic nods "From what i've heard you're a lieutenant right? Well you're the highest ranking that's alive"

Desmond looks down. The responsibility of other peoples live on his hands is something he never wants. He looks back up and shakes his head

"I have a brother, Sam, he's a captain-"

"He isn't a commanding officer sir. He only leads Razor squad. Sir, please. These are the lives of over 800 soldiers and after seeing you in the field, I think you could fill in the roll to be the commanding officer for the 501st. If not, just temporary"

Desmond sighs and nods "Fine. Until we find your battalion a new CO, I'll lead the 501st."

The medic smiles "Thank you"

Desmond looks up to notice that the Talon soldiers had began to retreat. The UN soldiers begins to push forwards followed by Pharah and Widowmaker. Desmond stands up to follow but was stopped by 76.

"You have to stay with your men" Desmond nods and watched 76 turn and run towards the other agents. Desmond turns to the medic.

"What's your name?"

The medic looks up "Jesse, sir."

Desmond grins "Jesse, huh. Where's the rest of the battalion?" Jesse stands and points at a large building with a dome like shape on the top.

Desmond squints then looks at Jesse "That's kinda far. What are you doing out here" Jesse sighs and begins to pick up the injured soldier

"The 501st held up there, some of the UN men came and looked for a medic to come with them to assault the front. I got the pick and the rest is history. C'mon, let's regroup with them"

Desmond nods "I've got you covered"

They begin the long trek towards the building. Fortunately they encountered no resistance on the way

* * *

"KEEP PUSHING!"

76 yells as he shoots down Talon soldiers in front of him. Pharah rises into the air and began to fire a barrage of missiles, they managed to push the front even farther away.

As Pharah lands she looks at 76

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Desmond lead them? I'm not convinced that he just changed back into the good guy in a small amount of time" 76 grunts as he knocks a Talon agent down

"He's a good actor if he IS faking it. I'm not sure if he truly is out of Talon's control too. Well have to wait and see"

Widowmaker 'ha'd' "And giving him a battalion of the most skilled soldiers the UN has is the best way to 'wait and see'? Real smart of you"

76 growls as he stabs a Talon

"Oh shut up...At least I didn't kill my husba-..."

"What was that?"

"fuck"

* * *

"This is it"

Desmond looks at the tall building. Jesse shifted the man on his shoulders and begins to walk inside.

"C'mon... I'll introduce you as the new CO"

Desmond nods and follows the combat medic. They approach a thick metal door. Desmond steps up and opens the large metal door as Jesse stepped in.

"FREEZE!" A squad of soldiers pointed their weapons at the two "Jesse? Who's this?"

They lower their weapons and looked at Desmond.

"I'll explain in a minute. Have everyone gather near the center. Jackson, help me out with here" A soldier with a blue patch on his helmet walked up to Jesse and helped him carry the injured man.

They made their way into the central part of the building, it was filled with wounded soldiers some sleeping, some talking to others next to them.

Jesse and Jackson approached an empty cot "Drop him here"

Afterwards, Jackson gave him a rag which he used to wipe his face with. Jackson faced Desmond

"So...Who are you?"

Desmond, who had been looking at the wounded around him, turned to Jackson "Your new commander"

"What? Jesse, what does he mean?" Jesse nodded at Jackson in confirmation

Desmond sighed and sat down on an empty cot

"Commander Cole died during our battle up in the Watchpoint..."

Jackson looked at him skeptically "Do you know if he was confirmed dead?"

Desmond pulled out the pistol the Commander gave him and showed it to Jackson. Jackson took it and looked at it then nodded. He handed the pistol back to Desmond and saluted

"Welcome to the 501st, sir!"

Desmond smiled and stood up "Do you guys have a briefing room?"

Jackson motioned to a little corner with seats surrounding a board "Yea, over there but it's not much"

"It'll do...Do you have a count on battle-able soldiers?"

Jackson took off his helmet and ran a hand through his wet-from-sweat hair "Yea... Around 250 abled men. There used to be a thousand but our battalion was cut in half. Right now there's around 450 soldiers here."

Desmond raised a brow at him "Where's the rest of the 501st?"

"Everywhere, Talon has been attacking cities and UN bases lately. The majority of the 501st was sent here. We're spread pretty thin" Desmond took all this information in and slowly nodded.

"Have everyone gather at briefing"

Jackson nodded and walked off to find soldiers. Desmond and Jesse walked towards the briefing area.

"What are you thinking, sir?"

Desmond crossed his arms "I'm thinking we rescue Angel 2... Overwatch agents have been pushing the front further up, I think we should use this opportunity to rescue them"

Jesse nodded. He activated the board and it project a map of Gibraltar. He marked the crash site and highlighted a road "Here's the crash. We have armored vehicles to spares, we could take them and use this main road."

Jackson came back every battle-able soldier as they discussed some possibilities.

"SIR! I've gathered everyone who can fight"

Desmond nodded at Jackson and motioned for all of them to sit "Get comfortable, i'm guessing Jackson already told you who I am?"

Most heads nodded

"If you don't know me, I'm Lieutenant Riley, Commander Cole recently passed and i've been put as the CO for the 501st temporarily. Until we get this battalion a knew CO, you'll be dealing with me. Any questions?"

None spoke up

Desmond nodded and motioned towards the boards "Here's the OP. I think you all know about Angel 2, if you don't, they crashed. There are survivors last we heard and it's only a matter of time before Talon gets to them. Maybe they already have but, we still need to try and look for them."

He pointed towards the highlighted road towards the crash "Here is the main road, it leads directly towards Angel 2's crash site. I'm going to assemble two squads of 12 (24 soldiers) and we're going to bring a convoy over to the crash. I'll send a detachment crew to join the fight on the front and I'll post some men up to defend this position. Now there's ,i'm guessing, 250 of you. So i'm want to split this evenly. I want the best shooters and at least two medics to come with me to the crash site, while i'll send a platoon of heavy gunners and supports to the front. The rest will stay here. This temporary base will be our Alamo. If all hell breaks loose we fall back here. Any questions so far?"

"Sir, you know the main road will be guaranteed to be a hot field? Why don't we use detours?"

Desmond pointed at him "Good question"

He turned to the map and highlight several alternate routes they could take "These routes are some that we could take but, they take time. The front has been pushed far enough I believe it could be safe enough to use the main road. It's not a sure thing though, that's why we'll have armor to support us. Anyone else?"

Another soldier raised his hand "Sir, why haven't Overwatch or the UN rescue the crashed crew?"

Desmond sighs "The UN views the crash to be a secondary objective. That's why I'm going to have the best of the best secure them. We're on the clock, so enough questions. Gear up and arm yourselves." They all begin to stand up

Desmond looks at Jackson "I want you to pick out the best shooters we have" Jackson nodded and began to assemble a squad of men. Desmond turned to Jesse.

"I want you on my squad"

Jesse shakes his head "Sorry sir, I can't leave my wounded here with anymore. There are two other medics, you can take them" Desmond looks at the wounded then turns to Jesse

"Do you know where Mercy has held up the wounded?" Jesse nods

"Okay good. I want you to relocate the wounded there, if Talon does push the front back, this will be the first place they would go" Jesse slowly nods

"Okay, I'm going to call her and see if she could help arrange some dropships to move the wounded. Are you sure she's okay with this? There's already a lot of wounded where she's at"

"I don't know but knowing Mercy, she'll probably accept" Jesse chuckles.

"Alright. Good luck sir" He salutes Desmond

"Thanks... But I won't need it"

* * *

"That's it! Run! HAHAHA" Reinhardt bellows as he smashes Talon agents with his hammer

"It's nice to finally fight together eh old friend!" Torbjorn deploys a turret while Reinhardt uses his shield to cover them both

"Yes! The youth will never understand this feeling of...of..."

"Deja Vu?" Tracer blinks next to them and fires at the Talon agents.

"Yes! Deja Vu! It feels like the old times hahaha!" Reinhardt slammed his hammer down causing Talon agents to fly up and fall, Tracer blinked and finished them off.

She blinked next to Reinhardt and put her hands on her hip.

"Phew...That was a rush"

Torbjorn chuckles "Kids and danger these days. Seem to fall in love with it"

Reinhardt bellows and slaps Torbjorn's back "HAHAHA Right you are old friend! They never got to witness legend! Like Hasselhoff!"

"Shut it with the Hasselhoff thing, it gets annoying!" Tracer yells

"ME! ANNOYING! HAHAHA That is funny little one, you should be comedian!" Tracer pouts as Reinhardt continues to laugh

"Why are you laughing...We have a war to fight"

They turn their heads to see Soldier: 76 and Widowmaker approach with a UN squadron behind them

"Widowmaker? 76? I though you guys were supposed to be taking the Watchpoint" Tracer says

76 grunts in annoyance "We did... Commander Cole had the wounded evacuated so it made things a bit easier. Him and Desmond had thinned Talon out, there wasn't much left for us"

Tracer's head perked up "Desmond? Is he okay?"

Widowmaker smirks "Why? Are you worried, cherie?"

Tracer froze and blushes "WHAT? No of course not...He's Desmond...He can take care of himself"

Soldier: 76 shakes his head at her "Relationships will not work in this type of job... If Desmond dies, you'll just bring yourself down. Though, i'm not sure if Desmond will care you did die"

The others looked at 76 with glares. Feeling their glares he shrugged "What? It's true? Did you forget Talon had trained him to be emotionless? And don't say he's changed. He maybe the nicest person you've met outside of battle but, in battle...He's a cold blooded killer. He's serious. He's Ghost"

The UN soldiers had passed them as they talked. 76 took notice and began to walk with them

Widowmaker sighs "As must as I hate to admit it, Soldier is right... Desmond still has the training Talon burned into him. Relationships may not work well in this line of work, Lena"

Tracer smiles her usually cheery smile "Don't working about it, love! I wasn't even thinking of shakin' up with him anyway!" Widowmaker gives her a sad smile and followed the soldiers. Reinhardt put a hand on her shoulder and Torbjorn nodded at her. They soon followed 76 and Widowmaker.

Tracer sighs and start to slowly follow them

* * *

"INCOMING! NORTHEAST, WE GOT ANTI-TANK PERSONNEL!"

Desmond growled as he used all his might to turned the turret on top of M-ATV.

"FIRING!" He unloaded the 50. cal rounds into the Talon soldiers who had fired a missile which fortunately missed his truck

 **"SIR WE NEED TO FIND ANOTHER ROUTE! THIS AREA IS TOO HOT!"**

"ROGER THAT, VICTOR 3! PULL OVER WE NEED TO REASSESS OUR SITUATION!"

 **"Copy that, all Victors halt and set up defensive perimeter around the vehicles"**

The convoy had conssisted of four M-ATV vehicle and two MBT-52 KUMA tanks. (If you want a visual, search them up. They were the closest to futuristic type military vehicles I could find.

Desmond grabbed his rifle and got out of the gunner seat through the roof. He laid down and began to fire on Talon soldiers. Soldiers had began to exit their respected trucks and got into cover.

Jackson ran to Desmond's truck and got behind it. Desmond hopped off the roof and sat down next to him. He kept his head down as bullets rained down on their cover

"We gotta find another route! Sooner or later one of those fuckers will hit our men and we'll have no one to save Angel 2!" Jackson said as he pulled out a holographic map. He pointed at the their location then highlight an alternate route.

"This is we're at! We could use this route to make to the crash site, it might take longer but we might save more souls!" Desmond looked it over then nodded.

"Alright then! Let's go with your plan!" Jackson nodded and stood up then quickly ran to his truck. Desmond fired more shots and motioned for his soldiers

"EVERYONE MOUNT UP! WERE OUTTA HERE!" Desmond hopped inside his truck. The soldiers that were in the truck with him, hopped in.

"You guys alright?" He looked over at the men.

"Ah well be fine, sir. Been through worse." The man in the passenger seat looked back and smirked at him. He had short dark brown hair and stubbles, he had spoke in an English accent

Desmond nodded at him "Good, Kal. Bone, Seq, Steve, you guys alright?"

"Aye, aye cap'n. Still sailin'" Seq said. He had orange hair and spoke with a heavy Scottish accents. He was the driver.

"I'm good too, sir." Bone, he spoke with a slight southern accent. He was sitting next to Desmond. He had a darker complexion than the others. Basically he's black.

"I'm fine here sir" Steve. Steve was something else. He's the one that has the most smoothest voice that could make girls wet themselves and throw their underwear at him. He had been sitting in the gunner's seat.

"Good...I didn't think we would face this much resistance with the front pushed back" Desmond watched as bullets flicked on the thick bulletproof glass window.

"At least were in these" Kal said patting the dashboard "These fuckers could take anything"

"Except explosives"

"Except expl- Shut up Steve. Fucking Steve man" The others laughed at thme while Desmond just smiled. The bullets had stopped hitting them signaling that Talon had given up on shooting them.

The radio then came to life, though it wasn't for them they stayed quiet and listened

 **"Kuma 1 and 2, report in"**

 **"This is Kuma 1, everything is good"**

 **"All is green for Kuma 2"**

 **"All Victors report in"**

Desmond reached for the radio and pushed the button to talk "This is Victor 1, we all fine"

 **"Victor 2 is fine also"**

 **"Victor 4, just a few bruises but other than that we're fine. How are you?"**

 **"Mike, fucking get off the radio"  
**

 **"I'm trying to be ni-"**

 **"Fuuuck youuu" "Shut the fuck up" "Fucking bitch"** **"Fucking cunt"** Imagine all of them talking at once.

The entire Victor 1 fireteam laughed as they listened in. Kal grabbed the radio and pressed the button

"Hey Mike, I think the new commander wants to hear you sing"

 **"Really?" "Don't fucking encourage him you cunt" "Fish and chips, blah, blah, blah british stuff"**

 **"Alright, Lieutenant. I'll sing..."**

 **"FOR FUCKS SAKE!"**

 **"Goddamn it, Kal"**

Desmond heard a piano begin to play through the radio.

"What the-"

Bone snickers while Steve laughed "Don't ask... Just let him sing"

 **"Mamaaa, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead. Mamaa life had just begun but now i've gone and thrown in all away!**

 **Mamaaaaa! Oooohhhh, didn't mean to make you crrryy! If im not back again this time tomorrow, carry oonn, carry ooonn as if nothing really mattersss"**

The Victor 1 team had now started to all laugh as they listened to the off key singing. Desmond looked up as he laughed. Through the windshield he saw black smoke in the air.

"Cut it out! Angel 2!" The team looked at the sky and got serious. They prepped their guns while Desmond grabbed the radio "Enough playing around! We're near the Angel 2 crash site, when we get there I want everyone to form a defensive perimeter around the dropship. Kuma 1 and 2 position your tanks sideway so we could use it for cover if we need to, does everyone copy?"

 **"Yes sir"**

"Good" Desmond dropped the radio and reloaded his rifle. He watched as they neared the black smoke "Get ready"

The vehicle was silent as the black smoke grew closer.

A loud whistle then pass by their truck

"Missile!"

 **"VICTOR 2's down!"**

"Bone, evasive maneuver now!" Bone sped up and kept on turining the truck. Steve had began to fire toward the source of the missile. Desmond spotted them at a two story building. Grabbing the radio, he yelled through

"KUMA 1, BLUE BUILDING TO THE NORTHEAST, A STORE UNDERNEATH. I WANT A SHELL THERE NOW!"

 **"Roger"** Soon a loud boom was heard and the building exploded crumbled down.

"Good shot" The convoy stopped and the soldier dismounted. They began to move towards the dropship crash site. Desmond motioned as they passed

"Quickly! Talon will surely be on our asses soon, we need to get the survivors and leave!" He looked at Victor 2's vehicle which was a black fiery heap, he saw the a body of one of the men inside, his corpse had burnt and turned into a charred black.

Desmond covered his mouth with his arm and looked back at Victor 1. They had solemn expression on their faces.

"Bone, get the convoy moving. The rest of you, follow me" Desmond gripped his rifle as he walked towards the crash site. Kal and Steve followed.

 **"Victor 1, this is Victor 3, my team and I have set up sniper position up on one of the buildings to the north of the crash. Victor 4 has found the survivors. 4 dead including both the pilots. There are two injured and one looks like he won't make it"**

"Roger that Victor 3... Regrouping with Victor 4 now." Desmond motioned the others to catch up as he went into a jog. He turned the corner and saw the crash.

It had hit a building and landed on the middle of the street, he saw the bodies of the pilots in the cockpit both leaning forward blood covering their faces.

"Fucking Talon" Kal cursed as they neared the crash. Desmond saw the Victor 4 fireteam leader approach them holding his helmet.

"It's not good. There's only two survivors. One's not going to make it" Desmond looked behind the him and saw the both survivors. One had a broken arm while the other had...Worse conditions. He had gotten impaled by a piece of metal that had broken off during the crash. He was coughing and shaking as blood fell out of his mouth.

"How's the other one, Deka?" Deka, the Victor 4 leader, looked back at the other survivor

"Traumatized. Medic says he's in shock. The...The one impaled is...Is his childhood bestfriend..." Desmond closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fucking hell man" Kal crouched down looking at the crash site while Steve sighed.

Desmond opened his eyes and looked at both his men "I want you two to get our survivor in the M-ATV. We'll destroy the crash site and leave..." Steve and Kal both nodded. Kal stood up and made his way towards the crash site followed by Desmond, Steve and Deka.

As they neared, the Victor 4 squad had turned quiet as they listened to the two survivors have their last conversation

"T-tell m-my...M-my m-mom th-that, I-I d-did som-something r-right. T-tha that I f-fought v-valiantly"

"Don't worry, Mikey. You'll tell'm yourself, just hold on. Help is here"

"I-Is O-Overwatch h-here, Han?"

"No...Better, the 501st battalion..."

"5...501st? R-Real-ly? I- I a-always wan-"

"Shhh... Stop talking, Mikey. Save your breath."

Kal knelt down next to 'Han' and put a hand on his shoulder "Talon might reach this location soon. We need to leave." Victor 4 began to place charges around the dropship. Desmond watched as the two best friends shared a final hand shake.

"D-Don't wor-ry, Han...L-leave. J-just p-promise m-me you-you'll leave thi*cough* this war"

"I will.. I promise" Han stood up and walked off with Kal. Deka handed the detonator to Desmond. He looked down at it the at Mikey.

He approached the dying man and knelt next to him. He took his hand and placed the detonator on it. Mikey weakly looked up at him.

Desmond looked back with piercing eyes "When you're ready... Flip the cover and push the button"

"Y-yes sir"

Desmond sighed and stood up "I'm...Sorry this happened to you...I'll make sure the 501st cry your name as we finish off Talon"

Mikey smiled up at him. Desmond looked at the man with pity and saluted

"T-thank you...Sir" Desmond looked back and nodded at Deka who then motioned his team to return to their vehicles.

Desmond looked back down at the drying man once more. Deka walked over and handed Mikey a flask then walked back to the vehicles.

"Good luck, Mikey...I'll make sure Han gets an honorable discharge"

"T-Thank you..."

"Desmond...Desmond Riley"

"T-Thank you, D-Desmond"

Desmond smiled at him then turned around.

Once he neared the vehicles, he saw the Victor 3 fireteam. Jackson looked at him in curiosity.

"Where's the detonator?"

"He...Has it" Jackson nodded in understanding. Desmond looked at Han then back at Jackson

"Jackson, I want your team to get Han to Mercy. Take Kuma 2 with you, I'll have the rest of the squad join the fight in the front" Jackson nodded as Desmond motioned for Han.

"Han...Jackson here will take you to our best medic out there"

"What about Mikey?"

"Mikey has the detonator... Don't worry" Han nodded. Jackson escorted him to the trucks.

"Listen up... Kuma 2 and Victor 3 will RTB. Victor 4, Kuma 1, you'll be joining us in the front, everyone understand?"

"Yes sir" "Roger" "I copy"

"Good... Mount up!" Desmond climbed into the passenger seat and gripped the overhead handle. He looked back at his squad.

"You guys alright?"

Bone sat quietly as he started the M-ATV. Steve and Kal nodded

"Yes sir... I'm goi-"

 ***BOOM***

A cloud of dust washed over the vehicles as the charges went off, it leveled two buildings with it.

"Everyone alright?" Desmond said into the

 **"Yea...Everyone was in"**

"Good...Let's get a move on"

Kuma 1 and Victor 3 detached from the convoy and headed towards the direction of the base while the rest headed towards the front lines.

Desmond glanced back at Kal then back at the road

"You alright, Kal?"

"..."

"Yea... I lost my brother in this war...Han and Mikey reminded me of me and my brother's bond"

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking"

"It's fine... During the battle of Los Angeles... The giant omnic had exploded, he, along with his entire platoon, were taken out by the blast. I learned two things that day"

Desmond felt something inside him stir... Remorse.

"What's that?"

"War...Will never change. No matter how much you try to go against it. It will always happen."

Desmond's grip on the handle tightened "And the second thing?"

"War is a game of chance... No matter how skilled you are, no matter what branch you are, Overwatch, 501st or even just a mere soldiers, you can't stop that one random bullet from hitting your skull... The only way to survive war is to not be part of it"

Desmond looked over his shoulder at Kal who had been looking out the window "Why are you here then?"

Kal turned and looked at him

"So others can survive...So others don't have to take part in war" Kal looked back

Desmond turned back towards the road.

"You're right about one thing" Kal turned to him

"What's that?"

"War never changes... But the people who partake in it do"


	31. Just The Beginning

The Talon agents yelled a battle cry as they cut down UN soldiers in their way. With the help of air support, Talon was able to break through the UN and Overwatch's defense and had began to push them back.

"FALL BACK!" The Nellis Commander, Grey, yelled as he motioned his men to retreat.

"WE CAN'T FALL BACK! WE HAVE THEM ON THE ROPES!" 76 yells as he takes cover behind a building.

Grey scowls at him "I AM NOT LOSING ANYMORE MEN! THEY BROKE THROUGH WE HAVE TO FALL BACK!"

76 grit his teeth and looked at the Talon agents slowly nearing their location.

"FINE! OVERWATCH! FALL BACK!"

Pharah activated her thrusters "I'll provide cover!" She rose into the air and started to fire missiles at Talon. 76 ran out of cover and began to retreat followed by the other Overwatch agents.

They had managed to regroup with the rest of the attack force who had began to get into positions. Confused, 76 ran to Commander Grey who was talking to his second in commander

"Commander, what are you doing? Why have you stopped?"

Grey looked at him with fierce glare "This is our last position. If Talon pushes us back even more, they'll reach St. Bernard's Hospital" 76 sighed.

"What's at St. Bernard's Hospital?" Commander Grey and 76 turned towards Tracer.

"That's the hospital all our wounded are located...We have to hold this last position down" Grey said. Tracer looked at 76

"What? What about the elite UN branch? You know with the best of the best?"

Grey looked at her with a raised brow

"You mean the 501st?"

Tracer nodded her head "Yea. Where are they at?"

Commander Grey crossed his arms "I don't know... I've heard that Commander Cole, the head of the 501st, was killed in action"

"That's right. Desmond is the head of the 501st now" 76 says catching Grey and Tracer's attention

"Desmond? He's the new 501st commander?" Tracer says in disbelief. 76 nodded his head and looked down the road where the Talon agents would soon come through

"We haven't been in contact with them though"

Commander Grey shifted and looked at him "Contact them. We need all our men here now" With that said, he walked away towards his men.

"Lena, where's our communication officer?" 76 says looking at her. She shrugged

"I don't know. I last saw him with Pharah at the front" 76 cursed and started to run towards where the fighting was. Tracer began to follow but was stopped by Reinhardt.

"We have to set up, little one. Let 76 handle this" Tracer hesitated but gave in. She sighed.

"Fine"

* * *

 **"Victor 1, this is Delta 2, our men returned to base. We couldn't reach the front, Talon had slipped through and managed to surprise us. We had too much casualties to keep pushing"**

Desmond slammed a fist on the dashboard of the M-ATV.

"Roger that Delta 2. Keep your men safe" He placed the communicator back on the control center and sighed "Fucking Talon"

Bone leaned forward and looked a the sky as he drove "I don't like this sir. Where's our air support?"

Desmond had also noticed "I don't know... This situation is all fucked beyond recognition" He looked out the window and leaned on his hand "How long til we reach the front?"

"I don't know, I think our tro-"

Bullets began to rain down on the convoy as they passed through a street

"Pull back, pull back!"

Kal stood up and got on the turret and began to shoot at the soldiers "I thought the front was farther than this!"

"It's supposed to be! Did Talon break through?!" Bone said as he back the vehicle up. The other vehicles behind him did the same.

"Damn it... I'm going to contact 76" Desmond reached for the communicator and dialed in 76's channel frequency. "76, 76 do you copy? This is Desmond"

 **"Desmond? This is Private Opus, where are you?"**

"Opus? Where's 76?"

 **"He's pulled back sir"**

"What do you mean pulled back? Where the fuck is the frontlines?!"

 **"Talon had broken through! We've set up an Alamo, our last defense position until Talon reaches us"** Bone grimaced hearing this

"What's your location Private?"

 **"I can't give you an exact position but the last defense is at the intersection of Queensway and Waterport road"**

"Got it. Going off, were on our way"

 **"Yes sir!"**

Desmond switched channels to his squad

"Everyone listen up. I just learned that the front has been broken. The last defense position is at Queensway and Waterport road. Victor 4 I want you to contact the rest of the 501st and get them up the front lines."

 **"Sir it'll leave the hospital unguarded"**

"Our last defense position IS the guard now. If they break through they'll get all our wounded and the city"

 **"Copy that sir. I'll contact them now"**

"Good" Desmond placed the communicator down. He looked at his team. "I want you t get your weapons ready. We're joining the fight soon, make sure all your weapons won't jam and you have enough ammo"

"Sir...Look" Desmond looked towards the road in front of him. He widened his eyes at the sight.

In front of them were Kuma tanks, APCs and M-ATV. Sitting on a tank was Sam. Desmond smirked and stepped out.

"Well look who it is" Sam smirked and jumped off the tank. Desmond and him shared a quick handshake. "One hour without me and now you're leading the UN's most powerful battalion"

"Ha. I try. Besides it's just a temporary promotion" Desmond looked behind Sam "Speaking of which. Are those my men?" Sam nodded and turned back. He motioned one of them to step up.

"This is Sergeant Shepard. He had set up this small army when we dropped the injured off. We were supposed to go to the front but plan changed" Desmond looked at the Sergeant and shook his hand

"Let me guess. Talon broke through the front line?" Shepard nodded.

"Yes. We currently don't have the new fronts location. Every where we went there seemed to have Talon posted up"

"I do. I just received its location. Mount up, I'll take point" Shepard nodded

"Everyone mount up! The Commander's leading the pack now!"

"It's Lieutenant, Sergeant" Shepard turned

"If your the head of the 501st, it's Commander" Desmond grin and nodded his head. Sam punched him on the arm then ran back on top the tank. Desmond ran back to his group and jumped on top of his tank.

"Kuma 1 take point. Let's get going!" The convoy, now larger and longer, began to traverse the empty streets of Gibraltar. Bone drove to match the speed of the surprisingly fast tank.

"Showing off sir?!" He yelled through the window. Desmond looked at him and smirked.

"It's all about the entrance, Bone"

* * *

"COMMANDER GREY! IT'S THE 501st!"

Tracer's head perked up and tried to look down the main road only to be blocked by UN and Nellis soldiers gathering. They had begun to cheer, which only made Tracer more curious. She blinked towards the front of the large crowd and what she saw cause her eyes to widened. She heard Reinhardt give a soft chuckle

"He knows how to make an entrance"

The convoy had appeared and in front of it all was Desmond standing on a tank with his rifle in his arms. The convoy caused the street to slightly shake as they sped towards the last checkpoint.

As they got closer, the UN and Nellis soldiers cleared a way for them to pass.

Desmond's tank and two other vehicles pulled to the side while the rest passed by to go to the front lines. Desmond hopped off and looked around. He faced his team, Kal got out of the M-ATV.

"Bone, get everyone to set up defensive perimeter. Use the tanks to block the streets, I don't want a single Talon agent passing through" Bone nodded and drove off.

"Final stand, sir?" Kal said reloading his gun. Desmond nodded at him then turned to Commander Grey who had began to approach him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Commander Riley" Desmond smiled and breathed in. Grey rose a brow "Are...You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea... Just absorbing the new rank" Grey chuckled.

"Of course... Thanks for the back up" Desmond nodded

"I've got more coming" Grey nodded and walked towards his men.

"C'MON! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET THE 501st ONE UP ALL OF YOU! LET'S GO!" Grey and his men charged to join the battle in the front. Tracer approached Desmond with a smirk

"Commander huh? Don't think you can boss me around"

Desmond grinned "I don't plan to"

"Sir... We should join the front" Kal said. Desmond nodded at him.

"Right... I'll talk to you later, Tracer. I've got a battle to win" Tracer smiled at him and nodded

"Go get'm, love"

Hopping on the tank, they left towards the front.

* * *

"That's it! RUN YOU FUCKERS HAHAHA!" Bone yelled as he sprayed down Talon.

"THE 501st LEAD THE CHARGE!" Kal yelled as he fired from the mounted gun on the M-ATV. 76 grunted in annoyance while Pharah laughed.

"They sure know how to make a battle fun" 76 grumbled as he fired his pulse rifle.

"Damn kids... Acting as if war was a game"

"Don't get you panties in a bunch, 76. There's still more Talon to go around" They turn to see Desmond calmly walking towards them.

"Are you an idiot?! Get into cover!" Pharah yells. Desmond shakes his head and smirks

"Can't I have to be badass" He dropped his rifle and pulled out twin pistols and began to fire at Talon at the same time walking forwards.

"He's gone mental!" Kal yells as he pushed forwards next to Desmond.

"Fuck it!" Bone and Steve joined them on the push and soon the rest of the 501st joined them. Talon began to get pushed back as the 501st pushed forward.

76 and Pharah stood in slight shock "Did they just..."

"Yep"

"And they just"

"Yep"

Pharah began to laugh "This is why the 501st is the best. Let's go join them" She flew up towards the front.

* * *

It didn't take long for Talon to retreat and soon they began to evacuate Gibraltar. UN dropships and the 501st regrouped and secured the city, the 501st moved to St. Bernard's Hospital to defend it for any upcoming attacks.

Night had fallen and the air was filled with the sounds of music and cheering. The Overwatch team, the UN, Nellis and the 501st threw a victory party and made a memorial to all the soldiers that died in the battle.

Desmond was sitting at a table with his team and the Overwatch agents who were all laughing and some even drunk. Not to mention anyone in particular. McCree.

Desmond smiled at the sight, feeling the warm feeling of joy around him. Though it was short lived when he remembered that the battle may have been won, he still had to find answers.

Who was the new leader of Talon? Why did he try to kill him? Where was Reaper during the battle?

He stood up and finished his drink then slipped out without anyone noticing.

He walked towards a secluded section and pulled out his communicator.

"Sombra? Do you copy?" He waited for a few moments then the earpiece came to life.

 **"Sorry, I had to encrypt the conversation. So... Done with Talon?"**

"Sombra... You have no idea how much questions I have right now"

 **"I know, I know... Now that you're done there meet me in Dorado. We have a lot to talk about"**

"Right... Considering I'm the commander of the 501st, I don't think slipping out will be as easy as you think"

 **"Commander? What the heck did you do?"**

"I walked towards a medic... Who then promoted me"

 **"Hmm... You could always try to kill them"**

"Sombra no... We need allies. Besides, Talon found a way to counteract my Phantom Tech. This poses a real problem"

 **"Let me guess. They used EMP rounds that disabled your tech"**

"Yes... How...Do you know?"

 **"I might've... Kinda...Created them"**

"*sigh* You have a lot to explain"

 **"Yes. When you get to Dorado, i'll explain"**

"And how will I do that?"

 **"That sounds like a you problem. Anyway later fantasma"**

The call ended and Desmond stuffed his earpiece into his pouch. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

He walked back towards the party and approached his table. Commander Grey and 76 were sharing war stories and raised there drinks to Desmond when they saw him approach

"There he is! To the new Commander of the 501st Battalion, Desmond Riley!" Everyone sitting at the table raised their glass. Desmond closed his eyes and nodded in respects.

Widowmaker looked at him with a raised brow "What's wrong? Do you not like your new title, cherie?"

Before Desmond could respond, Grey spoke first "Ah don't worry about the kid. By the look on your face, I presume you're leaving soon?"

Desmond nodded "Yes. I have to deal with a few personal issues"

Grey nodded in understanding "You'll have to pick someone to fill in for you then. Until you can come back"

Desmond looked around the room and spotted his candidate "JACKSON!"

Jackson turned and looked at him "COME HERE!" Jackson stood up and quickly jogged towards Desmond.

"Sir!" He saluted

"Jackson, I'll be blunt. I'm going to Dorado for a while and while i'm there I want you take command of the 501st." Desmond says as he grabs his gear.

"How long will you be gone sir?"

Desmond looked up in the sky in thought "Hmmm... Depends on the situation"

Jackson nodded "Understood... Does that mean you'll be our permanent commander when you come back?"

Desmond nodded "Of course... The 501st lead the charge" Jackson smiled

"The 501st lead the charge"


	32. Short:The 501st

**Hey guys, it's me. No I'm not dead but I am on vacation. I don't have much time before I leave so I decided to give you at least one chapter. After vacation i'll be returning to my regular schedule so don't worry.**

 **I know some of you are curious about the new group i've added so to explain, they were an inspiration I got.**

 **'The 501st' is a real military group, except they're not a battalion, they're an airborne regiment.**

 **In Overwatch the '501st' is an elite battalion that branches from the UN. They were formed by the UN when Overwatch discharged to replace and police the world from terrorist activity. They are called in when a nation's army or military force have been pushed to far or have requested support. The 501st fought behind the scenes during the Battle of Los Angeles. They suffered the most casualties they've ever had during the Battle of Gibraltar, they lost over 200 men and lost their commander, Commander Cole Jayson.**

 **Lieutenant Desmond Riley took temporary command and helped the 501st drive Talon off of Gibraltar. As of now, Riley hasn't been officially declared the new commanding officer but has been put into consideration by Sergeant Jackson Wither.**

* * *

"Make sure the head officer gets this immediately" Jackson firmly gripped the letter as he handed it to the messenger.

"Don't worry sir, they'll get it" He said.

"Good"

The 501st were transporting all the injured into the dropships while the UN troops began to restore the Watchpoint to the best of their abilities. The beach of Gibraltar were filled with dropships and soldiers dragging injured inside then taking off.

Jesse was sitting on a rock looking over the beach front as Jackson approached. Jesse glanced at him then turned back.

"You still trying to make him the commander? Pretty sure everyone in the five has no problem with that" Jackson sat down next to him and sighed.

"Yea but it's not official. He can't deploy the battalion anywhere or launch any op" Jesse chuckled.

"He's Overwatch, pretty sure he can do that"

"Being in Overwatch doesn't mean anything" They turned to see Desmond walk over carrying his helmet under his arm. He took a seat next to Jesse and sighed.

"501st ain't that big yet, Riley" Desmond looked at him

"Yet?"

Jackson nodded at him "Yea. The EPT or Elite Placement Training worked out well, the soldiers who came out of the program had the least casualties. The UN plans to add an extension and make this battalion into a division"

Desmond whistled "15,000 men. The 501st Division. Has a ring to it"

Jesse nodded and picked up his helmet "Yup... Those 15,000 men will be under you command, Riley" He patted Desmond's shoulder and walked off to help the medics.

Jackson leaned back and looked at Desmond's face. He was still processing what Jesse said and decided to interrupt "So, you leaving for Dorado soon?"

Desmond looked at him and nodded "As soon as we're done here, I'll take the next dropship to Dorado"

Jackson looked at him puzzled "Why not leaving now? It's only 10AM you might get there while there's still light"

Desmond shook his head "I'm still the temporary commander. Until all my soldiers are out, then I'll leave" Jackson smirked at him and put his head back, using his helmet to cover his face from the sun

"See. Perfect for the role. Now if you don't mind, i'm going to take a nap " Desmond smiled as he watched the dropships fly away. Realizing it's been a good while since he enjoyed the peaceful moment, Desmond breathed in the salty beach air.

The occasional shouts from the soldier, the beach wind and the sound of the waves calmed his nerves.

He turned his head and glanced behind him hearing someone approach.

Tracer froze and opened her mouth to speak. Desmond raised a hand and pointed at Jackson's sleeping form. She smiled sheepishly and sat down next to him, pulling her legs to her chest or as far as the chronal accelerator could let her.

"what brings you ere', love? I though ya were goin' to Dorado" Desmond nodded in confirmation

"I do... But I want to see the 501st leave before I go"

Tracer smiled at him and looked at the beach "How have you been?"

Desmond sighed "Apart from killing two of my close friends, almost killing you and the others, Talon brainwashing me, seeing many young soldiers die before me, at this point i'm glad that Talon trained me to be this hardcore. If they didn't I would've probably lost it"

Tracer frowned and put her head down on her knees "I...See. If there's anything you need... I'm here, ya know. The others too, they'll help you if you need it"

Desmond nodded and stood up. Tracer looked up at him "So are you taking command of the 501st? 'The best of the best'?" She giggled saying the last part. Desmond smirked and stretched

"Maybe"

Tracer stood up "You should... You're a good leader, love"

Desmond crossed his arms "Well see..."

Tracer nodded and glanced back at the beach.

"Hey Desmond"

"Hm..."

"I'm glad you're back"


	33. Tales Of The 501st: SR-4416

_Someone once told me the easiest part of being in the military is basic training._

 _How wrong they were. He didn't know what training in the 501st was like. No one does._

 _The 501st. The UN's fist. You can all it whatever you want but us shinnies called it the 'Suck'._

 _Now some may have said that the 501st was formed AFTER Overwatch disbanded. That's half the truth. The 501st was supposed to be a experimental super soldier program that bred soldiers through extremely severe and difficult training course without the need for DNA mutations. This was under development during Overwatch's time of power._

 _The program worked. It bred soldiers that fought like machines, had no fear and willed themselves to fight even death himself. The only downside was it took a year to train soldiers and 30% of them usually quit. The training consisted of many things._

 _Starvation and dehydration tolerance. Torture torture tolerance. 1000 mile runs. Electrocution tolerance training. Battle simulations. Flight training. Arms training. Pain tolerance and threshold training, just to name a few. We would spend days even weeks doing these nonstop._

 _And even after all this no one had died._

 _After my year of training, I was placed under the command of Commander Cole Jayson. Fair commander but, many called him crazy. I don't blame him. I spent a few more months in the training facilities to sharpen my skills up and sometime later Overwatch had found out about the program and started to poke around. The higher ups prepared and had us do standard military training instead of the elite we usually do knowing Overwatch would've shut the whole thing down._

 _It worked. It seems the UN had managed to convince them that this was just another branch they were making._

 _Little did they know the 501st was going to be their downfall._

* * *

"SR- 4416, step up" The officer looked at a dull faced emotionless soldier walk up and salute. "Do you have a name?"

"Eli, sir!" The officer nodded and jotted down on his clipboard then looked back at Eli.

"You're to report to Commander Cole. Next!" Eli stepped out of the long line filled with other 501st members. Eli walked out of the assignment command center and began to walk towards the barracks.

"Eli!" He turned around to see the 501st's miracle medic, Jesse.

"Evening, Jesse"

The medic smiled and nodded at him "So who were you placed under?"

"Commander Cole... Do you know where I could find him?"

Jesse nodded "Yea. Down in the armor and weapons facility. He's having a chat with Overwatch at the moment" Eli turned and began to walk.

"That's fine"

The training facility had been underground. It was massive and the soldiers being trained did all the training inside and rarely saw the outside world. With nothing else to do, all they would do is train. There were a couple of cases where someone had actually lost their sanity after just a few months.

There were to ways you could leave the facility. Finish training. Or come out with a broken mind.

Eli walked down the gray corridor and turned to walk inside a room filled with the 501st armor and basic weapons. It was a big room if you could call it that. The room was the size of a large warehouse.

501st armor was the latest type of armor, fitted with energy resistant materials making pulse rifle almost useless against it. (For a visual look up Titanfall Pilot. This is how it looks like including the helmet) In some cases, the armor would be in camo depending in the environment. Helmets were also given out that covered the head and were resistant to energy weapons like pulse rifles.

Eli had gotten to the front of the line and was handed a large crate which contained his armor and the standard combat rifle, the HK SL8 (That's the actual name so if you want a visual search it up)

He dragged the crate towards where some soldiers where offered pulleys to help with the heavy lifting.

"Need a lift, soldier?" The deck officer offered.

"Yes, please" Eli took a pulley and place his crate on it. He turned his head and spotted his new commander. Commander Cole was talking to a blonde man wearing blue armor and with him was a gorilla.

Eli pulled his pulley towards him, he was noticed as soon as he approached. Cole looked at him prominent eyes.

"Is there something the matter soldier?"

Eli saluted to him "I am SR-4416, I am named Eli. I was placed under your command"

Cole crossed his arms "Ah. A shiny eh? Wait for me to finish up and I'll escort you to our barracks" He turned back towards the blonde man. "Anyway, what was it you needed Commander Morrison?"

Eli stood behind with his hands behind his back and listened in.

"I said I need some prototypes of the armor worn by your soldiers, we wan-"

"The 501st has already given you your little matrix device for your jet. Why do you need our armor, Morrison" The gorilla raised an arm in a calming way

"Please, we're not here to start trouble or stir up the bee hive, as some say, we just need armor that could protect our pilots from energy pulses. You're new program has this."

"It's alright, Winston. We're wasting our time here" Morrison said.

"If I may?" Eli said. They looked at him. Cole gave him a nod. "Sir, we could give them our training armor. It's a perfect prototype." Cole had sense that the words had a different meaning to them.

"That could work." He turned back to Morrison "You can go and take a one set of training armor"

"Thank you" The Overwatch agents left.

Cole turned to Eli with a raised brow "So what's wrong with training armor?"

Eli turned and grabbed his pulley "Training armor doesn't have energy resistant abilities. Only field armor." Cole chuckled

"I thing you'll fit right in into our little group of misfits. Follow me. I'll lead you to our barracks"

Eli nodded and both him and his new commander made their way towards the barracks.

* * *

 _I conquered my first battle in my service for the 501st._

 _Training. It had taught me many things._

 _On my last day in the training facility, I learned something extremely important._

 _Overwatch was not invincible. They could be fooled.  
_

 _And if they could be fooled, they could be killed._

* * *

 **How did you guys like this? With my vacation wining down I wanted to get back into things. And the best way to start was to introduce my side story AKA fillers that actually matter.**

 **I know this first one was kind of boring, but it explains many things about the 501st and how it HAS a darker goal.**

 **I'll be calling this**

 ** _'Tales Of The 501st'_**

 **It follows the soldier, SR-4416 or Eli as he experiences the battles that the 501st partook in before and after the disband of Overwatch.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good night/day!**


	34. Hero

Desmond stepped out the dropship and covered his eyes as the hot sun beamed down on him. He waited until the dropship was far enough to move as it blew dust around him.

Once it left he began to look around, the dropship had landed him on high but flat land. There little to no plants, the area gave a very desert like feel to it.

'It's too hot to be wearing this type of armor' Desmond thought. He looked down and spotted a little town below. 'And that must be Dorado'.

He began to walk towards the town, his rifle attached to his back along with a green military backpack and on the back of his backpack, his helmet hung.

* * *

Desmond kept his hand close to his pistol that has holstered on his left leg as he walked through the entrance of the town. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. As he walked down the stone path that led to the town's center, Desmond looked around at the houses and the closed stores.

Only the whistling of the wind could be heard. Desmond stopped and took off his backpack and started to dig inside.

'Aha' He smiled and pulled out his earpiece. He put it on and pressed the button to try to contact Sombra. He flinched when it started to receive a high pitched static sound.

'What the?' He took it off and rubbed his ear. He sighed and placed it back inside his backpack then took out a bottle of water and began to drink from it.

"Psst!" Desmond raised an eye towards the sound. He saw a little girl motioning for him. Desmond had a look of confusion and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

The girl nodded rapidly as if she was trying to rush him "Yes! Hurry! Before they come and get you!" Desmond then heard the sound of music coming down the corner. He placed his water back inside his backpack and ran to the little girl who then opened the door into what seemed like a shop. Once he was inside the little girl shut the door and locked then ran to the windows and closed the shutters.

Still confused Desmond raised a brow at the little girl "Who's coming? What's going on?"

The little girl looked at him and put a finger on her lips "Shhh!"

"Bu-"

"SHHH!" The music now seemed to have gone closer. He then heard yelling and laughter. Desmond got serious and crouched down then slowly crept towards the window. He used the small opening of the shutters and peeked outside.

He saw men that seemed to have some type of paint on their bodies.

"That is the Los Muertos gang" The little girl crept next to him and looked out. Desmond watched as the gang members went inside a store across from them.

"Where's the police? Shouldn't there be some to prevent this type of stuff?"

The little girl shook her head "They ARE the police, a lot of their members consist of police officers that became corrupt. They practically run this town...Though there was this one guy"

Desmond turned his attention to her "One guy? What do you mean"

The girl smiled into space "He was a hero... He saved me once from the Los Muertos gang but..." The girl's smile faded into a frown "He's gone now, he stopped showing up and it wasn't long before the Los Muertos gang returned and resumed harassing citizens"

Desmond frowned and snapped his attention back to the men outside when he heard yelling

"PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't hurt her she hasn't done anything!" Desmond watched as the gang members dragged a woman out of the store with an omnic trying to get her back.

"Shut up you metal piece of shit!" A gang member, who had green and purple paint running across his body, knocked the omnic down and began to beat him with a bat.

The little girl backed away from the window and covered her eyes. Desmond looked at her then back at the scene outside.

"Connor!" The woman began to resist "YOU BASTARDS!" The gang member holding her back laughed and slammed her body against their truck.

"I don't think that's smart to call us that, chica... We might...Do something"

"Don't! Please let her go! You hate me not her!" The omnic desperately cried out. The man holding the woman scowled at the omnic then let go of the woman. He walked to the omnic and knelt down.

"She's a robot fucker... She deserves this as much as you do" He grabbed a bat and slammed it on the omnic. "Fuck this bat... Give me a gun"

"NO! PLEASE LET HIM GO!" The woman started to cry but it was all in vain. One of the gang members knocked her out while another gang member threw a gun towards the ring leader.

"Now... Beg you metal fuck, BEG!"

"P-plea-se l-let us b-be... W-we'll lea-AGF"

The gunshot silenced everything. It echoed throughout the silent town. The lights on the omnic's forehead had faded and soon the omnic itself became limp. Desmond shook his head and stood up deciding he had seen enough.

The little girl looked at him with a disappointed look.

"Why didn't you help?"

Desmond sighed and looked at her "What makes you think I could?"

She point to his back pack with the rifle and his backpack. "You could have used that"

"There were six of them" Desmond said staring at the girl with a mundane look as if he didn't care for the omnic's life.

"I...I guess you're rig-"

"LET HER GO!" Desmond snapped his attention back to the window

"mama" He then turned back towards the girl who had ran to the door and unlocked it. Desmond watched as she did and decided he wanted to see this play out.

The little girl opened the door and rushed outside

"MAMA!"

A fairly young woman, who had been standing her ground at the Los Muertos gang members, looked at the little girl and widened her eyes

"Alejandra! I told you to stay inside!"

The ring leader began to laugh "Two girls? Perfect. Grab both... We'll have fun with them soon"

The woman grabbed Alejandra and began to try to run but was block by some members.

Desmond dropped his backpack and walked outside. The gang members were too focused on the women and hadn't noticed him. He walked towards their truck and dropped a diffusion grenade.

Once it exploded, the back of the truck had began to disintegrate. The hover jets (IDK what those things that make the cars float in Overwatch are called so I'll just call it hover jets) shut off and the truck slammed onto the ground.

"What the!" The gang members turned to see nothing but their now broken truck "What the hell happened!"

"Someone destroyed our ride!"

The ring leader growled "SEARCH FOR THEM! ILL MAKE THEM PAY!" The gang members began to spread out to search for the one responsible. The ring leader turned and smiled at Alejandra and her mother.

"While their gone, I'll have some fun with you" Alejandra's mother stood in front of Alejandra and glared at the ring leader.

"I don't think so, amigo" The ring leader froze and turned towards the source of the voice. It had come from a conveniently dark alley.

"WHO'S THERE!" The ring leader readied his gun as he saw a silhouette form. Several silhouettes then formed along with it. They were the gang members. The ring leader lowered his gun and scowled at them.

"What the hell are you idiots doing! I told you to search for the guy!" The gang members then dropped to the floor. Dead.

"What the hell!" The ring leader then widened his eyes when he saw a red glow coming from the alley way. "IT CAN'T BE! YOU'RE BACK!" The ring leader began to shoot into the alley way at the red glowing light.

"AHHHHHH DIE!"

Alejandra's mother and Alejandra ran behind the broken truck. Alejandra's mother looked at her with a stern look "Stay here, we'll be alright" Alejandra nodded.

The ring leader fired his last shot and smiled. The red light was gone.

"y-YEA! TAKE THAT FUCKER!" He started to cheer. Then stopped as he saw the red light come back. It was coming closer. The ring leader widened his eyes and backed up. As the light came closer he saw a silhouette form.

* * *

Desmond stepped over the dead gang members and glared at the ring leader. He was carrying his helmet under his arm which was emitting a red light from the visor.

The ring leader began to hastily reload his gun. He smirked once he heard the click "Yes!" He aimed it at Desmond who had kept walking towards him.

"SAY HELLO TO SATAN FOR ME HAHAHAHHA" The ring leader fired his gun at Desmond.

It went through. It all went through.

"Impossible... H-how" The ring leader fell to the ground. Desmond pulled out his Desert Eagle and aimed it at the gang member's head.

"You can't kill Ghosts, amigo" The ring leader closed his eyes.

"WAIT!" Desmond turned to see the little girl standing with her hands up. The older woman, her mother, standing behind her.

"Alejandra? What are you doing?" The woman began to start dragging the little girl back into cover. The girl resisted and broke free, she ran towards Desmond and shook her head at him

"Please... No more killing" Desmond looked back at the dead gang members then at the omnic. "Yes he may have done evil things but... But please no more blood. It's not going to help, more people like him will just rise up"

Desmond looked at the gang member with a contemplating look. He sighed and lowered his gun.

"go...Before I change my mind"

The ring leader looked shock "O-Okay" He got up and ran, stumbling as he did so.

Desmond looked at the little girl

"You know he'll just come back right?"

The little girl smile "No he won't... Not after what happened here" Desmond holstered his pistol.

"Alejandra..." Desmond looked at the girl with a confused look. "My name... It's Alejandra"

Desmond nodded at her "Pleasure..." Desmond began to walk back towards the shop where his backpack had been. The little girl raised a brow.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"No"

"Alejandra!" Alejandra turned as her mother crushed her into a hug.

"Ow! Mama!" Her mother laughed

"Who is that stranger, Ali? Is he a hero?"

Alejandra shook her head "I don't know mama... He doesn't act like a hero."

Her mother smiled at her "Many heros' do not need to act like one to be one. Remember that one hero you looked up to?"

"I guess..."

"Good..." Her mother looked at the 'dead' omnic and then the passed out lady.

"Ali, help me with the woman and the omnic"

"Okay, mama"

* * *

Desmond was drinking his last ounces of water left in his bottle when he heard Alejandra and her mother walk in carrying the omnic and the woman. Desmond put his empty bottle in his bag and stood up

"Need help?"

The mother nodded "Yes, please"

Desmond walked over and grabbed the omnic "Where do I put him?"

The mother motioned to a set of stairs "Up there. Our living room right on top, could you please lay him down on the sofa?"

"Got it" Desmond heaved the omnic up the stairs and soon reached the second floor. There was a hallway in front of him, at the end was a balcony, on the right were three doors. He assumed it was the bedrooms and on the left was an open door. It must've been the living room.

He walked in and found the sofa. He laid the omnic down gently and sat down at the end. He looked around and saw the many pictures of the little girl's family.

Before he could inspect some more, the mother walked in carrying the woman. She laid her down on the recliner chair that rested near the sofa. Desmond stood up.

"Everything good?" The mother patted her dress and smiled at him.

"Yes... Thank you, stranger"

Desmond gave a small smile and nodded his head "I should get going... I gotta find a friend"

There was a loud rumbling outside, Desmond walked to a window and saw the sky had grown darker as rain clouds approached. He sighed and turned back to the lady.

"Do you know a good place to stay?"

"You could stay here. I'm sure Alejandra won't mind, after all you did save us. Think of it as a way of thanks" The mother said as she closed the shutters on the window.

"Are you sure? After what you seen, I'm sure you know by now that I attract the wrong kind of attention" Desmond said.

The mother smiled at him and nodded "Yes. I am sure"

Desmond sighed and smiled at her "No point of arguing. I'll go get my stuff"

"I already got it" Desmond turned towards the open doorway to see Alejandra struggling to carry his backpack "How do you carry this, it's so heavy!"

Desmond chuckled as he took the back from her. He made sure his rifle wasn't loaded and placed the magazines inside the pockets.

"Of course it would be heavy. I travel a lot"

Alejandra sat down on the sofa and watched him along with her mother "So you're a traveler?"

Desmond paused to think "Yes...And no"

Alejandra threw her hands up into the air and groaned while her mother laughed.

"I'll go prepare your room, stranger" The mother began to walk out.

"Wait" She stopped and looked at Desmond "I didn't catch your name, mam"

She smiled "Susana... Susana Moreno... I trust we'll know yours soon?"

Desmond looked down then back up "Maybe..."

"Good enough" She disappeared down the hall to prepare Desmond's room.

"Sooo..." He turned his attention back to Alejandra "What's this?" She was playing around with his helmet, throwing it around the air. Desmond quickly grabbed it before she could catch it.

"This isn't a toy... It's very important" Desmond clipped it back on the back of his backpack. Alejandra pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hey were letting you stay here, can we at least know your name"

Desmond paused "Fine"

Alejandra's face lit up.

"When I feel like it"

She deflated and sat back cover her face "Ay dios mio"

Desmond chuckled and got up to check on the passed out woman. He placed a hand on her neck to check if the lady was alive. She was.

"They hit her pretty hard" Alejandra walked next to Desmond and put a hand on the woman's head.

Desmond stepped back and looked at the omnic "She won't be happy when she wakes..."

"you could've saved him..." Desmond turned to Alejandra who had her back to him. "You didn't have a problem taking out five of them..."

Desmond sighed "I'm not supposed to be making any trouble...Besides it's just a robot we get him back" Alejandra turned to him with curious eyes.

"Is that why you didn't save him? Because he was an omnic?"

Desmond shook his head "No... And yes"

"What? That doesn't make sense" Desmond shook his head.

"It does... You just need to find out why" Desmond traced his finger on the area where the bullet had impacted. Alejandra narrowed her eyes and say that the bullet had now even gone through.

"What? How did you know it wouldn't go through?" Alejandra rushed over and inspected the omnic. Desmond stood up and looked at the omnic.

"Omnics have a very hard shell. I won't get technical and I'll just say that the bullet wan't strong enough to break the shell" He made the omnic sit up and disconnected then reconnected a wire that was leading to the head of the omnic.

The blue lights on its head had began to light back up.

Desmond stepped back and leaned on the doorway as he watched the omnic come back to life.

"W-where am I?" It turned towards the unconscious woman "Jessica!" He got up almost knocking Alejandra down and rushed to the woman. "Jessica! Wake up! It's me Bryant!" The woman began to stir.

"Brya-Bryant!? You're alright!" She hugged the omnic.

Susana came back to see the commotion. She looked at Desmond "What's going on"

Desmond nodded at the omnic "Seems like he came back from the dead"

Alejandra walked over and smiled at her mother "It was so cool, mama. He just pulled a wire and he turned back on! It's like he had these magical powers that let him be invincible!"

Susana looked at Desmond with a curious look "I almost forgot... When the man was shooting you... How did the bullets go through you"

Desmond closed his eyes "That's classified..."

Susana smiled "Of course... Your room is ready by the way. It's the last one down the hall"

Desmond nodded and grabbed his bag "Thank you, mam"

"Just Susana, please"

Desmond nodded and walked towards his new room. He heard Susana and Alejandra begin to talk to the omnic and the woman.

He walked inside his new room and closed the door. The room was bland. Perfect for a guest room. The walls were painted yellow with white designs on the corners and on the bottom. There was a one person bed on the right corner. Next to it was a writing desk with a mirror. There was a empty closet on the far end of the room and a door next to it that led to a balcony. The window shutters had been closed.

Desmond placed his bag on the foot of the bed and began to take off his armor. He was left wearing only his black camo combat pants and his black combat boots and a tight dark green shirt.

He laid down on the bed and put his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't long until he was lulled to sleep by the sound of thunder and the rain tapping on the window's shutters.

* * *

 **Is Dorado a real mexican city? I looked it up on google maps to better explain the surroundings but only found a Dorado in Puerto Rico.**

 **Have you guys read that one story called 'Ghosts of Soldiers'? You'll find some of my inspirations for Ghost/Desmond (HINT: ITS IN THE FUCKING TITLE)(HINT[2] HE HAS A CHARACTER NAMED DESMOND)**

 **Hope those hints didn't spoil anything**

* * *

 **Back to the ole' grind! Vacation is over and MAN! My sleep schedule is FUBAR! Well I guess nights of barely any sleep does that to you.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always thanks for reading!**


	35. Tales Of The 501st: Amari and Lacroix

_Talon. Overwatch. I don't see the difference._

 _Both want to control the world; both want to be the world's largest military force._

 _This war they fight is pointless, they spend so much of the peoples' money just to buy more guns and more soldiers that don't have a future. I guess that's why I was placed in the 501st._

 _Because I had no future. I was bred to fight and fight only._

 _But sometimes I wonder... What do I do after the fight? What will happen to the 501st? Will we be disbanded?._

 _This is the part of me that wants war... So I can fight... So I can have purpose._

 _After training, my platoon, Delta Platoon, was plunged right into battle. To lead us was General Ana Amari and her lead scout sniper, Amelie Lacroix._

 _Who would've thought, the wife of the great Gerard Lacroix was spearheading an assault with the 501st let alone new soldiers who had never seen battle before. We landed in Paris, France._

 _Our first battle wasn't with Talon, surprisingly, it was with a bunch of rogue omnics._

 _I guess this was where we were going to earn our stripes._

* * *

"Delta Platoon! Get ready to move!" The platoon commander put on his helmet then stepped to the side to reveal Ana and Amelie "General Amari will be leading us, keep your head down and stay alert. Those metal buckets might be on the rooftops"

Ana stepped up and motioned forward "Let's go! Our objective is to take the Eiffel Tower! Overwatch will help once we secure that!"

As she began to walk, the platoon of soldiers followed.

Eli looked at the tower that was a good distance from them. He then turned his attention to the sky where Overwatch fighters were flying above. Eli looked back in front of him and sped up to catch up with Ana.

"General" Ana turned her head to him as he approached

"Yes, soldier?"

Eli fell into step with her "Mam, those fighters? What are they doing? Can't they take the tower?" Ana looked up into the sky.

"They could... If you want the tower to collapse onto our troops"

Eli nodded and looked forward. Ana kept her eye on him as they kept moving then returned her gaze back onto the street. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted something in the distance.

Ana balled her fist and raised it into the air.

The platoon commander followed her actions and knelt down.

"What is it, mam?"

"There are hostile omnics in front of us. Too many for us to fight head on, we need to find an-"

"INCOMING!" Eli yelled as he spotted a missile heading straight for them.

The whole platoon got to the ground. The missile hit the building behind them causing it to collapse and trap them. They had been walking in between of two tall buildings. There had been only two ways out, to the back and to the front. The missile blocked their rear exit.

"Is everyone alright!" Ana yelled out. The platoon commander looked at his men then at Ana

"I think were good. Those buckets (Omnics) are heading right for us... Were trapped" Ana looked at the slowly advancing omnic force.

"Commander, fire everything you've got into that force. I also need a squad"

Eli stepped up "I'll go" Ana looked at him then at two other soldiers.

"I want you three to link up with my scout. She's located at these coordinates" Ana gave them a holo-pad that contained coordinates. "Go through the buildings and find her. Well hold the omnics off"

"Why can't the whole platoon just slip through the buildings?"

The platoon had began to fire at the omnics as they came closer. Ana ducked down slightly

"Because they would bomb the whole building under us! These things are smart, not the normal civilized omnic you see. Now go! Find my scout, she's supposed to be expecting us"

Eli looked at the two other soldiers then at Ana and nodded. He stood up and began to run towards the back and walked into a building. He ran through to the other side and ran away from the location.

As he and the two other soldiers ran, the sounds of fighting faded. Deciding it was safe he stopped and took a breather.

He looked at the two other soldiers "What's your names?"

They both took off their helmets, one had a scar running across his nose.

"My name's Jackson. This here is Mike"

Eli nodded at the names "Name's Eli"

Jackson sat down and looked at him "Where's this scout of the generals? Is she far?"

Eli pulled out the holo-pad and activated it. It showed their current location, there was a blip that had been a short walk away from them. Eli closed it and looked at the others.

"She's close by, no more than 10 blocks away" Eli stood up and soon Jackson and Mike followed.

* * *

"FUCK! GET DOWN!" Eli grabbed Mike and pushed him into cover. Jackson hid behind a wall.

They had arrived at the scout's location only to find it swarmed by Omnics.

"Damn it! Our scout is in all that?" Jackson yelled as he popped off a couple shots.

"Fuck it, well have to take them all down!" Eli yelled as he vaulted over the cover and ran towards the Omnics. Mike looked at Jackson

"IS HE FUCKING CRAZY?!"

Eli grunted as he grabbed an omnic and used it as a shield as he cut down more and more omnics.

Mike and Jackson got behind him and fired at the omnics.

"Were close! Keep pushing!" They approached a cafe. They cleared out the last omnic and began to climb up the stairs that led into the second floor.

"Keep your eyes open" Jackson said as he walked up the stairs. He reached for the knob but then fell down when a bullet went through the wall and hit his leg.

"AGH" Mike grabbed him while Eli ran up and broke down the door. He ran inside and tackled the foe. He used his pistol and put it against the shooter's head.

It was a woman. Eli put two and two together "Are you General Amari's scout?" She nodded, Eli stood up and holstered his pistol. He gave his hand to the girl.

"You just shot one of my guys"

"Pardon, I had though you were an omnic" She grabbed his hand and stood up. She grabbed her sniper and check its ammo. Eli watched her as she did so.

"Can you hurry up? General Amari is under heavy fire. She requested that we find you. What do you have that's so important?" She smiled and pulled out a card of some sort.

Eli raised a brow and grabbed the card. He flipped it only to see it was just a normal blank white card. "A card? You shot my guy over a card?"

The scout rolled her eyes "No, idiot. It's the deactivation card for the omnics, it may look like a regular card but it has code embedded into it. We just need to find a terminal that has a tower that could send the frequency out"

"And that's why we're taking the Eiffel Tower. It has enough range to cover all of Paris" She nodded as Eli explained it.

"Exactly. Now let's go to the tower"

Eli looked at his injured teammate "Mike. Stay her with Jackson, I don't want your injury to slow us down. No offense"

Jackson chuckled "None taken. Now get going"

Eli nodded and walked down the stairs followed by the scout.

They went into the street and began to walk towards the tower.

Eli looked at the scout "What's your name, scout"

"Amelie... Amelie Lacroix"

"Been a pleasure, Lacroix"

Amelie chuckled "Lacroix is my husband. I'm just Amelie"

Eli nodded. Amelie looked at him curiously "You're part of the new UN branch aren't you?"

Eli nodded

"What's the training like?" Eli looked at her before looking forward

"I'm not allowed to say"

"oh" Both of them stayed quiet for the rest of the walk.

* * *

Eli and Amelie crouched behind a road barrier. They had finally arrived at the Eiffel Tower and were spotting for any omnics.

"It's clear" Amelie ran out of cover towards the booths underneath the tower.

"I don't like this" Eli whispered as he walked out "It's way too clear" He looked around and didn't see any omnic in sight.

Amelie looked back at him and motioned for him to hurry up

Eli started to jog towards her and matched her speed. She pointed at the booth. "There should be a terminal in there. It's wired run throughout the wire, we just need to rewire it a bit and we can turn the tower into a gigantic radio beacon"

Eli nodded. They reached the booth and Amelie began to work. Eli took cover and kept watch.

"I don't like this. The omnics made it too easy"

"I know... We have to take whatever chance well get if we want to save Ana and your men"

Eli sighed.

"Loto! I'm uploading the deactivation code now!" Amelie inserted the card into a slot on the terminal. A progress bar appeared and it began to upload the codes.

Eli squinted as he spotted a movement of silver. "Looks like the cavalries here. Defend the terminal, ill hold them off" Eli jumped out of cover and ran towards the approaching omnics, they began to fire their canons at him as he approached.

Eli jumped into cover behind a thick tree. He peaked out and fired at the omnics. The tree began to be ripped apart by the bullets from the omnics causing Eli to fall back behind a concrete barrier.

He grunted as pieces of concrete hit him. He reloaded and sighed. Amelie ran next to him and picked off omnics then sat down.

"There's too many, Amelie. Fall back I got this" She gave him a scowl.

"And YOU can take them? I'm not leaving a fellow soldier behind" Eli shook his head and fired at the omnics. His gun gave a click. He cursed and sat back down.

"I'm out of ammo" Amelie sat back down next to him.

"Use your pistol, I know it won't be effective but it should slow them down a bit"

Eli nodded and stood up, he aimed his pistol at an omnic's head. He slowly squeezed the trigger and to his surprise the omnic's head exploded.

"What the?"

"ELI!" He turned around to see his platoon running towards them. Mike ran and knelt next to him and gave him a rifle.

"This is Jackson's. He though you might need it more" Eli nodded and grabbed the rifle.

"Amelie!" Ana ran next to her "Are you alright?"

Amelie nodded "Yes. The upload has started. We just need to hold the omnics off"

Ana smiled at her "Good job" She then turned to Eli "And to you too"

Eli nodded and continued to fire at the on coming omnics.

A soldier ran to Ana's side "Mam, the upload is almost complete. 97%!"

"Just a few more minutes!"

Eli picked off several omnics. He counted each kill in his head.

2...

3...

"98%"

4..

5...

8...

11...

15...

"99%"

20...

25...

32...

47...

52...

59...

64...

"THE UPLOAD'S COMPLETE"

Everyone seized fire and waited.

Just when they though it didn't work, a wave of energy washed over them and when it reached the omnics they shut off and fell to the floor. They began to cheer.

Eli watched as Overwatch dropships begin to arrive. He furrowed his brow as he watched them.

"They'll take all the credit"

The platoon commander walked next to him "I know... It's...It's wrong"

Eli turned to him "Not for long... We just need to wait"

He nodded and took off his helmet "Come on... Let's celebrate with our brothers" He put an arm around Eli's shoulder and began to walk with him.

* * *

 _My first True battle. It wasn't hard neither was it easy. After the omnics were all deactivated, the 501st and Overwatch both celebrated that victory. If you were watching the news however, you'll just see that Overwatch had saved the day once again._

 _I guess that's how it worked. Even if we do the dirty work, it's Overwatch that gets the credit. Though I don't care about that. The one thing that stuck to me the most is what General Amari and Amelie had said to us right before we were to be taken out of Paris._

 _"You were very brave today. All of you were. I'll admit, most Overwatch agents would've turned away but you, the fine soldiers of the 501st, did not, you've lost many friends but did not falter, you all braved through it and set a perfect example of a true soldier. I hope Overwatch and the 501st can work together once again in the future."_

 _It's a good thing we had been wearing helmets because none of us could bear to look at them in the eye, though none of us will hesitate for when the time comes, we still felt the pity knowing their deaths will be by our hands._

 _When the time comes that Overwatch is declared no longer an asset for the UN and the order for their extermination is given, I hope both General Amari and Amelie get a quick and painless death._

 _They deserve that much._

* * *

 **I know there are a lot of grammar mistake but the side story isn't much of a priority and I wrote this on my day off. It popped up in my head and decided why not. I had a couple of hours to kill.**


	36. Revelations

"Hey wake up, forastero!"

Desmond began to wake as he felt his body being shook. He grunted which seized the shaking, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once his vision cleared his looked to the side of his bed to see Alejandra holding a glass of water

"Morning, forastero!" She handed the glass to Desmond who took it and had begun to drink. Once he was done, he wiped his lips and handed the glass back to the girl.

"Thank you... What's a forastero?" Desmond said as he began to get up from the bed. Alejandra grinned at him.

"Since we didn't know what your name was, I took the liberty to make a name for you myself. Forastero means stranger or newcomer, which you are. I took all night to think of it!"

Desmond nodded in approval "I like it... Has that feeling of mystique on it"

Alejandra's smiled brighten "Great. Mama has prepared breakfast if you'd like, its just downstairs. She also left some clothes for you, that black armor doesn't really mix well with the heat and the sun" With that said, Alejandra left the room closing the door behind her.

Desmond stood up and walked towards the window shutters and opened them. The bright rays of the sun flooded that room almost instantly and the sound of birds flying above could be heard.

He looked outside and noticed that the town was alive. Children were running around playing games, adults were doing their morning errands some talking on the side, some walking in and out of shops. It had seemed like the rain never even existed.

'Interesting' Desmond turned back and looked at the clothing that Susana left for him. Dark jeans, boots, a navy blue plaid shirt and a dark green poncho similar to those worn by the old times western cowboys.

He got dressed and carried the poncho then proceeded to make his way downstairs. Once he got down he saw that there were several customers in line and in the cashier's place was Susana.

She looked at him and smiled "Stranger, good morning. The kitchen's in the back, there's breakfast already ready for you. How's the clothes by the way?"

Desmond stretched his arms and smiled at her "They're fine. Perfect actually, how'd you know my size?"

Susana shrugged "Hit and miss. Anyway, I'm kinda busy right now. You should look for that friend of yours"

Desmond nodded and began to walk towards the kitchen. He walked down to an open doorway and found it. Alejandra was already eating as he went in, he sat down then looked around.

Alejandra followed his gaze. "Hey forastero, your food going to get cold"

Desmond looked down and saw a bowl of soup and bread with a glass of juice on the side. He placed the poncho on the chair next to him and pulled up his sleeves then began to eat.

'Mmm...Damn...This shits good!' He though as he stuffed his mouth.

Alejandra made a gagging motion as she watched "Geez, I thought for someone as serious as you, you would have some manners."

Desmond shrugged and gulped down the food.

"It's good"

* * *

Desmond stepped outside the bakery and looked around. The sun beamed down heat yet the cold wind kept him from feeling much of it, the children were still playing and the adults were still doing what they were doing.

He put on the poncho and began to shift around to get used to it. The door of the bakery opened and Alejandra stepped out. She handed him his backpack and Susana showed up holding his rifle along with a couple of bottles of water.

"Here. You might need it while you search for your friend" Desmond smiled and placed the bottles on the left side of his bag then took the rifle from Susana and clipped it to the right side of his bag.

He picked it up and put it on. He looked at Alejandra and Susana and nodded.

"Thanks for the food and shelter. I really appreciate it"

"Don't forget clothes" Alejandra said. Desmond chuckled.

"And the clothes"

Susana smiled at him and nodded "It was our pleasure. Thank you for saving us from those gang members"

"No problem. As much as i'd like to exchange thanks all day, I've got to find a friend of mine"

"Of course. Stay safe"

Desmond nodded and turned then began to walk following the stone path that led to the town center. As he walked down the path, he received many stares from the rifle and his helmet that hung on the back of his backpack.

"Who's he?"

"looks like we have a newcomer"

"A stranger?"

"Is that a gun?"

"he might be a bounty hunter or mercenary"

Desmond listened to the talking which had intrigued him. He hadn't been around civilians in a while that it seemed so alien to him.

He arrived at the center of town in a matter of minutes and began to looked around.

'Nothing that looks like Sombra' He was about to move on when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to and saw a woman with her back to him standing behind him.

Desmond raised a brow "Can I help you?"

"It's me, idiot"

Desmond cocked his head back "Sombra?"

"Shh! Not too loud... I'm not...Liked in these parts" She had been wearing a tan overcoat that had blocked her face. "Anyway, what took you so long, fantasma?"

"I ran into a problem but its been resolved. Let's go find a place to talk"

"I've got a safehouse close by... Follow me"

Desmond and Sombra walked to the edge of town where it had been more run down and dark. Sombra approached a cracked stone building and opened the door. Desmond stepped in and looked around. It was fairly small, only the room he was in and a hallway that led to one door.

Sombra closed the door and took off the overcoat.

"Your tech?" Desmond opened his bag and took out his Phantom Tech and handed it to Sombra. She inspected it before nodding.

"Looks good. I'll have it upgraded in a couple of seconds"

Desmond nodded "Right. What about this new Talon leader, we need to talk about this."

She nodded and motioned towards the door at the end of the hall "I have all the intel in there."

She began to walk towards the door and soon Desmond followed.

"Nice place"

"Hey it's a safehouse not a condo"

Desmond chuckled "Of course"

They reached the door and Sombra gripped the handle and sighed.

"Hey, fantasma"

Desmond looked at her curiously "Yea?"

"I'm sorry"

She opened the door and pushed him inside. In front of him was Reaper, Talon agents and an Omnic.

His gaze moved towards the side and then they widened. He saw Widowmaker standing next to the omnic with a dull expression on her face.

"Amelie?" He turned back around and saw that Sombra had her submachine gun out and had it point to his head.

"Sombra... You traitor" He reached for his rifle only to be shot by Reaper.

Desmond hissed as he gripped his left hand. Sombra took his backpack and threw it towards the omnic.

"Good work, Sombra" The omnic stood up and began to approach Desmond who in reflex began to back up.

"It was difficult to get you alone, Desmond. Especially with those damn pests in Overwatch always watching you"

Desmond turned his attention back to Widowmaker and glared at her "What the hell happened to the trust I put in you?! Why did you return with Talon!"

She kept an emotionless expression on her face... Or tried to, it was clear that regret had formed in her eyes.

The omnic laughed "That's right. You see, everything you had experienced had been calculated and expected"

Desmond turned back to the omnic "What do you mean?" The omnic motioned to an empty chair. Desmond didn't move until Sombra pushed him down.

The omnic approached him and sat on the table in front of him.

"Let me tell you a little story" The omnic leaned back "There once was a soldier for Overwatch. He had believed in order. Orders to be in fact. He executed and followed every order no matter how harsh or how treacherous they were, he believed that a good soldier is one who follows orders. One day, the UN created an Elite branch of soldiers that were meant to dispose of Overwatch and lucky him, his life was thrown into this new branch and practically ripped away. They called it the 501st"

Desmond widened his eyes "That's no-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sombra and Widowmaker slightly flinched along with some soldiers as the omnic slapped Desmond hard with his metal hand.

"The 501st trained him to be a killer. A machine. After a few months after his deployment, he was promoted into the black ops divison of the 501st, long story short, a freak accident happened where he and his entire platoon were ambushed by Talon. The soldier was the only one left but with broken bones and a broken will and when Overwatch finally came, they simply decided that he was a dead man and walked away. Talon found him and replaced his bones with metal, his flesh with steel. Soon he converted into a full on robotic organism"

Desmond glared at him "What the hell does this have to do with me!"

The omnic's glowing red orbs brightened "That Overwatch team that had left me behind? That was your mother's team"

Desmond's eyes widened "She was never in Overwatch!"

The omnic sat back up "But she was... Blackwatch to be correct. You know all about Blackwatch. You had read a file on them during you time in Talon. I understand. You're confused, maybe afraid but everything will be clear once we get you back to our base"

He looked at Reaper "Take him to the ship, Sombra, Widowmaker. Assist him, the rest of you follow me"

Desmond watched as the Talon agents began to file out as they followed the omnic and as soon as he turned he saw the butt of Reaper's shot gun near his face.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Desmond began to groggily wake up, then suddenly felt a sharp pain on his right arm. His vision cleared to see Widowmaker injecting his arm with something. Immediately he yanked his arm away and tried to kick her but found he had been chained to the metal walls. He was in a new Talon base, in the prison block to be precise.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! I'LL KILL YOU!" Widowmaker frowned as she watched him struggle.

"Cherie, I-"

"don't call me that" Desmond said as he glared at her. She opened her mouth but gave up and sighed. Desmond glared at her while she stared back with regretful eyes.

Desmond sighed and lowered his head

"how long?"

Widowmaker tilted her head "What?"

Desmond snapped his back at her "Don't What Me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Widowmaker slightly flinched at his cold tone.

"Since you 'captured' me"

Desmond scoffed "I knew it... It was too easy when we captured you. I can't believe I really though I could change you"

"Desmond, I can ex-"

"Then please do! Explain why i'm here! Explain why you're there! Explain how you faked all the emotions you've felt!" Desmond spat, anger and hated laced in every word.

Widowmaker took a step forward "At first they were... Then... Then I grew these feelings, the same feelings...The same feelings Gerard made me felt... You made me felt them... Then I realized... I loved you"

Desmond froze then looked down...Widowmaker shifted to try and get a glimpse of his reaction.

"bullshit"

Widowmaker sighed and began to walk towards the cell door. Before she left she looked at him once more.

"Desmond... I know I've broken your trust, but please... Please believe me when I say those feelings were genuine" She waited only to receive silence. She sighed and closed the cell door then walked out of the prison block.

Desmond began to think.

You know shit has hit the fan when Desmond Riley begins to think. He looked up and looked around the cell.

'No windows. Were underground' He looked at the other cells and saw they were empty.

'Knowing Talon, this base must not be somewhere easily accessible'

He then turned to his shackles. He tugged on them a couple times.

'Yep...Maximum security'

He sighed and gave up

'If Widowmaker is here, then Reaper and Sombra must also be here'

He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling.

'Why does this shit always happen to me'

* * *

Widowmaker walked through the cold halls of the Talon base in thought when she bumped into someone.

"Pardon, I-" She looked up and noticed it was Sombra. "Sombra... What do you want"

"I know you don't like me, chica so why bother talking to me" She pushed past Widowmaker.

"Sombra"

The hacker stopped "What"

Widowmaker slowly turned to her

"Do you think what we did was right?"

Sombra sighed "Yes...No...I don't know... You work for Talon, not Overwatch it's better if you don't question it"

Widowmaker didn't reply and Sombra continued to walk.

* * *

Soldier: 76 watched the ocean below the the watchpoint.

The whole Gibraltar base had been cleared out and dropships were now transporting soldiers and supplies to the new base.

Mercy walked next to him.

"Jack... Is everything alright?"

76 turned to her then back to the ocean "I'm...worried"

Mercy raised a brow "Worried? You?"

76 nodded slowly "I know it's hard to believe but... I just have this feeling that something is off"

Mercy smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder "What are you worried about? Is it Desmond?"

He sighed and nodded "Yes... I feel like somethings happened"

"Don't worry... Desmond can handle himself. Besides he has that little tech thing he has to get him out of tight spots"

76 looked at her "Only problem with that is that Talon has developed a special type of ammunition to counter that"

Mercy shook her head "You shouldn't stress yourself. Desmond can take care of himself" 76 sighed and nodded

"Yea you're right... Desmond probably a better soldier than me"

Mercy smirked "Wow... The great Jack Morrison complementing his hot shot pilot... I'd never though that would happen"

76 chuckled "Don't get used to it... And when he comes back, don't tell him I said that. He doesn't need a bigger ego."

"I'll make sure I keep this between us... Doctor-Patient confidentiality" Mercy says as she laughs.

Tracer blinked next to them shocking Mercy.

"Ello'! Have ya guys seen Widowbitch? I've been itchin' to settle a little bit with her"

76 crossed his arm "What's the bet?"

"That Reinhardt couldn't lift a dropship off the ground"

Mercy smiles "I'm pretty sure he can but I haven't seen her... Now that you mention, she disappeared right after the battle"

76 looked at Mercy "Are you sure?"

She nodded "Yea... We haven't seen her since"

Tracer scratches her head "Uhh. Did something happen?"

76 shakes his head "No... I'm going to take a trip to Dorado. I'll return with Desmond to the new Watchpoint" He turns and walks towards the hangar.

Mercy looks at Tracer

"Do you think Widowmaker..."

Tracer shakes her head "No... Desmond changed her... At least that's what I think"

Mercy looks at a dropship exiting the hangar then rise into the air.

"Something doesn't feel right, Lena... I just hope you're right"

The dropship boosts forward.

Towards Dorado.

* * *

 **A little short. Im tired.**


	37. Reawakening

**When I first wrote this story, I just wanted to write my own version of Overwatch with a few adjustments. Half the story has horrible grammar and the other half totally just strays from the title.**

 **I mean come on. It used to be so simple but now shit has hit the fan and there are barely any laid-back moments.**

 **What I didn't expect is this to reach over 100 follows... This is my second story to reach that high and it really shocks me. Looking back at the chapters I'd notice all my mistakes and it makes me cringe so hard that I would yell wake me up inside.**

 **All jokes aside though, thank you guys for this. I really am thankful for this, even though the story has turned to shit.**

* * *

 **I never thought someone would realize _Tales Of The 501st_ was inspired from _The Journals Of The 501st_. Eli's beginning and ending monologues were inspired by that of the 501st trooper when he was retelling his stories. The idea of the 501st killing Overwatch was also inspired from that.**

* * *

Desmond stared at the metal ceiling with dull eyes. No longer was he trying to find a way to escape, he knows that he'll be killed instantly even if he does manage to get out of his shackles.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a pair of footsteps approaching his cell.

Desmond looked forward and saw Sombra. She looked at him and sighed. She held out a metal plate.

"They told me to give you some food...Here" She placed it on the floor and slid it to him. Though Desmond had not touched the plate, he just kept staring at her. Sombra shifted uncomfortably.

"Look... I'm sorry but...They were paying and..." She sighed and sent him a firm look "I'm a mercenary, you know that. Talon was offering and I took it, you were just another target"

Desmond chuckled darkly and looked down. "Funny thing is..."

He looked back at her with a cold stare "Talon gave me an option to kill you..."

Sombra's eyes slightly widened. Desmond continued "After I had succeeded in assassinating the head of Helix, they debriefed me and came to a conclusion that there was no longer a need for a hacker when they could have a ghost do the work. Then I told them you'd be useful. You'd make a good tool. Now I realize..."

Desmond hardened his gaze "I should've kill you when I had the chance"

Sombra's eyes twitched.

"I..." She closed her eyes then turned around and walked out the cell block.

After hearing the sound of footsteps dissipating, Desmond looked at the food they had gave him.

'Pizza... Stale, cold, pizza *sigh* only Talon' He used his foot to bring the plate closer to his hands then grabbed it. It was difficult to eat with limited movement but he managed to get into the closest comfortable he could get in and continued to ate.

'Fucking PINEAPPLE?!'

* * *

Soldier: 76 jumped across rooftop to rooftop as he made his way through Dorado.

'Dorado...Seems like not much has changed'

He stopped when he spotted the building he had been looking for. He crouched down as he saw a little girl come out of the building.

"Be back by 7, Alejandra!"

The little girl groaned "Okay mama!"

Alejandra skipped down the stone paved street as she looked at the different stores she passed, as she was about to turn the corner she looked up and saw a silhouette covered by the moonlight.

She widened her eyes when she saw the familiar red visor.

Soldier: 76 jumped down into an alley way and Alejandra followed. She stopped when she saw him leaning on the wall.

"Is... That really you?"

76 turned to her "Seems like Dorado hadn't changed as much... How are you doing kid?"

Alejandra smiled "Good... What... Are you doing here?"

76 got off the wall and went closer to the girl "Did anyone new recently come in Dorado?"

Alejandra nodded "Yes! There was this one guy, mama and I called him Stranger because he never told us his name. He saved us when the Los Muertos gang started to harass people again. It was amazing, the bullets went through him! It was like he was invincible... Why? Are you looking for him"

76 nodded "Yea... Any idea where he went"

"He said he needed to find a friend... Then I think he headed towards the town center but, he had stayed with us because it rained the day before "

76 turned towards the direction of the town center then back to Alejandra "How long ago was this?"

Alejandra put a hand to her head "Hmmm... I think it was just two days ago"

76 nodded "Thanks kid"

"Is he in trouble?" Alejandra said.

"No... I just wanted to check up on him"

Alejandra's eyes lit up "Wait? He works with you?

76 slowly nodded "Something like that... I'll see you around kid" 76 ran out of the alley while Alejandra watched him leave

"I knew he was a hero"

76 got onto a fire escape ladder and climbed to the roof. He began to jump rooftop to rooftop and it wasn't long before he made it to the town's center. He looked around and noticed it was almost empty.

His eyes scanned the area only to find nothing out of the ordinary. He then looked at the pole located directly on the middle. On the top, it had six camera, all covering every angle of the center of town.

'Those cameras could show me where Desmond had gone to'

He looked around once more and spotted a little building where security guards were in.

'The footage must be in there' He jumped off the roof and landed on the ground, he walked towards the security building and knocked on the window, this caught the attention of the two guards inside. They both looked at each other then one of them approached the window.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I need to look over the security footage. It's an emergency, one of my allies could be in trouble"

The guard looked at him skeptically "I'm sorry sir, but civilians aren't allowed to do that"

"I'm not a civilian. Show me the footage" 76 said agitated. The guard in the back only smirked

"Sure grandpa, go back to your nursing home"

76 growled and left the window.

"Ha... Old people man, they go crazy"

Suddenly the door was busted down, shocking both guards. 76 came in.

"I'm no grandpa, either. Now I won't ask again. Show. Me. The. Footage."

The guard he had been talking nodded rapidly and went over to a terminal and opened up the camera footage.

"The town center is recorded by the cameras for a week before they erase them... Do you um know when your friend visited the center?"

"Two days ago. In the morning"

The guard turned to the terminal and began to type on the terminal. He pressed a button and soon the camera footage from two days before showed up. 76 leaned in and began to look through the footage.

He spotted one marked '9 AM' and pressed it. Just like Alejandra had said.

On the camera footage, it showed Desmond walking towards the center and beginning to look around. Soon a figure in an overcoat approached him and they both left.

76 turned to the guard "What's in that direction?"

The guard behind him spoke up "That's where the slums are located, mostly poor and homeless people"

76 nodded "So the bad side of town?"

"Yes"

76 got up and began to walk out "Thanks for the help"

Before he got any further a guard yelled out

"Hey mister" 76 turned to him "There had been shady characters there recently, at least more than usual. It was four days ago when a weird looking dropship came and landed over there"

"What color was it"

The guard crossed his arms "It was black. Just black"

'Talon'

"Did you see anyone step out?"

The other guard came to the window "Yea... I usually go there to check on the camera to and make sure they weren't stolen. I saw an omnic along with armed guards surrounding him. Behind the guards was these three agents. One was a woman wearing some type of of purple latex suit, the girl next her had wearing black and purple clothing. She had purple highlights. The last one, looked edgy. He had been wearing a skull mask and was dressed all in black, like the grim reaper"

'Reaper, Sombra...And Widowmaker' 76 looked at the guard

"You said there were cameras?"

He nodded "Yea... I can give you the access code, the booth there is usually unguarded"

"That would be helpful" 76 walked towards the window and grabbed the holo-card the guard had given him. 76 nodded at them "Thanks for the help..."

76 began to run towards the direction Desmond had headed.

'Hold on, kid... I'll find you'

* * *

Desmond slowly began to wake up as he heard his cell doors open.

"Get him up"

Before he could fully awaken, he felt his shackles fall then lifted up off the floor. He shook his head then looked to his sides.

There were two Talon soldiers carrying him out of the cell and were following a high ranking officer.

Desmond looked around as they entered the main hall of the base, as they passed by, Talon agents moved out of the way and watched the prisoner.

They entered a room filled with scientists. On the sides were terminals and on the middle there was a circular chamber and inside the chamber was an operating chair.

The omnic who had captured him, had been talking to a scientist along with Sombra and Widowmaker. Reaper watched him in a corner.

The omnic raised his head and looked at him "Ah... Mr. Riley"

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards him as the omnic walked towards Desmond.

"Glad to see you're awake" He flicked Desmond's head.

In that moment, Desmond's anger rose up and he knocked off the two guards then slammed the omnic into the hard metal floor. Widowmaker and Sombra raised their guns at him, Desmond grabbed a pistol from one of the Talon guards and held the omnic at gunpoint.

Desmond looked around as nobody moved and smirked "Looks like we got ourselves a standoff" His face turned serious "Now let me tell you what happens, you get me out of here or I kill this motherfucker"

The omnic laughed "Really? Is that how it's going to work?"

Desmond clenched his teeth and pushed the gun on the omnics head causing the omnic to only laugh more.

"Reaper... Give him the shot"

Suddenly, Desmond felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. He turned and saw reaper injecting some sort of fluid in him. He fell to the ground and grabbed his head.

He screamed as his head began to feel like it had been exploding constantly. He clenched his hands into a fist and pounded the floor.

"WHAT...HAVE...YOU DONE!"

The omnic watched with his hand behind his back as Desmond writhed on the floor, Reaper stood next to him with shotguns ready just in case. Sombra watched with clenched teeth at his old team leader trying hard not to look away. She turned her eyes to Widowmaker who had a passive expression plastered on her face.

One of the scientists walked towards the omnic with a holo-pad.

"Sir... Could we attach some tubes on him? We'd like to see how the virus affects his body and we want to see his vital"

The omnic nodded "Go ahead... You two" He motioned at two guards "Get him on the operating chair and strap him down. If he tries anything, hit him...Hard"

The two guards nodded and grabbed Desmond off the floor then carried him onto the chamber. When they strapped him down, a couple of scientists went inside and began to insert tubed into his veins and injected him with more of the virus.

A scientist led the omnic towards a terminal and pointed at the screen to show Desmond's vitals.

"That's his heart rate monitor and that is the progress of the virus. Currently it has infected 2% of his body"

The omnic nodded as he listened "What about his blood pressure? His temperature?"

The scientist motioned at another scientist "He keeps those vitals over there. This is the important stuff, the chamber is in a controlled temperature environment so we can easily monitor his temperature from there"

"Very good" The omnic turned and began to move towards the exit of the room then turned back towards the scientist "During this process, will the virus be active?"

"I'm afraid not... We need to keep pumping his blood with it for it to progress, so if anyone unplugs him from the tube, the virus progress will halt and not take effect. Though his body might be fatigued if that ever happens"

The omnic nodded "Reaper, I want more security on this room. I want you assigned onto this too, Desmond is too important to lose now"

Reaper nodded and exited the room. The omnic turned to Sombra and Widowmaker.

"You two, follow me. I have a meeting coming up and I want you to be my guards" The omnic left the room followed by Sombra and Widowmaker.

As they walked Sombra looked at Widowmaker who still had a passive expression on her face. Sombra looked at the omnic and opened her mouth.

"Uhh... Sir... What does that virus do? Is it killing him?"

"No... Let's just say it's a...Reawakening virus."

Sombra raised a brow "Reawakening? What do you mean"

The omnic 'smirked' "Tell me... How much did your old boss spend on Desmond's conversion"

"Over 1.2 billion...Why?"

The omnic chuckled "He let 1.2 billion walk away just because he left one simple thing out...Emotion"

Sombra looked at Widowmaker, who had shared the same confusion as her. "Emotion?"

"Yes... Your old boss trained Desmond to be an emotionless killer. A machine. Just like 501st training. This training does not erase emotion. It simply suppresses it. That's how 1.2 billion walked away. That's how Desmond was freed from Talon's conversion. Because of emotion"

"..." Sombra looked down as they continued to walk. Widowmaker looked at her then at the omnic.

"What will this virus do exactly?"

The omnic glanced at Widowmaker then turned forward "The virus has little strains of coded cells, similar to that which flow within Sombra. It will burrow inside his brain. At the moment it will not do anything but once the process is complete, the coded cells will destroy anything that relates to emotion. Happiness, Sadness, Anger all of that will be replaced by new code. It will leave him impassive."

"Isn't that just suppressing it?" Widowmaker said.

"Yes... Except all his memories will be erased completely, from birth to now so he would never remember. And as for the coded cells, the only way to remove them is to remove his brain. I think you know what i'm getting at"

Widowmaker nodded slowly. She turned to Sombra who shook her head.

* * *

"Are you sure he wasn't there?" Mercy asked worriedly. She had picked up Soldier: 76 on her way to the new watchpoint and learned about what had happened to Desmond.

"Yes, I've searched the town, I've tried to contact him through the comms but nothing worked... It's highly possible Talon captured him, when I searched for the footage in the slums area, the terminal containing had been wipe. Why would Talon waste its time to cover their tracks when they fly a dropship in broad daylight. It doesn't add up" 76 says as he begins to take off his mask. Mercy looked down trying to think of a logical explanation on why Desmond had suddenly disappeared.

"I...What if he just got lost... What if he lost his communicator... What if-"

"Angela... It's not a what if. He DID get captured by Talon and Widowmaker DID help in his capture" 76 says as he rubbed his head. Mercy sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I know, Jack... I know. I'm worried. What would they do to him? Would they try to convert him again?" 76 sat next to her and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Maybe... It's highly unlikely considering that it didn't work that first time. They might ransom him to us. I don't know... This is all messed up" 76 used his other hand to run it through his hair. "I can't believe I trusted Widowmaker. I really though Desmond had brought Amelie back but it was just all a lie."

Mercy laid her head on his chest and sighed "What are we going to tell the others...What are we going to tell poor Lena, and Sam. Desmond is the only family left that Sam has, I know he'll raid all known Talon bases in the world "

"At this point i'll take anything... Desmond's been with me since the beginning before Soldier: 76. He was with me Jack Morrison was still alive. The kid is practically family" Mercy smiled at him.

"Jack... You know you don't have to wear a mask anymore. The others will be fine with you being alive, i'm sure no one blames you for Overwatch's downfall" 76 sighed.

"I know they had forgiven me but...It's a matter of forgiving myself"

Mercy chuckled "You sound like Hanzo right now... You need to learn to let it go or it'll forever bring you. Trust me. I'm a doctor"

76 chuckled "That you are, Angela...That you are"

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting this yesterday, my family wanted to eat out and we came home late. Anyway thank you all for the huge milestone of 100 follows! 100! THAT'S FUCKING CRAZY!**

 **THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY!**


	38. Tales Of The 501st: Gerard And Gabriel

**I've decided to make Tales of The 501st a 1st person point of view story to make it easier to explain things and easier for you guys to understand what is happening**

* * *

 _Out of all the Overwatch members I have fought along side throughout the months of my service, I've never met anyone braver than Gabriel Reyes. Technically he wasn't Overwatch, he was Blackwatch. Blackwatch was the special operations branch of Overwatch. Basically the cleaners. The sweepers of dirt. The janitors._

 _They were the ones that come in and clean up any tracks or messes that Overwatch had made after an op or when Overwatch needed something done, Blackwatch was the one that did the deed._

 _Heh... Reminds of the 501st._

 _Delta Platoon was soon joined by Commander Cole, who I haven't seen in months, then were shipped out towards Switzerland. Switzerland was where Overwatch had set up base and the growing tensions between them and Blackwatch had rose even higher._

 _When we landed, I had found out the Amelie Lacroix was taken by Talon and the commanders of Blackwatch and Overwatch were in a 'You Did It!' tug of war. The UN sent the 501st to intervene and try to cool things down a bit._

 _Finally with the help of Commander Cole, they came to a decision to send a task force to a Talon base of where they believe Amelie had been taken to. The 501st was chosen to lead the assault and was to be accompanied by Blackwatch._

 _Much to my surprise Gerard Lacroix, Amelie's husband, volunteered to lead the Blackwatch unit alongside Reyes. Though it shouldn't have surprised me, if I had a wife that had been taken by the enemy, I would want to do everything in my power to get her back. Not that I'll get a wife._

 _But none the less, the bravery Gerard showed raised my respect for Overwatch by a bit._

* * *

I sat with Gerard and Reyes tweaking cleaning my rifle while they drank their last drink before we leave for the Talon base. The Overwatch HQ was full of life, seems like that matrix we had given Overwatch was being tested on an experimental time travelling jet called the 'The Slipstream'. A couple of hot shot pilots are going to be flying it for the test.

Sad. It's happening today and I won't be there to see it.

"So... You're Eli?" I raised my head and looked at Reyes then nodded.

Gerard smiled and took a sip from his cup "I've heard stories about you. You worked with my wife before haven't you?"

I placed my rifle on the table gently and used a rag to clean the grime off my hands "Yes, I have. About a month ago"

He nodded and took another sip "You've made quite a name for yourself. Here in Overwatch they call you the Grim Reaper" I dropped the rage besides my rifle and raised a brow at him.

"Grim Reaper? That seems a bit...Cheesy" Gerard laughed and drank the last drips from his cup. He then stood up and patted me on the shoulder then walked off. He turned to Reyes and I as he walked.

"Get ready to move!"

I didn't need to be asked twice, I hated the peace. I grabbed my rifle along with the rag and jogged towards where my gear was kept.

* * *

It was quiet as we flied towards the Talon base. The 501st members sat with their helmets on waiting for the battle while some Blackwatch members prayed and others slept.

Gerard was looking at a picture, from my angle I couldn't see but my guess would be that it was a picture of him and Amelie. I looked towards Reyes who was standing leaning up against the walls of the dropship. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed as if he too was waiting for the battle.

"You should enjoy the peace while you can... It might be your last" Reyes said staying the in the same position. Gerard snapped out of his trance and stuffed the picture into one of his pouches and turned his attention to me.

I looked at Reyes to answer "I was made for battle. The peace is temporary...War is forever"

Gerard shook his head "You shouldn't look at it that way. No one is just made for war. Don't you plan to settle down one day? Form a family?"

I shook my head. "I already have a family" I motioned to the 501st soldiers "The 501st... There all my brothers, we've bled, we've been tortured, we've been shot at, we've been through it together... Besides if there was ever to be peace, Overwatch would not be here nor will Talon"

Overwatch WON'T be here...

Gerard looked at Reyes who shrugged and closed his eyes once again. Gerard turned back to me "Kid... You look extremely young but your eyes show something different...It shows experience." He stood up and walked next to me.

"I don't see that often in soldiers like you... I just have a feeling you'll change the future of Overwatch one day" He smiled to me before slamming a button that triggered the rear ramp to begin to open.

Commander Cole walked out of the cockpit and nodded at me.

I quickly put my helmet on and grabbed my rifle then stood up.

"GET READY!" The 501st soldiers and Blackwatch agents all stood up and lined up to perform a jump. I followed Commander Cole to the front of the line where Reyes and Gerard had been.

Commander Cole grabbed a backpack off the dropship wall and handed it to me "In here are our presents for Talon. When we leave, leave it"

Though because helmet blocked his face, I couldn't see his expression but, I can feel him smirking at me. I nodded and we proceeded our push towards the front of the line.

Once we were in the front, it wasn't long before we were given the greenlight to jump.

And jump we did.

The jump had no hitches, both Blackwatch and Delta Squad (the group of 501st soldiers that came with Blackwatch) were both equipped with jump-packs that will soften out landing.

'Landing'.

As soon as we got in range of the Talon base, the air was filled with canon fire coming from the base, Blackwatch members began to drop life flies and it wasn't long before some members of our squad were hit.

The communicator in my helmet came to life with a transmission from Commander Cole.

"Everyone! Dive forward and drop faster! Within 50 meters from the ground activate your packs! And try to aim for that little crevice on the side of the base!" We didn't ask question and did as instructed.

I turned and saw a Blackwatch agent had been hit on the pack. I glided over to him and grabbed him.

He panicked when I did but when he saw my armor he calmed down.

"Thank you!" I dived forward, increasing our acceleration. Soon Blackwatch caught on to our plan and dived forward as well.

Once I was close to the ground, I activated my jump-pack and landed safely next to some of the Delta squad members who were in a firefight with Talon soldiers coming out of the base. I dropped the Blackwatch agent and joined in on the firefight.

Commander Cole knelt next to me and fired at the Talon soldiers. Soon were were joined by Blackwatch and Gerard.

Both him and Reyes stood knelt next to us and returned fire.

Reyes grunted "We'll never get out of here if Talon pins us here! We need to move!"

I looked around for any openings towards the base but found none. The Talon soldiers blocked that entrance to the base. I then turned my attention to the side of the base.

This base was carved inside a mountain almost blending into it. Our little strike force landed in a little crater on the side which had a good angle on a part of the base which was expose by the erosion of the mountain.

I turned to the Commander. "Sir! There's an exposed part of the base right over there! If we get these explosives placed there we might be able to blow our way into the base!"

"Good eye, Eli... Who's going?"

No one answered. Reyes growled

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're supposed to be the brave 501st?! Fuck it give me the damn bag!" I tossed him the backpack. He dropped his rifle and prepared.

Reyes took a deep breath and looked at me "Cover me!" I nodded and grabbed a smoke grenade from my belt. I pulled the pin and smoke began to come out of the little container. I waited a couple seconds then chucked it toward the direction of the Talon soldiers.

Reyes immediately took off once it began to cover the area.

"Seize fire! Your gunshots might expose him!" Gerard yelled. Everyone stopped firing as I popped off another smoke grenade. We waited for the explosion. You see the reason none of the 501st members volunteered was because of our training.

It taught us to do whatever we can to survive. The odds of this plan working is slim and so the odds of survival is slim. But then there was the boom.

I felt the vibrations as the charges were set off. Commander Cole stood and charged towards the source of the sound, we all soon followed and with the cover of smoke grenade, the Talon soldiers were caught off guard when we appeared out of the mist.

We were soon rejoined by Reyes who had a cocky smile plastered across his face. We made our way inside the Talon base.

"Where could the cell block be?" Gerard said impatiently. Reyes approached a door way and pressed a button on the control panel next to it. It opened and inside were Talon agents.

"Cover! Up against the wall!" I yelled as I slammed myself into the wall next to the walk. I pulled out an incendiary grenaded and prepared to throw it inside the room. Gerard held up a hand.

"Whoa! That's inhumane! Just shoot them, no point in burning them alive" I looked at him and pulled the pin on the grenade.

"These guys are the enemy. Inhumane or not, our job is to kill the enemy" I threw the grenade inside. I pressed the button on the control panel and the door closed.

We all heard the pop of the grenade releasing the flames. We heard the cries for help. We all heard their dying yells as they burned.

Gerard looked at me and shook his head. As the group moved forward he stopped next to me.

"They maybe our enemies but... They're all still human. Like us" He placed a hand on my chest then followed the rest of the group. Commander Cole walked next to me.

"Let's check out the room" I nodded and pressed the button once again. The door, though a bit slower this time, slid opened to reveal the charred bodies of the Talon soldiers inside.

Again. Another reason i'm grateful for the helmets, they blocked out the smell of the bodies.

"Found a survivor" I snapped my attention to Commander Cole who had knelt down besides a barely living...Thing. This didn't look human. The man's body has shriveled up and is eyes were the only thing with color out of his entire charred black body.

I stood behind the Commander who had began to question the...Man.

"Where are the cell blocks"

The thing looked at him as he shook.

"2...2...2...2A...Help...me..."

The commander turned to me "2A... Did you get it?"

I looked around and found a working terminal. I powered it on and soon it showed a screen with several menus. After a moment of digging I managed to find the base lay out and downloaded it onto a holo-pad.

I opened it up and looked at the base...

"2A... Found it. Straight down the hall we came from and it's the first door to the right at the end of the hall" The Commander nodded and stood up.

"Let's not keep the others waiting" He walked out the room. I looked at the burnt man and pulled out my pistol. I knelt down beside him and placed the barrel on his head.

"You shouldn't have gone to Talon" I pulled the trigger. The bang echoed into the hallway.

I holstered my pistol and walked out the room.

* * *

 _There wasn't much resistance after that. It had felt like Talon had made it too easy. But it was a successful mission none the less. Amelie was found in a cell_ _unconscious but in good condition._

 _There was clear signs of torture from the bruises on her arms and the cuts on her face...They also for some reason tattooed her. I don't know how Talon works and I'm not willing to find out._

 _After the mission Gerard did not look at me the same, as if he found out a horrible truth and he is trying to avoid it. It didn't matter, Delta Platoon was shipped back to the to the UN HQ for leave._

 _I never did get a chance to talk to Amelie afterwards. She was put into the hospital for treatment and therapy, Gerard following her everywhere. I understand why though._

 _To prevent something from happening again you must always be one be vigilant to KEEP it from happening again. And Gerard was that. Vigilant. He stayed by her side through out the therapy and the treatment. He protected her with all his might._

 _Three weeks later, I found out from Reyes that Amelie had killed Gerard in his sleep the week before and was discovered to be a Talon sleeper agent._

 _It truly is sad..._

 _The person he tried so much to protect was what killed him in the end._


	39. Reveal

"So you want to free him?"

The Talon scientist turned to the Omnic and nodded "That is correct, General Cyber"

The omnic crossed his metal arms in though "Remind me again why I should? We've spent quite some time trying to capture him and now that Overwatch has located, if he escapes there's a small chance of him getting re-captured"

The scientist took a holo-pad off a desk and showed him it "Sir, here is the data and status on the virus we've injected into him... As you can see the progress has accelerated"

The omnic nodded "Good that means we-"

"No...Sir. It's not good. Because of his lack of movement, his heart rate increased which increased the speed of his cells within him. That includes our coded cells we've injected inside him"

The omnic tapped a finger on his metal arm impatiently "And? Get to the point"

The scientist sighed and looked at Desmond's pale and unconscious body "If the coded cells implant into the brain too fast, it'll have a 90% of leaving him brain dead. We need him awake and moving"

"But you said yourself those tubes need to keep pumping the cells into to progress, do you expect to carry around medical equipment wherever he goes?"

The scientist let out a grin "That's where this comes in..." The scientist turned around and grabbed a thin exoskeleton of an arm with a couple of tubes hanging from it. He handed it to the omnic who began to inspect it

"What...Is this?"

The scientist pointed at the braces of the exoskeleton "That goes on his left arm, that cylinder carries the virus and the tubes will be attached into his veins. He just needs to put that on and someone just needs to replace the cylinders occasionally... Make sure you make up a lie so he doesn't pull it off of him"

The omnic looked at Desmond "Will there be any side effects as the virus gets pumped into him?"

The scientist nodded "Yes... We expect him to often get light headed. The major side effect will be his loss of memory. As the virus burrows inside his brain, the less and less he'll remember"

The omnic nodded "I'll have Widowmaker look after him. It seems he has an emotional attachment to her which makes it easier for us"

"Don't you think Widowmaker also needs this? She's supposed to never feel yet... She showed some emotions towards the test subject"

The omnic turned his head at the scientist "His name is Desmond... And no. Once she witnesses Desmond completely forget her, we won't need to inject her with anything"

The scientist nodded. Cyber turned back to Desmond "Put it on him then get some guards... It's time for him to wake up"

* * *

Sam breathed in and out trying to calm his nerves but to no avail. He looked at his hands that shook, he lifted it up and inspected it as if his hand was something alien to him.

He was in a conference room of the new watchpoint, Watchpoint: Grand Mesa. The new base was bustling with life as Overwatch agents, remains of the Nellis Task Force and newly appointed 501st soldiers hauled crates and boxes out of the base's hangar and into the base itself.

The whole base was underground, the hangar doors were opened from the ground above, the hangar itself was almost half the size of the entire Watchpoint. As the base was in the process of activation, Soldier: 76 and Mercy had informed the others of what had happened.

As soon as the meeting ended, Sam had stayed to think as the others left, some patting him on the shoulder, others giving a look of pity. Tracer also stayed and stared at him.

He looked at her and sighed "Why is it always him"

Tracer looked at him confused "What do ya mean, love?"

Sam ran both his hand through his hair and sighed once more "I mean why does Talon target HIM! He had done absolutely nothing to them, yet they target him! Why can't it be ME!"

Tracer looked at him shocked "Sam...Don't say that"

Sam stood up and slammed his hand onto the table "Lena, i'm the damn older brother! I'm supposed to be protecting him! I've done nothing but sit on my ass and let him do all the work! He's been through so much and i've done nothing but watched, now Talon got him again?! AGAIN?! THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

Sam growled as he sat back down.

"I'll tell you why..."

Tracer and Sam turned towards the metal sliding doors to see Soldier: 76 walk in. He took a seat at the end table and looked at Sam and Tracer.

76 leaned forward "I'll tell you why Talon targets your brother and not you"

Sam nodded at him impatiently. Soldier: 76 closed his eyes behind his mask

"I remember the OP you mother took part in"

Sam looked at him confused "Mother? What do you mean OP?"

76 turned his head to him "Your mom was in Overwatch kid. Believe it or not"

Sam looked at him in disbelief "No she wasn't... I'd know, I knew her before she died"

76 chuckled "That's because when you were born she resigned... There were no records because she was part in Overwatch's black ops branch..."

Tracer's eyes widened "Blackwatch" She turned her head to Sam "Your mother was in bloody Blackwatch!"

Sam looked at them both in confusion "Blackwatch?...Weren't they the ones that brought Overwatch down?"

Tracer stayed quiet while 76 sighed "That's half the truth..."

Sam raised a brow at him "How'd you know"

76 sighed once more then placed a hand on his mask. Sam and Tracer leaned in as they heard the clicks of the mask disconnecting.

"Because"

He fully removed the mask and opened his eyes at Tracer and Sam

"I was one of the reasons it collapsed"

* * *

 **I know it was a short chapter but I have to try to sleep early today. I have to travel tomorrow and I have to wake up really early so we could come back before 10 PM at night. I hope you guys understand, and as always THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	40. Desmond's Reconditioning:Cyber's Story

**You don't have to read this, it's just me rambling about Armor used in the story**

 **So this morning I read the reviews and I saw a review about the Armor used in this story by a guest reader named Anonymous and it actually made sense, the Titanfall armor actually fits Ghost/Desmond better than 501st. I've decided to change it so that Desmond is the one that wears the Titanfall Armor and renamed it to the Advanced Combat Prototype Armor or the A.C.P.A.**

 **So that still left me with a bit of a problem. If I'm using the Titanfall Armor for Desmond, what am I going to get the 501st? This actually made me think of an old game I used to play on the PS3 called Dust 514. It recently had shut down servers, but I remember the armor worn by characters in the game. Not to get to specific but I've found a perfect one.**

 **Caldari Medium Dropsuit.  
**

 **If you search it up, it has a sleek but bulky-ish design that makes it look badass. Instead of just magically changing it, I've decided to make it into an actual event in the story.**

 **Anyway, if you read this, you're the real MVP.**

 **Also, on another note. This story. I can also see that it's seeming to be more of a Desmond X Widowmaker story. Which is ok.**

* * *

Desmond's eyes snapped open and he took a really deep breathe. His wide eyes rapidly began to look around the chamber he had been placed in.

"W-WHERE AM I?" He said panicking. He tried to move only to notice he had been strapped down on a operating chair, there was some type of metal device attached to his left arm inject some type of substance inside him. He began to struggle to try and break free from his bonds.

"I wouldn't do that Mr. Riley"

Desmond froze and looked towards the entrance only to be blinded by a bright white light. He then saw a figure begin to form approaching him. He began to struggle faster as the figure began to get even more closer.

"Enough"

Desmond looked up as he saw the figure before him. It was an omnic. His pupils contracted as events of the weeks began to pour back into his mind.

"Talon..." He whispered suddenly and just as fast as it happened, his pupils grew back to their original size.

Desmond's expression turned to one of confusion to that of anger.

"TALON!" He began to thrash around trying to break free of his bonds causing the omnic to sigh.

"Shock him"

The bright light turned off to reveal several guards and scientists, along with Reaper and Widowmaker behind the omnic. A scientist stepped up holding a holo-pad and watched as Desmond struggled.

Annoyed the omnic looked back at the scientist

"Shock him!"

The scientist jumped "I apologize, General Cyber"  
He then pressed a button on the holo-pad.

Suddenly Desmond froze and began to convulse. He screamed in pain as electricity soared throughout his body. Some soldiers winced at the screams and some scientists stepped out of the room.

"Sir?" The scientist asked in slight worry

"Just a few more seconds" He reluctantly nodded and continued to watch Desmond scream in agony.

"AHAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAHhAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAHAAAAAAAAAAA"

The scientist cringed "Sir, if we don't turn it off now, it might kill him!"

Cyber sighed "Fine! Turn it off"

The scientist sighed in relief, not in remorse but at the thought they had almost lost their test subject.

Desmond's body relaxed it's muscles and fell limply back into the chair's bonds.

Cyber turned to Widowmaker "Get him off... I want you to take him to the mess hall and feed him. Make sure he stays with you at all times, understand"

She nodded slowly as Cyber then turned towards Reaper.

"Reaper, I have an Op for you... Let's head down to the briefing room"

As they both left, Widowmaker approached Desmond's almost unconscious form. His breathing was heavy. She turned to the control panel placed near the chair and released the bonds off the chair.

Desmond fell to the floor limply, coughing.

Widowmaker sighed and lifted up his arm to carry him. She turned to a Talon soldier

"You... Help with him"

The soldier nodded "Yes mam"

Widowmaker and the soldier began to drag Desmond towards the mess hall, when they entered they received many stares most directed at Desmond. Widowmaker had him placed at a table where Sombra had been paused her meal as she stared at Desmond shocked.

When they first captured him, about three weeks ago, he looked healthy and fit. Now he had lost most his weight, had become extremely pale and his eye's had dulled with indifference. It was a sad sight to watch.

"Sombra" The hacker snapped her attention to Widowmaker

"Qui?"

"Cyber says to get food in him... Go get me a tray"

Sombra slid her food over to Widowmaker who sighed

"It'll do" She turned to Desmond who looked at her with dull eyes but when she looked deep enough, she saw anger...Lots of anger. It almost made her shudder.

"Here...Eat" Widowmaker said as she pushed the tray closer to Desmond. He looked at the food and without hesitating, began to eat. Sombra watched in pity, it was like watching a starved dog eat it's first meal. It was sloppy and desperate. It was tormenting her. It was guilt.

* * *

The conference room was quiet. There was good reason.

When you see an old Commander that had been reported dead reappear 7 years later, it would cause some weird reactions for the veteran members. Reinhardt stared at his old friend in shock...

"How...Are you so..."

Jack sighed "Old?"

Reinhardt nodded.

"Ask Angela..."

All eyes turned to the young doctor who nervously chuckled.

"I...uh...Well it was my first attempt at resurrection and it...It kinda accelerated his aging process" She said while fiddling with her fingers. Tracer shook her head in confusion.

"So let me get this straight... Ole' Jack was dead...But you brought him back to life?"

Mercy nodded slowly "Yes... It can only work if the time of death does not pass 5 minutes. I tried to revive both Jack and Gabriel but..."

Jack stood up "But it didn't work out...Enough of the past, it's time I tell you about the Riley brothers' family connection to Blackwatch"

Everyone in the room glanced at Sam who had kept a serious face throughout the meeting. Jack strolled next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at the others.

"Sam and Desmond's mom was a Field Captain in Blackwatch. She was one of the best Gabriel trained apart from McCree of course" Jack said looking at the deadshot.

"But that still doesn't explain why Talon targets Desmond and Desmond alone" Winston said crossing his arms.

Jack nodded "I was getting to that... This whole cycle started when their mom, Soara Riley, took part in a covert operations mission at Sydney, Australia during the omnic attack that took place there. Soara's group was led by a 501st Lieutenant along with an entire platoon of 501st soldiers, I think they were Delta Platoon if I remember correctly, but their job was to attract the attention of the omnics and lead them away from the city as it was being evacuated. There was this one 501st soldier, his name was Cyber. He was part of a platoon called Alpha. Soara's squad and Delta Platoon stumbled across them, at the time the Lieutenant was heavily injured which left Soara in charge. She was given the choice to help Alpha or leave them. They were low on supplies and they had omnics on their tails, Soara thought about her soldiers first and left Alpha behind"

Sam looked at him "Let me guess... Cyber held a grudge and hunted my mother down"

Jack nodded "Something like that. The 501st has this special bond that keeps them together and when they left those men behind, to Cyber it was like being abandoned by his own family. He never blamed the 501st. They were supposed to follow orders, it was your mother he hunted down."

"So what happened after that?" Lucio asked curiously. Jack turned to him and shrugged

"I don't know, the reports can only explain things to a certain point. Desmond mentioned someone new had taken over Talon and on the same week, he goes missing. I'm going to guess that it's Cyber. When Soara passed away, Cyber left the Riley family alone but, he could've learned about Talon reconditioning on him and thought this would be the best way to get his revenge..."

"And what's that?" McCree said. Jack looked at Sam.

"By setting his own brother against him"

* * *

 **I know it's another short one but weekend homework is calling. I'm trying to get them all done so I can have free time for the next 2 days.**

 **I noticed a lot of plot holes that I hope none of you cared about. Like 76's age. He was 36 7 years ago now 7 years later he's 76 years old. Yea. Major plot hole. So I made up some bullshit accelerated aging thing that hopefully patches that hole up.**


	41. Jack's Suspicion

_Desmond...Desmond...Desmond..._

He turned "What?"

 _Desmond...Desmond...Desmond..._

He turned again "What? Who's there?"

 _Desmond._

His body froze. He heard footsteps from behind approach. He wanted to turn...But his body wouldn't allow him. He wanted to speak...But his mouth wouldn't move.

 _Desmond._

"Yes?" He didn't open his mouth but the sound came out.

 _Do you know why you are here._

"I don't know where I am"

 _Do you know why you are here._

"I just said that-...No...I don't"

 _Do you want to know why you are here._

"No...I don't"

 _I'm afraid you don't have a choice._

A black smokey figure began to form before him.

 _It is time_

He raised his brow at it

"Time? For what?"

 _Time. Time for you to repeat history._

"History? What are you talking about?"

 _First there was Gabriel Reyes. Then there was Soara Riley. After her, there was Eli. Now...There's you._

"Gabriel? Soar- My mom? Me? What are you talking about?"

 _First it was Blackwatch. Now it's the 501st._

"Blackwatch? 501st? What the hell is going on!"

 _Overwatch is not who you think they are..._

He laughed "If this is another Talon brainwash bullshit, it won't work"

It closed in in front of his face. It was seething anger. It laughed at him.

 _Talon? Don't try to make to me laugh. This is far from a Talon reconditioning process. This is more. Much more._

"More? What do you mean?"

 _Overwatch...Must be destroyed. It is your turn. It is your destiny. It must be done. You cannot change Destiny. Overwatch needs to be destroyed._ _Overwatch needs to be destroyed._ _Overwatch needs to be destroyed._ _Overwatch needs to be destroyed._ _You cannot change Destiny._ _You cannot change Destiny._ _You cannot change Destiny._ _You cannot change Destiny. Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._ _Your Destiny._

"ENOUGH! PLEASE!"

 _There's no such thing as enough...Overwatch will destroy the world. You must stop them. If you truly are a hero then do your duty. Save the world from the people who want to destroy it. You must destroy Overwatch._

"BUT WHY?! They've done nothing but help people who are in need!"

 _..._

"Answer me!"

 _..._

 _"Do you know how your mother died._

He sighed "Yea...She was killed in combat during a failed raid on a Talon base"

 _Is that what they told you...Predictable of Overwatch_

"What do you mean"

 _Let me paint a picture for you._

* * *

The surroundings changed from darkness to a ruin of a building. There were pieces of concrete across the ground, some had bodies of soldiers buried underneath it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea...I'm fine..."

Desmond turned towards a woman and a man. The man helped the woman up.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Desmond called out to them.

 _Don't bother... They can't hear you. You don't exist here._

"Can you walk?"

The woman grunted "Yea... You go i'll-"

Suddenly the man dropped dead to the ground. A bullet hole in his head.

The woman quickly turned, she fell to the ground as a bullet went through her chest.

Desmond faced the direction of the shot and saw several men approach the woman.

"Surround her!"

Desmond recognized the voice. It was far younger but it was recognizable.

 _"Is that...Jack Morrison?"_

A young Jack Morrison pushed through the crowd and approached the wounded woman. He knelt besides her and sighed.

"You...Why? After all we've done, you stab us in the back?"

The woman spat at his face.

"Bullshit! Don't feed me with your shit peace story, you ordered that attack on those innocents! You knew that we would blindly follow the orders you gave! Reyes was right about you! You're a goddamn snake!"

Jack wiped the saliva from his face then sighed. "It had to be done... The 501st would've done it anyway, it doesn't matter"

The woman looked at him in disgust "Doesn't matter? Those were lives! Not only did you take out omnics but also HUMAN lives! This isn't about if the 501st was going to do it first!"

Jack shook his head... "It had to be done...Like you... You're done"

He stood back up and turned his back to her. He looked at a soldier and nodded then began to walk away. The soldiers began to surround the woman closer blocking Desmond's view.

 _Run to her. Discover what Overwatch truly is._

Desmond ran towards the crowd in hopes of saving the woman.

 _"GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

Then the gunshot came...

Desmond stopped in shock then suddenly more gunshots came... They all shot the dead woman repeatedly as if they held some type of hatred against her.

 _These are your heroes._

The soldiers began to leave as they emptied their magazines, Desmond resumed his run towards the woman. When he was close enough, he slid towards the body of the woman.

He tried to touch her arm only for his hand to go through.

 _As I stated previously... You don't exist._

Desmond clenched his fist...

 _"How could Jack order something like this..."_

 _It gets better... Look at her face._

Desmond looked up at the woman face.

 _"No..."_

 _This is how your mother truly died._

Desmond's eyes began to tear up.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

 _Are they still your heroes?_

Desmond tried to close the woman's eyes.

 _"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS...HOW!"_

 _They used guns and shot her..._

Desmond growled in anger _"SHUT UP!"_

His fists clenched so hard, they had began to draw blood.

 _Tsk. Tsk. We can't have this. It's time to wake... We'll meet again soon._

Suddenly the surroundings began to fade. The debri. The ruins. The bodies. The blood on his hands. The woman... His mother.

* * *

"Wake up, Cherie"

Desmond's body bolted up right, his pupils had turned blood red and shrunk. This caught the attention of many scientists in the room who had began to take notes.

He began to scan his surroundings and realized he was back in the chamber on the operating chair strapped

"You alright, fantasma?"

Desmond's eyes began to return to normal as his body calmed. He turned and saw Widowmaker looking at him weirdly. Behind her was Cyber and Sombra.

"What's going on?"

Cyber looked down at a holo-pad "Well Mr. Riley, it seems that those coded cells worked faster than anticipated."

"What do you mean? Coded Cells?" Desmond shook his head. It's as if all he had been doing was ask questions, it annoyed him that he never received any answers.

Cyber looked at Sombra and nodded then walked back to the scientists.

Sombra looked at Desmond and crossed her arms "Well... You were saying some pretty weird stuff, fantasma."

"Like what?"

Sombra put a hand to her head in though "Hmm... Well you were yelling Destroy Overwatch a lot, something about Blackwatch and the 501st. Oh and your hands had began to bleed as you clenched them"

Desmond looked down at his hands and noticed they had been bandaged. He closed and opened them.

'Was it a dream?'

Suddenly he felt the straps around him loosen. Reaper stood next to him gun ready as Widowmaker lifted him up. Two guards then began to place the exoskeleton arm on him along with the tubes.

Cyber watched his expression throughout the process "Not struggling anymore, Mr. Riley?"

Desmond looked at him slowly

"No...There's more... So much more"

If he could show expression, Cyber would've left one of confusion. He turned to Widowmaker.

"Take him to his assigned quarters. I want you to keep watch on him."

She nodded and began to drag Desmond out the exit.

Reaper looked at Cyber

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Cyber nodded "She maybe soft on him but she's strongly loyal to Talon... Don't worry"

Reaper sighed

"If you say so"

* * *

Widowmaker laid Desmond on the soft bed.

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Are you alright, cherie?"

Desmond looked up at Widowmaker's expressionless face.

"Oh definitely, got kidnapped by a terrorist group and getting some weird liquid pumped into me, no I'm fucking peachy Widowmaker" He rolled over "Fuck off...I'm trying to sleep"

Widowmaker opened her mouth to speak but found it useless. It was a useless effort to try to get his trust back. She turned around and exited the room.

* * *

Cyber smirked as he watched the event happen on screen that connected to a camera in Desmond's quarters.

"It's working... The virus. It's changing his attitude" He said as he turned towards a scientist. The scientist nodded and tapped on the holo-pad jotting down notes.

"Yes it seems it is. The virus should start taking effect soon, it just reached 99%"

Cyber let out a low chuckle and began to walk out.

"Good... And make sure to report to me if he has any of these... 'Destroy Overwatch' dreams"

The scientist nodded "As you wish, sir"

* * *

 _You truly are weak... You're supposed to be the next Hero and here you are... Broken by a few cells._

Desmond looked at the thing then at his weak and shaking hands.

"You d...Don't u-understand w-what's happening t-to...Me"

 _But I do... You let yourself fall into their clutches, you caused the Los Angeles disaster, you killed your own friends, you let Mikey die._

Desmond's pupils shrunk and turned yellow

"no... Ghost did that, I d-"

 _FOOL!_

 _Ghost IS YOU! Don't be stupid_

"No... He's not me.. He.. He was created by Talon, they just used my body to implement him inside my mind to... To make me do those horrible things"

 _Your job is to get rid of Overwatch... That's it... Nothing less, nothing more. And if you can't do that... Then i'll have to force you._

The thing began to surround Desmond's body

 _I'm sorry Desmond... But you've easily been broken. I'm going to rebuild you_

Desmond didn't respond as his eyes began to close.

 _Wake up... Then finish what your mother couldn't_

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

"Sir! We've found him!"

Jack and Sam both quickly turned their heads towards Jackson.

"Follow me!"

They ran towards the control center of the base. Once they arrived they saw Winston already there.

The gorilla turned to them, urgency on his expression.

"Jack, Samuel... We found him"

Jack and Sam both rushed towards the holographic globe. It zoomed on the Sahara Desert and showed a satellite video of Desmond walking through the sands.

He was wearing tan clothing and a brown shemagh that covered his face along with orange goggles.

Sam smiled "It's him!" He turned to Jackson. "Get a squad assembled and a dropship prepped. Do not tell anyone about this, also get Mercy. I want him checked as soon as we pick him up"

Jackson saluted "Yes, sir!" Then he ran out of the control center.

Jack looked at Desmond with slight suspicion "Winston... Do you know how he got to the Sahara?"

Winston shook his head "No... We received a random transmission that gave us a set of coordinates and when we placed it, it led us to where Desmond is now"

"Do you think it's a trap?" Sam said. Jack shook his head

"I doubt they were able to convert him again... Maybe it's Talon.." Sam put a hand to his chin as a theory began to form in his head.

"Maybe... It is Talon... Jack, Winston I have a crazy theory" They both turned to him.

"What?"

Sam pointed at Desmond "Maybe Desmond never got captured... Maybe Talon found him before us, now they're playing with us, taunting us. Maybe Desmond returned to Gibraltar and found it empty, or maybe Talon had always been chasing him. We moved to a new base so he didn't know what frequency we use making communication close to impossible"

Winston nodded "You... Might be right"

"We'll know once we pick him up... Sam, let's go" Jack said. Sam followed close behind.

"We're coming Desmond... You'll be home soon"

* * *

Desmond sipped on his canteen as he continued to walk through the hot desert sand. He sighed and took off his goggles and placed them on his neck.

"Fuck me sideways" He placed the canteen back in his backpack side pocket and decided to rest. "Escaping was a great idea... Fucking Sombra"

"Stop whining" He turned around to see Widowmaker running up behind him carrying her rifle on the back. She too had also been wearing tan clothing, wearing skin tight latex with black wasn't a good idea when it came to strolling in the desert

Desmond scoffed "Oh hey, nice of you to finally join me."

Widowmaker shook her head and walked passed him. "Come on... Let's keep moving"

Desmond groaned "Amelie... I'm going to kill myself"

She turned around and threw her rifle next to him "Here"

Desmond faked laughed "Oh that's hilarious... Maybe-"

Widowmaker put up a hand "Quiet... I hear something approaching"

Desmond got serious and grabbed the rifle and quickly laid down on the sand. "Cover you self under the sand" Widowmaker nodded and rapidly dug out sand and placed it on herself covering most her body and blending her perfectly with the sand.

The sound got louder and then suddenly a dropship came from behind them and begun to land...

"Talon?"

"No... 501st" Desmond said relaxing. He stood up and shook the sand off him. Once the dropship landed, a squad of 501st soldiers came out and ran to him. Widiwmaker sat up revealing herself and sighed.

"Took them long enough"

Desmond didn't respond as he narrowed his eyes at the soldiers approaching. A soldier approached him and patted him on the back.

"Commander! Glad you're alright, you've caused quite a stir back at base"

Desmond looked at him confused "You're 501st?"

The soldier laughed and began to take off his helmet. It was Jackson.

"Remember me now? The 501st got new armor, the old one wasn't cutting it" Desmond looked at the other soldiers and smiled.

"The old ones weren't badass anyway"

"Desmond!"

He looked past Jackson and saw Mercy fly towards him, and behind her was Jack and Sam running. She landed next to him and began to inspect him.

"It's been almost 5 months! What happened? Did you get any cuts? Do you have a headache? Are you suffering from dehydration?"

Desmond chuckled "Doc... Doc... Take it easy. I'm fine"

Mercy looked at him doubtfully "Alright... Tell me if you feel funny"

Desmond nodded "Will do" He then turned to Sam. Who gave him a pound hug.

"Got to see you, brother" Sam placed a hand on Desmond's shoulder and nodded. Desmond smile faded when he looked at Jack who approached him.

 _.Kill Him. Now._

'No... Not yet' Desmond smiled and held a hand out for Jack

"Good to see you old man... Nice to see you finally take that dumb mask off" Jack looked at his eyes noticing the color change.

"Your eyes... Their yellow"

Desmond nodded "That's because Talon performed a few experiments, i-"

"Talon? Experiments? You were captured?" Mercy said as she looked at him wearily. Desmond raised a hand

"Yes. I was. It was nothing major, they were trying to find a few to implement face changing abilities for spies and they managed to change my eye color. Don't worry, Amelie and I already blew up the base before we escaped"

All the attention was shifted to Widowmaker who had been sitting on the sand. Jack narrowed his eyes at her

"We lost contact with you... Did you get captured as well?"

The shook her head, unphased by Jack's glare "No... I helped in his capture but... Things changed and long story short, I defected from Talon"

"Was it real this time?" Mercy said with slight venom in her voice. Before Widowmaker could respond, Desmond intervened.

"Yes, it's real. Look as much as I want to chat here in the middle of the damn desert, I think we should go back into the air conditioned dropship and get the fuck outta here!" Desmond yelled as he marched towards the dropship.

"Yep... It's Desmond" Jackson said as he followed behind with his squad and Sam. Widowmaker sighed and stood up grabbing her rifle and walking towards the dropship.

Mercy began to walk back when she looked at Jack's face "Jack? Is everything alright?"

Jack shook his head "No... Something's off about Desmond. It's him but at the same time. It's not"

"I know what you mean... There was something in his eyes when he looked at you, it almost looked like malice and hate. I thought I had imagined it, so I brushed it off" Mercy said.

Jack placed a hand on his chin "What's more disturbing is that Widowmaker doesn't seem to know about it. If Talon sent them both her, Desmond has something else in mind...Angela. Don't tell anyone about this and keep a close eye on him"

She nodded "Will do... Now come on, let's go"

"Alright... Something tells me that Desmond plans to set off something in the future"

"What do you think it might be?"

"I don't know... But I do know it won't be good for Overwatch"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, this chapter should have been posted earlier but my computer was being special and had to postpone it. Also, it's come to my attention that at this is turning into Desmond X Widowmaker.**

 **It's also come to my attention that most the votes for the last pole were guest accounts.**

 **I think you know what i'm trying to say.**

 **So I've come to the conclusion, by Johnny the Toaster's, that's what i'm calling you now, suggestion. I'm going to make a new pole.**

 **Widowmaker:**

 **Tracer:**

 **Both:**

 **This time, only created accounts will be counted, this is to counter spam which fucking sucks but I want it to be fair. I'm not a guest account racist pls dnt sue.**

 **And Mr. Johnny the Toaster. You are correct, I am a male Apache helicopter.**

 **So with that said i'm going to clear the previous poll results from previous chapters...**

 **I hope you don't fucking hate me.**


	42. Nothing Less Nothing more

**Polls are done**

 **Widowmaker wins**

 **Romance happening slowly. So don't worry.**

 **Sam X Tracer.**

 **Done.**

* * *

The dropship hovered as the camouflaged hangar doors opened.

Desmond watched in amazement "The hangar...It's underground? And it's gigantic..."

Sam smirked at him "Yea... Were still in the process of moving in. I think Winston is integrating Athena into the system so we don't have to waste our time trying to reactivate the main defenses"

"Main defenses?" Desmond said with a raised brow.

Sam nodded "When we first got here, we had the place searched just in case of any intruders, during the search my squad discovered a artillery gun. Then we found EMP canons and large caliber high explosive miniguns"

Desmond smirked and looked out his window

"Perfect"

Sam looked at him weirdly then turned his attention towards the ramp. It had began to open as the dropship descended into the hangar.

Jackson and his squad stood up "20 meters till touchdown"

Jack and Mercy nodded at him and approached the dropship's ramp. Sam patted Desmond on the shoulder and joined the duo.

Jackson approached Desmond and took off his helmet.

"Let me the first to welcome you back, Commander" He saluted causing Desmond to smile. He nodded at the 501st Captain

"Thanks, Jackson. Good to be back"

Jackson nodded and turned "Oh and sir. If you have some free time, meet me at the weapons and armor depot. We found a new set of armor for you, I think you'll like it"

"Does it look like yours?"

Jackson shook his head "No. It's completely different, ask around for the directions of the depot. I'll explain all its capabilities once we meet" Desmond nodded to him and he turned back around and approached the dropship's ramp.

The thud of the dropship finally hitting the floor was heard and soon the passengers began to file out of the dropship.

Jack turned to Desmond "Have a look around, we'll announce your return properly in 1300 hours. I'll have McCree find you and escort you to the meeting place"

Desmond nodded "Got it pops. I'll see you around" Jack grunted and walked away while muttering something about 'punks' and 'lawns' causing Desmond to chuckled to himself.

"So this is Watchpoint: Grand Mesa"

Desmond turned to Widowmaker who had walked next to him carrying her pack and rifle on her back. Desmond nodded as they both walked out of the dropship.

He let out a whistle as he saw the size the of the hangar from the floor and not the air. "Why didn't we move here sooner"

Widowmaker shook her head and walked passed him.

"Where are you going?" Desmond said.

"Away from you" She said without turning. Desmond sighed and looked around. The hangar was filled with sounds from the sound of Dropships turning on to the sound of 501st squads running through the hangar to the spark hittting metal from the tools of repair technicians and the conversations of other staff.

Desmond nodded and grinned as he walked "Nice... Real nice" He looked down at his clothing and saw that he stuck out like a sore thumb, his tan and partly ripped clothes were dirty and in need of wash.

Desmond saw a soldier about to walk past ad stopped him "Hey, do you know where I could get a set of new clothes? These aren't going to cut it"

The soldier pointed at a hallway that lead out of the hangar "Down that hall, first room to the left. Guy there has a stock of civilian clothes and uniforms" Desmond looked down the hall and then back at the soldier

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Desmond walked towards the hallway and began to look for the room.

"First room to the left, the left..." He found the room and went inside.

The door slid open as he approached and closed behind him when he went inside, he began to look around and saw there were fabrics and clothes spread about.

"Hello?"

A door that looked like it had led to the back opened and an omnic wearing a black undersuit with a belt came out and looked at Desmond

"Can I help you? Ripped clothes?" He said looked at Desmond's clothes.

Desmond nodded "Yea... Just came back and I don't have a set of clothes in this base. I'd appreciate it if you help Mr...?"

The omnic began to look through the clothes stuffed inside a box "Just call me Fitter. I haven't completed unpack the extra sets so bear with me" He glanced back at Desmond.

"Maybe not..." He turned to the the clothes and pulled out multicam pants, a black tank top and a black hoodie with the 501st insignia on it. He turned around and threw them towards Desmond.

"Here. If you're new here then you might not have a room. The dressing room is just to the side over there... Oh and before you ask, I already know your size." He said.

Desmond raised a brow as he began to walk towards the dressing room

"Uh...I wasn't..."

Fitter let out a robotic chuckled

"Of course you weren't...Commander"

After a couple of minutes in the dressing room, Desmond stepped out wearing the new set of clothes and carried the hoodie on one arm. He knelt down and stuffed the pant's legs into his boots.

"How'd you know? Was everyone informed of my return?"

The omnic shook his head as Desmond stood up "No. I'm an omnic, I've got good memory and I'd definitely remember the guy who lead the 501st to victory at Gibraltar"

Desmond smirked at him "Thanks for the clothes and before I go, where is the weapons and armor depot?"

The omnic pressed a button on the desk he leaned on. It projected a base map and project their current location. Fitter pointed on a large square "That is the depot you're looking for"

Desmond looked at the map and began to memorize it. "Got it. Thanks again"

"Anytime, Commander. See you around"

Desmond waved as he stepped out of the room.

"Why does the depot have to be on the other side of the damn base"

* * *

Desmond approached the entrance of the weapons and armor depot and looked around,noticing not many were inside, with an exception of a couple of workers in mechs placing large military grade crates on magnetic looks on the wall.

"Desmond! You're earlier than I had expected"

He turned to see Jackson walking towards him, behind him was was Jesse.

"Hey boss, good to see you're back in one piece" Jesse said as he pound hugged Desmond. Desmond smiled

"Good to be back" Desmond then turned to Jackson "So... This new combat armor, where is it?"

Jackson motioned at a mech, who then pulled a black military crate and placed it near the group. It had advanced locks on it along with a fingerprint scanner. Jackson put in four numbers on the pad causing the crate to hiss open.

Jesse pulled the cover off to reveal a highly advanced looking helmet placed next to a set of dark grey plate pieces of armor. (I don't know how to describe the Titanfall Pilot armor)

Desmond let out a low whistle as he picked up the helmet "This looks badass... Does it have a set ID?"

Jackson nodded "Advanced Combat Prototype Armor... Or A.C.P.A. for short"

"Prototype? What's it do?"

Jackson smirked "I'm glad you asked" He reached into the crate and pulled out several pieces of tech. He put a hand on a square piece that had thrusts on the end. "This one's easy to identify. It's the directional thrust pack. It allows you to change the direction you're going during a thrust jump"

He placed his hands on two cylinders "These are you cloaking and Phantom tech. The red striped cylinder in the cloaking and the blue striped cylinder is your Phantom tech. The best part is both these pieces can be attached you your thrust pack. So just wear the thrust pack on you back and you're set"

Desmond looked over the armor and then at the cylinders. He took them and attached them onto the thrust pack, then he put the thrust pack on.

"How do I activated it?"

Jesse took Desmond's wrists and placed two metal bracelets on each. The bracelets locked and a small rectangular LED glowed green on each.

Desmond raised a brow "What are these?"

"These are the experimental motion activation bracelets that work only with the Cloaking and Phantom tech. They correspond with the device that's on the same side. So if your cloaking tech is on the left then the bracelet to the left controls it, same goes with the right." Jackson said

"Okay... How do I activate the tech?"

"Slightly twitch all you fingers on the hand your tech is matched with"

Desmond nodded and slightly coiled his right hand, suddenly he felt light. Jesse waved a hand through his body.

"Seems like it works" Desmond said. "How do I turn it off?"

"Just do the same motion again"

Desmond once again coiled his right hand he felt his weight return to normal. He did the same to his left and he suddenly disappeared then reappeared.

"Wow...This is impressive"

Jackson smirked "Of course it is. Winston helped make it"

"One last thing... The thrusters, how do I use them?" Desmond asked

"Jump and tightened your grip but if you're unarmed just close you hand into a fist"

Desmond climbed up on the crate and jumped, while he was in air he tightened his grip suddenly his thrusters shot him up

"Oh shit!" He hit the roof and then fell to the ground "Ugh..."

Jackson laughed at him while Jesse smirked.

"The tighter your grip, the higher you go. Try to softly squeeze your hands and let go."

Desmond got up and jumped then softly squeezed his hands causing him to lift up like a low gravity jump.

"Good. Now do it again but this time when you let go try to squeeze a hand it could be either one. This will activated the directional thrust"

And once again, Desmond jumped and squeezed his hands, when he unclenched his hands, he re-squeezed his left hand softly and suddenly his was sent the left.

"Good! The tighter you squeeze the sharper the turn!"

Desmond landed and smiled at them.

"This is amazing. It'll take some time to get used to though"

Jackson smiled and nodded while Jesse threw a small book at him

"That's the gesture manual. If you forget, read that and try not to lose it. There's only one copy"

Desmond nodded and placed the book in the crate. He took the helmet out and put it on.

"This thing's like my old visor. It has the x-ray pulse and a data screen" Desmond took it off along with his thrust pack and looked up at Jackson and Jesse.

"Thank you... Both of you"

They both smiled and nodded "Think of it as a welcome back gift"

"I think you have a conference to get to, Commander" Jesse said.

Desmond nodded at him "Yea. I do. Do I just leave this stuff here?"

Jackson shook his head "No, I'll assign you a room here and have it delivered."

"Thanks. Mind if I take the thrustpack and helmet?"

He shrugged "It's your armor, Commander"

Desmond took the helmet and clipped it on the back of the thrustpack "Alright then. I'll see you guys later, got a welcoming party to get to"

They both nodded "See you later, Commander"

* * *

Sam sat in his seat impatiently hoping his brother would just pop in. He sat next to Tracer who has been glaring down Widowmaker from across the conference table. As did most of the agents.

Widowmaker being Widowmaker, she wasn't phased by this and looked back at Tracer with a dull and bored look. She shifted her gaze to Sam.

"Why must your idiot brother be late..."

"HEY! Don't call him an idiot, you bitch!" Tracer yelled standing up. Sam sighed and forcefully sat Tracer back down. She looked at him with a glare.

"Lena... Not now." She sighed and crossed her arms.

Mercy looked at Jack "Where could he be?"

Jack shrugged "Damn kid. I told him to be here at exactly 1300"

"Maybe it's because you talk in fake time, old man" Dva said keeping her eyes locked on her video game.

"Maybe you'd understand if you paid attention!" Hanzo yelled at the girl, obviously annoyed with waiting.

Dva looked up from her game "Me? Pay attention? You know for someone who claims to have found peace with himself, you're very impatient"

"OHHH! BURN" Lucio yelled

"Stay out of this!" Hanzo said then turned to Dva "For someone who claims to be the best gamer in the planet, you suck!"

Dva shook her head "That was terrible...Like your weapon of choice" She popped her gum as she continued to play her games

Hanzo face contorted with anger as he stood up, flipping his chair "You're nothing without your mech! Your useless without your mech! You have no skills at all, all you do is stay in you mech. We have to actually fight without protection from a damn mech! FUCK YOUR MECH!"

Dva's bubble gum popped as she stared at him with wide eyes. The room had turned quiet.

"Your still useless" "Are You serious!" "You are all childish" "No one asked, Widowbitch!" "God damn punks in my lawn!" "What does your lawn have to do with anythinng" "BURN" "SHUT UP LUCIO" "Chill dude, just a joke" "Like you music" "WHAT" "YOU HEARD ME" "You DID not just say that!" "FIGHT ME BITCH!" "Your not worth my time fool" "Oh shut up, the both of you!" "No one asked you, Widowbitch!" "Tracer... You have no idea how much I want to shoot you right now" "Then do IT!" "Tracer..." "What are you scared!" "Tracer..." "Come on then, Widowbitch! Shoot me!"

"Lena... Please shut the fuck up" The room grew quiet as they all turned to the door. Desmond shook his head and walked towards the end of the conference table then placed his thrust-pack down. "So much for a welcome party"

Tracer looked at him with a red face and smiled sheepishly "Sorry, love"

Desmond sighed and sat down on the end chair "So... What's up"

"You've been gone for almost five months and all you say is what's up?" Lucio said. Desmond scoffed.

"Please like you could do better... Of course you weren't tortured in the course of the five months were you?" Lucio's mouth gaped in shock.

Desmond nodded and grinned with his eye closed "Burn"

Reinhardt and Torbjorn began to laugh "Lucio! He got you!"

Jack cleared his throat "Can we begin?"

They both nodded as they began to quiet down.

"Sorry about the entrance we-"

"Maybe if you weren't late we'd have a better welcome party" Dva popped her gum as she continued to play games.

"Hana... Enough" Jack said sternly. Dva shrugged and kept quiet. "Thank you"

Jack turned his attention back to Desmond "First things first. What have you learned while at Talon?"

Desmond closed his eyes and leaned back "Hmmm... Not a lot actually. Most of my time I was in a cell" This was a lie of course. He had learned a lot. About Overwatch... About Jack Morrison. The man who had ordered for his mother's death.

Widowmaker nodded in confirmation "That's true. We had kept his movements limited"

"Why is Widowmaker here? She captured him!" Tracer pointed an accusing finger at the emotionless assassin. Jack raised his hand to prevent anymore verbal brawls.

"She was the one the helped Desmond escape. That's that. Nothing less, nothing more"

Desmond's pupils shrunk upon hearing those words. "nothing less...nothing more" He whispered.

"Desmond?"

His pupils grew to their regular size when he was snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay" Mercy looked at him worriedly.

"Yea... Of course."

Jack kept a suspicious eye on him "Okay... Desmond what did Talon do exactly"

"I'd rather not say"

"That wasn't a question, what did Talon do. We need to know, this is important information" Jack said firmly. Desmond grew serious as he leaned in and glared at Jack.

"And I said, I'd rather not say. That isn't a question either" He said threateningly. The others were shocked at hearing this coming from Desmond. Widowmaker might've not shown it, but she too was surprised by his response.

'Is this Talon's reconditioning?'

Desmond stood up and grabbed his thrust-pack "Were done here. Don't ask stupid questions like that again"

He walked towards the door and prepared to exit.

"Was that a threat, Lieutenant" Jack stood up.

Desmond stopped and turned his head.

"It's Commander, Morrison... And no that wasn't a threat"

Desmond turned back as the sliding doors opened for him.

"That was a warning"

* * *

 **GUYS!**

 **WE DID IT!  
**

 **WE HAVE A DOUBLE TRIPLE!**

 **OVER 100 FAVS AND OVER 100 FOLLOWS!**

 **THIS IS AMAZING! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

* * *

 **For those wondering, there will be chapters with Sam and Tracer now just to take the spotlight off Desmond and on to the side characters. Also, expect the next chapter to be Tales of The 501st**

* * *

 **The legendary Writer Noire has appeared!**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **So The Toaster returns...**

 **I haven't made any fillers in a while. Maybe one couldn't hurt.**

* * *

 **There's going to be a big character death in the future... If you've seen the pattern, then you'll know who it is...**

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Thank you for the DOUBLE TRIPLE! This is a huge accomplishment to writers all around**


	43. The Puppeteer

**Hey guys, I know its been a while since I updated but it seems like my schedule is going to change. Since spring started, spring sports became available and I joined one. I'll be practicing all weekdays, the only reason I'm even home right now is because my coach had to travel to Chicago so he cancelled practice.**

 **I won't be able to update the story much other than the weekends but it depends if I have homework or not. I'm also going through a writer's block which makes it even more difficult to write this story, honestly I didn't expect the story to be even this long. I had a draft for the next _Tales Of The 501st_ chapter but I scrapped it when I couldn't think of anything else to write. Just to give you something, I'll paste the draft below. **

**This chapter will be a short one, maybe 500 words if I think of something but I hope you understand.**

 **Anyways as always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **"Desmond... Can you hear me?"**

Jackson and Jesse looked at their Commander curiously.

"Who's that sir?"

Desmond looked around the control center to find the communications terminal. Spotting it, he walked over and pressed a button. The big holo-map turned into a video image that captured a familiar hacker.

"Sombra? How did you find this frequency?" Desmond said narrowing his eyes at the screen. Jackson and Jesse looked at each other then walked to Desmond's side.

Jackson nudged him, keeping his eyes fixated on the hacker "Uh sir, who's that?"

Desmond crossed his arms "Jackson, Jesse, meet my intelligence officer, Sombra. Sombra, these are my Lieutenants, Jackson and Jesse"

Sombra smirked behind the screen and twirled her fingers **"Hola"**

Jesse nodded at her while Jackson did a small wave. Sombra rolled her eyes at this while sighing

 **"Why so professional, vagos. Hey wait a minute, aren't you part of the 501st?"** Sombra said leaning closer.

Both of the Lieutenants nodded slowly. Desmond waved an arm catching Sombra's attention.

"Sombra, I know you didn't come just to say hi. What do you want"

 **"Relax fantasma. I have a weird lead that points at one of the old soldiers form the 501st, that's why I asked"**

"Lead? For what?"

Sombra's face contorted to a more serious one **"Listen. I been doing a bit of digging recently to find this"** She pressed a button and a picture of an eye with six dots surrounding it appeared.

The three soldiers looked at it in confusion.

"Sombra... What is that?"

 **"That... That is the thing that runs the world. The thing that pulls the strings"**

Desmond looked away from the picture and at Sombra "What what does the 501st have to do with that"

The hacker smirked **"A lot more than you think. This thing is much more bigger than Talon and Overwatch or any other organization in the world. I just found out that the 501st plays a huge role in this. Whatever this thing is, the 501st had already found it. The only question is. Where is it?"**

"And what exactly are you looking for?"

Sombra sighed **"That's the problem. I don't know, only that the 501st had found it"**

Jackson waved at her "If the 501st had found this, I think the Commander would know. Is this some type of joke?"

 **"Commander? Desmond?"**

He nodded "That's right"

 **"Doing bigger things, fantasma. I have a record of an ex-soldier that belonged to your Legion. He knows what I'm looking for but the problem is..."**

"The record is empty" Jackson said. Sombra nodded "That's because the 501st doesn't keep records of any soldier it bred, the one you're looking at might have been a false document used for undercover infiltration. Only staff are written down. Who's the soldier, we might be able to help"

 **"SR-4416"**

Jesse rubbed his chin "That sounds familiar..."

Desmond sighs "If we had records, we could've probably looked that troop number up and found him. Why is this guy so important anyway?"

 **"I told you, he knows the thing i'm looking for. Are you sure there isn't a way for you to find him?"**

"We could do an all-call and gather the all the 501st soldiers in the hangar. It'll take some time though" Jackson said. Desmond sighed.

 **"Just do me a solid, fantasm. Hey, remember who got you off that Talon base"**

Sighing once more Desmond nodded "Jackson, Jesse. Get everyone gathered, i'll meet you in the hangar"

They saluted and left the control center. Desmond uncrossed his arms and looked at screen "This better not be a wild goose chase, Sombra. Gathering all my men in the hangar is a risk, it lowers the security around this base and right now, we need it. We're still rebuilding"

Sombra chuckled **"Since when did you become Commander?"**

Desmond's eyes grew darker "When the old Commander was killed by Talon right in front of me"

Sombra looked at him with pity. Desmond shook his head. "I'll call you back if we find him"

Before Desmond could cut off the transmission Sombra interrupted him.

 **"Have you been seeing...Visions lately?"**

Desmond froze remembering the vision of Overwatch's destruction, the death of his friends, the downfall of Talon. He squeezed his eyes and shook his head.

"No... No, I haven't... Goodbye Sombra"

He pressed the button and soon the control center was quiet only the sounds of the terminals whirring and softly beeping. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up then began to walk towards the exit.

* * *

 ** _Tale Of The 501st: Soara Riley_ Draft.**

* * *

 _After the successful rescue of Amelie Lacroix, the 501st returned to the 01 Training Facility. Our Home._

 _That was going to be the closest to receiving leave or vacation. A lot of us would have been rather sent back into the fray, into the fight than stay in the training facilities. We got our wish weeks later._

 _We had received a transmission from the Overwatch HQ that a rogue omnic had begun to attack Sydney. A giant one. Delta Platoon was quickly deployed in response to the Overwatch transmission._

"2 MINUTES!" I yelled at my platoon. We were currently above Sydney, Australia in dropships getting ready to deploy into the battle below. I looked at the glowing red light above me and waited for it to turn green.

"Sir!"

I turned and looked at a soldier holding a data-pad to me.

"We just received info that once we drop, we'll be joining an Overwatch blackops group led by Sergeant Soara Riley"

I looked at the data-pad relaying information to us "Who the hell is Soara Riley?"

The soldier shrugged "Don't know. You'll be in command"

I nodded to him then looked at the rest of my men "Alright listen up!"

They turned and all looked at me. "When we drop, try to stay close together, if you lose us the rendezvous coordinates are in holo-maps. Our job is to lead the omnic away from the city and give Overwatch more time to evacuate the city. We'll be joined by an Overwatch blackops unit on this one so don't worry about backup. They're it"

A loud beep sounded. The light had turned green and the dropship ramp began to open.

"GET READY!"

Once the ramp was locked in place, we all charged out. Not questioning our fate. Not feeling fear. Only the crave for a good fight.

The landing went according to plan. With everyone counted, I began to proceed towards the center of Sydney where the omnic had been attacking. We were about half a mile away from the main battle when we started to get attacked by an unknown force.

"Get to cover!" I slid behind a concrete barrier and peaked out. The shots were coming from windows on a building across from us. I motioned for my support gunners to start firing at the said windows.

We managed to shoot one of soldiers shooting at us, who then fell out the window.

I narrowed my eyes and held my hand up for a cease fire.

The soldiers was wearing black armor, he had been groaning from the gunshot wound.

"What the hell?" I stood up and took my helmet off.

"Sir?" One of my soldiers looked at me. "Do you think that's Overwatch?"

I breathed in "One way to find out" I stepped out of cover and raised my hands into the air.

"Well they didn't shoot me"

More soldiers in black came out of the building, some went to the injured man.

A woman, not older than 30 or so walked towards me with her gun raised.

"Who are you? You know shooting at officials can be punished by prison" She said sternly.

I put my hands down and glared her down "If you're part of the government, watch your tone. We're the 501st, i'm guessing you're Blackwatch?"

Her eyes widened and quickly put her weapons down "Oh. I apologize sir. We haven't seen any of 501st before and didn't recognize the armor"

I nodded "It's fine. You know the plan right?"

She nodded "Yes. We were waiting for you and well... You know the rest."

I pulled out a holo-map and highlight a path that lead to the ocean "This is the route we're taking. Our first job is to catch that asshole's attention then we make our way to the beach."


	44. Demotion

"Desmond... Hey. Wake up"

Groaning, Desmond flipped and covered his head "What do you want, Jackson"

Jackson turned on the lights then started to look at Desmond's stuff "Well I came here to tell you of your demotion, Lieutenant"

Desmond sat up and rubbed his eyes "Demotion? What are you talking about?"

Jackson picked up a picture and sat down looking at it "They're relieving you as Commander of the 501st. They found a new Commander. So you're back to Lieutenant, Lieutenant"

Desmond groaned and laid back down hugging his pillow "Finally... Being Commander is stressful anyway"

Jackson chuckled and placed the picture back on the dresser "I got a few more updates, don't fall asleep yet" He stood up and fixed his uniform before facing Desmond who had began to get up from bed

"Screw it... Might as well get dressed. Get out" Desmond pointed at the door as he grabbed his uniform. Jackson nodded and walked out closing the door behind him.

Desmond went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt his chin where there was a beard beginning to grow, then looked at his hair which had begin to grow long then he looked at his bright yellow eyes.

He grit his teeth as anger quickly rose but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"I'm gonna need a cut" He said as he turned and turned the shower on. He took off his white tee and stepped in the cold water.

* * *

Jackson turned his attention to the door as it began to open. Desmond stepped out with his uniform on, his hair was tied in a bun and his beard was trimmed. He gave a look of an experienced warrior, though it wasn't far from the truth of it.

Desmond began to walk towards the Control Center motioning Jackson to follow "Tell me while we walk"

"Actually...Sir"

Desmond stopped and turned to his second-in-command "Yes?"

Jackson smiled and nodded to the hallway leading to the mess hall "How about you go to the mess, huh? Its been a while since you hung out with your Overwatch buddies"

Desmond looked down the hall and closed his eyes. A moment later he began to chuckled then opened them "Sure...Why not"

Jackson smiled and soon they were both walking towards the mess hall.

"What's new with the 501st?" Desmond asked.

"U.N. had decided to expand the battalion and made the 501st an official Division, our troop count has reached over 15,000 men strong. We'll still be the 501st battalion but they've added another branch, the 506th." Jackson said while he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Desmond nodded his head as Jackson continued "Our battalion will be made of four Companies, Echo, Delta, Fox and Exile. You have reins of Exile Company, sir"

Desmond sighed "That's a hell of a demotion... Anything else?"

Jackson shook his head "Nothing that'll interest you. I'll update you if anything pop ups"

They stopped in front of the mess hall entrance. Jackson reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope

"Here sir. I thought you could use the vacation, Talon's not making a move anytime soon" Desmond took the envelope and looked at it then looked back up at Jackson and smiled.

"Thank you, Sergeant. Tell the men all drills are cancelled for today, resolve all this extension bullshit. Also cancel the gathering, Sombra's going to have to wiat" Jackson nodded and saluted. Then begin to walk away.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE A VACATION ALSO, SERGEANT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Jackson laughed and waved his hand

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Desmond chuckled as he walked into the mess hall while opening the envelope. Glancing up he saw the Overwatch agents sitting at a table talking and began to walk towards them.

He looked back down at the contents of the envelope, a 10 plane tickets to Paris and a letter. Desmond sat down at the end of the table and began to read the letter aloud.

"To the Lieutenant of the newly created, Exile Company and the ex-leader of the 501st. For your outstanding duty on the battlefield we, the United Nations, award you with the Special Service Medal. We here in the U.N. thank you for your service and for risking your life to protect our nations, Sincerely

Secretary General"

Desmond sighed as he put the letter down.

Tracer blinked behind him and looked down at the letter then whistled "Goin' places aren't ya, love"

"You could say that" Desmond looked at the tickets and looked at them. "Huh... Tickets for Paris"

Sam grabbed a ticket and inspected it "You going to use it?"

Desmond shrugged "Don't know... Maybe"

Widowmaker grabbed the letter and began to re-read it. Once she finished she scoffed "Medals are pointless... What is this Exile Company? And what do they mean by ex-leader of the 501st"

She put the letter down and looked at Desmond who had leaned on his head. Her eyes slightly widened "They... Demoted you didn't they"

He nodded "Yup... Not surprised, I just came in and took over. I could care less what rank I am, right now. I need to relax and vacation off base"

"So you using the tickets?" Sam asked. Desmond nodded

"Sure... Why not. Hell i'll bring all of you with me"

Winston shook his head and smiled "I'd love to go but, we are still setting up defenses for the base. I'm going to need both Reinhardt's and Zarya's help also"

"Most of us will be helping build up defenses so most of us can't go" Zarya said

"Alright, who can actually go?" Desmond said

"I can!" Tracer said jumping

"I'm down" Sam said still inspecting the tickets

"Jack and I are free for the time being" Mercy says glaring at Jack who had opened his mouth to reject but quickly closed it.

"fine"

Desmond looked at Widowmaker "You going?"

She sighed "Sure... Why not"

Standing up, Desmond smiled at the small group "Great! I'll have dropships-"

"No, no, no. We're not using the dropships, there's no point in using the tickets" Tracer said wagging her pointing finger "Let's actually ride a plane, yeah?"

Desmond chuckled "Yes let's have a time skipping british girl, a blue skinned woman, a threatening looking old man and a Swiss doctor with wings all board a plane"

"We could always dress in civilian clothing?" Mercy said

"We could... But what about Widowmaker? She still blue" Sam said nodding at the assassin. Winston fixed his glasses and smirked.

"I could help with that" He pulled out a holo-pad and displayed research notes "For the past month, i've been researching Widowmaker's condition. Talon had injected her with something that slowed her heartbeat hence the blue skin, if we found that same substance and erase it, we thought we could return her to normal"

"We thought? What do you mean?" Sam looked at the gorilla confused who sighed in response

"We found the cells that had been causing the slow heartbeat and i'm afraid it's too late to stop it. If we erase them, there's a chance it could kill her because her body has adapted to the cells"

Desmond raised a brow "I thought you said you could help?"

"I was getting to that. Instead of erasing the cells, we came up with a device that speeds up her heart rate to that of a normal persons. If the slow beat rate of her heart is truly the source of her blue skin, then we could easily reverse it... You guys get ready, i'll go fetch the device"

Desmond nodded and got up "Meet in the hangar if you guys are ready, we'll take a dropship to where our flight should be"

* * *

"So you're taking my advice huh?"

Desmond turned away from his mirror and faced Jackson who was grinning, Desmond turned back and continued to fix his collar. He had wore a red flannel shirt and black jeans, with white shoes.

"Yea... Decided that I needed it. How about you? You taking a va-kay?"

Jackson nodded "Yup. Going to Peru with Kal and Steve"

Desmond glanced at him with a smirk "Kal and Steve? Haven't seen those guys in a while, how are they?"

"Eh they're fine, bastards stayed the same"

Desmond chuckled as he walked to his bed and grabbed a backpack and two gun cases "And Bone? Is he doing good?"

Jackson chuckled "No, bastard took one on the ass when we were doing a base raid. He's back at the training facilities healing"

"Well send him my regards when ass gets better" Desmond said with a grin. Jackson tipped his officer's hat and left, leaving Desmond to pack his weapons. The door to his room slid open once more and in came his brother.

"Packing weapons too?" Desmond turned and noticed the small gun case for a pistol Sam had been carrying.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared" Sam chuckled.

"Yes that's why you're packing a sub-machine gun and a sniper rifle"

"Yup" Desmond closed the cases and grabbed his helmet then clipped it to the back of his backpack. Sam raised a brow.

"You're bringing that too?"

Desmond nodded as he picked up all his stuff; he wore the backpack on his back and carried the two cases, one in each hand

"Like I said, doesn't hurt to come prepared" He walked out the room followed by Sam who then locked the door behind them. They both started to walk down to the hangar bay where the others had been waiting.

The first person they saw was Jack who had been wearing a tan t-shirt and a blue windbreaker with the zipper open. He was wearing black work pants and gray slip-on shoes.

Next to him was Mercy who had been wearing a off-pink sweater and light blue skinny jeans and a pair of fur boots on her feet.

After her was Tracer who had wore an orange t-shirt with her bomber jacket over it and a pair of dark blue ripped jeans. She had on a pair of white canvas shoes, on her back was a blue backpack where she had stored her Chronal Accelerator

And lastly was Widowmaker who had wore a dark purple overcoat, underneath was a white string t-shirt. She had a pair of black leggings with a black boots. The most noticeable part was her skin color. It had turned from blue to a rosy skin tone. On her wrists were a pair of bracelets glowing blue.

"Desmond, Sam! Took ya long enough, ya slowpokes!"

Sam laughed while Desmond grinned at her as they walked towards them.

Jack looked at their gun cases and raised a brow "Expecting trouble?"

"You aren't old man?" Desmond said grinning.

Jack scoffed and raised his shirt, tucked on his belt was a pistol "Of course I am. I don't need cases like you punks"

Desmond chuckled "Well alright then. Let's get going"

The all boarded the dropship and placed their luggage down.

Sam and Desmond walked towards the cockpit where the pilot had been readying the engines. She turned to them with a smile "Where to, sirs?"

Desmond looked at Sam "Sam, where's our flight going to be?"

Sam reached into his pockets and pulled out the tickets and read them (I forgot to mention, these aren't normal plane tickets that you use today, imagine a extremely strong and thin glass sheet with writing on it and a code on the bottom. The format goes like this, i'm going to use Desmond's tickets as an example:

 **Destination: Paris, France**

 **Airport: Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)**

 **Flight: 4368 Air France**

 **Departure Time: 3:15 PM**

 **ETA: 11:05 AM**

 **53430240438093094032-39508-204904**  
 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

;Break)

"Los Angeles I.A."

Desmond looked back at the pilot "LAX"

She nodded and gave a thumbs up "Got it. Please take your seats we'll begin take-off in a minute"

They both went back to the others who were chatting among themselves... Well Angela and Tracer chatting among themselves, Widowmaker and Jack stayed quiet.

Sitting down, Desmond sighed and pulled his phone.

Sam looked at him "You alright? We are going to your home city"

Desmond looked up "You mean the one I blew up?"

"Technically, it was Sombra and it only destroyed a couple of city blocks. Your house is probably fine"

Desmond chuckled "That made me feel better... It's still pretty early and our flight will be late in the afternoon. Well wait at my house in the meantime"

Tracer looked at him "Wasn't it trashed the last time we were there?"

"I got a new one. It's at Beverly Hills so it's pretty big" Desmond said looking at his phone "Here it is" He turned his phone and showed the screen to the others. "1201 Laurel Way"

It was a modern house... I can't explain correctly, look it up... Trust it's modern...Really modern.

Tracer's jaw jarred in surprise "Bloody hell"

Angela's and Sam's eyes widened at it "Hell of an upgrade, Dez"

Widowmaker looked at the picture of the house then at Desmond "How could you afford that?"

Desmond pulled the phone away and smirked "Let's just say I have a lot of connections"

"You had Sombra steal Talon's funds didn't you" She said slightly smiling.

Desmond shrugged "Maybe...Maybe not"

She shook her head and smiled "You're resourceful, cheri... I cannot lie"

Desmond chuckled "Yea well I've got a resourceful team"

He looked back down at the ticket with a small smile

"Looks like I'm finally coming home after all this time"


End file.
